Slayer King (Goblin Slayer AU)
by gameboy5432
Summary: What if Priestes's original party went on their first quest with Goblyn Slayer? How will this 5 man party affect cannon? Knowing Goblin Slayer, he'll use the cannon to slay goblins. -Metternich per Pelasgiamus- BALADA:A Song Of Stars
1. Chapter 1

Slayer King (Goblin Slayer AU)

Ch 1.

Guild Girl looked before the 4 new rookie adventurers that came this morning to get their first assignment, she tried to suggest they go hunt giant rats beneath the city or something other less dangerous than the quest they chose, but no!

Warrior, Wizard, Fighter and Priestess, the 4 new rookies chose a goblin slaying quest.

Goblins were the most horrifying foe that Guild Girl knew. Alone they were nothing, but they hardly ever attacked alone, but in hordes.

Hordes too big for rookie adventurers.

Missions to kill goblins were so dangerous that rookies were giving and automatic rank up from porcelain if they completed it, but since the ones that paid for these quests were usually farmers, the rewards were not enough, nor was the quests glamorous enough to attract adventurers that were better suited for the job than the ones before her.

Out of every 3 rookies that took one quest, the average was that between one or two of the groups would die before it was complete.

Which also meant depriving their country of future higher ranking adventurers.

Such was the plague of goblins and they said that no man can change that.

"For your quest to kill goblins, please wait until your designated veteran arrives to aide you." Good thing that Guild Girl was no man.

"Veteran?" Wizard asked.

"Yes…...it's a…..new guild policy that when it comes to goblins a new rule has been established, namely that rookies like yourselves will be assigned a veteran of goblin hunts."

Guild Girl said, lying trough her teeth, for despite the fact that it could get her in serious trouble, maybe even fired, she continued on. Guild Girl simply could not let another group of rookies march to their deaths like this, not when there was someone who could help.

"Assigned? What are we babies that need looking after? It's just a measly goblin next!" Fighter's said, her pride wounded by the idea that they needed help for a simple quest.

"Nevertheless…those are….the new rules. If you do not want to follow them then you will have to tell the assigned veteran himself why he is not needed. Might I suggest doing it the moment he arrives? You know how these silver ranking types are." Guild Girl gambled and it paid off.

Fighter's bravado immediately blustered and she quickly became worried at the prospect that she just might make a silver rank adventurer mad, especially since she was a porcelain one that didn't even complete s ingle mission yet.

"S-Silver rank! We get to go with a silver rank on our first adventures allright!" Warrior said as he did a fist bump in the air, excited at the prospect of their first quest.

And immediately afterwards Fighter gave him a good kick in the head out of annoyance at his antics.

"Try to stop acting like a child! You're embarrassing us!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Priestess laughed at their antics as Wizard let out a sigh of exasperation at them.

"So, who is our assigned veteran for the goblin slaying quest?"

"Goblin slaying?" A voice said from behind them, the four turned and immediately jumped back in fear.

"Is there a new goblin slaying assignment?"

"Yes, Goblin Slayer-san. These 4 are on a mission quest and I am sure that you want to be part of that."

"Yes." Goblin Slayer said and turned to leave the room after getting the details of the quest.

"Did you forget something?" He stopped in the doorframe and looked a the four.

"N-No." Priestess said and started to follow him, the other 3 hesitated before doing the same.

As the exited the guild, Guild Girl quickly went to her superior to see that the there actually is a law that said that rookies needed to wait for Goblin Slayer for goblin quests.

As the 5 man group made its way down the street Wizard, Warrior, Fighter and Priestess suddenly found themselves being lead not towards the area of the quest, but to the local market.

"What are we doing here?" Warrior asked, impatient to start their mission.

"You all lack equipment for goblin slaying and cave fighting. The sword you carry is too big to be properly used in a cave and goblins are too small for a two handed attacks. You have no ranged abilities and there is already two fighters in this group, three is not needed, and you two lack proper armor and potions, we are here to fix this."

"But we don't have any money for that!" Fighter said before Goblin Slayer pulled out a very fat purse from his pouch and went to the nearest stall.

Wizard was about to open her mouth to protest this expenditure, which on an academical level she found utterly senseless and unnecessary , Warrior and Fighter moved behind her to show support over the idea of going overboard because of mere goblins, when Priestess intervened.

"Everyone, he is a silver rank adventurer, so he knows what he's talking about. We should listen to him." She said in a gentle and sincere manner, hoping to avoid any disunity between her new teammates and their current addition.

And it work.

Several days later the 5 man group found itself before the cave where the goblins were.

Warrior was now sporting a Normand helmet with a nose guard, along with a thick gambeson under his armor, one that covered him from head to toe with thick fabric. He also sported a great pavise shield that protected him from shoulder to knees, along with the addition of a knife, a buckler, a short sword and a dagger.

Wizard and Priestess had chainmail under their uniforms. They also both sported daggers in their belt and a few extra torches along with leather bags filled with potions and antidotes.

Fighter had a thick turban with armor plates on her head, along with a dagger, 10 throwing darts, and two tonfas, along with a few goodies on her belt. Also on her ankles and wrists there were small sharpened charka bracelets on them.

"Remember that your equipment is made to act in formation, if you find yourself isolated throw away your greatshield and go for the buckler, Priestess and Wizard you are to stay in the middle, Warrior you are up front with me, Fighter you hold the rear."

Goblin Slayer said.

This was after they spent a whole previous day and night stalking the cave entrance to gouge their numbers, after the goblin horde returned they moved once there was only one sentry outside.

Goblin Slayer quickly jumped and threw his sword at the Goblin, it died just as it registered the sound of it flying through the air.

Once it was dead Goblin slayer took out a dagger and started bleeding the blood in a cloth.

"Goblins have a very good sense of smell, they can detect the scent of steel and leather. We have to mask ourselves." GS said to the disgusted heroes, who non-chalantly pushed priestess to be first.

"We should listen to him, isn't that what you said?" Warrior said to her and she muttered a prayer under he breath as the blood was pressed over her.

Priestess then hid a laugh as she looked at her friends go through the same process as her.

They entered the cave Goblin Slayer was first, with Warrior behind him, followed by Priestess, the Wizard and then Fighter.

"What is that?" Warrior asked as they passed a Goblin sign.

"It means entrance to a side cave. Be on alert, from here on end they'll be attacking our rear using side tunnels in the darkness." Goblin slayer replied as they continued on their way inside the cave.

A rustling sound was heard from in front of them.

"Here they come!" Warrior said and was ready to charge them.

"Hold fast and keep formation!" Goblin Slayer said as he stood next to him.

The Goblins came and charged them, Warrior's great shield kept their left frontal side free of goblins, as he stabbed from behind his shield, or use it's lower edge to smash their heads in.

"Five, six, eight, 11!"

 _"He was right! This cave is too narrow for me to properly swing anything bigger than this short sword, also if I did then I could not fight with another on my side!"_ Warrior thought as he looked to right, were the more mobile Goblin Slayer was keeping the flank secure.

A sudden pain in his lower leg made him see that a goblin had tried to stab him there, but the gambeson had not been penetrated by the dagger the goblin wielded, it still hurt from the impact, but he was not hurt badly.

Warrior quickly bashed the goblin dead with his great pavise shield.

Meanwhile in the rear Fighter was busy bashing goblins to death wither her tonfas, she sensed an opponent coming and turned to give him a kick, only to have her leg be caught by a great big hobgoblin.

One who immediately let go and screeched in pain, since he just cut his hand on her ankle chakrams.

Responding to the new threat quickly, she took two of the darts on her person and threw them at the hobgoblin's head, one of them hitting an eye.

With the beast's attention now focused squarely on her Wizard was free to cast a great fireball and blew the hobgoblin's chest, killing the monster.

As she did so, she failed to notice a goblin sneaking up on her, one that quickly stabbed her in the stomach.

But the chainmail beneath her clothes protected her from being gutted or poisoned.

She quickly reached for the dagger on her person and stabbed the goblin to death.

Priestess sensed movement from the left and saw how another goblin tried to jump down from above and land on Wizard.

Her staff was not suited for this, so she used the torch she had to swat the goblin in midd air and straight into the cave wall.

"13, 14." Goblin Slayer said after they killed the last of this ambush batch.

It was all over, and It lasted only a few minutes, but the 4 porcelain rank felt like they had been fighting against the demon king itself.

"T-this is supposed to be a starter quest?" Warrior said, surprised at just how intense the fight had been.

"Goblins are the worst creatures in the world. There is no monster greater than Goblins."

"It is a good thing we listened to you!" Priestess said, as fighter gave nod of the head and showed of her ankle bracelet with a high kick that saved her.

"It is. What is your next step leader?" Wizard said with a nod of acknowledgment towards someone with more experience and knowledge than her.

"We slay goblins." Goblin Slayer said and they continued on with their quest.


	2. Chapter 2

Slayer king.

Ch 2.

Noble Fighter, Rhea Ranger, Elf Wizard, and Human Monk all stood outside the entrance to the goblins lair.

"The goblins have made their base into that old elven fortress. We'll go in during the day, when they're asleep, watching for traps. We can take out the guards and rescue the girls they took from the village. Got it?" Noble Fighter said and they nodded.

They then took out each a roman style helmet and put it on their heads.

The 2nd rule of goblin slaying was that you always covered your head, since goblins will sneak up on you and throw rocks t the back.

The 'Slayer Code' by Wizard had clear instructions in regards to this.

The 'Slayer Code' was a small booklet that was freely given to any adventurer that took a Goblin Slaying quest and was mandatory reading if you wanted to be given said quest.

And it would prove its value today!

They went pass the guards, which Rhea Ranger downed easily with a few arrows and a dagger.

Making their way pass the entrance they snuck inside the main building which housed the goblins. They were all asleep.

The 3rd rule of goblin slaying said clearly that you never sneak pass sleeping goblins, you kill them , otherwise they will eventually wake up and swarm you.

The 17th and 29th rule of goblin slaying was clear on how you did this task, namely you did it one sleeping goblin at a time, cover his mouth and stab trough the eye with a long dagger or bludgeon them to death

For the 39th rule of goblin slaying stated clearly: 'Goblins can still fight even with severed limbs and their gust spilling out'.

It took a while, but eventually all the goblins in the first room were all killed.

After that they continued to advance and after going through a tunnel, they saw a girl's body, naked lying on the ground.

Rhea Ranger was about to run to her, when a hand from Elf Wizard stopped her.

Rhea Ranger turned and saw her making a one and four sign with their two hands.

The 14th rule: 'A body left in the open is clearly bait for a trap.'

Remembering that particular rule she clenched her teeth in hatred and they avoided the body.

After they reached a particular kind of room deeper into the fortes, Noble Fighterremembered the 5th rule: 'Goblins always set up ambushes, but ever expect to be ambushed.' So they set up their own.

As they got deeper and deeper into the fortress they eventually could not continue killing goblins in their sleep without eventually alerting a few.

And just like it stated in the 11th rule' Goblins always fight in great numbers, never alone' they came, there must have been about 20 of them, so the party ran back to the place they had set up trap and as soon the goblins came they detonated the claymore like mine that made a wall of explosion that blasted shrapnel at them that ripped the goblins to bits.

They made their way deeper into the cave, there they found a cage and in it was the mangled corpses of what was left of the woman that had been kidnapped.

Rage gripped the all female party.

Just then Human Swordsowman felt a great blow to the head; she turned and saw that half a dozen goblins had snuck up on them.

She would have been dead now if it hadn't been for the 2nd rule, and with the anger from seeing the boy of the girls, the 4 man party charged and cut down the goblins.

Once they were dead and gone the party looked around.

The 48th rule stated clearly: 'Always look for survivors, if there is a single pebble unturned you will find a goblin hiding there after a successful raid.'

And so they did, and when they found a throne of bone, Human Monk remembered the 75th rule of goblins slaying. 'They hide their young behind loot and furniture. Always search that to find the target'

And so the 4 man group did so and once they threw away the chair, they found the goblin children.

They looked to helpless and innocent, but as they gazed at them the goblin children stared back and in their eyes the 4 woman could see hatred and lust for their torment in them.

Seeing that and remembering what happened to the village women, all 4 of them remembered the 1st rule of goblin slaying: 'Kill Goblins!"

It happened almost in the blink of an eye and with that every goblin was dead.

The 4 exited the fortress and stopped just outside to take a breather and finish their task.

"These creatures deserve to be hunted down more than anything else." Rhea Ranger said as anger gripped her, as she gazed at the wrapped bodies of the village girls that were to be taken back to the village for burial.

"They aren't because they avoid nobles domains. Because of that no serious bounties are on their heads. So they remain anything from Obsidian to Silver threats, but the reward is barely porcelain rank, so there isn't much of an a reason for strong adventurers to go after them. Except Goblin Slayer and his allies." Elf Wizardsaid in sadness and anger.

If it hadn't been for the Slayer Code, they would have been walking unprepared and into a potential horrible death, and yet no one except GB recognized the threat they posed.

"This is a decent building. Good structure, keeps you warm in winter, cool in summer and with a bit of polish can be respectable." Human Monk said all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" Noble Fighterasked.

"Adventurer's money goes to rent, food, armor and weapons. Nobody is using this place, so it's a free building, a quite good and very defensible one. What if we fixed it up and offered free rooms to anyone that goes goblin slaying?" Human Monk added.

"Kill a nest and you get a free room for the night? With that…..the goblin slaying quest wouldn't be looked at as bottom work, it would actually be profitable! It would mean an almost 30 to 40% increase in profit from goblin slaying quests!" Elf Wizardsaid, realizing Human Monk 's line of thought.

"And it's in the middle of the forest, which means plenty of game, nuts, berries, fish in streams and fresh water! We could also offer free meals in a common cafeteria as a bonus!" Rhea Ranger added to the groups thought.

"Also it's in the middle of a forest, which means plenty of wood for winter! Winter is the worst for rookie adventurers, the spend it in cheap lodgings or barns. But if killing goblins means free food, thick walls against cold, snow and rain along with plenty of wood for winter, then…..Then come cold seasons and goblins slaying will be in style! They will flock to kill them!" Noble Fighteradded and the 4 women looked to each other in glee realizing what an opportunity they had here.

"And since Goblin Slayer is a silver rank adventurer, if we can convince him to sponsor this many rookies will flock to join a Silver Ranker's house." Rhea Ranger said.

"Do you thing Gobl-..No, I mean do you think Lord Goblin slayer would agree to this?" Rhea Ranger asked.

"Yes." A voice said from t behind them and the 4 women jumped from the sudden presence.

They turned and saw that it was Goblin Slayer himself that stood there.

"G-Goblin slayer-sama! W-What are you doing here? How did you sneak up on us, without me detecting it!?" Rhea Ranger said, looking a bit sheepish from what they talked about.

"I was finished up a Goblin Slaying quest east of here and took a detour to this site before going back to the guild. I saw the dead guards and then I saw you all coming out of the fortress, I did not sneak, I walked next to you without masking my presence."

GB said in an honest tone that made you realize that he was not bragging about that, nor was he berating them or mocking them for letting their guard down, he was just….bad with people.

Goblin Slayer walked passed them and started going inside the fortress.

"Where are you going?" Human Monk asked.

"Going to gather and burn the goblin bodies, then build gate and patch the roof." He answered and continued to walk inside as the 4 surprised girls followed him inside.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Noble Fighter asked.

"You asked if I would sponsor this place and I said yes. So I have starting working on it." He replied and started gathering goblins in a pile outside the fortress.

The other 4 girls gave each other a look that said: 'men!', shook their heads and started helping as well.

The work took about 3 days, and by then they had a roof that would only keep the wind out and a gate that did much the same, they would need more work for autumn rain and the winter snow, but for now it was a functional summer lodging.

"It's starting to come together." Elf Wizardsaid as the 4, now 5 group looked at their work.

"With this we should be able to help with the goblin quests and attract more adventure to them."

"More adventurers, means more dead goblins. More dead goblins is good." Goblins Slayer said and made his way back to the Guild.

The party made out of 4 woman would linger on for a few hours to catch their breath and freshen up, they didn't have GB endless thirst for slaying and took some time off.

They cleaned up, had a small pick nick and looked at their work in pride.

They still had a long way to go, but they knew that was they did just now was the beginning of something grand.

Something that would shake the world from its core, and plant a seed that would grow into something that would be the bane of goblins, and many other monsters.

It was the beginning of 'Slayer Keep'.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3.

Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric walked over to the cave's entrance, passing by the goblin guard that RW had downed with a crossbow bolt.

They peaked cautiously inside and when they saw that there was no more guards near , they started preparing to fulfill their quest.

They brought the wagon, which from farther away from the cave, to its entrance. This was a special wagon designed by Wizard and Warrior for goblin slaying.

The two positioned it at the entrance of the cave, blocked the wheels, lit the pilot, opened the valves, unlatched the visors and got ready.

When they were both satisfied with their work they gave each other a nod, and Rookie Warrior blew on a great horn.

The noise of the instrument carried inside the cave and the two could even hear the horn's echo coming from within.

Silence remained for a few seconds, and then the noise came.

The gnarling, screeching, and screaming footsteps of goblins was heard coming from inside.

Eyes filled with hate, teeth that promised pain, and claws ready to tear flesh apart, they charged forward to the entrance of the cave, where the noise was heard.

But all they were faced with was a great wall of wood that covered the entrance to the cave.

They looked at it in confusion and then at each other, not knowing what to do.

Then a crossbow bolt struck them, Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric each shot trough the opened visor at the horde, downing goblins with each of their arrows.

The goblins charged after the first few volleys. But once they reached the wagon, they realized that they could not climb it, it was made so that the top vas angled outwards, making it impossible to climb over.

But it was an ideal spot for Rookie Warrior to stand behind and use a short spear to impale the goblins bellow.

It was the only instances were a spear was useful in cave fighting.

The goblins backed away from the wagon, only to be cut down by more arrows from Apprentice Cleric.

But as more and more goblins came, they now had enough numbers to charge the wagon, which was blocking the cane entrance once more.

They were now so many goblins that you could not see the cave's floor. And when they got close enough to the wagon Apprentice Cleric started the pump, which was connected to the valve that she opened and going through the pilot light, it spewed out a mixture of lanoline, pig grease and sunflower oil that burned the not clustered goblin hoard.

They ran out of fuel and arrows eventually, but not out of Goblins, who were now using the burned bodies of their kin as a ladder to the top of the wagon.

Rookie Warrior abandoned his spear and went for his club and buckler and Apprentice Cleric joined him with her spells and a dagger.

And the wagon was designed for a situation like this.

It had spikes, coming out of its top, making it impossible to the goblins to latch to climb over the wagon's wall.

All that was left now to 'Kill All Goblins'

It was blood but brief, after they finished with the horde they went inside the cave, killing the stragglers, searching the main lair, they found dead cows part, thankfully this horde despite being rather big about 30 goblins did not take any women, and then they found the chair of bones.

This was always the hardest part of slaying.

They tore it aside and found the goblin children.

And killed them.

It was hard, but they knew the stories that the others told about goblins.

And they were adventurers!

Also, if they did not complete the quest they would be forced out of Slayer Keep, so that too was a factor.

Morality becomes very simple when your survival depended on it.

They gathered the war wagon up and made for Slayer Keep.

It was a useful tool, not just because of how it help them kill the horde, but also because it helped them carrying food, equipment and could double as shelter when it rained.

A few hours passed and they managed to return to the keep, it was nighttime and they were now part of the last few ones that returned from goblin slaying quests.

Even then it was bustling with rookie and experienced adventurers.

The keep was now bigger than it was a few weeks ago, the huge amount of people that came to join when they heard of free rent free board and even free food had made it expanding the keep a necessity.

There was not an outer wall around the midpoint of the small hill where the old elf fort that been built and wood cabins and stables were inside it.

There was also a ditch around the base of the hill, with a spiked wall encompassing it, acting both as the first line of defense and no doubt the foundation for new expansion if things continued to balloon this way.

"Look at that! That's wagon 36 returning from its seventh quest that makes about 200 sorties that are successful! You hear that Noble Fighter! 200 SUCCESSFUL QUESTS **BECAUSE** OF MY WAGONS!" Warrior bellowed out to NB as Rookie and Apprentice passed him to return the wagon to the storage area.

"Wonderful! It's great to know that your design **SERVES MY FORTRESS** SO WELL!" Noble Warrior shot back and the two started glaring each other once more.

The others that saw this sight only smiled slightly and didn't react at all.

The Captain of the Warrior squad and the Captain of the Fighter squad had a big rivalry going on.

The former was the first party leader to publicly follow Goblin Slayer and praise him, while the latter was the one who helped create their organization.

And they both knew that and both fought like…well. Like goblins over who was their leader's champion.

"Everyone, it's getting late, we should all retire, have dinner and get some rest for tomorrow." Priestess said and Warrior and Noble Fighter scoffed at each other but obeyed their organization's second in command.

Priestess was Goblin Slayer's no 1 partner, who went on the most quests with him and was the voice of authority when he was not present.

Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric gave her a nod of appreciation for defusing the situation before going to the main hall for supper.

It was nothing fancy, just dear meat soup with salt that had been caught this morning.

Every member had the duty of going once a week hunting or fishing and bringing back something for the big pot.

There were a few tables with extra food on them, but those were pieces that the adventurers bought out of their own pockets.

It was a thing soup, but it was free and it meant that they would not spend money today on food, which meant extra funds for potions, weapons and armor.

Which made this the best meal they had in a long, long time.

They ate and chatted with Scout Boy and Druid Girl, who were not with Half-Elf Fighter, who was on a quest.

They saw a couple of times new blood coming into the dining hall. First timer that were now about to take their first quests.

And of course since they heard that free food and board was given here if you took a goblin quest, they all flocked here.

Slayer Keep was starting to become a big deal in their town.

This was evident by the fact that tomorrow it was the duo's turn to make the rounds to town.

The Guild made a deal were daily a group would go to town and bring back goblin quests front he Guild to the Keep, this saved up on travel time between the two.

It was about 3 in the morning when Rookie Adventurer couldn't sleep and decided to head to the top walls to view the night's sky.

He passed Fighter, who was on sentry duty, and gave her a hello.

From the top he could see that a figure was approaching the keep.

Rookie Warrior was about to sound the alarm when he heard a huff of exasperation coming from Fighter.

The Second in command Lieutenant of the Fighter squads stared at the approaching shape in the darkness and rested her head on her hands in a lazy, fed up manner.

"Back so soon fearless leader?"

"Yes." It replied and RW and AC both realized that this was their commander Goblin Slayer himself!

"What took you so long? Your usually never this late."

"The Guild held me up a bit, they had to discuss plans for a ceremony tomorrow."

"About what?" Fighter asked, her voiced laden with a tone that said: 'I already know what kind for answer he'll give'.

"They want to give make me a Gold Rank, and apparently they do it with a big ceremony and party with guests for some reason."

Goblin Slayer said as a matter a fact.

This shocked Rookie Warrior, not just the news, but the tone that GS used to deliver it.

It almost sounded like, like….LIKE

"And since it's not related to goblins you listened to their instructions halfheartedly and can barely wait for it to be over, so you can go back to Goblin Slaying."

"Yes." Goblin Slayer said and went through the gates, leaving behind a shocked rookie duo and a 'seen it all before' Fighter.

Just another night at Slayer Keep.

Morning came and Apprentice Cleric got up and really, when dawn was coming. She overslept a bit and was running to reach the top of the walls, so she could view the sunrise.

It was one of her favorite pastimes.

As she reached the top, she leaned on the wall, gasping from the exertion.

It was still nighttime, but there was enough coming light that she could make out two figures in the distance.

It was walking away from Slayer Keep and there was enough brightness that she realized that it was their boss Goblin Slayer and the no 2, Priestess!

A few hours later at breakfast she told the tail to Rookie Warrior Scout Boy, Druid Girl and Half-Elf Fighter who had come earlier this morning to the keep.

Half- Elf Fighter brought the news that there was to be a promotional ceremony for GS this evening and combined with the story of Rookie Warrior made a new tail spun from this.

Goblin Slayer.

The first to go to slaying and the last one to return.

And how even on days of great honor, like a promotion to Gold Rank, he would take a quest to slay the Goblins and keep the common folk safe!

The Legend of Goblin Slayer was growing!

"To Goblin Slayer! And our Keep! We are STEEL! We are DOOM! We are the death of all goblins! We march for Goblyn Slater, who knows no fear! **And with him, we shall know no fear! Goblins;** **We have come for you all!"** Warrior said and raised a mug of meat in a toast.

"For Goblin Slayer!" Noble Fighter was the first to reply.

The two captains may but heads, but this was the one thing they agreed.

"FOR GOBLIN SLAYER!"

That was the first time the Slayer Oath had been taken.

Elsewhere

Thus the king's repugnant plan came to an end.

And the princess reaches out to her rescuer.

Her friend.

But he Goblin Slayer, he has no time to abide.

Sworn to battle, and have to love but slaying at his side.

He bid the princess a farewell, and on his way.

He went, the mighty warrior so bold!

Far over the Misty Mountains cold,

To dungeons deep and caverns old,

He musts away, ere break of day,

To seek out goblins to slay.

In hollow halls beneath the fells.

In places deep, where dark things sleep,

But not anymore.

So maydens, shed not tears

For here comes the one.

That all the monsters fears!

On mountain's peak.

Lies Slayer Keep!

Were hunters gather

And hear him speak.

On the Mountain dark and tall,

The Master Slayer has come unto his hall!

His foe is dead, the Goblin King of Dread,

And ever so all goblins shall fall!

The sword is sharp, the spear is long,

The arrow swift, the shield is strong.

The heart is bold, which cares not for gold;

The people no more shall suffer wrong.

„And that is as far as the story goes for today! Come back tomorrow for the rest of the tail of Goblin Slayer!" The bard said to the gathered crowd.

" _People sure love to hear the tail of the an unconquerable hero and how he gather's his army_. _And for this much money so do I!"_ The bard thought as he looked at his earnings for the day.

"The hero you sang about. Is he real?" A cloaked figure asked him.

"Why of course miss! Slayer Keep is a few miles of a town that's two three days from here. They have a big guild in that town, you should ask there."

"So Slayer Keep is real? Well, that's convenient for us. Looks like we now can find Orcbolg, Master of the Goblin Slayers." High–Elf Archer said.

From this several things happened.

The first was that High–Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest now had a destination. The bard now had inspiration for tomorrow's lyrics and a spy for the New Demon Lord that was in this town in disguised had heard the song as well.

And took an interest in Goblin Slayer.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4.

"And then he just keeled over from the blow and died! I mean it's not the first time we slayed a dragon, but the damn beast seemed half dead when we fought it. Hell, I could even see its ribs!" Spearmen said to those that were gathered at the table inside the Guild's dining hall.

"The same thing happened to us. We were on a Troll Slaying mission in the mountains and we found them bashing each other to death over half a cow. It was easier killing them, but this is still very strange!" Female Knight added to the conversation.

"We had something similar to us happen to us when we were hunting kobold raiders. They all were surprisingly weak and tired when we slayed them." Middle-Aged Monk said as Half-Elf Wizard, Axe Fighter, and Rhea Scout nodded in agreement.

„ the same happened with my quest to slay ogres in the southern fields. So for some strange reason monsters from quests from top to middle rank are becoming weaker and hungrier. But why? I mean this has been happening all month. What's happened all of a sudden to cause such an effect in their ranks?" Heavy Warrior asked.

It was not unheard of monster activity to drop, this was sign that a demon lord was gathering a horde and the monsters were leaving their territory and gathering to its banner.

But this was different! The monster were just either becoming weaker or dying off.

They behaved like a great famine was plaguing the land, but last year's harvest had been great and this year seemed to be the same.

So what happened to change the situation so radically?

"The mountains, the hills and the fields. Come now dearest colleagues, what do these 3 things have in common?" Witch said as she took out a map of the area and used her pipe ash to mark the locations on the map.

"No one? How sad! And I was hoping you all were not just all sexy beyond belief!" Witch said in an alluring and flirty pout which did manage to make the men, and most of the women, blush like crazy!

Except Spearman, who didn't even notice her remark. This made Witch almost sigh in exasperation, since the only man she wanted seemed to be the only one not interested.

"It's simple really, they all surround the hilly forest!" Witch said and drew a circle, using the quest locations as marks for it.

"But what happened a month ago in the forest, for it to have such an effect on the monsters?" Amazon asked.

"A month ago? Nothing! But three months ago something did happen!"

"Wait! Witch, you're not referring to that dump they call 'Slayer Keep' are you?" Spearman said to her, half in anger, half in contemplation.

Just because he didn't like Goblin Slayer and his groupies, didn't mean he couldn't admit that what Witch said might be true.

"Well let's take a look at this logically. The monsters that we slayed are lord and kings to lesser monsters. And goblins are bottom feeders. So what would you say they are in those terms?"

"Peasants or serfs?" Half-Elf Wizard said.

"Correct cootie! And peasants pay tribute to their lords and kings. That tribute sustains his knights and himself, so let me ask you a question. What would happen to a king's knights if they didn't get the tribute?"

Witch said and the whole hall fell silent at that.

" _ **Chevauchée**_! That blood covered weirdo was doing a _**chevauchée**_ this whole time!Tch…..Slayer Keep indeed!" Spearman said in a angry tone, though he did have a small smile on his face.

" _ **Chevauchée**_?" Axe Fighter asked in confusion.

"It's a military maneuver. It means you first raid an enemy's territory and burn their crops, steal their cattle and main the peasants so they can't work. This way you starve and therefore weaken your enemy before the battle." Spearmen added and gave a small chuckle.

"T-that….actually makes sense. It explains why bigger monster tolerate goblins in their territory." Hal-Elf Wizard said, remembering that monster were savage but not beret of intelligence. It made sense that they'd form some kind of society with a hierarchy and tributes.

"So this was the answer all along! The answer to how to fight monster easier was THIS all along!...Guess he really did deserves that promotion." Spearman said before he got up from the table and walked to the reception desk.

"I want that silver ranked adventure about a frost wyrm in Kibar Pass. Also…are there any request for goblin slaying in the region where the wyrm is?"Spearman asked.

He was the first, but he would not be the last to also take on any available goblin killing missions while taking on the bigger ones.

XXXXxElsewhereXXXXXXXXXXX

"Puh!" Guild Girl said and plopped her head on the desk in exhaustion.

"Another one, that makes 8 that use the same equipment as him! Boy, they sure love copying him. Looks like you have 8 more rivals for Goblin Slayer's attention!" Inspector teased her.

"It's not funny! Just look at the paper work they submitted! At the class portion they all wrote down: same as Goblin Slayer, the problem is we can't classify him1 why? Because his file and each and every report he gives, he's listed differently! Look at this: he registered as a ranger since he said he wanted to hunts goblins, then in others he's classified as a scout because he uses traps. And in another he's a fighter since his weapons are so short that he's basically using martial arts! But he's none of these things!" Guild Girl complained.

They had been trying to figure out this riddle for two hours now! And the paperwork stack actually increased, since during their meeting there had been new adventurers that registered at the guild!

"He moves swiftly and hunts monsters like a ranger, but he's to melee focused for that. He sneaks and sets trap like a scout, but his armor is too heavy and too noticeable for true stealth. And he fights like a fighter, but he doesn't use heavy enough equipment to be classified so." Inspector added.

"Exactly! He doesn't have enough characteristics for any class!" Guild Girl said in a humph of indignation.

"There's your answer! We just make a new class."

"Eh? Make a new class?"

"Why not? Before guilds the adventurers were just mercenaries. After the guilds they became more organized and specialized. They made up classes as the guilds appeared, so why can't we do the same now?"

Guild Girl remained a bit hesitant, but as she pondered on what to do, another stack of paperwork was brought to them.

"I suppose desperate times call for desperate measures. "She said and gave the papers a death glare.

"Allright, so let's see what we have to work with. He moves fast, he's lightly armored, practically half naked with what he uses when confronted with bigger beasts. He's just stealthy enough for ambushes, he hits hard but has weak defenses. So he's a fast offensive type adventurer, who's basically also a glass cannon. He excels at ambushes and hit and run tactics. But what name should we use for this new class?" Inspector asked

"You forgot to mention that he exclusively hunts goblins. He is Goblin Slayer after all." Guild Girl added with a smile. That men might exasperate her, but she still cared about him.

"That's it! Why it's in his name already!"

"What is?"

"Goblin Slayer! We name this new class 'Slayer'!"

"Slayer?" Guild Girl said, testing how the new title rolled off the tongue.

"I like it!"

With that they started working on the paperwork and that day the gods watched as 8 new Slayers joined the Guild, how high ranking adventurer started taking goblins seriously and the one who was responsible for this?

The man who was not a hero.

But trough his actions, he had saved the lives of many future heroes.

Who would not save or change the world.

But those that followed and learned from him.

Where was he?

"22, 23….and 24."

He was slaying goblins of course.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5.

High-Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest were walking down the road that Guild Girl had told them lead to Slayer Keep.

"Hey, is it much further to Orcbolg's Castle?" She asked a raggedy looking adventurer who was helping a girl load up some goods in a cart.

"There isn't anything like that here. The only castle is in the town." The Adventurer replied.

"Not that! The place where Orcbolg lives with his army."

The two only gave elf a confused look.

"What the elf is trying to say and failing, which is a common occurrence for da pointy ears. Is that we are heading to that gathering of goblin slayers in the woods. You know where your going." Dwarf Shaman said, interrupting her.

"First of all dwarf when elves mess up we have time to fix it, when you make a mistake that's what you'll be know for all yer lives. And second of all, what do you mean 'where they are going'?"

"Look at his equipment lass. Chain-mail and leather armor for mobility, speed and defense against dagger in the dark, short sword and buckler for cave fighting, torch burns on his glove. This lad's one of those newfound Slayers. And the lass next to him is loading up a cart that's the lighter variant meant for hilly terrain. They must be on a supply run for Beard Cutter's Holdfast'"

"If you are referring to Slayer Keep we're going there now. You can come along if you want." Cow Girl said and GS nodded.

And so the trio followed the duo.

"Pardon us, we are not familiar with the tongue's of man. Neither am I, but we do seek the Keep and we are searching for the one they call Beard-cutter or Orcbolg." Lizard Priest said.

"The attendance at the keep varies since most are out goblin slaying. But you can wait there for whoever you are seeking." GS said as they continued on their way.

After some time passed they finally reached Slayer Keep.

There was a wall of earth and wood at the hill's base, which was also surrounded by a ditch that was filled with water and spikes.

At the hill'f halfway point there was a bigger wall, whose top was made of stone with watchtowers and meticulations.

People were streaming in and out of it. The traffic was intense enough that a roundabout was placed just at it's entrance.

As the group entered the fortress, they saw that all of those they passed gave a wave and a hello to the group as they passed.

"What's with all the people here? Why are they all saying hello to this guy?" High Elf Archer asked.

"Perhaps they are saying hello to the girl. She might be related or perhaps be the mate of The Slayer Lord. " Lizard Priest said.

" S-Slayer Lord's wife?!" A blushing How Girl said and looked away from GS.

The trio grinned at that.

They fiñnaly teacher the Keep 's main hall.

Once there they made a beeline towards the adventurer with the best equipment.

He war eating at a table with another adventurer.

"Hey ho Beard-cutter!"

"That's not my name." Warrior replied.

"Wait. so you are not the master of this hall?"

"Like an idiot like him can be put în charge of anything burger than a breadbox." Noble Fighter said from the oposite side of the table.

The two started glaring at each other.

" Idiots are idiots. Well met Orcbolg. "

" That's not my name. "NB repplied.

"No, but you got a rotten enough personality to be mistaken for one. " Warrior said to her as he oferred to refill her wine cup.

" Keep insulting a lady.I am sure that will help you get lots of dates." Noble Fighter said, accepted the refill and then offered Warrior a forkfull of her dish.

Warrior ate the offered food and they continued to glare at each other.

"Make sure to invite us to the wedding. Now where is Orcbolg?" High Elf Archer said to the now blushing duo.

" Pardon me. We seek your leader. The One called Orcbolg în elvish and Beard-cutter to the dawi. I am not skilled în the human tongue. But I do believe it's Goblin Slayer." Lizard Priest said to the assembled hall of Slayer Keep.

" But you just came with Goblin Slayer!" Warrior said and Noble Fighter gave a ladylike nod of the head.

The trio turned back to the pair that acvompanied them.

" Why didn't you say you were Goblin Slayer!?" High Elf Archer said în an indignated voice.

To Cow Girl.

At that the whole hall laughed like crazy.

" Everytime! Every single time newcomers arrive here. They always get it wrong!" Warrior said as le keeled over from laughter.

Noble Fighter gave a more subdued noble laugh. As she covered get mouth with the fingers of her left palm.

"Wait...so...you're Lord Goblin Slayer?" Lizard Priest asked.

" Yes." GS replied.

" Why didn't you say so in the fields?" High Elf Archer snapped at him.

" You said you were looking for someone called Beard-cutter or Orcbolg. Neither one's my name GS replied.

" HAHAHA! Fair enough Beard-cutter!"

"Tch...We were told Orcbolg is a Gold rank. Yet I've seen insects more dangerous than you. Are you really a Gold Rank?"

At High Elf Archer's words the whole room went silent.

They all glarred at her.

There and then she realized that this one truly was the Master of Slayer Keep.

"That's what the Guild decided I am. Do you have any business with me? If not I'll be on my way. "

"Where top?"

" To slay goblins "

" Ha! This one's Beard-cutter allright!"

"We came here for a big Goblin Slaying quest."

"Where and how many? Have any Lords or Champions appeared?"

That was his response.

Not how much

Not how dangerous.

But where are they?

If there was any doubt in tge trio's mind, it dispersed there and then.

They truly were în Slayer Keep!

"Last year there was a small war between an elf kingdom and a human one. There was a goblin horde that raided the human army. I would say that it would be over 100 goblins the funny thing is that the horde also fought and killed an elf army from one village before that. But then fought for a diferent village after that. And survivors from fighting them were discovered to be under and 'enslavement ' spell."

At that the whole hall suddenly got up from their meals or other activities.

They all started gearing up.

"What's going?"

" We're all mobilizing to slay that horde. Pay us whatever you like." Warrior said to High Elf Archer's question.

"Killing a goblin lord as dangerous as that is enough for me." Noble Fighter added.

"Should we wait untill more gather Goblyn Slayer san?" Priestess asked.

" A horde that big with a leader that powerfull needs to be put down quick. We have no time for that. Also we have more than enough personal for the quest. If not I could handle them alone. " GS said as the group exited the hall.

The trio followed them and sad that war they walked, more and more were joining their ranks.

Horse were brought. Carts readied, arrow holsters filled. Supplies brought as all gathered behind Goblyn Slayer.

" Keep a watch on the place while we're gonne. " GS said to Cow Girl and the ones that stayed behind on garrison duty.

" Look at that! First time I've seen this many adventurers jump at a quest before hearing about the reward." Dwarf Shaman said.

"Indeed. This is more of a response than what I imagined we'd get. I suggest we join them, it would be dishonorouble of us to not join a quest after issuing it. " Lizard Priest said.

" Ha! As if you need to ask a dwarf on whether he'd join a march to exterminate goblins! What about you long ears?"

Dwarf Shaman asked and looked to see get get response. But found she wasn't there.

" You coming or not? Cause I won't save any goblins for you dwarf!" High Elf Archer shouted to them.

She had already dashed forward and sad joining the column.

Dwarf Shaman laughed merily.

Lizard Priest smiled

And both ran to join the column.

The gate was opened.

Horns were blown and the banner of a man stabbing a goblin was raised.

Slayer Keep marched to war!


	6. Chapter 6

Slayer King ch 6.

It was the end of the first day's march when the column of adventurers, wagons and horse stopped for the night.

Immediately the wagons were brought in a great circle, and locket together with chains and additional shields to plug any gaps between them, turning the convoy into a small fortress.

Tents were pegged, fires started, a latrine with a curtain for privacy was dug in the opposite corner from the water and food supplies, and shifts were chosen.

Four in total, during which one quarter of the group would keep a lookout, while the others rested. That way everyone got some sleep.

"Damn, this bunch is very efficient. Feels more like an army than a big party on a quest!"

"Says you dwarf. Any elven army could march twice as much as this one, all at running speed and fight a battle at the end of it!"

"Aye elf, but would they be able to take land at the end of the fight? Speeds all well and good when your hunting raiders or leading ambushes using arrows, but the fight ahead will not be yer elven poppy cock of hit and run. It'll be a standing shoulder to shoulder against an endless horde, then we besiege their cave. For that we need heavy troops, plenty of supplies and wagons for defense and siege assaults. Which is exactly what we brought. Ye should listen to yer elders more elf, ya might learn a thing or two."

"I'm 2.000 years old, how old are you dwarf?"

"Eh…well… 107."

"O HO HOH HO! Going grey haired at such a young age? You poor thing!"

Lizard Priest and Priestess laughed at the duo's antics, and so did the rest of the camp. It was nice to relax and a bit, even if they were marching to a battle.

"This meal is quite good." Lizard Priest said as he sampled the dish of hardtack and salted fatty pork bacon. It was the most popular dish for Slayer Keep.

Namely because it was cheap, the ingredients could last for years and the fat could also be used as fuel for the flame throwers.

Along with the meal there was cured venison and boar meat, smoked fish, plenty of nuts and berries, wild mushroom baked with cheese. And they also had plenty of flour for special occasions.

And of course there was the staple of Slayer Keep, namely venison soup.

All of it was either salty or with pepper.

To make it palpable, and because the two were the cheapest spices on the market.

"We penny pinch as much as we can, but just because it's cheap, doesn't meant it can't be tasty." Priestess said as Dwarf Shaman handed LP some cheese he baked over the fire that they shared, Lizard Priest tasted it and immediately fell in love with cheese.

"What we save in food, we can use to buy antidotes and stamina potions. That helps more when we kill goblins." Goblin Slayer said and sat down, joining the group.

"You sure yer not a dwarf Bead-cutter? You hate goblins enough to be a dwarf!"

"Yes."

"Ha Ha! Thought I gotta say yer group's bigger than what I expect. Didn't think there'd be this many willing to come with us. Tell me, how'd you manage to gather so many to yer holdfast?"

"They come for free room and food. Take one goblin quest a week; you can stay that week in Slayer Keep. A new rookie means new a goblin slayer. Free room and free food is golden for rookies. Some stay, others go after saving money, but both kill goblins. That is good. Also winter is coming, expect even more of them means more dead goblins, that is also good."

Goblin Slayer replied and started polishing his weapons.

"Well no god can stop a hungry man after all, so no wonder they flocked to ye. And speaking of food, since ye shared some with us, here's my contribution! Dwarf fire wine!"

Dwarf Shaman said and passed the potent beverage around.

High Elf Archer got tipsy after only one drink.

Goblin Slayer took a cup in a single gulp, much to Dwarf Shaman's surprise and newfound respect for his prowess.

"One cup only. Enough to help with sleep. I have the fourth shift and have to wake up then. Tomorrow morning we will face the vanguard, so everyone be rested and ready."

"Why so soon? The forest area where their lair is suspected of being is a days' march away." High Elf Archer asked, tipsy she may be, she still had a few sharp arrow in her quiver.

"The goblin lord put mind spells on his prisoners and send them back to spy on neighboring kingdoms, so he probably knows we're coming. He'll want to hit us just as we're nearing his territory, when he thinks we least expect it, we're tired after a march and his troops are rested."

Goblin Slayer said and then told them their part in tomorrow's plan.

After that he leaned his head forward and started sleeping.

The trio and Priestess gave small chuckle at that and went to bed themselves, all under the watchful eyes of the sentries.

The next day a convoy entered the territory of the goblin lord.

It was lead by a vanguard which consisted of Lizard Priest, High Elf Archer and five other adventurers from Slayer Keep.

And just as it passed through a thick grassy field, one moment it was alone, the next it was surrounded by goblin wolf riders!

They came over the hills galloping at full speed, immediately the mounted adventurers dashed forward to engage the riders before they reached the supply wagons.

Once the adventurers were at a big enough distance from the convoy another ambush of goblins came from the fields, this was a huge horde of goblins on foot with hobgoblins and champions in it, and it was lead by a Minotaur!

They jumped on the wagons ager to pilfer the supplies and kill their cart drivers.

But just as they got near the top of the wagons popped open! The carts were not supply carts, but war wagons disguised with a covering that had fake box and barrel tops on it!

From there the spell casters, lead by Dwarf Shaman chanted a unison spell of 'Stupor', freezing the horde and making them fall down from the spell.

The drivers, who were in fact archers that kept lookout for this ambush and scouted for the location of enemy shamans then took aim and shot with all their skill!

One shot, one kill and with that the nearby Goblin Shamans were cut down before they could cast disperse spell.

What followed after that was the rest of the adventurers that hid inside the fake wagons.

"Fire at will!" Warrior ordered his squadron, who manned the wagon's main weapon. And a wave of flames burst out from each wagon , burning the goblins alive.

"First team fire! Reload!" Noble Fighter ordered her squad, and it hurled their javelins at the Hobgoblins and champions. The javelins had a very long tip, that was almost a third of its total length, it was designed that when it pierced the stronger goblins, the long metal neck of the javelin head would bend from the weight of the wooden shaft.

This prevented the hobgoblins and champions from removing them from their bodies.

"Second squad fire! Reload!"

And the army of Slayer Keep had plenty to spare.

But this did not stop the minotaur leading the horde, it charged forward, ignoring how it's horde was being cut and burned to pieces.

"Fireball!" Wizard and her squad all chanted at once and launched their attacks at the minotaur.

It was not enough to kill it.

But it was enough to make it stumble back from the blast.

"Third team fire at the leader!"

"Second flame volley aim at the minotaur! Fire at will!"

"Allright you gnomes, time to go to work!"

And with that the minotaur fell to the ground from the endless wall of steel, spells and fire."

The horde scattered there and then, after seeing their general hit so bad.

As the goblins that were not burned from the wagons started regrouping along with the remaining champions and hobgoblins.

Their ambush failed, so now they would follow their leader's contingency plan and lure the adventurers into a trap.

As soon as the wolf riders returned, along with the forced that was setup to ambush the riders chasing the mounted adventurers.

That was the thought in the head of the Dhampir, that acted at the second in command of this horde and lead the retreat, they would return for Kichi the Minotaur after they pulled of the second ambush.

He was tough enough and stupid enough to survive those wounds.

The Dhampir could smell the scent of goblin blood and sweat strongly. The riders and the second group must be coming back after dealing with the riders.

She smiled, anticipating the revenge they would inflict on the men and the fate of the women made her almost cackle with glee. And when the arrow struck her straight in the neck she still had a mirthful expression on her face.

She also had a mirthful expression when a great Lizard figure, swollen from magic came after the arrow and smashed her head so hard it cracked and he fell to the ground.

Then came another group of riders that cut down the regrouping horde.

Then HE came!

A figure dressed in shabby, dirty armor, a small round shield strapped to his left arm, a cheap helmet on his head and a single red eye visible, smashed what was left of her skull to pieces with a club.

She saw was how the adventurer riders returned, all covered in blood.

In goblin blood that had masked their scent!

And after the riders came more that were dressed like that adventurer with the red eye that had smashed her skull.

That was the last image Mi saw.

The image of Goblin Slayer, surrounded by a squad of others like him surrounding him, as they made a circle around her and gutted her, to make sure she was dead.

"That's 54. Advance with caution and make sure that each corpse is dead." Goblin Slayer said to the Slayer squad. They nodded and followed him in finishing off the wounded goblins.

Right before dawn Goblin Slayer had enacted the first part of his plan. He, along with those that were equipped similar to him had snuck out of the camp in order to kill the scouts that were spying on them and form a stealthy vanguard in front of the march column.

From the terrain ahead he knew that the goblins would have struck with wolf riders from the front, in order to bait the adventurers on horses away from the wagons so a second ambush party could loot it.

So Goblin Slayer let his squad forward, in front of the column and when the wolf riders came, the squad threw caltrops in front of the rider's path, before running away from the charge.

The wolves all fell from once they ran into that spiked field of caltrops, they along with some of their riders were killed by the amount hat pierced them once they fell.

The horse did not suffer them, since they had a special horseshoes from Slayer Keep that protected them from the caltrops and they had all used rope and cloth to wrap steel beneath their shoes, so the adventures on foot were fine as well.

But the Goblins were not.

Quickly finishing off the survivors they then turned to charge from the rear the horde that was still reeling back from the reverse ambush from their wagon's 'surprise'.

"67….. 98…..120." Now there was not much left to do but to finish of the wounded goblins.

Lizard Priest and High Elf Archer had proven to be invaluable in leading the cavalry.

Killing the leader first was the crucial stroke in goblin slaying and they had done so admirably!

Dwarf Shaman also was a great contributor to today's victory.

His skilful leading of the mass 'Stupefy' spell was why they manage to cut down so many and not allow a single goblin to reach the wagons.

"Still…..something feel wrong." Goblin Slayer said as behind him Fighter led a group in taking a huge sharpened stake and impaling the downed minotaur trough the area between his legs, piercing his stomach and lungs and emerging to the left side of his neck.

The beast was still alive after being downed and it had enough strength to used it's club, but not enough for the legs.

Not wanting to risk any adventurer's lives or waste any spells or ammo, Fighter used this ancient execution method to strike at its weak point.

The Minotaur was not truly berate of power, it was now to wounded to fight back.

But it was still alive.

Impalement wasn't an instant death. Sometimes the victim could survive for hours if not days.

So Fighter lead her group in pulling back the stake from the minotaur.

"HEVE HO!" And then did a second jab trough the monster's anus, guts, stomach, lungs and then straight trough its neck and into its brains.

That was how Kichi died.

"Not enough."

"What is it Goblin Slayer-san?" Priestess asked as she led the healing unit to treat the wounded, thankfully there were no dead on their side.

"There is a total of 120 goblins dead here. From the information he gathered this nest has been dominating the region for over a year now. It also joined several battles and was on the winning side. This…..this is too small for... Also something was weird about…Oh no."Goblin Slayer quickly turned away from Priestess, who followed her straight to were Warrior, Wizard, Fighter, Noble Knight, , Elf Wizard, and Human Nun were gathered along with High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest.

„Circle the wagons, recover the arrows and javelins. We're in for rough night."

„So this wasn't the full horde then." Priestess said, realizing that the real fight was not just far from over, but hadn't even begun yet.

„Not just that but the Minotaur was to brutish to be in charge and the other one was a Dhampir. Goblins don't take orders except from Lord and Overlords. This was raiding party at best and bait to a bigger ambush at worse."

Goblin Slayer said as he looked towards the forest.

Then horns and drums were heard coming from the three line.

From where a goblin horde that was at much bigger then what they killed emerged.

Immediately the forces of Slayer Keep jumped at the new threat and quickly formed the wagons up and linked them into their fort.

They braced themselves for the coming tide of goblins.

Who stopped just short of skirmish range and then withdrew back to the woods.

Time passed during which nothing happened, then a great and loud bang was heard from the woods almost like a fire cracker going off.

A moment later Warrior fell down from his place in the line, clutching his head in pain.

Every single adventurer then quickly ducked behind the wagon's protective wood wall.

Priestess quickly came to him, and started the healing spell as Noble Fighter pulled of his helmet and cradled his bleeding head.

"T-that's! A b-b-b bullet!" Dwarf Shaman said as he inspected the now dented helmet, which had saved Warrior's life.

"T-these wretched filth have dawi weapons!" Dwarf Shaman said in pure hatred and burning anger for the goblins, one that burned even brighter than the know hatred the dawi had for the little green monsters.

Just then another round of musical instrument came from the forests, and another march of goblins came, one that once more withdrew at the last moment.

And so it continued for the rest of the day.

Sometimes the marches came within minutes of each other, other times they were hours apart.

Sometimes instruments played before their coming, other times there was only the goblin drums and horns with no marches.

The musket fire from the woods would also sometimes come after the marches, before, and a few times during it. And sometimes there was just the crackle of gunpowder as it fired without any music or marching out of nowhere.

Night time was falling and they all braced themselves for a night attack.

"They won't come tonight."

"What do you mean boss?" Warrior asked from besides him as they both used the arrow hatches to look at the forest.

With the musket fire it was certain death to go over the top of the wagons.

He had a bandage over his head to help with the wound.

"They'll make noise all night, but they won't attack. They'll then do the same the next day and so on and so forth, so as to tire us out. They want to makes us loose our sense from exhaustion and either charge forward, retreat from lack of supplies or be too weak from exhaustion."

"Tch, it's a tactic we elves are familiar with. They must also have a secondary force as big as this one resting while the first keep us distracted." High Elf Archer said to them.

"Four groups." Lizard Priest said all of a sudden, surprising all those gathered.

"They tried to mask the numbers by keeping the champions, lord hidden and only using goblins. And masked the shift changes by trading weapons between the shifts. But now with the sun down I can see the glistening of their weapons in the darkness. Another shit is happening right now. There's three that are resting and one that is preparing for another march now." Lizard Priest added, peaking ever so slightly trough the arrow hatch in the wagon he was nearest and was suing a spell to improve his night vision and far sight.

"That means between 500 to 600 goblins."

"Yes Lord Goblin Slayer, I can also see who is shooting at us. It appears to be the overlord along with several ogres; they all have those 'muskets' as Dwarf Shaman-san said."

"Good! Then I know who to kill so this new grudge can be fulfilled."

"What should we do Goblin Slayer-san?" We can't fight them in open ground or that forest, and we can't stay here.

Priestess said and this question seem to drain the strength out of all of Slayer Keep's army.

Their situation was hopeless, no advance; no hold the lines, no retreat.

Only death seem to avail them.

"We do what we always do." Goblin Slayer said, his red eye glowing in the darkness. The strength of his voice, his poise, the gaze of that heavy helmet, all grabbed their eyes, ears and souls.

It was like they became one with Goblin Slayer's will, his drive, and his hatred.

Their fears vanished, their will became steel, and though they had not heard the command yet, they knew what he would say and would now follow it with all their strength and all their passion.

"We slay all the goblins!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 GS SK.

When Rou, the Overlord of this goblin horde, had learned trough one of his mind enslaved spies that several kingdoms had issued a quest to eliminate his nest, he shook his head in exasperation.

Another bunch of idiot nobles, sending another group of overconfident, under prepared and under experienced rookie adventurers to meet him.

Or would it be a middle ranking group that bit off more than it could chew?

Or maybe this time it would be an actual high ranking group that becomes over confident and is easily duped?

He'd find out soon enough.

Oh yes indeed!

As he sprung his trap on the arriving party of heroes, he was half tempted to actually cheer for these poor sods as Rou's wolf riders lured away the mounted riders from the carts.

Rou would go easy on this group, steal their wagons first and not go after any survivor from their fight with his wolf riders. They'd probably retreat after that; no adventurer took goblins seriously, both as a quest for reputation or for rewards.

If they persisted, we'll he was feeling merciful today.

He would not kill them or eat them.

He'd just mind enslave the men and send them back as spies and turn the women into sex slaves for breeding more goblins.

That was a more merciful fate than what happened to most parties that underestimated goblins.

And almost all saw goblins as an enemy you did not take seriously. Almost that is.

This was a fact that had served Rou greatly in the past year.

Being underestimated by your opponents always worked in one's favor.

Then he heard a great battle cry.

And saw that from the supply wagons, which turned out to be fake ones, there popped not one, not two, not three, but more adventurers than he ever thought possible!

And then it happened!

The flamethrowers, the javelins, the arrows, the spell, the aching cries of pain from the wolf riders as they were cut down! This all made Rou realize a few things:

These were not rookies that were underprepared.

They didn't seem like they bit of more than they could chew.

They struck with so much furry, that it was impossible to say that this group underestimated goblins.

"Come on Mi, fall back!" Rou muttered as around him his ogre sons, human bannermen and the rest of the horde followed the battle.

The ambush/bait group was being cut down like grass!

And then he saw it!

Rou saw how just as Mi was falling back, his ambush party was itself ambushed by the mounted adventurers and another group which was on foot, that they hadn't notice.

He saw how barely in the span of a minute his ambush/bait party was slaughtered, Mi, one of his many mistresses was shot in the mouth and then had her skull smashed to pieces by first a mounted Lizard, then a shabby adventurer in gutter armor.

And then they saw what they did to dumb ol' Kichi!

They shoved a huge sharpened stake right through his anus, pierced his body and emerged next to his head!

And then they pulled it back and impaled him a second time!

Rou dropped the telescope he was using there and then.

What he seen had sent him in so much shock that he remained motionless and silent for a few straight seconds!

"Get them! Kill them all!" Anger and bloodlust, and purest hate flooded him.

The part of the horde that was nearest to him surged forward.

But as they exited the three lines, Rou could saw how the adventurers had almost instantly formed a wagon train fort and everyone jumped behind it.

Recognizing what lay before him, and remembering its effectiveness from his past life as a human, he stopped the part of the horde that had rushed forward.

He could probably take out this whole group himself, but he needed to level up his goblins, also he felt their anger and thirst for vengeance as well, so he could not deny them the change for revenge.

Nor did he want to. But they could not charge that good defensive position that the enemy had set up without getting slaughtered.

And prevented those that were still in the forest from charging forth.

But that anger and hatred still boiled inside of him.

He aimed his musket and fired at the leader of the adventurers.

He could tell that he was that from the fact that he had the most flashy armor around.

Rou scored a hit, but the son of a bitch was wearing a helmet!

Out of all the heroes, in all the parties, in all the lands, the one that had brains enough to wear a helmet had to be here, so Rou could not blow his brains to smithereens!

The entire small army of adventures then ducked behind the cover of the wagons, and Rou's sensitive ears did not pick up any distant cries of anguish or anger.

So their leader was most likely alive.

And the enemy was still in good order, still disciplined, and still behind good defenses.

"Split into four battalions. One to advance, 3 will rest and we will change shifts and weapons at equal intervals. One by one they'll forward just short of skirmish distance then withdraw; I want drums and horns to be sound at random. Let's not give these roaches a moment's of respite or rest! We'll tire them out, then hack them to pieces!"

Rou said as they began their harassment campaign.

All through the night random marches, uncoordinated tunes from their marching band, and lone shots of one or more musket blasts, each shot at undetermined intervals hit the wagon fort.

But not one adventurer peaked over.

Not one adventurer seemed to shout at them in despair.

They all remained silently under the top of their wagons.

Not a single adventurer had tried to escape; there had been no attempts at raiding his forces or even counter-shots into the forest.

They were saving their ammo, strength and personal for the fight ahead.

"They got more discipline than most battalions. Hell, they got more than most armies I've butchered." Rou said to himself as the night wore on and morning was approaching.

This situation didn't make sense to Rou.

His spies had informed him of the amount of reward that was offered for slaying his lair.

It was a very hefty sum, but for this many adventurers to come? There must be almost 100 of them in that wagon fort!

Rou did a quick mental estimate of their expenses and guesses that considering the number present the adventurers would break even and get some profit out of this quest.

The only question was why?

Why would they take such a quest?

Rou knew that the world didn't see goblins as a glorious cause.

Nor did goblin nests have a reputation as been stacked with treasure.

Rou's lair was the exception, but he made sure that no one knew that.

So why did so many jump to take this quest?

" _The profit alone from the reward is acceptable. But only if you don't mind not having any rent or food money for a week. Even if something as crazy as that were true, why are so many motivated to come against me?"_

Rou pondered as he glared at the wagon fort.

" _Who the hell are you all? You damn animals, whom I'll flay alive, then heal just so I can flail again, for killing my subordinate and one of my women."_ Rou thought as dawn was starting to emerge.

As the first rays of light flooded in, Rou could see how people were approaching the wagon fort from the opposite side of where the forest was. From the direction of were these rats had come from, now more rats emerged to join the other rats.

Cornered rats.

And the mighty and powerful Rou forgot one of the most basic of military rules.

Never attack cornered rats!

Army of Slayer Keep.

"Welcome back Rhea Ranger-san. Was your mission successful?" Priestess asked.

"Yeah! Complete success!" Rhea Ranger, the captain of the Ranger squad said with a cheeky grin, as she and the other members of her squad unloaded from their backs the bags that contained proof of their mission's success.

Them and Middle-Aged Monk, Half-Elf Wizard, Axe Warrior, who had been a special addition to the ranger squad for the purpose of their mission.

„I did my part, but I am afraid my miracle was not as potent as yours sanbon-cho." Middle-Aged Monk said to her. And Priestess was embarrassed by such a high praise from someone who was her senior in the holy arts.

"Any problems?"

"No Goblin Slayer-dono. Though we did encounter several enslaved adventurers who tried to attack us, and escape our trap. Poor things were so heavily mind controlled that they didn't realize they were serving a goblin. But in the end we couldn't save them without exposing ourselves to danger." Rhea Ranger said to him.

"Unfortunate, but unavoidable. That is the horrid truth of goblin slaying. Start the preparations for our plan." Goblin Slayer said as he along with Lizard Priest, High Elf Archer and Dwarf Shaman heaved the bags that the Ranger Captain and her squad brought.

"Everyone know what to do?" Goblin Slayer asked the assembled army of Slayer Keep.

"Good. Also, Priestess."

"Y-yes?"

"Remember no matter what happens in the coming minute, you are not to cast miracle on me. Do you understand? You have to save it for the plan. I may die if you save it. But everyone will die if you don't save it. Do you understand?"

"…..yes…" She replied gloomy, to which GS nodded.

He turned to Elf, Dwarf and |Lizard and they too gave a determined nod of the head.

And so they began their plan.

Rou.

From the forest, just beyond the three line Rou could see that the damned vermin were planning something.

The wagon fort was opening and realigning itself.

From it four figures emerged, all carrying heavy bags on their backs, while behind them the wagon fort was changing its formation itself into another shape.

Rou was about to find out what that shape was, when the 4 man group suddenly stopped and dropped some bags halfway between the three line and the fort and to the right side of the fort.

So much so to the right that the 4 were no longer directly between the fort and the goblin horde in the forest.

Once they stopped and unloaded some bags 3 of the 4 members party left, with the exception of the one that looked like Lizard that stayed now halfway between the distance of wagon fort and the now lone adventurer.

"Who da hell is this joker?" Rou muttered under his breath as he looked at the adventurer that was wearing weak leather armor, dirty weapons, and a cheap helmet.

The adventurer looked straight at the three line and through he knew it was impossible, he could swear that this bottom feeder was looking him straight in the eye.

Goblin Slayer looked towards the place where he knew the goblin horde was.

"Time for you all to die goblins." He said and pulled on each bag's neck noose, releasing it and sending its contents spewing on the ground.

It's contents that was all severed heads of goblin children!

Rou chocked on his own gasps of air when he saw what was in the bags.

Those were his nest's children!

Hell, those were many of his younger ogre children that he had just had with his human wives!

And if they were dead then his wives and his nest had also been slaughtered!

All dead, all killed!

"A-A- distraction! H-he knew that I knew…..this…the wagons…this was all to lure us out, so he could …..How….the lair was heavily guarded…..H—h-h—h-aaaaaa-..aaaaa."

Goblin Slayer looked at the forest in surprise that they had not burst through the woods yet.

Was it too early in the morning for a goblin killing event?

He didn't think so.

At least not for Goblin Slayer.

Perhaps he should have asked Rhea Ranger to bring back one of the burned smoke bombs with her as an extra item to provoke the goblins.

She had done her mission admirably.

Separating her unit after they left Slayer Keep.

Staying behind the main group, sneaking around the goblin horde at night and then using a combination of smoke bombs and a version of barrier miracle performed by Middle-Aged-Monk that was learned from Priestess to kill all the goblins in the now weakened lair, by blocking the exit while they used the smoke bombs to suffocate them all.

So what was wrong with the above mentioned statement?

Why was there no goblin attack?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A ragged, savage, demonic screech of a scream was heard from the forest and immediately a huge barrage of spells was fired at Goblin Slayers location, he immediately ran the moment he sensed them coming, he managed to dodge the first.

But the spell was so powerful that it propelled him through the air.

He landed roughly on the ground several meters away from where the barrage had hit.

The shockwave shook him to the core, and he could not stand up.

Thankfully Dragon-Tooth Warrior, which had been summoned by Lizard Priest, grabbed him and the trio ran away.

A storm barrage of super spells were thrown from the forest there and then, and it was only the natural speed and magical spell booster of Lizard Priest, along with his experience in battle that helped the two stay alive and dodge long enough for the barrage to stop.

The horde then emerged at full speed from the forest.

It was led by a huge goblin Overlord, flanked by smaller ogres, lesser champions and even a few human knights.

" _Must be mind enslaved."_ GS thought as he peeked at their pursuers.

They charged directly at Goblin slayer, Lizard Priest and Dog Tooth Warrior.

Suddenly a great pain was felt by Rou, the Overlord, under his right foot.

The out of nowhere suffering brought him out of his blood rage and he saw that he had stepped right into the field of caltrops that had ripped apart his wolf riders, and was now impaling and ripping apart the rest of his horde!

The first few ranks fell and the rest stumbled onto them and when the whole horde stopped a huge volley of arrows from the wagon forth followed, along with a wave of 'Stupor' that also was cast by Dwarf Shaman and the rest of the casters that followed his orders.

This had all been part of their plan.

Goblin Slayer had stayed behind to open the bags himself instead of using Dog Tooth Warrior, so that the overlord would focus his rage on him and ignore the wagon forth, waste his spells on GS and not have them hit the main army and lead them into where the caltrops where.

With their mission accomplished GS and Lizard Priest had shifted directions and now ran straight towards the Slayer army.

Rou raised his hands to blast them there and then, but nothing came!

He had been so angry and so filled with hate that he had blindly fired as many spells as he could.

Now he had no more spell for the day, his home had been destroyed, his wives and children killed, along with most of the young in the den, much of his horde had been stopped in his tracks and was being cut to pieces.

"CHARGE!" Rou said, he could have and should have retreated, but he had lost too much, he was filled with too much hatred to even thing of walking away.

He still had his strength, his ogre sons, and most of his horde.

No, some of his horde left, so they charged straight into the wagon fort!

But as they did so, the strain from the spells, exhaustion form the charge, pain from the caltrops in his foot managed, and the closing distance between himself and vengeance, was starting to make Rou finally recover from his blinding hatred.

And when Rou was just a few blows away from reaching both that raggedy adventure that opened the bag, and half a dozen steps away from the main body of adventurers, he regained his wits fully and noticed something.

Namely that the wagons were no longer in a circle, but they were in a V shaped formation.

One that had the two wing tips pointed in the direction were Rou's horde was coming.

The wagon fort circle was now a funnel.

And Rou and his horde were being funneled in towards death.

 _It's a TRAP!"_

"NOW!" Warrior hollered.

"With this the grudge is struck from the book! Sylphis give me aid" Dwarf Shaman said and opened the box that held their final trump card and used a wind spell to blow the content into the direction of the goblins.

"UPWARDS BOOST!" Wizard activated her spell which focused on High Elf Archer, instantly levitating her high above the horde who had been engulf in a white mist.

" _What is this?"_

"BARRIER!" Priestess said and finished her miracle.

" _F-flour?_ Rou thought to himself in confusion. His horde had been engulfed in a cloud of white flour.

" _A cloud of flour?"_ That was the thought in his mind as High Elf- Archer's arrow, her fire arrow, struck the cloud, making it explode.

A huge blast of fire and death emerged, deafening many and shaking even more to the core.

But Priestess's barrier, along with the v shape of the wagons, had protected the army of Slayer keep from the blast.

But the goblins were another story.

It had engulfed the Goblin horde, its general having used up all his spells and was to angry and too blinded by hate to do anything but charge, had lead them here.

Were only death awaited the Goblins.

It happened so suddenly that there hadn't been any screams at all.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

But there had been one survivor!

Rou was alive. He was to high up in rank to be killed by that explosion.

He burst through Priestess's barrier, smashing it with his body, he slammed his great axe into the ground so hard that, despite it not hitting anything, the shockwave from its passing killed the nearest adventurers, heavily wounded those beyond that, and the all of Slayer Keep's army was sent flying backwards from the force of the blow!

But Rou had not survived unscathed.

If you could call the state he was in survival.

His right arm was gone, he was bleeding heavily, half of his skin was burned and his ribs were exposed.

" _N-need to hill quickly…..no spells…gotta, gotta eat something…regenerate and GET REVENGE!"_ Rou said as around him the about ¾ of the adventurers had not been killed or wounded by the blow and were slowly, but surely, getting up.

He quickly looked to get one of them, in order to devour him and heal his wounds with his 'cannibal' trait.

" _G-gotta avoid the stronger ones..gotta….can't risk it… gotta find the weakest looking here….. a-act fast. There!"_

Rou saw that laying on the ground, at his feet, was that raggedy adventure with the poor armor, battered round shield on his left arm and cheap helmet on his head.

Rou was convinced that this was the weakest here; after all why else would he act as a meat shield bait earlier and wear such worthless equipment?

The Goblin Overlord grabbed the raggedy adventurer's chest in his massive paw and started raising Goblin Slayer to his mouth, to eat him.

" _C-Can't move, even if I could, this goblin overlord is too strong for us."_

The Master of Slayer Keep thought as his wounded and weakened comrades could only watch in desperation as their leader was being lead to the jaws of death itself.

But that was how it was.

The dice roll, adventurers die, whole parties are wiped out, even big ones and monsters win.

And nothing and no one could stop that.

That was the truth of the world, as Rou opened his mouth and Goblin Slayer had no trick, no hidden goodie in his bag, no surprise, no ambush, nothing.

Goblin Slayer's head was now about to be bit off by the jaws of the goblin Overlord.

And there was nothing he could to about it.

He was not a hero.

He could not save or change the world.

" _So what?!"_ Goblin Slayer thought as he summoned every bit of his willpower, every drop of his hatred, every fiber of pain in his body to put strength into his arms, which he used to grab onto Rous tongue and squeezed it so hard that he pierced the skin were the blood vessel were!

" _So what if the dice fall that way!"_ The jolt of pain was so great that Rou quickly threw Goblin Slayer away.

" _So what is a man dies!"_ Goblin Slayer held firm and did not let go of the tongue.

" _So what if nothing changes? So what if in the end it ends up like this? So what! That does not matter!"_ The force and panic behind Rou's action of throwing Goblin Slayer away, and the adventures tight grip on the tongue meant that when he did so, Rou ripped out his own tongue!

" _All that matters is that all goblins die! And that Slayer Keep lives! The dice do not decide for me! They do not decide for us!"_ Goblin Slayer thought as he hit the ground with great impact.

His armor cushioned a part of the blow, but he still felt several ribs crack, blood in his lungs and stomach and he felt how all the joints in his right arm was dislodged.

But he had won!

The screams that were muffled by torrents of blood from Rou's mouth, was their church bells of victory as the Overlord bled trough the great wound where his tongue once was.

Rou eventually lost so much blood that he collapsed to the ground and was now on his back.

Life was fading from him, but he still refused to die yet.

His hatred was keeping him alive.

Goblin Slayer got up to his feet, and walked slowly towards Rou.

"Eeyoulll fffhaaay! EEyouu fffhhaayy tthhhooor dddddhiiiisssss! EEE EEEEEMMMMMMMM WWWWWWOOOOOUUUUUUUU! EEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEMMMMMMMM WOWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!" Rou said, without a tongue and drowning on his own blood, for his part Goblin Slayer noticed that there was a strange thing on the Overlord's belt, which he took.

" _He must have had some shape shifter power, since this is human size, far too small for him_."

Goblin Slayer thought as he examined the strange weapon, it looked like one of the dawi weapons that Dwarf-Shaman had described to them the night before.

He had also included how they worked.

"Eeyoulll fffhaaay! EEyouu fffhhaayy tthhhooor dddddhiiiisssss! EEE EEEEEMMMMMMMM WWWWWWOOOOOUUUUUUUU! E EEEEEMMMMMMMM WOWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!"

"What did you say?"

Goblin Slayer said as he armed the weapon with his left land, fortunately it was small enough to be used with one hand.

" EEE EEEEEMMMMMMMM WWWWWWOOOOOUUUUUUUU! E EEEEEMMMMMMMM WOWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU! Eeyoulll fffhaaay! EEyouu fffhhaayy tthhhooor dddddhiiiisssss"

"Doesn't matter." Goblin Slayer said as he aimed the small, primitive flint action shotgun at Rou's head and emptied both barrels into it.

"In the end you are just another dead goblin." Goblin Slayer said after he had blown of Rou's head.

But then he realized that something dreadful had just happened.

"Wait, this one's an ogre. A bigger one, but an ogre…Not a goblin…pity." Goblin Slayer said as around him a cheer went out from the Slayer army.

Immediately they started getting up and helping the wounded and puling the dead away from the fire and goblins corpses.

Goblin Slayer felt how exhaustion gripped him, and he lay on the ground to take a rest.

As he did so he gave a final look at the new weapon he took.

"I like it. Short range, light, nice spread. Good against hordes. I like the shot and what it does to its target. Rip and tear." Was the last word said before unconsciousness gripped him.

As the Master of Slayer keep rested, as the Slayer Army started to heal it's wounded, as the goblin horde of Rou burned.

One goblin was still alive.

But it was not for long.

He was too wounded to survive, soon he would be dead, but before that Sei, the goblin magician, had one last spell to perform.

Sei, along with the other spell casters, had joined Rou in h is rage and hatred for the adventurers and fired with pure hatred and blind rage at Goblin Slayer after he opened the back filled with the heads of their lair's children and women.

But he had not used up all of his spell.

So with his last breath, he cast his last spell and sent the memory of what happened here across the wind to other goblins and monster, along with a single word that when asked:

"What happened?"

Sei would give this as an answer:

"Doom"


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8.

"This way Slayer-san." Axe Warrior said as he led the now conscious leader of Slayer Keep, and Priestess, HEA, Dwarf Shaman Lizard Priest and the captains of Slayer Keep, inside the lair of the currently deceased goblin overlord.

"This place is huge and well organized. The barrier miracle and the smoke bombs trick killed a lot of them, including the human women that were mentally enslaved by him. But its big enough that the smoke barely covered half of it, we spent half the night laying down traps, avoiding ambushes and cutting our way through this place. We found some still alive prisoners. All women mostly, we gave them some moon tea, and the ones with the big bellies are being overseen by the healer mages right now and they should be goblin free come nightfall. But what I really want to show you is this room." Axe Warrior said as he led them to a door that his teammate Half Elf Wizard opened with a few incantations.

"It's been magically locked in a way that only goblins could open it." She said as Goblin Slayer entered the room.

"A storage supply room." Goblin Slayer said as he looked at what was inside this new chamber.

"Hard biscuit bread, salted pork, smoked fish, dried fruit and nuts, pickled vegetables, and black tea leaves."Lizard Priest said after giving the air a good sniff.

"That's all marching food. Made to not spoil and be light to carry. The tea is for making muddy water drinkable and to give you extra energy for marching and fighting." High Elf Archer said with a scowl.

She recognized these foods from the many times her people went to war.

They were horse masters and archer lords that constantly roamed all across their lands in quick raids and ambushes against their many foes.

"Not just campaign food." Dwarf Shaman said and walked to another part of the storage room.

"Pikes, helmets, gambesons, shields, arrow heads, shorts words, axe heads, and heavy ordinance, all decent quality. Decent enough for any country's troopers." Dwarf Shaman said, clenching his fist in rage.

This had been no mere goblin horde!

"Priestess, light the room."

"Holy light!" She said and used her miracle.

Once the light flooded the room they realized that it wasn't a room at all.

It was a very, very big, storage depot; it went on for so long that the light could not fully engulf the room.

"Thousands, this is enough equipment for thousands of goblins. How many women did you find here?"

"About 50." Axe Warrior replied.

"How many goblin children?" GS asked

"What we brought with us was only one out of ten heads." Rhea-Ranger said to him.

"With what they had here in six months time that horde of hundreds would have been thousands. We would have been plagued by a goblin army."

And in another 6 months something worse than that would have threatened them.

Though, none dared say it out loud.

Not even Goblin Slayer, he had only heard rumors of such a terror, never seeing it himself.

"Any high level gear?"

"Everything that we found was enchanted to have effects and debuffs against non-goblins. The runes and spells are so potent that no non-goblin can even hold the weapons." Warrior replied.

"Can we change that?"

"I am afraid not. We could break the spells and scratch off the runes, but it will only turn them into normal weapons." Wizard replied to his enquiry.

"We will do that then. The rest of the equipment is not suitable for humans. The weapons can be used by us, but the armor, and helmets are too small. We'll have to bring them back and reforge them into new gear. The food thought is a great boon, check for poisons and curses and if it's safe we'll take it back to Slayer Keep, it should be big enough to last us for two years at our current numbers." Goblin Slayer replied and Noble Fighter gave commands to be dispatched in order to fulfill his orders.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, we did find this." Fighter said and showed him another chamber of the lair.

In it was something that filled the Slayer army leaders with more dread than the room full of weapons and war supplies that had been plenty enough for a great goblin army.

It was a room full of books, with stone, wood and painting tools lying around, along with paper making equipment and many other things.

Many other things that you would find in a town or a city.

Or even a capitol!

"This is what is needed for building and roadwork. They weren't gonna just raise an army, they were gonna build a GOBLIN KINGDOM." Goblin Slayer said, his voice filled with pure raged and endless hatred for the thought.

"We came here just in time. Burn the books, and everything else. Did we discover anything else?" GS asked.

"Yeah and I tell ya, it's a dozy!" Warrior said and showed him the third and final room, which was filled with treasure chests.

Empty treasure chests!

"This horde must have had plenty of gold and jewels, but every single chest we open is empty. I mean what happened wit-"

"They spent it all on the weapons and food." Goblin Slayer suddenly interrupted Warrior.

"And I am sure if you check the cities were the spies had been sent, along with those within 1.000 miles from here, you'll find new accounts, opened under names that did not exist the day before the gold was brought to the bank, and the keys to those accounts belong to lords of those cities. War bribe…..They were not planning on building a kingdom, they were planning on building an Empire…We really did get here in time." Goblin Slayer said and left her room, followed by the trio and his captains.

They all stayed silent while following him.

The terror of what they discovered, of what could have come to pass…..it was too much, simply too much for them to say anything for a while.

Night came shortly afterwards, and after recovering from the morning's battle the army of Slayer Keep fixed what wagons it had left, sent runners to the nearest villages who came bag with new wagons and horses, loaded the food and weapons found in the lair into them.

They now rested and had dinner.

"Now there are several types of cartridges for firearms, and ya all line them up front to back in this order. There's the white, the blue and the red. White ones mean canister shells, they are filled with small balls that spread once fired, this is for short range up to 100 yards and is yer go to when dealing with large groups. Da second type is blue; it has a single arrow shaped bullet that's designed for single targets like hobgoblins and champions. Da last one is yer red bullets, these ones are steel tipped bullets, and they are for use against ogres and other big things, and only against those! Cause they will go through anything smaller, and if ya shoot red into smaller targets than ya could hit any teammate that's behind yer target. That's why ye line up ammo in yer pouch like this: first white, then blue, the red, so you can remember small target, big targets, giant targets." Dwarf Shaman said and explained to several adventures how to use the muskets they had captured from the goblin horde.

"Next is how ta keep it. First off, after firing ye always boil some water and then pour it down a rifle's barrel to wash the ash away and then used the rod, covered in a cloth to clean it . Black powder makes it start clogging after 30 shots. After that you have to keep it greased and oiled so it doesn't rust, and always have a good sharpened flint in the flintlock, so carry spares with ye. Finally ya keep yer rifle and cartridges in bags of leather and ye grease the cover in order to keep them dry, cause if they get wet then it's just a pack of mush and a very expensive club."

After he told them that he turned towards Goblin Slayer and handed him the shotgun that he had used to kill the goblin Overlord.

"I've replaced the handle wood with sturdy oak, and rifled the barrels for extra accuracy. I've also put in a breach loading mechanism and attached bullet holders beneath the forestock. So after ye fire, ye can grab a pair o cartridges, push back the breach, put the cartridges in, push the breach forward to block it and fire. This shortens the firing time from 3 shots per minute to 8. Try it."

Goblin Slayer took the firearm, aimed in the distance and fired, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, 12, 13!

"14 rounds per minute. Not bad, a good dwarf firearm can manage 15 a minute, but this is not exactly a chassepot, so ye got an excuse if yer feeling embarrassed." Dwarf Shaman said with a giggle.

Goblin Slayer nodded, then immediately started putting some water to boil and prepared a cloth and grease, all under the watchful eye and approving nods of the head from Dwarf Shaman.

"I'll start rifling and breach loading the rest of the firearms tomorrow, should be able to be done with them in a two days time, as for the rest of the powder weapons, it'll take me about a week to 10 days to properly improve them."

"That is good to know. Thank you for improving them." Goblin Slayer said as he tended to his shotgun.

"You seem satisfied." High Elf Archer said all of a sudden.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Honestly, I was worried for a while that you'd charge us extra for all these adventurers that came and for the fact that the horde was twice as big as we what we expected, and the boss much stronger than what we thought they him to be. And after all this trouble there weren't any riches to loot. Don't you feel cheated?" High Elf Archer asked.

"We came here to slay a powerful goblin horde. We did so. This has been a successful quest." Goblin Slayer answered, finishing cleaning and greasing his shotgun, he then placed it in a greased leather carrier.

"Kill Goblins, kill Goblins and then kill them some more. I get it that you guys are Slayer Keep, but don't you want to go on an adventure occasionally? I mean I know you guys need to advertise and grow your forces in size-"

"The best thing would be if the Slayer Army and Slayer Keep disappeared forever one day." Goblin Slayer said all of a sudden, shocking the entirety of the Slayer army.

"W-what do you mean my liege?" Noble Fighter asked in shock.

"The day Slayer Keep disappears is the day when there are no more goblins in the world." The Master of Slayer Keep said, surprising his comrades twice in one night.

"When that day comes…then I'll…..no, then we'll all become Adventurer Keep and the Adventurer Army."Goblin Slayer said, he then slumped his head forwards and fell asleep.

The others gave half exasperated, half endearing smiles at this now common sight.

High Elf Archer had the most exaggerated reaction of all.

The Slayer Army having heard that, had their shocked faces morph into expressions of relief, joy and bittersweet anticipation for the future.

In that evening the first tradition of Slayer Keep was born.

The day of Promise, where once a year all would gather and hold a feast and pledge to make that day come, this would be achieved by reciting in mass the Slayersenna, the poem that prophesied the fate of Slayer Keep.

One day they we'll take our final quest.

One day we will slay the last goblin nest.

One day Slayer Keep and the Slayer Army will be no more.

Time will leave nothing but stories told at fires with roasted bore.

But not yet!

The end came for all.

Neither men, women, keeps or kingdoms keep it at bay;

But to him the Slayer Army says:

Not yet, not yet;

Not today!


	9. Chapter 9

9

The sun had just risen when Goblin Slayer had awoken from his slumber, he got up, had breakfast with Cow Girl and her Uncle, he made an effort to eat slowly so as to not alarm her, she often fussed whenever he was eating to fast.

He then got up and accompanied Cow Girl on her delivery morning run.

He too had business in town, he had to get his armor back from the shop and pickup a few special orders for the Keep.

On the way to town they met a few adventurers that stayed in Slayer Keep, they were a patrolling the countryside for goblins and waved at CG, they didn't recognize him without the armor.

"I bet they'd be shocked if they knew you're their boss."

"Yes."

He answered in his usual awkward manner and the rest of the trip to town was in silence after that.

"I'll drop these off and we can meet up latter to head back home. What are you gonna do?"

"Get my armor and supplies."

"Good...good. You know...you don't have to head back immediately." She said to him a bit more nervous than usual.

"You could take an afternoon of for some sightseeing, alone or with me...you...you have others that help you know, It's alright to go a few hours without...without goblins."

At that Goblin Slayer was silent, on some level he knew that there was something wrong with him, that he was on a path that would not end well, that he needed to heal, to get better.

But there had always been so many goblins and he was the only one, destroy one nest, two more came.

Take a quest, three more were issued, but now, now with Slayer Keep and with Priestess, HEA, LP and DS that had become his 'party' of sorts after they purged that great nest.

Things were not the same as before.

"I...I...suppose it is true. I...I will." He said and this made Cow Girl smile and almost burst into tears there and then, she gave him a hugg that lasted for quite a while before letting go.

There was more than just hope for him.

He was healing!

That small part of her old friend was still there, and it was slowly coming back.

A few minutes passed after that, as he made his way towards Blacksmith's shop.

"Come back fer yer gear are ya?"

"Yes. And the special order."

"Got it right here. Just finished burning the clam shells an hour ago, their in a wagon out back along with the powdered charcoal and sulfur and saltpeter. No extra scroll yet, but I'll get it as soon as I find one."

"Thank you." Goblin Slayer said to him and put on hi armor, then he payed and left the shop with several horses and carts.

"That was Goblin Slayer? Why is he using such bad gear and what's with the clothes he's wearing? Isn't he a lord or something? Shouldn't he have better gear and more expensive clothes?"

"Only a greenhorn and valley child would be preoccupied with stuff like that. Using enchanted gear and flashier armor is a waste against goblins. As for clothes, well use yer head boy! If ye spent yer coin on an expensive silk shirt you'll be the dandiest corpse in the goblin nest. If ye spent that money on normal clothes and use the remainder for an antidote, stamina potion or a smoke bomb you'll be out of fashion but alive! Now start using yer head and go and make armor, we got customers to service and our bellies to feed."

After he finished with Blacksmith, Goblin Slayer stopped at the guild in order to meet with the other errand he had to run.

"Is it ready?"

"Yup. Here it is." Witch said and handed him the item he had commissioned from her.

"Thank you." He said and left, once he was gone the other adventurers in the room started to gossip.

"That's him right? Damn! I must have past him a hundred times without noticing the guy!"

"He must have been planning Slayer Keep for years! It's the only explanation of why he always went after goblins all the time."

"I heard that they killed a thousand strong horde recently and that their goblin boss was strong enough that he almost wiped out their hundred strong party, then Goblin Slayer charged him, punching the boss to the ground and then he ripped his head of!"

"I heard that he's a prince in disguise from a foreign land that came here to build his own kingdom."

"I heard a bishop say that sometimes the gods have kids with mortals, that's how demigods are born. Ya don't think..."

Witch giggled at that, she knew the real story of their recent mass quest and of his past, and she got a good laugh out of how rumors exaggerated the truth.

Now she liked Goblin Slayer as a friend, he was a good business associated to her and overall she considered him a good soul, but she was feeling a bit mischievous and this opportunity was to good to pass up.

"And he's always hard working, any woman that marries him will have to get used to a busy husband." She said and immediately the female adventurers heads all perked up at that.

Not a lot of people outside the guild knew this, but often adventurers got to marry nobility, rich merchant's daughters and a few of them princesses for their deeds.

This made it very, very hard for women adventurers to find husbands since they often moved around, it was hard to meet single young men and with the male adventurers getting hitched to the previous mentioned women, it was rather difficult to find a husband.

And now the collective group of women adventurers within the guild hall just realized something from Witche's little stunt.

1\. There was a gold rank that was single and he didn't seem interested in princesses.

2\. There was a gold rank that was single and he didn't seem interested in princesses.

They all let out a collective grin at that.

So did Witch, in a Cheshire cat manner. Things were going to be really fun from now on.

Just then Goblin Slayer suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, turned and drew his sword and readied his shield, yet nothing came.

"What was that? I just felt a chill down my spine...Like...like a whole goblin horde was about to pounce on me!" He muttered to himself, but quickly recovered and went on his way.

He eventually reached Slayer Keep and dropped off the wagons, after he escorted Cow Girl home.

Goblin Slayer was about to turn back towards the Guild to pick up a quest when he remembered his friend's words.

So, slowly and more than bit unsure of himself, he decided to take a stroll down the countryside.

It had been a while since he did this. In fact the only time he remembered just wasting some time was when he was young, before...before it all happened.

Before he realized it nighttime was coming, he was about to turn back when,, with the last of the day's light, he spotted something on the track of dirt at the bottom of the small hill he was on.

Slayer Keep.

Night had come and gone, morning was nearing and the Keep was still quiet as it's army was slumbering away quietly.

Warrior was on the battlements, deciding to be a good captain and relieve early the one in charge of this shift . Besides, Warrior had brought his breakfast with him, so he could miss it.

It had nothing to do with the fact that Noble Fighter was also on guard duty now, and it was a pure coincidence that Warrior brought enough food for two.

And as they both coincidenlty ate the food and drank from the same cup of wine they both jumped in shock as they saw the Goblin Slayer running at full speed towards the keep, just as the morning sun was rising.

"Ligh'em up! NOW!" Goblin Slayer said and then ran towards the town, he had to get to the Guild and quick!

Warrior and Noble Fighter's blood ran cold at that, they both looked into each other's eyes, gave a mutual node of determination and ran to the top of the keep.

Once there Warrior started ringing the emergency bell, waking up the keep's inhabitants.

None of them were angry at the sudden call, for they knew what that bell meant, and each and every single one of them knew what task lay ahead.

Noble Fighter reached her destination, took a torch and started the fire.

Soon morning proper came and with the sun in the air those that lived near all saw the smoke from Slayer Keep rising.

From the Guild town's inhabitants, to the dwarf miners in the nearby mountains, the elf traders on the road, to the within inn's or returning from a quest adventurers tot he peasants within the nearby village, all awoke and saw the great warning beacon being lit.

It all meant one thing:

A goblin horde was coming.

A big one!

A very, very big one!


	10. Chapter 10

10.

The door to the Guild Hall was slammed opened just as the morning sun had properly rose over the horizon.

"I...I have a request to make." Goblin Slayer said, breathing heavily.

He had run all night to get back to the keep in time and had double timed it once there in order to reach the Guild as fast as possible.

"Yeah. We saw the smoke signal. Let me guess, it's because of the coming horde?" Spearman said from his table as the whole room of high, to middle, to lower ranking adventurers watched the proceedings before them.

"N-Not a goblin horde. This...this had so many scout tracks that this is several goblin hordes gathered. This is a goblin army and it's lead by a Warboss. Goblins have champions and lords as Platinum rankers to them, this one is a combination of the two and is strong enough to have dozens of each under his command. Also, also by the size of the horde this could be worse than a goblin army." He replied as the shocked reactions and whispers began.

"B-bigger than Platinum!"

"Goblin army!"

"Then you are saying it is big enough to be a danger to this town?" Spearman asked and gripped his spear tightly.

"No. This horde is over 1.000 strong at the very least, however this town has a big enough garrison that it could face 10.000 goblins in the field and the walls are strong enough that 5 times that would be needed for a siege and at least 100.000 to storm it. This army is not big enough to threaten the town, but it is big enough to threaten Slayer Keep."

"So you I am guessing your request is for aid in defending the Keep?" Spearman asked with the air of someone who knew the answer before the question was even spoken.

"No. My request is that as many Silver rankers as possible go to Slayer Keep and deliver this message: 'The Goblin Horde is coming from the East.'"

This surprised the gathered adventurers.

"But Slayer Keep is west of here. So what purpose would this message have?" Spearman asked.

"It would trick the Slayer Army into abandoning the Keep and withdrawing to the Town for safety." Goblin Slayer answered them.

A ripple of shock and a flurry of words came after that.

"Why would you need to trick them?" Heavy Warrior asked in apprehension.

At that Goblin Slayer told them of what happened the day after they returned from destroying that big horde.

XXXCXxxxxxcccXxxxxxxx

"This signal will be used if there is a horde to big for us to handle, when that happens the Slayer Army will withdraw to the town, kill the horde there from atop its high walls and then return here."

"But boss, that would mean abandoning the Keep to the goblins!" Warrior said in horror and many nodded at that, to them this was their homeland now.

"We can always retake it, but we cannot bring the dead back. If a horde does come here that is to big for us, then the Slayer Army must withdraw."

This sent a murmur around the gathered crowd of Slayers, they were about 150 adventurers now, along with many that came and went.

"We cannot do that." the voice of Cow Girl said, and like a queen with her subjects, all were silenced as she spoke.

"Why?" GS asked.

"Because you said 'the Slayer Army' would withdraw and now 'we will withdraw'. Which means if it comes to that then you will stay behind when the goblin horde comes." she said and this silenced the gathered crowd.

And Goblin Slayer was the most silent of them all.

"Just as I thought, you'll stay behind, make noise to lure them inside the keep and then burn it down with you and the horde inside it." Cow Girl added, and once more Goblin Slayer was silent, all he could do was clench his fists in ragge.

"You always become silent like this when you can't deny something."

"One adventurer dies but a horde is crippled beyond recovery and many adventurers live. That is a good strategy." Goblin Slayer said, trying to make them see reason.

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Noble Fighter said, all trace of aristocratic poise gone from her.

"Everyone thought that this was a joke at worst or that it would fail at best. I had my doubts when we started Slayer Keep. Then you came along and worked hardest out of all of us to restore the old fort. It made me think that with you with us it might work!" she said to the gathered crowd.

"The same thing was with the adventurers. Whenever the rookies and poorer ones came they first thing they saw in the morning was you going goblin slaying and you were also the last to return, the first one to go along with first timers and always be available to them. With you in front of us, they felt the need to follow your example so as to not shame themselves. Do you understand, they came for the free food and board, but they stayed because of you. We stayed because of you!" Warrior said added and many in the crowd nodded as well.

"It's not just that." Priestess said, this was now her time to shine.

"The food we eat and the wood and stone we used to expand the keep. We...we could not afford all of it from goblin slaying, So many of the villagers and town's people donating it to us. They didn't have coin, but they spared a bag of flour here, or some extra meat there, a box of nails, an old tool set, some extra wood that they cut, a few bricks that they sharpened. They did it because this place gives them hope, it gives them strength, because you give them hope! When they heard that Goblin Slayer, the only adventurer that kept them safe was gathering an army, they all jumped to help them. They jumped to help you!"

"That's right!"

"Don't do it tonno!"

"We will not abandon you to those animals boss!"

"You will all die." Goblin Slayer said, cutting them off.

"The horde that we faced earlier almost killed us all. And if a goblin army comes it will be at least twice as strong as that horde. If that time comes and you stay here at best one in then will survive the fight, at worst you will all die. The lucky ones will die. You all know that happens to the unlucky ones."

"So what?" Priestess said all of a sudden.

"Yeah. We are Slayers, if we die, then we die fulfilling our Slayer oath!" Warrior said all of a sudden.

"This is your home, this is also a home for me as well. Were would we go but here?" Cow Girl added.

And with that one by one they all voiced their agreement.

No one would abandon Slayer Keep.

Flashback ENDED.

"Y-you can't be serious." Heavy Warrior said all of a sudden.

This was the whole reaction of the entire hall of adventurers.

No one, not even Witch, would think that Goblin Slayer would one day be the voice of reason in any bunch.

"That is why I am issuing this request. I will pay everything, what money I have, my armor, my time, my knowledge, all I ask that you go and lye to them, so they run away from death. This is not a foe that Slayer Keep can triumph against." Goblin Slayer said and bowed down before the gathered lot.

Guild Girl quickly ran inside to talk to her supervisor.

"Oy. Let me ask you this. You are asking us to deliver a message. But we are adventurers, not errand boys, why are you not hiring us to fight for you?" Spearman asked.

"I do not have enough coin to hire enough strength for the coming goblin army." Goblin Slayer said, after raising his back, in order to reply.

To which Spearman gave a wide grin at that, now he had him!

"Did you just call us weaklings?" Spearman said and got up from his seat.

"Did you just call me, the strongest in the frontier a weakling. That new gold rank must have gone to yer head, if you got guts enough to call us silvers not strong enough to slay some measly goblins!" Spearman said in an angry voice, filled with outrage, but the smile never left his face.

"N-no! That was not my intent!"

"Well, it sure sounded like it! You'd better apologize now"

"I understand, forgive me, it was not my intent to offend you." GS said and gave a bow.

"Not good enough pall! You made me so angry that I am gonna march to yer damn Keep and kill the whole goblin army myself. Then with that proof your gonna have to tell the whole Guild that I proved you wrong and your gonna buy me drink for my troubles!" Spearman said and immediately the rest of the room understood were this was going.

"This sounds like fun. I'm in as well, same price as my partner, you better buy me some good vine." Witch said.

"Monster slaying has become easier with no goblins around. If Slayer Keep goes it will be harder, longer and more expensive for me to do my job. I am in, same price as before!" Heavy Warrior said and got up from his seat.

"You just want a reason to help him out, since you told me he saved your home village from goblins years ago." Female Paladin said to him.

"It's for economic reasons only!" Heavy Warrior said and blushed a bit.

"Goblins sure are a pest. It be bad without the Keep to hold them in check."

"I remember how much trouble they gave me when I was starting."

"I've always been curious on how he kills them."

"Can't let him go with insulting us."

"Thought a few times of seeing the keep for myself."

"With so many going to war. It would be shameful for me as an aspiring Paladin champion to not give aide."

"I am a bit thirsty for some it taste's better when someone else is paying for it."

More and more adventurers got up until about half of them decided to go and defend slayer keep.

"Everyone! The Guild is offering a special quest!" Guild Girl said and brought out a box of quests.

"One gold coin per goblin head. 100 for every hobgoblin, 200 for every champion and 500 for the goblin lords!"

At that the half of the room that hesitated all got up and flocked to get the quests, that was a lot of money!

"We're in too. But you have to come with us on an adventure after this!" High Elf archer said, she and Dwarf Shaman and Lziard Priest stayed in the town more than the keep, but they still considered themselves part of that.

Goblin Slayer was silent at that, he was not expecting this.

"T-thank you." He said to all those gathered.

"We don't want yer thanks! We want our pay, so make sure to buy each and everyone of us a glass of vine when this is over!" Spearman said to him.

"I will."

"That's right. We ain't comrades, and we ain't friends, but we are all adventurers and today we all go on a quest!" The whole guild said and raised their weapons high in a salute.

Just then the doors to the guild burst open and trough it about 100 to 200 adventurers poured in, and all stopped when they saw Goblin Slayer.

"W-we saw the smoke...Goblin Slayer-dono. We...we left the Keep, but we remembered our time there, how you took us in when no one would, how you showed us the tricks of the game when no one gave us a second glance, we ow your our ranks and our lives to you." Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric said to him. "And we've come to repay that debt. We may no longer live in the Keep, but we are still Slayers!"

They said and the new group raised their fists in the air.

"Come and get your quests to defend Slayer Keep!" GG said, this money would greatly help the keep after it would be all over.

With that the now even bigger group marched trough the town's streets. The people watched this force march trough the streets and onto the gates.

Once there three groups of horses approached the adventurers.

"I have heard of the Slayer King's noble quest and have seen the beacons lit. As the songs say  
:O! Wandering folk, the summons heed!  
Come haste! Come haste! Across the waste!  
The king of friend and kin has need.

Thus we have rushed here in our quest to join thy kingdom and give aide against the dark horde!" Noble Fencer said, as she along with her childhood friends :Noble Paige, Noble Swordsman, Noble Ranger, Noble Scout, Noble Wizard and Noble Shaman all knelled before Goblin Slayer.

The first one to ever do so from the get go!

For though Noble Fencer was young, and wet behind the ears, her head filled with songs, when the world was not a song.

She could tell that underneath that crummy and dirty armor, lied a great heart and a strong soul Noble Fecncer could tell from first glance that this was this was the man from the songs!

The other two groups were one group of DWARFS and one of ELVES!

Each war about 50 to 60 strong.

" Well met Orcbolg. We have seen the beacon and my people have long since fought goblin raiders , and have come to give aid with our arrows. We unfortunatly came with dwarfs, but for now we will let that slide." Elf Chieftan, leader of this group of elf merchants said and raised his hand to his forehead în a salute.

" Ho there Beard-cutter, my clan has seen the signal from our hold in the northern mountains. We have come to fight shoulder with you against our mortal foe! With the elves ta take care of the small try and us for the reall challenge no goblin shall besmear your hold!" Dwarf Thain said and beat his fist on his chest.

" I welcome you all. All that kill goblins have a place în Slayer Keep!"

With that the now even larger group marched to Slayer Keep, as they did so they passed by Cow Girl's farm.

Which war surrounded by countles villagers.

" What is going on?"

" They all saw the signal. The children, ederly and those that can't fight have all run to the town. These ones have come to defend the Keep!" Cow Girl said and the large group nodded as one, the peasants had aparently looked to get for leadership.

Goblin Slayer looked at the villagers.

They all wore padded panths and longshirts as makeshift gambesons. Wooden shoes on their feet, and similar plancks on their knees, elbows and shoulders. And a padded gambeson head and neck cover.

They had thick pots, pans or buckets over their heads .

As for weapons, everyone single one had a barrel head for a buckler tied to their left arm, an axe or a short shepperd mallet or a Hammer în their right.  
On their belts there were at least two daggers, and all had leather pouches.

About half of them carried two brook handles with knives tied to their heads for javelins and the others half had peasants bows and a quiver of arrows.

It was the equipment outlined and intructed on how to make în the Slayer Code, one that you needed for hunting goblins.

It looked ugly and cheap.

But it was functional!

" And i suppose you are coming as well?"

"Yes. I am not much of a fighter, but I can carry arrows to the archers and help with the wounded. " Cow Girl replied.

" That you can do. And I doubt I could stop you. Everyone that wants to slay goblins follow me. We'll have plenty to kill once nightfalls."

About and your platter the mighty force was now inside Slayer Keep, as the leaders made their plan.

" This goblin army did not use the mountains or the northern forest to move. Otherwise my mîners would have seen them." Dwarf Thane said.

"Neither did they traverse the grassy southern plains, for that was where our caravan was traveling." Elf Chieftan added.

" They used the western plains which is bereaf of tradee routes and villages and even of our own patrols, so as to sneack up on Slayer Keep. I found their tracks by accident, if not they would have suprised us. This is not behaviour tipical of goblins. Which means we are dealing with a Warboss that is knows of how we fight goblins and is planning counters to our anti-goblin strategies."

" What do we do Goblin Slayer-san?"Priestess asked.

" What we always do. Kill all the goblins."

" What is our curent strenght?"

"We have 250 troops of Slayer Keep, along with over 300 adventurers dwarf warriors and elven archers and over 700 armed farmers. "

" More than enough. Here is what we will gonna do

The plâns were made, the Keep prepared, the defenders at their posts and now night and fallen.

And when the moon had risen fully în the sky they came.

" Enemy sighted. " Lizard priest said. " 1.000...2.000...no! 3...3 and a half. 4, 5. Over 5.000 goblins."

At Lizard Priest' s words the blood drained from the faces of the 700 plebians that bas come to aid them.

This war no mere goblin army.

It was the nightmare made flesh.

The one time when Goblins were a threat to all.

The green tide!

WAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

YES! The Waagh had come to Slayer Keep!  
The plebians were now very scared.

The adventurers and other warriors...well.

"Look at all that money!" Female Paladin said.

"First time the gold comes running to me!" Amazon added .

"Plenty of dead goblins to go around!" Dwarf Thain said.

" This is a most fortuis ocasion" Elven Chieftain smiled.

And they all grinned like lunatics.

" No one dies tonight." Goblin Slayer adressed the 700.

"Why? Because there are still goblins în the world. And we will not die untill the last goblin is dead." Goblin Slayer said, not as a statement.

But more as a fact.  
Coming from another that would sound crazy.

But since the peasants heard it from him, they believed that with him în charge they could pull it off.

" Death to the goblins!" They shouted as one.

At that Spearman, before he got into position for his part of the plan, stepped în front of the whole army and said:

"This is where we hold them. This is where we fight! This is where THEY DIE!"

"Earn your fame today everyone! Earn plenty of It!" Heavy Warrior added and a great cheer arose.

"Today we win, and TOMMOROW WE FEAST!" Spearman said as another goblin shout war heard over the walls.

WAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

At that the whole keep's defenders, emboldened by Goblin Slayer, Spearman and Heavy Warrior all shouted back

RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

This war so sudden and so savage that the Goblin Waagh was suprised into Silence and took a step back.

WAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH !

RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

WAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

" I'm starting to get confuzed on which side is supposed to be the goblins " Priestess said în a deadpan voice.

"When în doubt kill everyone that is green , except for Lizard Priest." Goblin Slayer said.

The Siege of Slayer Keep had begun!


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11.

The goblins were at the very edge of the tree line, all focused on the fortress ahead.

Marching forward they passed a strong scent that reminded them of the taller mountains, this was strânge since this place was not high enough for that scent.

But they ignored that.

They had humans to kill and enslave.

Xxxxxxxxxczx

Slayer Keep.

" They are exiting the forest now. They are using shields with women tied to them." Lizard Priest said to Goblin Slayer.

"Phaze one should start by now. " He said as from în front of the Goblin army hidden adventurers started a casting of sleep and stupor, and after the goblins tell asleep Spearman lead the rush forward from the gates as to save the women.

Archers on the walls took care of the shamans în the front.

While this was happening the mounted ELVES that stayed hidden în the forest, had followed the trail left behind by the horde and they reached their base camp/nest.

And once the adventurers returned to the keep with the freed women and the elven riders reached the nest cave, the goblins spring their trap.

Inside the cave wolfriders sprung out, the ELVES quickly started retrearing from them as from the tree line another line of shields with women tied to them came, along with the real shamans, the ones killed were ordinary goblins dressed as them.

But what was worst war that the shamans were all inside a great Siege tower which protected them from arrows and the tower itself had women tied to it .

" Just as we feared. This one knows how we fight. He must have been a survivor from out extermination quests. "

Goblin Slayer said as he could feel the Warboss crin, since he just made Slayer Keep play it's hidden right hand move.

" Time for the second phaze "

GS said and immediately then another wave of stupor and sleep came from the second hidden unit.

This one was outside the fortress and had stayed hidden în the grass while the first sortied out.

Warrior lead how squad forward, while Dwarf Shaman led Wizard în the spell casting and High Elf Archer shot between the small nooks and crannies of the shanty Siege tower. Managing to down the real shamans before they could disperse the spells.

They cut free the women on the shields and the tower and then Warrior used a mighty BLOW to strike and the towers base.

Making it fall down and kill at least half a hundred goblins, and making the Siege tower useless.

As the second ambush squad withdrew, the elven cavalry arrived.

" Don't let a single one survive!" Spearman said, leading out a second sortie to cover the retreat of the second hidden squad and to aid the cavalry.

His group war armed with long stakes that stopped the wolfriders charge.

Combined with the elven cavalry bows and the arrows shot from the wall, the wolfriders were cut to pieces and they all withdrew to safety, locked the gate, leaving behind a shocked and angry Warboss.

"We can still ride out and give aid to the last hidden unit." Elven Chieftain said as he and his troops dismounted.

"There is not enough time for that. Also the goblins may be abble to follow you in to many numbers and make the last unit be revealed to early. Also the Champions are coming. We need your bows for them." Goblin Slayer replied as they made their way to their section on the walls.

" I would say we managed to kill 240 wolfriders and about 600 goblins în this opening move." Lizard Priest said as the Waaaggggh recovered, retreated and regrouped behind the tree line.

" Then we begin phaze two." Goblin Slayer said and High Elf Archer and Elven Chieftain nodded.

Every single Archer lit up a fire arrow and shot them into pre determined locations în front, behind and in the middle of the Goblin Waagh.

The arrows tell into likes of pine woood that over the past year the Slayer army had gathered. both for winter and for this kind of trap.

" I heard a traveler say how the leaves of pinr are very flamable. One small flame lights up a forest fire. " Goblin Slayer said as the Waagh war engulfed în flames.

" Seems like you got counters for all of this. Not that I am complanning, but why were you so spooked about this?" Spearman asked as a great roar pierced the night and a huge form flew fast, passing over the keep în it's flight.

"That's why."Goblin Slayer replied.

After it came a flock of goblins on wings that glidded into the keep and rammed the gate so hard that it was blown wide open.

From the forest the Goblin horde came.

Combined with the fire and ambushes they had lost about 1.200 to 1.500 goblins.

But that still meant that over 4.000 goblins along with hundreds of hobgoblins, almost 100 champions and half a dozen giant wivern riders and many kamikaze riders were charging their castle and their first gate had just been breached.

And then the ground itself trembled.

" An earthquake!?" Spearman said în suprize.

"No lad. Much worse than that." Dwarf Shaman said as he and the other dwarfs braced themselves.

All dwarfs were familiar with this kind of trembled from Goblin armies.

Trees fell, goblins giggled as the worst of the Waaagh emerged from the forest to join the fight.

" A-A spider queen!" Heavy Warrior said as the huge monster that had Goblin archers on it's back scuttled forward.

"Worse than that." Dwarf Shaman said as from behind the Spider Queen the one that made the ground tremble and fell trees with it's steps emerged from the forest.

"A GIANT!" Female Paladin exclaimed as the full migh of the Waaagh exited the forest.

"Orders Lord Slayer?" Lizard Priest asked.

"Kill them all." Goblin Slayer said as the Waaagh entered arrow range.

Time to slay some goblins.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12.

The wyverns flock screeched above, the spider queen's riders fired many arrows, the goblin horde cheered, carrying wall ladders as the death gliders laughed while flying to their targets.

But the entire army was jubilant thinking that with the giant shacking earth as he stomped forward and the first gate breached, this battle was already won.

But now was slayer Keep's turn.

"Everyone hold fire until they are within proper range. Remember the drills we did!" Noble Fighter said, as she saw how the giant walked past the second gate.

"Hold!" Fighter said to her squad.

The horde was behind him, with the Spider Queen at their centre.

"Hold!" Dwarf Shaman said to his.

This formation marched forward towards the second gate, dispersed sideways once past the first in order to run up the walls and kill the defenders on them and the wyverns and death gliders were in front as a vanguard to pick of archers and destroy the second gate.

"HOLD!" High Elf Archer said to her group, as the enemy was nearing the second gate.

They were a leap's distance away from it.

"FIRE!"

"FIRE!"

"FIRE!"

Every squad captain said.

As the wyverns came, they sought to pick off archers and defenders from the walls, yet found none, the walls and towers were all covered in an angled roof to prevent this.

But they did find Fighter's projectiles.

The former second in command of the Fighter Squadron, was now the Captain of the Heavy support squadron, which was composed out of 2 man operated heavy crossbows and light ballistas that could be carried by a party, ones that fired their contents at the wyverns, that upon impact the great flying beasts, which could be mistaken for fireless dragons many fell to the ground with a screech.

As this happened, High Elf Archer's group of archers all shot at the death gliders, preventing not all, but enough from smashing themselves against the second gate that it was smashed open, for now at least.

Finally there was Dwarf Shaman's squad of faux chassepot wielders that fired red bullets straight into the throat, not the head or the chest of the giant, at almost point blank range, just as the giant was winding up his great club to smash the gate, the giant fell backwards crushing the goblins that were right behind him.

While most of their vanguard was killed, the goblin horde behind, which had dispersed in rode to climb the interior steps of the second wall, found that they couldn't!

There were no interior steps!

The second and third walls were designed in a way that you had to go to the very heart of the old even fort and from there you climb to the battlements and towers, this designed made it impossible for invaders to climb the walls after breaching the gates.

The goblins still outside the first wall that had ladders all started to climb on top of the wall, and once they reached the roof, the first of them jumped forward for battle, but was immediately impaled, not by an adventurer or plebian, but by the sharp spikes on the angled roof.

"I was doing a quest for a harbor city years ago, and a sailor at the docks mentioned an eastern peninsula kingdom, whose navy's strongest ships had their decks covered and spike laden, this made them impossible to board and almost invincible on the seas. So I asked Wizard to make the walls the same way." Goblin Slayer said from next to Spearman, as in front from their position above the old elf fort's gate they could see the entire battle, as from the battlements, matriculations' and that lined the first wall, and the second walls towers and own matriculations and battlements the 700 plebian peasant militia was killing with arrows, and javelins the horde in the first courtyard and sipping the ones that reached the top of the first wall, those that were not killed by the spikes or fell down from hard sharp the roof angle was.

"This is a jar filled with small slimes!" Witch said as she looked at one of the light ballista's ammunition, as they continued to fire on the remaining wyverns.

"Many go on other quests for money, after they do their mandatory one goblin quest per week. In one of them Wizard came back with slime in jar, she said that she wanted to use them against hobs and champions. A pity they couldn't be used that way.

Goblin slayer lamented as the jars were used to one shot kill wyverns, each one of the flying beasts was stronger than 20 champions put together.

"Looks like you made this place so that the weakest troop could do something, while the stronger ones kept the enemy at bay." Heavy Warrior commented with joy in his voice.

The hired adventures, Goblin Slayer and his party and the army of Slayer Keep were all above the fortress gate, they were the last line of defense, if the goblins got past them they could reach the interior walls and slaughter the peasant militia.

But as long as the Adventurers hold the last bastion, the walls and towers were free to slaughter the goblins!

Behind them Cow Girl directed squads whose duty was to bring wounded from the battlements, that got unlucky and were hit by arrows that made it through the murder holes, and they did ammo runs for arrows, javelins and bullets for the defenders.

"I believe it is time for phase two Lord Goblin Slayer." Lizard Priest said, acting as the eyes and ears of the entire force.

"I believe it is. Give the signal!" Goblin Slayer said as a great war horn was blown by Lizard Priest, this was the signal for everyone to tie on piss covered rags on their mouths and tub charcoals and grease on their faces.

And the reason for that?

Well it had to do with the bags of powdered lime that were thrown off the second wall and into the first courtyard, filling it with the toxic dust that chocked and blinded the goblin horde bellow.

"Small vortex of mist !" Wizard and several other magic casters both of Slayer Keep and a few adventurers did the spell, which was meant to keep the lime cloud inside the first courtyard, choking the waaagh to death and blinding them when the spell would wear off and some of the cloud would reach the defenders, or something worse would reach them.

The piss covered mask and charcoal grease cream was to protect the defe4nders from choking and going blind from the mist.

"This won't last. The lime will eventually settle and that gate will be breached eventually, when that happens the champions and the goblins will storm trough with that Spider Queen leading them. I'd say we have about 30 minutes before the gate is breached." Spearman said from next to Goblin Slayer.

"That is where you come in. The second courtyard dorms and stables have been all built and boarded in order to funnel in the goblin horde, that way they will come at this one at a time. With this we will hold the horde of from the wall entrances and the wounded; also the second gate will give the last hidden squad time to fulfill their objective." Goblin Slayer said as the whole group of Veteran Adventurers looked at the gate that they expected would crumble in half an hour at best 20 minutes at worst.

The gate exploded in less than a minute after that!

A great fist came through it and from the toxic mist of lime a huge monster reappeared.

"It's still alive! The damn giant is still alive!" Dwarf Shaman said in astonishment at what he was seeing, he was sure that they poured enough bullets into its neck to kill it!

"Paint is peeling of….of of a flesh colored scarf! Wait….the scarf is in fact sandbags tied together! The must have blocked our bullets! Just who is leading this army!?" Lizard Priest said in astonishment as the giant then smashed the dorms and tables of the second courtyard, destroying the funnel.

Now the waagh would not be coming at them one at a time, but all at the same time.

"SURPRISE, TEME! I TOLD YOU , YOU'D PAY AND I HAVE COME HER TO COLLECT WITH INTEREST!" a wretched and bone chilling voice shouted from the mist as the warboss that was riding a bear revealed itself.

It was bigger than a champion, gave out more magic than a shaman and inspired more leadership that a lord.

This was the stuff of bedtime stories told to scare children, a Goblin Prince!

And this one was glowing in an ethereal way.

"That one is possessed by a spirit!" Lizard Priest said in astonishment.

"RIGHT ON THE MONEY SCALLEY! JUST FOR THAT I'LL KILL YOU FIRST, I'M BACK AND I'VE COME HERE TO TAKE REVENGE ON YOU ALL, FOR KILLING MY MEN, MY WIVES AND MY CHILDREN!" The possessed Goblin Prince said and pointed at the one he knew was the leader of this Keep.

Namely at Warrior.

"He, he thinks' I'm the one in charge!?" Warrior said in confusion from atop the old elf fort's walls.

"YEAH! YOU SUNSHINE, AND THIS TIME YOUR HELMET WON'T SAVE YOUR LIFE FROM MY BULLETS!" The possessed warboss said and fire a bullet, one that was redirected from its trajectory of Warrior's face, by Witch's spell of 'deflect' that kept the Slayer Army and the large group of Adventurer's safe from volleys from the goblin army.

"It's….it's that overlord we killed last month!" Warrior said in shock and fear as more than half of Slayer Keep recoiled in surprise.

"DING, DING, DING, DING! AND I AM HERE TO GIVE YOU ALL A ONE WAY TICKET ON THE WHOOPASS EXPRESS! ALL ABOARD! CHOO CHHOO!"

The warboss said and shot a great fireball at the keep.

But he missed aimed and the dice rolled in their favor, for the fireball overshot the old fort's top and exploded above them.

Thankfully Middle Age Monk was there and he managed to erect a barrier above them to protect from the shockwave.

But it was not enough, the whole elven fort shook, cracks appeared in its foundation, the adventurers that were at the barrier's edge were either burned alive, smashed by the shockwave or heavily wounded, too wounded to fight.

"WHAT'S MY NAME TEME? WHAT'S MY NAME?" the warboss said as he fired a second and third wild great fireball that also missed the top.

"AAAAAAAAGGGH!" shouts of pain and death came from the adventurers above.

"AAAGH? AAAGH AIN'T MY NAME, MY MOOMA DIDN'T NAME ME NO AAAAAGGH!WHAT"S MY NAME TEME? SAY IT! SAY IT!" the warboss said and was ready to fire not just another great fireball, but a great giant fireball.

BANG!

As he did so a shot of gunfire echoed throughout the battlefield, it struck the warboss's bear mount straight in the face, making it rear of its hind legs, throwing the warboss of his mount and making him auto great giant fireball himself and several hundred goblins around him.

The whole battle seemed to stop at that.

As the goblins, the adventurers,, the wounded war boss, the peasant militia, the Slayer Army, even the wounded giant himself to stop and look to were the shot had come from.

They saw that it had been from Goblin Slayer and his smoking double barreled shotgun.

"Your name is without value, you are just another dead goblin." Goblin Slayer said as he reloaded his shotgun and aimed it at the now not moving goblin horde that had breached the second gate.

"Don't stop until we kill all the goblins. Rip and tear." Goblin Slayer said and started firing and firing his shotgun and reloading it, right into the second gateway, where the goblin horde was the thickest.

1..2…3…..4…5…6….7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…15…..16 rounds a minute.

This made the goblin horde and the giant renew their surge, the goblins actually managing to overtake the giant and rushed forward to climb the last defense of Slayer Keep with ladders.

But this also made the Slayer Army and the hired adventurers recover from the great fireball and return to the walls to hold the last line of defense.

„We are STEEL! We are DOOM! We are the death of all goblins! We march for Goblin Slater, who knows no fear! And with him, we shall know no fear! Goblins, we have come for you all!" Warrior shouted the Slayer Oath and a great battle cry was his reply.

„Rip and tear!" Noble Fighter said as the two stood shoulder to shoulder.

„Rip and tear!" „Rip and tear!" „Rip and tear!" „Rip and tear!"

The Slayer Army shouted back.

"Come on! We can't allow the Slayers to outshine us! Let's also rip and tear!" Spearman said as in front of his section of the wall a ladder touched it.

"Great spear thrust!" Spearman shouted and with a single blow of his spear he killed every goblin climbing it, a few that were lining behind it and destroyed the ladder.

"Oy, Goblin Slayer, 20 goblins already!" Spearman shouted to him in a competitive way.

"145….152…170." Goblin Slayer said in a report like mannder, as he fired at the gate entrance and reloaded his shotgun .

"WHAT?! No goblin obsessed, always helmet on weirdo is gonna outscore the strongest on the frontier!" Spearman shouted with a chuckle in his voice.

"That is true….189…." Goblin Slayer said a matter of fact before continuing to kill goblins.

"HA!" Spearman said and humped on top of the battlements, from there he saw that to his right and left was tree ladders each, he was bow between six goblin ladders.

"60….." He said as he gave a great spear slash to his left, which cut down the goblins on top of the ladders and half of those on those ladders.

Spearman then turned to his right and did another great slash.

"120…..180….240…" Spearman said as all across the old fort's walls every adventurer and every Slayer fought or shot the coming horde.

From the right side of his vision Goblin Slayer saw that a group of 3 goblin had managed to sneak past the defenders and ran towards Cow Girl and the support and healing squads.

Cow Girl immediately reacted and with an axe on her person she threw one axe that bashed the head of the leading Goblin, killing him, she then took out a club and managed to smash the second to death, but the third tackled her to the ground!

Goblin Slayer saw red, his eye glowed from within the dark helmet, he ran towards Cow Girl, grabbed the goblin on top of her, hold it high in the air with one arm and blasted it at almost point blank range with his shot gun.

Cow Girl's childhood friend then turned towards her, to see if she was allright, but found that she had already downed an antidote poison and a stamina one and quickly went to help more wounded and deliver more arrows to the militia inside the walls.

"She really is tougher than how she looks." Goblin Slayer, remembering the words that she said at her uncle one time over breakfast.

Goblin Slayer felt proud of his old friend as he returned to his position on the wall.

From there he could see the giant was nearing and that the Goblin Champions and Hobgoblins had reached the walls.

"More dead goblins." He said as he reloaded his shotgun.

"Rip and Tear until it is done." Goblin Slayer said to those around and fired


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13.

"Ignore the ladders, shoot the giant, kill the damn giant!" Dwarf Shaman shouted as every single firearm user shot all their red bullets at the giant's head, the neck which was the most vulnerable area was guarded by the sandbaggs.

If did not work, the rifles wounded it, but not enough to kill it.

So they used the cannons they pilfered from the overlord's nest.

"Fire!" Fighter said as the cannons shot at it, they used arrowhead shaped minnie projectiles, specially made by Dwarf Shaman that were more efficient than cannonballs.

The giant was struck right in the face, yet it was still alive, it raised it's club, and was ready to smash Heavy Warrior to pieces, just as he was decapitating 3 champions with one sword blow. After he did this he quickly fell to his knees in shock and elation, he had made long a go a vow of chastity until he could achieve this feat.

Pity it seemed like he would still die a virgin.

"Look out!" Female Paladin shouted and managed to block and deflect the club to the side, preventing it from killing Heavy Warrior.

"Thank you!" Heavy Warrior said and quickly did a downward slash of his great sword on the giant's club hand's palm, cutting the whole thing off!

The giant staggered back in pain, clutching his bleeding stump of a hand

"Partner!" Spearman shouted and Witch nodded and execute her spell.

"Great upwards boost!" She said and propelled Spearman up to the giant's eye level.

" Double Great Spear Thrust!" Spearman said and gorged both of the giant's eyes out, with that the huge creature fell to it's knees.

"Decapitation slash!" Female Paladin said and with one great blow of her sword he cut of the giant's head.

This was a moment of triumph for them!

Unfortunately as he fell the giant slid forward, leaning it's now headless torso onto the very top of the fortress, turning the dead foe into a makeshift siege ramp, after which the goblin horde followed.

As this happened the giant;s right hand fell in such a way that it breached the wall section of the wall that was nearest to the goblins, exposing the peasant militia to the goblins!

"Fall back to the tower!" Axe Warrior shouted to his group of miliția. He and several other more experienced adventurers were used as captains for the peasant forces and he war cursing his temporary promotion!

He commanded about 50 plebs, 5 had been killed by the giant's hand and the rest were being swardmed by goblins!

They fought as they withdrew, Axe Warrior the most of them all as he served as the rear guard for his squad, whom each peasant killed 2 to 3 goblins each.

The problem was that there were at least 10 goblins for each peasant of his squad.

This breach was a dissaster!

But not something they could not recover from!

The towers, besides being better vantage points, also had a role to play for this kind of situation.

"There is a black and white bear that I once saw în a market. He ate the leaves of a tree whose body was divided with inner walls " Goblin Slayer bas told them when they built the first wall around the old elven fort.

With that Axe Warrior and his group finally managed to withdraw to the nearest tower and closed the cage door that separated it from the wall section breached by the goblins.

He and started out with 50 men, now he was down to 30.

" Help!" And there had been a cas who did not manage to make it to the tower în time and they we're being ripped to pieces.

The goblins then turned from that and tried to squueze past the bars, so as to try and attack the defenders.

But the bars were to narrow for a Goblin to pass trough them.

Yet they were wide enough for Axe Warrior and his squad to do downwards slashes trough them and smash to death the nearest goblins.

They could hold their positions from here!

But they we're still less than a hundred against almost a thousand goblins.

Just then axes from behind Axe Warrior.

They neared him with blinding speed and flew right past and into the goblins on the other side of the cage door.

50 axes flew, 50 goblins died.

" Leave none alive!" The Dwarf Thain said as he lead how 50 warriors, which had been kept în reserve for situations like this, forward to aide Axe Warrior and his squad în holding the breach.

Now there was not less than a hundred versus almost a thousand. But less than a thousand goblins versus almost a hundred warriors!  
And Warrior grinned as he killed two goblins with one axe blow.

So far so good.

At the old elven fort the champions, hobs and goblins thar were not climbing the dead giant were trying to batter the fortresse's gate open.

But that would not happen!

The gates had been blocked by over 300 bags of earth în order to prevent that. În fact the defenders and to use rope ladders to enter the fortress after the ambushes which began the battle and hoist the rescued women up with harnesses.

So the goblins were pouding the gate for nothing. But they we're getting killed by rolls from above and arrows from the walls.

For now the balance bar war still undecided.

KWAAWAWAWAWAWAWAAWWA!

A horrifimg screech said as the Spider Queen climbed over the dead giant's corpse and the carpet of Goblin bodies that lithered it and reached the top.

It raised two of it's great legs, each thick as a horse and tall as a house, and plunged them into the line of adventurers that were fighting the goblins, hobs and champions.

Lizard Priest quickly did the spell that gave him prima strenght and he caught both Spider legs with his hands and halted the blow from striking the adventurers în melee.

He then pushed back so hard that the Spider Queen actually reared up on it's hindleggs!

"Now!" Goblin Slayer said, rushing în front of Lizard Priest and taking out a reroll from his pocket.

" Spell amplification!" Wizard and every single magic casper that knew and could still do the spell said as Goblin Slayer opened the scroll.

Lizard Priest fell to his knees from exhaustion as a tidal wave smashed the Spider Queen and swept it, along with the goblin horde out of the interior courtyard, drowning them.

" That still only counts as one!" Spearman said to Goblin Slayer as the defenders all either leaned against the wall or fell on their buts from exhaustion.

Cow Girl immediately started healing the wounded and giving stamina potions to the rest.

"It does not count at all

"What?" Spearman asked în comision as they looked over the wall as the tsunami water war starting to drain away down the hill.

The breach în the walls and the fort were not safe with the giant's body swept away and the dwarfs were already repairing the breach.

Thousand of goblins and hundreds of champions, hobs, and beasts were dead.

" The Spider Queen war not a Goblin. And we were counting goblins." Goblin Slayer sais as from the thousands of dead goblins about 800 still alive poured trough the second gate.

" Guess that's true. So it's about 364 to 345 în my favour then?" Spearman said with a grin as they watched as the goblins getting picked off by arrow fire.

" No, that is not my score."

" What? But you said the Spider Queen didn't count!"

" It didn't, but there were 19 goblins on it's back. "

Goblin Slayer said as immediately Spearman grabbed Goblin Slayer by the collar.

And pulled him immediately from the impact zone, where the Warboss landed with so much force that the whole hall seemed to shake .

" 19 then? So that would be 364 to 364...And it looks like it's time for a tie breaker." Spearman said as he grinned and pointed his spear at the Warboss.l, while those of Slayer Keep and the adventurers that could fight, got up for the decisive clash.

" You up for a little sudden death?" Spearman asked and pointed at the goblin warboss.

" Always." Goblin Slayer replied

With that I captained a ship, that I had no idea how to, and lead a crew that I did not know how, in order to fight battles that I wasn't trained for, all set during the various mini wars and full blown wars over the years leading up to The Great War.

Just another day in the Imperial Fleet I suppose.

And that my readers, is how my inglorious career began.

With poisoned drinks, crazy luck, a lot of pain, and my personal favorite stupidity; And of course the eternal questions of:

Why such a combination exists?

And what it has against good and honest folk?

And me of course?

Commodore Metternich per Pelasgiamus, Freelance Potions Maker

BALADA: A Song of Stars


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14.

Spearman, Heavy Swordsman, Female Paladin, Warrior, Noble Fighter all attacked the warboss, he blocked with a great tower shield.

The quintet moved to withdraw their weapons, but then the warboss gave a great pull and the tree adventurers weapons all flew out of their hands.

The spear, swords and great sword were all stuck to the tower shield!

"Unlike last time I came prepared for facing top tier adventurer!" The voice of the ghost that was possessing the warboss said and took a step forward, as the disarmed and tired top adventurers all took a step back.

Witch, Dwarf shaman and Wizard could do nothing; they had used up their spell count for the day.

Lizard Priest had used his strength against the Spider Queen

High Elf Archer was out of arrows from killing so many goblins.

The rest of Slayer Keep or the remaining adventurers were in no condition to face, let alone defeat this warboss.

CLANH* CNACK*

The sound of a sword hitting the roof of the old elven fort wash over them, drawing attention to Goblin Slayer.

He was the most tired of them all, he had journeyed the day before and had run all night, now it was nearing dawn and the effect of two days of no sleep was taking its toal on him.

Goblin Slayer had dropped his sword, and was leaning heavily forward, using his arms to support himself on his knees as he breathed raggedly and coarsely.

"No time….no time for a duel….gotta kill it now…Not a goblin….a ghost…..pity I gotta use this on it…" Goblin Slayer said and straightened his back and shambled forward towards the possessed warboss.

He took out the item that Witch had enchanted for him.

"Oh….it's you….I'm surprise you're still alive, meat shields like you don't usually last long. I mean with that shabby armor it's a surprise you survived this battle, now stand aside, I have dealings with your boss, do that and I'll only torture you the least before killing you." The ghost possessing the warboss said.

To which Goblin Slayer drew the object that Witch prepared for him. This was his latest ultimate weapon.

"You….shall…not…pass!" He said and opened and activated it.

It was a white party fan with a red dot on it that sprayed a 'create water' spell when opened.

The water splashed against the face of the warboss.

The not amused warboss raised his weapon, ready to turn to jam this wretch before him, when all of a sudden he could not breathe, his body ached like crazy, his heart started racing like a hundred horses, his vision faded and he fell to the ground as strength left him, while his whole body seemed to be shutting down and exploding at the same time.

"W-what!? H-how!? I have s-s-s-supreme poison cure and immunity." The possessed body of the warboss said as he looked at some very slim strands of tentacles across his skin, which ended in a jellyfish the size of a pinky fingernail.

"Irukandji….. That small burst of water…. contained …contained a jellyfish from halfway across the world, in a land that is so teaming with poisonous animals that no demon or dragon dares live there. And that….and that small blob jellyfish, is one of the most poisonous of them all. Those meter long tentacles are riddled with hundreds of thorns…and each thorn had a poison strong enough to down an elephant. …You're poison immunity is working just fine, but you have to much poison inside you for it to filter all of it." Goblin Slayer said as he hell on his ass from exhaustion, Heavy Warrior catching him, as Lizard Priest, despite being very tired himself rushed to give aide to his comrade.

Cow Girl came with a stamina potion for Goblin Slayer around the paralyzed from pain and in infernal agony suffering warboss the adventurers and Slayer Keep gathered.

"So this was the overlord that you slayed last month?" Spearman asked.

"Yes. It appears his spirit has returned, he must have mastered 'Fake Phoenix' before dying" Wizard stated.

"Fake Phoenix states that when the user's soul leaves the netherworld, it can return as long as the one that send it there yet lives." Witch said with a grin.

"And the one that sent him to the netherworld is that jellyfish right?" Female Paladin said with a grin as all the adventurers gave a vicious, sadistic look at the dying warboss.

The Irukandji died soon after, and what appeared to be the spirit that possessed the warboss disappeared into mist and dissolved as well.

With that the adventurers turned to what was left of the goblin horde bellow, they all had monstrous look in their faces as they goblins pissed themselves in fear at what was coming, the militia, the dwarfs and the elven archers joined in as well.

Lead by Amazon, who was the only one toughs enough to still fight to near full strength, despite having been in the thickest fighting all night, they surrounded the remainder 800 goblins, who tried to run away, but were all butchered.

"I can't find any goblin lords!" Warrior shouted worryingly as the massacre of the goblins was coming to a close.

"Don't….don't worry…the last hidden unit…." Goblin Slayer said before he fell asleep from exhaustion.

Deep in the woods the goblin lords, about 40 in total all ran like crazy in their mad dash away from Slayer Keep.

The whole Waaagh had been destroyed and the filthy inferior races had won the day!

But they would pay for this!

The goblin lords would reach their great nest, take the remaining breeder women, withdraw and then they would battle amongst themselves for a new warboss and when their numbers would be big enough they would make them all pay!

They reached the cave and rushed inside, only to find dead guards!

Upon seeing this they dashed even faster into the very heart of the den, passing by killed goblin after killed goblin!

They finally reached the very centre of their next, where they found only dead guards, dead hobs and champions and dead goblin children, but none of the captive women!

But how?!

The wolf riders had chased away the foes that had been sent against their nest!

The riders from….FROMT HE VERY SAME FOE THAT HAD TWO AMBUSH UNITS WHEN THEY RESCUED THE WOMEN USED AS MEAT SHIELDS!

The humans used the elven riders as bait to lure away the defenders and another hidden force snuck into the now truly defenseless nest!

One of the goblin lords realized this and they all turned to run out of the cave.

They reached the exit and smashed right into an invisible barrier!

In front of the cave, Priestess had come from her hiding spot after the goblins went inside and had trapped them in with holy barrier!

She looked them in the eyes, those hateful eyes before she braced herself and pulled a rope, which detonated the explosives inside the cave.

BOOOMM!

A small bang was heard echoing from the distance, those at Slayer Keep turned to the direction from where it came from.

"Looks like the lords won't be any trouble." Noble Fencer said as she and Warrior leaned into each other for support.

It had been a long night!

Back in the forest the smoke form the explosion inside the cave was clearing up, most of the goblin lords were dead, but more than a few were alive.

Heavily injured, yet alive.

"Mercy…..mercy…we….we we're wrong….go back in forest…live peacefully…" The Goblin Lord that had previously realized first the trap said.

"I…I would like to give mercy." Priestess said and the goblins smiled at that, the humans were so foolish, weak and worthless!

"But…..but I have seen too much…too much of what you do to…..too many of your victims to…..to not know what has to be done. Also, Priestess said as she turned around and from the nearby bushes, the leaves started to rustle as a new group came to the cave.

"That one that spoke is the most intelligent of the lot, he's he prime candidate to become a warboss." Priestess said to the Captain of the Slayer Squad as she turned her sadden eyes away from what was about to happen.

"We will be extra thorough with that one vice-commander." Apprentice Slayer said as he lead the squad forward to finish their prey.

"My Master Goblin Slayer is our strength, we always look to him for courage and I am his direct apprentice in the slayer arts. But the vice-commander heals us when we are injured, counsels us when we are sad, and helps us reconcile when we argue. She is our heart. And your words have made her sad. For that your pain will be legendary." Apprentice Slayer said.

The long shaggy haired, golden eyed Captain of the Slayer Squadron was wearing a long cloak( for stealth and sneaking) with a hood over his armor, from inside it he drew out his own short sword, whose metal was coated in red.

Apprentice Slayer started cutting of the hands and feet of the smart goblin lord and only after he was sure that the creature was fully defenseless did he go for the killing blow, the other slayers did the same.

It was brutal, and painful, but it was quick.

The Slayer had listened to their master's teachings and took on themselves his philosophy of never wasting time.

"Take the heads, but remove the jaws. And do the same with the champions and hobs. The giant and wyverns have no value. Goblins are stronger than them." Apprentice Slayer said.

"Why?" Priestess asked as the last hidden unit addressed their army's vice-commander and the one that lead this successful next clearing and ambush.

"The battle is over, but the night is not. There is one last task to be performed for this battle to be properly over." Apprentice Slayer said as they started gathering heads.

It was not yet over.

Soon it would be.

But not just yet.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15.

"Cheers! To our victory, to the Guild, to Slayer Keep and to that Goblin obsessed weirdo that made all this possible!" High Elf Archer said as the whole hall of Slayer Keep replied in kind with a raised mug to the toast and they all drank.

After the battle had ended, the wounded were tended and the dead given final rights.

Out of every peasant, adventurer, dwarf, elf and soldier of the Slayer army, one in nine had died and every third man had been injured heavily and what was left had heavy bruises, but considering their foes and their victory, the defenders of Slayer Keep got off light.

The defenders all rested for several hours after, the exhaustion of the battle took them just as the sun came up, by the time they recovered enough for a feast night had fallen once more and they all gathered inside the old elven fort to celebrate their victory.

Food was brought both from the keep's stores and the town, tables were set, glasses were raised as they drank to fallen friends, hated or loved comrades, and to themselves for surviving this terrible night

The general of this battle, Goblin Slayer, sat down next to Priestess and Cow Girl, he barely now was able to rest a bit.

He had gone around buying drinks for all the adventurers that had accepted his quest and then given Goblin Slayer had given the 361 gold coins he had earn to the peasant militia, the dwarfs and the elves that had come to fight for Slayer Keep, he had even put aside equal shares for the families of those that died.

It was not much, but it was all he had.

At first they protested that they did not come to fight for money, but he had replied with:

"You fought as bravely as any adventurer here, even thought the Guild will not reward you since you are not adventurers you are as worthy as any here. Please…I.I said that I would give all to those that would help save Slayer Keep, I gave my word and my sister said….she always said that you you're your word. So, please….please…take the gold…..for her, not for me…please, take it." He said with an almost tremble in his voice and they reluctantly did so.

But this act did make the Lord of Slayer Keep grow in the eyes of the Thane and the Chieftain, and he became a near object of worship after this to the peasants and those that would hear the tail from them.

The before mentioned groups would stay for the feasts, then return to their farms, caravans, holds and families.

Families that of which many had come from the safety of the Town to reunite with their loved ones and morn the ones that did not survive the night.

But all were grateful to the Slayer Army, and to Goblin Slayer for their bravery.

With the last three pieces of his gold he did the following:

Two he gave to Cow Girl, for the two goblins she had killed.

The last one he gave to Priestess, she did not receive any gold since it was the Slayer Squad that actually killed the Goblin Lords with their blades and bombs.

With that over he was certain that he had fulfilled his obligations and could relax a bit more.

"What do you mean there's no reward for killing that giant?!"

Though some people were impossible to please.

"I am afraid that the giant was not specified in the quest. If you recall the reward was 1 coin for a goblin, 100 for hobs and 200 for champions." Guild Girl said to an agitated and red-faced Female Paladin.

"What about a secondary reward then? I decapitated a giant, a giant that the whole keep could not kill; does that not count for something?" Female Paladin pushed on, her greed getting the better of her.

It was not surprise that the healing goddess took away her miracles, with her having that kind of personality.

"The Spider Queen and the wyvern, whom when added up total a threat greater than the giant, were killed by a combined effort from the Slayer Army and they received no compensation for that. Also because of the way the reward was written down the warboss was classified as 'goblin', so Goblin Slayer-san only received one gold coin for killing the biggest enemy in the goblin waaaagggh." Guild Girl said, hoping this would work.

It didn't.

"Each one of us killed half a dozen hobs and champions and at least a hundred goblins each, you are now hundreds of golden coins richer." Heavy Warrior said in a jubilant mood, not from the gold he received, but from fulfilling his oath to take the heads of 3 foes that were stronger that him with, all in one swing of his sword.

"And slaying a giant is a quest worth tens of thousands of gold coins!" Female Paladin said as she sat down with a puff in her cheeks, but Heavy Warrior's words did manage to placate her.

"So we made some money, but you're angry that we didn't take all the money then? Let it, after this our reputations will rise and we'll all be able to get better pay." Spearman said as he shared a glass with his partner Witch, who stole a glance to the right of them.

There Noble Fencer and her teammates and childhood friends, who were all injured but very much alive, had all knelt before Goblin Slayer.

"We have come to say the words and take the oath my liege." Noble Fencer said as the rest of the group nodded fiercely.

"You all want to be part of the Slayer Army?"

"YES!"

"Then you are now. You have free board and food, as long as you take at least one goblin quest a week." Goblin Slayer said so suddenly and so without emotion, pomp, pride or wonder in his voice that this shocked the group of rookies.

This was not how Noble Fencer envisioned one of the most important moments in her life.

"Who come before our hall?" Noble Fighter said, as she saw the potential disaster and disappointment and quickly got up and started an impromptu ceremony from the top of her head, one that would become the most sacred rite of the Slayer Army one day.

"Noble Fencer."

„Noble Paige."

„ Noble Swordsman"

"Noble Ranger"

" Noble Scout"

" Noble Wizard"

"Noble Shaman"

"Do you fear that when you go from here, you will never return again?" Noble Fighter said and mimicked with her lips for them to say ;no;. She was winging it hard.

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Is your heart pierced by love for peace?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Do you disdain glory and all glittering gold?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Can nothing console you but the deaths of all goblins?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Then a room and a meal for your heart, your glory and gold. Say the words and be accepted into the brotherhood and sisterhood."

"We are STEEL! We are DOOM! We are the death of all goblins! We march for Goblin Slayer, who knows no fear! And with him, we shall know no fear! Goblins, we have come for you all!"

"We are STEEL! We are DOOM! We are the death of all goblins! We march for Goblin Slayer, who knows no fear! And with him, we shall know no fear! Goblins, we have come for you all!"

"We are STEEL! We are DOOM! We are the death of all goblins! We march for Goblin Slayer, who knows no fear! And with him, we shall know no fear! Goblins, we have come for you all!"

"We are STEEL! We are DOOM! We are the death of all goblins! We march for Goblin Slayer, who knows no fear! And with him, we shall know no fear! Goblins, we have come for you all!"

"We are STEEL! We are DOOM! We are the death of all goblins! We march for Goblin Slayer, who knows no fear! And with him, we shall know no fear! Goblins, we have come for you all!"

"We are STEEL! We are DOOM! We are the death of all goblins! We march for Goblin Slayer, who knows no fear! And with him, we shall know no fear! Goblins, we have come for you all!"

"We are STEEL! We are DOOM! We are the death of all goblins! We march for Goblin Slayer, who knows no fear! And with him, we shall know no fear! Goblins, we have come for you all!"

Noble Fighter then became silent for a moment. From her memories of court and etiquette a sacred oath was usually followed by a drink or an anointment to seal it.

They already passed around any food and booze they had, so they needed to anoint them somehow.

The only problem was that they did not have anything for that. She wondered what she should do, when Goblin Slayer sensed her dilemma and got up from his seat and walked before the kneeling 7 new additions to Slayer Keep.

"Breather trough your nose, you will need to get used to this." Goblin Slayer said and took out a vial of goblin blood that he always kept on his person for emergencies when there was now goblin blood available. And smeared a bit onto each kneeling adventurer's forehead.

Noble Fencer and her group were all to filed with joy, in order for their brains to properly register the disgusting stench.

The rest of Slayer Keep grimaced at that. They got used to it, but beign smeared by goblin blood was never pleasant.

They recovered and welcomed the new additions to the army with a few toasts.

The kneeling group got up and returned to the feast.

Noble Fighter, the captain of the Fighter Squad was about to return to the table, when Warrior, the Captain of the Warrior Squad suddenly got up, drank a pint of vine in one big gulp and then red faced and half trembling he nervously approached her.

The two top Captains stared and glared each other into the eyes.

"I just realized something tonight."

"Me too."

"I realized you're a snobby, stuck up bitch."

"And you're a vulgar, hotheaded asshole."

"Want to get married?"

"Yes!"

They then both pounced on each other, and kissed heavily as they wrapped their hands over each other's back and waist.

All to the cheers and cat and wolf calls of the gathered hall.

The gathered lot now had an extra reason to get hammered now!

As the happy couple blushed like crazy after finishing their kissing and while Noble Fencer and her friends wandered how much time would they need to let the blood stay on their foreheads before rubbing it off( they got of their glory high and realized just how disgusting it was), the doors to the old elven fort were slammed open.

And Apprentice Slayer, Captain of the Slayer squadron came forward and along with his squadron they all kneeled before Goblin Slayer.

"My Master, the night before the battle the gods sent us, your apprentice and lowly acolytes a shared vision. It said that because of the 'One who does not let the dice determine the outcome', our force will be given blessings. When it is time to roll the dice, a reroll will be given when one fails to hit the foe and a reroll if one had failed to avoid the attack of the goblin. But in order for that blessing to be received a tribute had to be given to the gods. One for the gods of building, one for the gods of song and one for the gods of war and all must be the same tribute to honor the three. They gave us instruction on what it was to be and it had to be approved by the 'One who does not let the dice determine the outcome', but that we do not know of it before its completion. We do not know who this figure is my master, but we have finished the task as best as we could, may we please store it inside the keep until we find whom we must present it to?"

"Will it help us kill more goblins?"

"If this pleases the gods, then yes!" Priestess quickly answered.

"Then yes. What did you make?" Goblin Slayer said without hesitation.

"We will show you." Apprentice Slayer said and the whole hall got up and made its way outside.

There they saw that in gathered skulls had been used to craft chair and tables that were all made to be identical to each other.

And the tables had been created in a way, that they could be assembled to make one nig table.

A round table!

Goblin Slayer made his way towards it, touching the two items.

Goblins used human bones to create their furniture, it seemed to him only fitting that they do the same.

He noticed that the great round table was too big to be placed inside the old elven fort, so it had to be kept dissembled and in storage and brought out when there was no danger, or for special occasions.

The table was big enough that every single member of the Slayer Army had a seat there, even those that had died, and the way the smaller individual pieces were made, the round table could be expanded for adding even more seats!

"This is good. I like it." Goblin Slayer said as he took a seat at the round table.

One by one the rest of the Slayer Army did the same.

First was Priestess, then Wizard, Fighter, Warrior, Noble Fighter, Rhea Ranger, Human Nun, Elf Wizard, High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman, Lizard Priest, and then the rest of the Slayer Army, ending with Noble Fencer and her group.

When it was over Goblin Slayer did a quick count and realized that the table had not 250 seats, but 251.

That meant that even if they let the seats of the dead untouched, there was still one available.

Goblin Slayer turned his gaze towards Cow Girl and without a word being spoken she gave a determined nod of the head and hesitantly but surely she took a seat at the table.

After the way she helped them during the siege, she earned her place at the round table.

The peasants, adventures, dwarfs and elves did not join the table, they knew it was not for them, they only watched with smiles on their faces the forming of something new.

Or rather the improvement of what there already was!

"We will fill the empty seats with new additions. And more will be built when even more come to join us." Goblin Slayer said and gave an approving nod of the head to Apprentice Slayer and his squad, which all nodded back in gratitude and determination to continue to work to the fullest of their capabilities for their master.

"From this table we shall go and slay goblins. As long as there I a single one alive, we all shall go to slay it. And as long as one of us yet lives, that one will slay all the goblins!" Goblin Slayer said, filling the chest of those sitting at the round table with pride.

Noble Fencer quickly raised herself from her seat, drew out her sword and said.

"One for all, all for one!" She said all of a sudden.

And it worked!

Every single member of Slayer Keep raised their weapons in the air and said:

"One for all, all for one!"

And the gods we're please by this!

The Keep's defenders then continued with their merriment, having transferred the food and drink to the courtyard.

There was still much cause for celebration.

The goblins were for now gone from this region,.

They would eventually return, goblins always do, but for a short time there was no goblins near Guild Town, where Slayer Keep stood!

And as he sat there at the round table, surrounded by his, yes! His army, in the heart of a land that was free of goblins, Goblin Slayer felt something stir inside him, something he had not felt in a long, long time.

Ever since that awful night he had never felt truly safe, that was why he always stayed in armor, he always expected the goblin to attack.

But for now, for a short period of time, in a small part of the world, the land was free of goblins!

It would not last, for goblins always returned, and it was far cry from achieving his goal of killing all the goblins.

But he had gotten closer, after fire years of fighting, in this sixth year he had actually managed to make small part of the world goblin free!

Goblin Slayer had managed to take a step closer to his final goal!

It was the first time ever, in his career of goblin slaying.

It was only one small step, on the long road ahead.

But all journeys of over a thousand miles start with a single step!

He felt satisfied.

He felt accomplished

He felt…

He felt…

Goblin Slayer felt safe!

Tat was why he suddenly placed his hand on his helmet and took it off, of his own free will.

"AAAAA! Orcbolg took off his helmet!" High Elf Priest said as the whole lot of almost a thousand souls gathered to see his face, much to Cow Girl's confusion on their reaction.

They all gave their impression of his face, bets were settled, drinks and refill offered by women to him for some reason, and Goblin Slayer?

He just took in the sight before him and smiled.

The next day the farmers, dwarfs, elves and adventurers went home, repairs started on the first wall, the old elven fort, the two smashed gates, and rebuilding the destroyed dorms and stables, with Wizard overseeing the work, and even making plans for a third wall to expand Slayer Keep.

Inside the town, the Guild's door was opened and a lone adventurer stepped in.

"Welcome Goblin Slayer-san!" Guild Girl said to him.

"Are there any goblin quests today?"

"I am afraid not."

"I see, no goblin quest from the countryside, and we killed all the goblins in the region. So for now…for now….I would like to take a non goblin quest." Goblin Slayer said hesitantly much to Guild Girl's elated surprise.

"We could use a third man for our group." Spearman said from next to Heavy Warrior, their regular partners Witch and Female Paladin had become unavailable, since today was the start of a certain monthly time span for them.

As the trio exited the Guild and headed towards their quest, a spy for the demon king, whom had been observing the events of the past few days made his way to the inn where Padfoot Waitress worked.

He ordered food and drink and after he sampled both he took out a notebook.

He wrote down that this inn and it' staff would be spared from death and not made slaves, their meals and drinks were of good quality and would be a fine addition to the demon lord's table.

He then turned his notebook at the section which listed the threats towards the Demon Lord.

At the very top of it was the section that said: Ultimate threats, to be eliminated at all costs'

There Chosen Heroine was at the very top of that list, along with half a dozen other platinum ranked adventurers, whom no one knew if they were alive or dead.

Beneath it was the list that read: 'Top tier threats, priority for elimination'. Sword Maiden's name and that of other several dozen Legendary Gold ranking adventurers where there.

Beneath that was the list of medium threats, that were to be countered. On that Spearman, Heavy Warrior, Witch, Female Paladin. High Elf Archer, Lizard Priest, Amazon, Warrior, Wizard, Fighter, Noble Fighter, Rhea Ranger, Half Elf Wizard, and Human Nun a were listed, along with hundreds of others beneath them.

And at the very bottom of it was: 'No threat'

It had thousands of names

And beneath that the spy for the demon lord had to make a new list.

'Those that are to be closely observed for the foreseeable future.'

On that new list a single name was written down.

Goblin Slayer, Lord of Slayer Keep, Grand Master of the Slayer Class.

First amongst all of the land around and within Guild Town.

The Slayer King.

…...

"That, my friend is a jar filled with sand!Are you actually trying to sell me sand, here in a desert?!"- a question asked towards Deux.

-BALADA: A song of Stars


	16. Chapter 16

Book 2 Ch 1.

They were the last ones standing.

Of their group within the horde, they had been over 50, now they were down to less than five.

They looked nervously down that darken catacomb corridor as they waited for it to come.

"What do you mean the darkness just came to life and slaughtered them?" The leader said to the only survivor that had seen what was hunting them.

"Just that! It came from nowhere, I sensed nothing until the screams began and the bodies started pilling up, then it disapeared once more!" The survivor said of the creature.

"I heard stories of that thing." Scout said, interrupting the two's argument.

"An old one told me that when he was young, barely a day after he grew out of being a child that to the west, there's a land where it lives. It cannot be seen or heard, it can be right next to you, but it does not strike, but waits. It comes when you feel safe, when all lower their guard. Then it strikes, and kills everything. Whole groups just butchered out of nowhere, you don't even know that it happened, until you don't hear anything from other groups. But it does not end there, it then takes the bodies as trophies, desecrating the dead. 'Vanatorul vanatorilor' is what he called him, since where it treated nothing but death remained. Many groups actually went to that land intentionally so as to face that creature, but we never heard from them after that, now only the very desperate or very, very strong go there. And we never heard from them either."

Scout said as the survivors all listened to him in horror.

"Then...then we stopped hearing from other groups in other lands. Just like how it was in the west. And it meant that the 'vanatorul vanatorilor' had killed all life in his old territory and had moved on to new hunting grounds. This only happens after we have our own successful hunt, and we had a very successful hunt recently."

Scout said as he gripped an old trophy, which was tied around his neck.

"Vanatorul vanatorilor' means hunter of hunters in the old ancient tongue of the first civilization."

The Scout said as they waited in fear from their ambush position, made half shaking and a few pissing themselves as they waited for it to come, while hiding behind the fake wall.

The sound of something touching the ground in front of their fake wall was heard and they quickly leaped out of it, screaming their battle cries.

Only to run straight into a trip wire, that detonated an inferno that engulfed them.

As the fire burned the Scout to smithereens, The Scout stole a gaze to the darkness, which was now lighted by the fire of their own burning bodies and saw it!

It was visible in all it's horror.

Head to toe in armor, countless blades on it's person, body covered in blood and guts and it's eyes, those hellish eyes!

It walked forward and bashed them to death, making sure that none survive.

So the last sight that it saw was the image of 'vanatorul vanatorilor' raising goblin Scout's own weapon to kill him with it.

"That's 50..." Goblin Slayer said as he finished of the 5 goblins that had been hiding in the wall.

He got up, found the zone where the goblin children were and quickly finished them as well.

"No women...good! I got here just in time." Goblin Slayer said as he pilfered what could be salvaged from the nest before taking skulls for the round table and then leaving the nest.

He made his way back to camp, which was half a day's march away. His current group were on their way to a mission and they had taken a break in order to split up into smaller groups to spread out and eliminate the nests on the way there.

"Welcome back Goblin Slayer- san. How was the quest?" Priestess asked from around the fire. She was the only one there, the rest had not returned yet.

"Same as the rest. Though this one did not have any captive women." Goblin Slayer said as they sat down.

"That must be from the weapons distribution we did. I heard that it's become fashionable for women to have crossbows on their person now." Priestess said.

After they had butchered the bit overlord horde and the Waaagh, they had scavenged their weapons and armor, it had taken them a while to reforge them for human use, but once done they had distributed them amongst the peasants, while also keeping several hundred of the best sets for Slayer Keep for new rookies and to replace warned weapons of their veterans.

The side effect was that now a great deal of the population was armed to the teeth!

"That may also explain why we are getting less goblin quests in our home region." GS said as they sat down for a meal.

Around Slayer Keep and Guild Town they had distributed almost half of the reforged gear, combined with the 'improvised' gear that the militia had used when helping Slayer Keep, it was no wonder that goblin attacks were getting less and less in their homeland.

But they were not in their homeland any more.

They were on a mission to Water Town and as soon as they entered it's streets the reunited party felt cold, hostile and downright hateful glances in their direction from the townsfolk.

While the peasants in the country and around the land adored Slayer Keep, the same could not be said for the whole country.

The common folk of Water Town hated Slayer Keep that their own common folk could boast war gear while they did not, their hatred extended to the countryside around Water Town, since a few villages received free gear as well.

The merchants and other middle class both in Water Town and Guild town despised Slayer Keep since now the majority of rookies and lower rankers, and a majority of middle rankers and even a few high ranking adventurers stayed in Slayer Keep, instead of spending their money at their inns.

The nobility absolutely despised Slayer Keep because of it's reputation!

They all heard daily how the peasants gossiped with glowing reviews Slayer Keep, and how the bards sang nothing but songs and praises for the Slayer Army and to their leader, the one called 'The Slayer King'. Like all ruling classes, they simply could not accept the reality that someone other then themselves was owed, was worthy, of more praise and glory than themselves.

Even with a demon king returning and the whole world in danger of annihilation, humans will be humans and be more concerned with their own eggo that with survival.

It's no wonder Slayer Keep had grown so fast in less than a year.

But the group from Slayer Keep ignored the glares, they were here to slay goblins, not trade barbs with fools.

They reached the church, where the archbishop Sword Maiden would meet them.

"We have come to kill the goblins." Goblin Slayer said and from behind him Priestess, High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman, Lizard Priest, Warrior, Fighter, Wizard, Noble Fighter, Rhea Ranger, Half Elf Wizard, Human Nun all nodded in agreement.

The champions of Slayer Keep had all gathered in one group to kill the goblins!


	17. Chapter 17

Book 2 Ch 2.

Sword Maiden looked at the group before her both in happiness and confusion.

"There are at least 3 groups of adventurers, have you accompanied your leader until you are off to fulfill other quest in the city?"

"Nah! We came here with boss for the goblin job." Warrior said as Noble Fighter elbowed him discretely for talking to casually with an archbishop and renown hero.

"But...but the reward was only for one party of 5!" Sword Maiden said in even more confusion.

"Cost is divided into food, lodgings, weapons. We brought our own food, we brought tents and wagons, with those cost eliminated a reward for 5 is also a reward for 12. We're are the goblins." Goblin Slayer said as Sword Maiden put her hands to her mouth in surprise, she quickly turned around for them to avoid looking at her expression.

Her frame trembled from shock ans joy, tears threatened to come from her broken eyes. It was the kind of elation born of discovering that she was not alone in the world when it came to her feelings on goblins.

"I...I did not expect such a response! I did not dream that you would we so, that you wall would be so... Adventurers spend money on expensive lodgings and food and company since they could die the next day...Do you not need such joy n your life?" Sword Maiden asked as she turned around and looked at them, she had managed to recover some of her composure.

"Big lodgings, big costs, same with expensive food. Easier to save money for rainy days if we skimp like this, also the money we save is used for healing and stamina potions and new gear. Expensive food fills you up just as much as regular food, and a fancy roof over your head keeps you just as warm as a normal one. We skimp, we can afford more supplies, potions and adventurers, it means more alive adventurers, more dead goblins. That is why." Goblin Slayer said and those behind him nodded in affirmation.

Then started scolding him for speaking so forwardly to Sword Maiden.

Even Warrior was appalled by his country bumpkin ways!

But the archbishop was not insulted, she merely gave a merry laugh to this.

"That is good to hear. You are all an interesting lot. I see the rumors of the Slayer Keep do not do you justice. Please use the temple's spare rooms for logins, and share meals with us, that way you can save even more food and money!"

"Thank you, we will. Bring the travel wagons inside the court and get your things from there." Goblin Slayer said to his comrades, who moved to bring their things.

"Aren't you gonna go get your stuff?"

"I already have them with me."

"But all you have is your armor, weapons, and a small backpack and pouch for battle."

"They are for goblin slaying, anything else that is not for goblin slaying I do not need."

To that Sword Maiden gave another smile.

This one truly was an interesting bunch!

Dinner in the temple was an interesting affair.

Besides the temple food and wine the group of adventurers had also brought out black tea leave and grinded coffee beans to drink with hot water, while these were not unheard off, generally beer and grog was what most people drank.

"Helps us with marching and fighting. We sometimes chew directly when we can't start a brew." Goblin Slayer said as he ate with his helmet still on his head.

"That is most ingenious of you. Also before you begin I would like to raise your reward from 5 adventurers to 12." Sword Maiden said as Goblin Slayer moved to take a sip of orange juice from his cup.

"Pay us what you want, we came here to slay goblins, not for money." Goblin Slayer said as a matter of fact and immediately Sword Maiden reached out for the pitcher on the table, raised herself from her seat, made her way across the table until she was next to Goblin Slayer.

"Could you please tell me more about Slayer Keep...and...and about yourself." The Gold rank heroin or heroins said as she refilled Goblin Slayer's goblet.

"This is also why we came with him. We gotta make sure no princess or duke's daughter that's visiting this temple gets near him. If he gets one with a big belly, we'll have half a kingdoms army on our heels." Noble Fighter said to the gathered group and they all nodded in return.

"Gotta las, but what if we can't prevent one from fooling the daft yougin. I mean women of power don't take meddling in their affair to kindle and me might find ourselves a head shorter for our troubles." Dwarf shaman asked.

"W...we could make sure he always has moon tea in his back...you know, just in case..."Priestess said blushing like crazy.

"Good point. We'll keep that as a backup plan. After all hell had no fury like a woman scorned." Warrior said in confidence, he and Noble Fighter were still engaged and not yet married, but even then he knew the golden rule about being a good husband.

Never, ever disagree with yer spouse!

And practice duck and dodge!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A while latter the group of adventurers had entered the sewers and catacombs, killed several goblin patrols and for now they were taking an hour to rest before continuing on.

They had with them each a backpack that had a rain cloak that doubled as a sleeping bag with a zipper.

Each had a very small tea kettle that they used for tea and to heat their food, today was dried noodles with hot spice soup. They all use enchanted fans, like the one goblin slayer had used to kill the warboss except that these did not summon jellyfish, to create water for drinking and for the meal. Though all had canteens filled with fresh water for emergencies.

"There's a question I'd been meaning to ask, where to they come from, goblins?" Lizard Priest asked.

"I heard that a goblin appears whenever you make a mistake."

"Well then look out for long ears, she'll spawn an army by herself!"

"Just you wait dwarf, my arrows won't miss a single goblin!"

"I heard that they come from the moon. It's cold and barren, our world is warm and wealthy, they hate that so they come here to steal it." Goblin Slayer added as he was greasing his shotgun.

"From an academic point of view, there is reason to believe that they were created by someone." Wizard said as she took a sip of her tea, while reading a book.

"What do you mean?" Fighter asked.

"They are a mono-gender race whose ability to reproduce is depended on violence, their hand claws make them unable to perform anything but crude labor. Making them a race than not only cannot survive but in war, but also are incapable of any other lifestyle then war. In short the goblins are not a race, they are a biological weapon of mass destruction." Wizard added.

"And we're the ones that are ripping it to shreds! Good gods we're cool!" Warrior said with a chuckle and Noble Fighter grinned in a ladylike way before leaning even further into him.

"This is so nostalgic! It reminds me of when we we're only individual parties, seems so far ago! It's like like before Slayer Keep didn't even exist!" Rhea Ranger said with a cheeky grin, killing goblins was more fun in a big group, but she did sometimes thing of when they were smaller.

"We've come a long way since then. I think pretty soon we'll have be a real military order. Maybe we should start negotiations for a charter." Human Nun.

"Are we really a military order? We're a bit to casual for that." Priestess said in curiosity.

"We are not a military order." Goblin Slayer said all of a sudden. "We are weak individually, but we no longer act by our own, but in tandem with others, we pool our time, resources and personal to achieve victory not because we are stronger, but by having better synchronization and timing than what we face and we are able to sustain ourselves trough pragmatism and simple, yet efficient and crude but also cheap to make and maintain weapons and means. In short...to what we hunt, we are the goblins!" Goblin Slayer said all of a sudden, silencing the rest.

Who immediately grinned at him.

"Did you just call me a goblin tono? How dare you insult the bride to be by calling her an ugly goblin!" Noble Figher said and did a mock cry session.

"I am a goblin then? Guess I'll save up on head shaving products, sine the species is bald." Human Nun said in a deadpan voice with a grin on her face.

"Oh no! I am the only goblin that's gonna have a female goblin for a wife! I'll have to fight every goblin in the world!" Warrior lamented in an over dramatic manner.

"From an academic point of view I could save up research money, since I could experiment on myself, that is good." Wizard said in a serious manner, though the smile never left his face.

"Hey Ranger-san. After we finish killing every other goblins, wanna do a double mutual harakiri, to rid the world of goblins?"

"Sure Fighter-tan!" she replied with a grin.

"Goblin ey? That means that I can have an easier time infiltrating nests to kill them!

"That's two more adventurers you have to do Orcbolg! Really, calling me a goblin!"

"I do not think I can pass for a goblin, perhaps a champion or lord." Lizard Priest said

"I'm covered most of the time in goblin guts and blood, so I might as well be." Priestess said with a thousand yard stare in her eyes.

Before they all burst into laughter.

And despite himself Goblin Slayer did give out a small chuckle himself.

Despite their grim purpose, this was an amusing time.

Genocide was always fun when performed with friends!

There always was a massive table of expansive wood in almost every command center that he had graced in the past several years, or so Metternich thought.

No matter how little supplies, ammunition, medicine or fuel could be transported through the supply lines, there always were things like this present.

"No wonder the Empire was doing so badly in the war."

Metternich thought to himself and gave a small chuckle as he smiled with true mirth as he gazed at the table in disappointment.

The military and its true priorities, there before him in all its woody glory

BALADA: A Song of Stars by R.


	18. Chapter 18

Book 2 ch 3.

The goblin boat rowed on against the current deep poisonous waters of the sewers, they were all in search of fresh prey, namely the adventurers that had intruded on their domain.

The patrols had not come in, and other groups had found some, only some, of the dead goblins.

But not their heads.

That discovery had sent shockwaves through the horde.

Vanatorul vanatorilor was here!

The cursed lord, of the cursed land of the west that had butchered the tribes there had now come here.

The Xenocide had arrived!

So they all mobilized for war, they would swarm Vanatorul Vanatorilor with sheer numbers and with his death they would all gain riches and renown!

As those thoughts danced in their heads, the saw a light in the darkness ahead.

Many started cackling madly with glee, since that was the sign of adventurers.

The hunter had found its prey.

They laughed and banged their weapons on the deck of the ships, just as the light suddenly flew at them from the distance and a loud explosion detonated on their boat, ripping the goblins to shreds with shrapnel from the projectile and engulfing the place of its impact in fire.

"Looks like it functioned properly, thought I gotta work on finding lighter material, maybe compressed paper or wood to make it lighter a bit." Dwarf Shaman said as High Elf Archer let go of the weapon she used from over his shoulder and handed to DW.

This new weapon was in many ways the first true product of Slayer Keep.

It was in essence a musket barrel that acted as the launcher to a ceramic bottle that was filled with petrol and had a cloth that served as fuse on its neck.

Wizard had initially proposed that they make lighter cannon for cave clearing, this would help both rookies and veterans, Dwarf Shaman took that idea and modified a firearm so that you fired it over the shoulder, and made it to Goblin Slayer's specifications. Namely make it short and light so that it could be used in tight spaces without getting in the way.

"That leaves us with two more bottles on us and 10 remaining back topside from the supply we brought with us. How are we doing with the rest of our ammo?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"I managed to recover most of my arrows, but that's about it." High Elf Archer said.

"And I've used up half my bullet supply." GS added.

"Judging by the size of this city, this is a big horde. Honestly boss I don't think that that was their only boat." Warrior said as the flames from the ignited goblin craft started to fade, thought not before a second round of rowing and war chants was heard.

The party of adventurers braced themselves for another fight, when from the water a huge crocodile emerged and engulfed the boat in its jaws.

"Perhaps there is a way to clear the river without wasting ammo after all." Goblin Slayer said and just like that Priestess did a holy light on the alligator's tai, drawing the rest of the patrolling boats and destroying them.

"You know when it took my holy wows, they were all about helping and healing, somehow the healer is the one with the biggest kill count here." Priestess said in a deadpan manner.

"Well weirdness and craziness is typical with our fearless leader here. Right Orcbolg?"

"I don't like it."

This surprised all those present.

"Y-you don't like it, meaning that you actually feel! By the goddess, you are human after all!"

"Not that. The goblins don't usually build things, they are not stupid, but they prefer pillage and plunder, and all of these goblins have decent equipment, it reminds me to much of the overlord nest we destroyed and the waaagghh we cut down." Goblin Slayer said to those gathered.

"And to think there was a time when I wanted to go on big quests like this. Now…..now I just wish they all disappeared forever, especially…..especially after we see the victims." Warrior lamented, the past year hat all hardened them to the realities of adventuring and what it truly meant when a high ranking quest was available.

Namely the number of people slaughtered for it to be considered a high ranking quest.

This world was insane!

"Should we continue on downriver?" Fighter asked.

"No. Whatever is up ahead is strong enough to control a very, very big horde, and I suspect that we are about to face the majority of it head one. We'll need the new anti-horde gear and we'll have to get 'the new equipment with us, we'll keep it bagged until their baptism by fire test run drive.

"After the practice with it on the way here, I still have left one full stock for my new equipment, Lord Goblin Slayer." Lizard Priest said, referring to the 'sibling' of the flame grenade launcher.

"Just make sure that we don't use an gas poisons, fire or huge explosions. The damn city is above us, we can't make it collapse on us. And don't you pull the 'it's not an explosion, poison or fire' crap on me life you did when you brought the grenade launchers." High Elf Archer said to Orcbolg.

"Very well." He replied.

With that the group returned to the surface for rest, food, and the next day they were preparing to journey even deeper into the goblin infested sewers and catacombs.

"Are you feeling allright?" Sword Maiden said towards Priestess who had a look on her face that said she was contemplating something.

"Y-yes. It's just that…that we've been doing this for so long and we've killed so many goblins that…that I feel that pretty soon…."

"Pretty soon they'll be no turning back, the demon lord will come and all the foes you killed, all the lives you save will matter for nothing. Yes, I've been trough that kind of thing many years ago when the last demon king came to power."

"What do I do Sword Maiden-san?"

"I am afraid that not even I know the answer to that one."

"It doesn't matter." Goblin Slayer said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere behind them.

"Until the demon lord comes there are still goblins to kill, after he arrives and is defeated then we continue killing goblins. Simple as that." Goblin Slayer said

"That's if we defeat him Goblin Slayer-san." Sword Maiden said in good humor, though Priestess was getting a bit ticked off by his antics.

"He will be defeated."

"What makes you say that?" Priestess asked and the rest of the group stopped their preparations in order to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Because when he attacks us, that will prevent us from killing goblins, so I will kill him so we can get back to goblin slaying. Simple as that." Goblin Slayer said in a matter of fact tone, like he had just commented on which brand of cheese he prefers.

This made his listeners grin and shake there heads.

Him slay the demon lord?

That was impossible, plain and simple, but while he couldn't, those around him combined could, the dice did not decide for Goblin Slayer, so he was free to break the chains of fate, and he did so.

Saving the lives of Warrior, Fighter, Wizard, Noble Fighter, Human Nun, Rhea Ranger and Half Elf Wizard had made it so they could tip the scales in their favor.

And unknown to even himself he had done so long ago, when he had saved the hometown village of a certain orphan girl, which now was an adventurer.

Goblin Slayer was not a hero, but he had saved, brought togheter, and mentored many heroes.

He would not save the world or change it.

But he could interfere with the roll of his dice.

And the roll of the dice that others received!

That was what made him the god's favorite!

"What's in the 3 small wagons?" Sword Maiden asked as they started their departure.

"Prototypes for our new anti goblin gear."

"What are they called?"

"They don't have names, only nicknames."

"What are they?" Maiden asked and Goblin Slayer replied.

"Butcher, Baker, Candlestickmaker."

He gave out a great bellow of laughter right in a moment when all the noises of the battlefield paused for a moment.

With that the laughter was heard by both the chariots and the infantry line that was all around him.

It was carried by the wind all across the battlefield.

"Chariots, armies and the lighting itself all trying to get to me, and I stub my toe! I'm in battle where hundreds die and I just stubbed my toe! If I'd know this was the only injury I'd get, I would have come today boots only!"

Metternich per Pelasgiamus.

BALADA: A Song of Stars by R.


	19. Chapter 19

Book 2 ch 4.

The canary within the cage that hung from Goblin Slayer's hip was calm as the group and their heavy gear made its way trough the catacombs and crypts beneath water town.

Eventually they reached a closed mausoleum that had an adventurer tied to its wall.

Rhea Ranger dashed forward to help as the rest of the group entered the crypt.

But the group was so large that a few stayed outside the crypt, blocking the entrance.

That was the party's deployment lineup as Rhea Ranger reached the chained adventurer, who turned out to be a skeleton with long human hair placed on its head.

" This is a trap. " Rhea Ranger said to them.

" They are probably surrounding us as we speak. So we'll turn this goblin's trap into a mass grave for the goblins. Cover your mouths with the gass mask cloth and put the grease and charcoal mixture on your face to protect your eyes." Goblin Slayer said as instinctul Noble Fighter gave order to establish a crossfire point at the entrance, knowing from past experiences that they would use it as a choke point.

" They'll probably try to close us in and unleash gass to kill us. Put this mixture over the gaps in the walls." GS said and handed the bag of concrete to Dwarf Shaman.

High Elf Archer and Half Elf Wizard helped him. Their afinity for nature enabled them to find the airholes easily.

" We've deployed Butcher, Baker and established a permiter with melee as a front line with support, long range and healers behind that, with Fighter as the very rear guard, just on case. " Warrior said to him.

" Îs Camdlestickmaker ready?"

"Yes Sir Goblin Slayer. What about the 4th prototipe? " Lizard Priest asked as he geared up and equiped Candlestickmaker.

" Keep it as a last resort. Everyone get into position. "

Goblin Slayer said as he was the last one to stay în the doorframe, blocking the trap. When he saw that everything war ready he stepped inside and a moment's latter the door was slammed shut and blocked.

Goblin Slayer and Warrior immediately pushed a cofin în front to block the door.

"Barrier!" Priestess immediately performed as the group now waiter for the goblins to breach the door.

About 15 minutes passed, during which the canary on his hip stayed calm.

It looked like no gass hole had been missed.

Goblin Slayer took the cage from his belt and plassed it aside and away from the fighting.

Once, twice, 3 times did the door shook from the force of the blows coming from the otherside.

Then on the 4th blow the door started giving away.

Several goblins stuck their head în the new gaps in the door.

High Elf Archer quickly downed them with get aŕrows.

" Get ready for it!" Wizard said to Priestess and Lizard Priest. They operated the new gear and after that they would switch to their spells.

The door exploded and trough it not one, but there Goblin Champions appeared!

" BUTCHER!" Goblin Slayer said as Wizard used 'fireball' to activate Butcher.

BUTCHER was a row of 10 metal tubes lined în ten columns, making it a small wagon with 100 tubes mounted on its person.

The tubes were filled with several special gunpowder contraption rockets made by Dwarf Shaman and there were about ten of these rockets stuffed into each tube.

The fireball lit the first ranks of this, who after exiting the tubes, their fire tails would light up the ones behind them and so on and so forth.

With that Wizard fired almost a thousand rockets straight at the doorway chockepoint.

With the cadence of a machinegun and the power of a small cannon, BUTCHER moved down dozens upon dozens of the goblins and cut to pieces the 3 champions.

But it's ammo supply was quickly depleted.  
" BAKER!BAKER!BAKER!" Goblin Slayer continuosly shouted, making sure everybody heard the signal for them to put on a special eyepiece.

Goblin Slayer had heard from a fur trader that when the sun rose up over snowfields that they would put pieces of wood with two long and narrow eyeslots into them, so they could see.

That was what they all placed on their eyes.

For it was time for BAKER.

BAKER was a polished metalic mirror placed on Priestess's staff to concntrate the ,holy light" into one durection. It was also High Elf Wizard and Wizard who enchanted the mirror so that the miracle lasted longer.

"Holy Light!" Priestess said, using BAKER. Which turned her flashbang like spell into a great continuos stream of light that blinded the goblins, but not the adventurers.

The spell would last for several minutes instead of several seconds and because of that the melee fighters managed to slaughter the goblins while they were blind and helpless.

BAKER eventually faded from use. But it did it's job.

" Reform the lines! Lizard Priest come forward!" Goblin Slayer shouted.

The presence of 3 champions instead of one meant that something much stronger than a champion was about to come.

And just as soon as they started reforming, the wall behind Fighter exploded and trough it the boss goblins came

" An ogre!" Fighter said as the quickly threw every single one of her now 20 diamond tipped darts straight at the ogre's head.

Some hit, but not enough.

The ogre quickly swung it's club down on them!

" Barrier!" Priestess used her miracle to defend against the ogre's blow.

It was not enough to stop it, but enough of the force of the blow was absorbed by barrier that when it struck them Priestess, Wizard, High Elf Wizard, Fighter and Dwarf Shaman were thrown back but thankfully not dead and somewhat lightly injured.

"So your the group that's been slaughtering my goblins then? Tech! You now have the bokor of-*BANG*

Two red bullets hit the ogre straight în the skull, cutting him off.

But it was too thick for the bullets to penetrate it.

"When you wanna kill something. Just do It, don't talk." Goblin Slayer said as he reloaded his shotgun.

"You dar-Aaaaggh!" The ogre was once more cut off by and arrow that struck his eye.

" I agree!" High Elf Archer said and shot another arrow at the ogre.

Rhea Ranger then jumped on it's head and stabbed it's one remaining good eye, before she jumped off, avoiding being caught by the ogre's claws.

"Now friend " Dwarf Shaman said to Lizard Priest, who ran forward and unleashed from the pump în his hand, which war conected to a backpack, it's contents.

This war the culmination of the efforts brought about by the colaboration of Priestess's first group, Noble Fighter's group and Goblin Slayer 's veteran knowledge.

This was a flamethrower that shot molten metal!

This was a weapon that if you somehow survived it's attack, once the metal cooled down you would be trapped in a coffin of metal and quickly choke to death.

This was what left nothing behind of it's target, except a lump of hardened ash and iron, that was în the shape of it's target.

This was Candlestickmaker!

" Not a Goblin...another one that's not a Goblin...What a waste." He said regretfully at the hardened ash statue, the only thing left of the ogre.

To which High Elf Archer walked right up to him and gave Goblin Slayer a good kick in the ass.

" And you deserved that! Really now! Not a goblin, goblin, not a goblin, it's always that with you. We just took a damn ogre! Again! And this is your reaction? I'd bet that if you really did manage to kill the demon lord you'd say: Not a goblin, what a waste of a kill!" High Elf Archer said în exasperation.

"Yes" Goblin Slayer said în reply as he massaged his tush.

To which HEA gave out a screech of exasperation, that made the rest of the group chuckle at the sight.

Even High Elf Archer joined în the giggles after the anger left her.

Goblin Slayer was , as usual, very confused.

"Hey check this out!" Rhea Ranger said and stood next to a coffin that had been smashed open by the ogre's attack.

It had a secret stairway inside of it!

The party quickly healed their wounded and followed the staircase.

It lead to a chamber that was protected by what only could be described as a floating eye.

" That thing looks strong. Should we withdraw and come back tommorow boss? " Warrior asked.

"No. Butcher, Baker and Canflestickmaker have all been used. " Goblin Slayer said and turned his gaze from the floating eye and towards his fellow party members.

" Bring out 'Undertaker '."

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses."

-Howard Lipman's (Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower') review of : BALADA- A Song of Stars by R.


	20. Chapter 20

Book 2 Ch 5

The strange eye floating monster could see them clearly, yet it did not a single move against them make.

"It does not appear to be sentient. This is like a trained guard dog, one that only attacks those that enter its territory. I wager that the minute we cross the threshold it will attack us." Rhea Ranger said.

"Then we'll have to plan around that. Fire one off at it." Goblin Slayer said to High Elf Archer.

She complied and shot an arrow at the floating eye creature, immediately a great burst of energy came from the smaller eyes that were at the end of the big eye's eyelashes, evaporating the arrow and making the adventurers jump away from the doorframe.

"A powerful ranged attacker then. And with only one entrance, there's no chance of outflanking it. Archer, you'll fire off a shot to make it shoot it's beam, after that I'll need a Dragon Tooth warrior to rush forward to draw it's gaze, Ranger will rush in after that and throw this at the creature's main eye, after that Shaman will cast stupor and then we move in for the kill. We stab it from behind its big eye with all we got. Then we withdraw and then we use 'barrier'." Goblin Slayer said to the gathered adventurers who nodded in return.

"And I suppose the task of delivering the killing blow falls to me once more." Lizard Priest said as he held up 'Undertaker'.

"Yes. You are the only one strong enough to properly use it. Thought, I regret the fact that we have to use 'Undertaker' at all." Goblin Slayer said, with a heavy lament in his voice, he really did not want to use the 4th prototype, but they were tired, out of the other heavy weapons and running low on supplies, if what lay beyond this was the goblin's main nest, then they had to press their advantage now!

"Let's get ready." Warrior said and they all got into position.

High Elf Archer shot her arrows, making the floating Big Eye fire it's smaller beams of energy at them, after that Dog Tooth Warrior rushed forward and to the right.

The Bit Eye followed the summoned creature and turned its gaze towards it and shot its beams once more. Rhea Ranger then entered and ran in the opposite direction of where Dog Tooth Warrior ran.

Getting behind the Big Eye, she immediately threw the pouch that Goblin Slayer gave her.

It was a mixture of lime, hot pepper dust mustard seeds that blinded the Big Eye.

Now it was Dwarf Shaman's turn and he cast one of his finest 'stupors' yet on the creature.

With that the rest of the party entered the room and surrounded it from behind.

"We will strike on the right side of its back. Lizard Pries you stay on the left, sensing the location of its wound will make it turn to the right, therefore it won't see you and when it turns you'll be able to strike at its back, where we weakened it for you. Wizard will go first, then ranged, then melee, then High Elf Wizard, then the Big Eye will turn." Goblin Slayer said and once more the group nodded and they got into position.

"3….2….1… Now!" Goblin Slayer said and immediately the group attacked.

"Fireball!"Wizard said and shot it's fireball at the Big Eye, creating a wound in it's flesh and gap in its thick skin.

High Elf Archer and Goblin Slayer unloaded their arrows and bullets into that wound, after that Warrior, Fighter, Noble Fighter and Rhea Ranger all showed their weapons inside the wound.

Then it was High Elf Wizard's turn!

"LIGHTNING BOLT!" She cried and cast lightning bolt on the embedded mêlée weapons that had penetrated deep inside the creature's body.

The wound exploded on impact and the now enraged creature woke up from this barrage of attacks and turned to the right, ready to evaporate whoever attacked it.

It only saw the 'Metal Barrier' that Dwarf Shaman had cast after the attacks had been spent, so as to hide the party from it's gaze.

The creature quickly delivered several blasts at the barrier, along with Disperse from it's main eye.

But as 'Metal Barrier' was ripped to shreds, the eyebeams dispersed before hitting any adventurer.

For behind it was Priestess's 'Barrier', who was not dispersed by the main eye's ability to cancel spells, since it was not yet finished with Dwarf Shaman's 'Metal Barrier', this had saved Priestess's barrier and the party behind it.

The Big Eye immediately moved to cast a second 'Disperse' spell and another barrage of eyebeams, when it felt a great pain from the great wound in its back.

Lizard Priest had showed 'Undertaker' deep inside the Big Eye and immediately the creature started swelling up like crazy and huge lumps started to inflate and disperse themselves continuously all over its skin, like its inside was boiling alive.

"Run!" Goblin Slayer said Lizard Priest immediately leaped over the rapidly imploding Big Eye and landed on the safe side of the barrier, just as the creature exploded into a wave of blood and mangled flesh.

"I just used my barrier to prevent us from being splattered by the guts of our target. I avoided been covered in blood and guts….….I'm not covered in blood and guts…..I'M NOT COVERED IN BLOOD AND GUTS!" Priestess said in a disbelieving voice as an almost nirvana like state manifested itself within her.

It truly took guts, or in this case the lack of ones, to follow the path of a servant of the gods!

"I feel you sister." High Elf Archer said and the two hugged each other as tears streamed down their eyes.

"well, nothing to say Orcbolg?" H.E.A asked in coy manner.

"Last time I said something after a major kill you kicked me hard." Goblin Slayer said as he went and recovered 'Undertaker'

It was just a javelin head that had a thick syringe at its tip, within in had been a concoction made out of concentrated health and stamina potions.

Goblin Slayer, like many times before, had heard how if healing potions needed to be diluted before drunk, cause if they were to concentrated they became poisons themselves.

That was what gave him the inspiration for 'Undertaker'.

A 'concentrated potion poison' was not something new; there had been record of it being used before, since it was at its basic level a healing item, the poison immunity traits did not apply to it.

The reason why it was not used, was that adventuring was a game of economics, it took them almost 100 stamina potions and 100 health potions to make this one vial of poison and despite it being unaffected by anti poison debufs, there were much cheaper option out there.

They did not have the ability to bypass all immunity traits, but they cost at least ten times less than the 'concentrated potion poison'.

And adventurers did like their coin.

But 'Undertaker' had proven it's worth and had managed to kill the 'Big Floating' eye easily, in fact it had worked so well that it appeared that they did not need to wound it before hand, in order for Undertaker to kill the Big Eye!

And that was why Goblin Slayer was regretting using it.

Once more a weapon he had designed, or helped design, that was supposed to be used on goblins was used on something else.

First the ogre overlord, then the ghost possessing the warboss, then Candlestickmaker on the previous ogre and now Undertaker on the Big Eye.

It was becoming rather difficult for him to be calling himself 'Goblin Slayer', when it seemed like he was currently slaying everything and anything but goblins!

But he kept quiet about that.

He did not want another kick in the arse.

Broken bones he could handle, but like all men, a pain in his posterior was something he was not willing so suffer!

"What is this?" Rhea Ranger said as she went passed the mush of dead 'Big Eye' and inspected the altar it was protecting, on it there was a big mirror, on top of a pile of goblin sized weapons.

"Is this some object of worship?" Lizard Priest asked as Priestess touched the mirror.

Immediately the surface became water like and the mirror started glowing brightly, activating the magic within it.

Almost immediately Goblin Slayer, Lizard Priest, Warrior, Noble Fighter and Fighter all rushed forward and prepared a melee line.

But nothing came from the mirror, instead the image changed to show a barren desert like wasteland, where a strange structure stood and on its base there was a wheel like contraption that was being turned by many beings.

"Goblins, lots of them. Yuck!" High Elf Archer said in disgust as Lizard Priest said and touched the mirror surface once more and the image changed again.

"That's where we killed that Overlord that came back as a ghost!" Fighter said after the new image appeared on the mirror.

"This belonged to that bastard!?" Dwarf Shaman asked, it looked like a posthumous grudge would be added in the book, under that overlord's name!

"No. This lair is smaller than the one we found after we butchered him, no way would a goblin choose a smaller lair as its main one, and also if this was his, he'd keep it in the main lair. No, this belongs to someone else, someone who helped arm that overlord, someone who brought the goblins here with this mirror." Goblin Slayer added as Wizard and High Elf Wizard approached the magical object.

"There is writing on the sides. It is in the ancient language of the birds and another one I can't decipher. The one with the language of the birds says 'touch to change destination' and the portal will remain open letting anything that fits pass trough." Wizard said.

"I see some rune in the second language that resemble old elvish runes. They appear to be similar to the ones for: 'resistant to fire'." High Elf Wizard added.

"So that is its properties then." Goblin Slayer said and started to think.

His master 'Burglar' had always drilled inside him the importance of 'never stop' thinking.

In a world where Priestess was the only survivor of her original party, where Noble Fighter's group was slaughtered. Where Slayer Keep was not even a passing thought, this mirror would have been encased in cement and thrown into the sea.

Then Goblin Slayer had a thought and reached inside his pants.

Now, what was in his pocked?

Water Town main square.

Goblin Slayer's group were making their way back from the island they had just visited.

They had performed another sweep of the area surrounding the Big Eye to make sure all the goblins had been killed, before they removed the big mirror from the altar and took it where they knew it would never hurt this land ever again.

"It's bigger then yesterday!" a voice from the crowd that was gathered in the square said as they gazed at the green moon in the sky.

A red dot had appeared on it days ago and whenever the moon rose up in the night's sky, the dot became bigger and bigger.

The adventurers from Slayer Keep looked up at the sky. Three days ago they had throw calibrated the mirror for the land where they say the goblins and then they lowered it into an active volcano with red hot magma inside it ready to erupt.

It appeared that the trick worked, since huge amounts of magma seemed to be streaming from the mirror and into the goblins homeland, which seemed to be the moon and since the group could hear people saying that it got bigger and bigger every night, it was safe to say that the more the mirror sung, the greater the tide of fire an death unleashed on the goblins was.

"Looks like my sister was right…..She rarely was wrong." Was the only words that came from Goblin Slayers mind as he turned his gaze from the green moon's continuously growing red dot, which signified the mass extermination of goblins in their very own homeland!

For there were still goblins in this world to be killed, just because they managed to destroy another world, that did not mean they could slack off work!

The group made their way back to the temple, to spend the night there, before leaving in the morning, all the while they started to speculate about how their recent actions could affect the country and their world.

But not Goblin Slayer, he only cared about killing goblins and for that he made his way into Sword Maiden's bedroom and approached the surprised Archbishop, who was in bed and in her nightclothes.

"I believe I have something you desire. And I also desire something from you."

….

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

続きを読む

Reviews of; BALADA: A Song of Stars by R.


	21. Chapter 21

Book 2 Ch 6.

He made his way past shops and stalls, past men and women that stopped from their business in the market and looked as the Master of Slayer Keep passed trough searching for the items he needed.

"That's him isn't it? Ceramicus?" One passerby asked, for years GS had been called 'Clay' or 'Ceramite' despite his silver rank, since many considered him a porcelain adventurer still since he never killed anything else but goblins,

They all laughed at him then.

"Yeah! I just heard that he just returned from the moon itself after burning down a whole kingdom of monsters and taking back their skulls as trophies!" Another passerby said.

Now, nobody laughed at him and the name 'Ceramicus' was whispered in both awe, dread, envy, and lust accompanying the word.

Goblin Slayer payed them no mind, he did not care when they mocked him, he now did not care if they praised him.

All that he cared about was killing all the goblins and...and his friends and Slayer Keep.

And of course his newest addition to his noble crusade, namely the canary he had brought in Water Town, which was also the reason he was in the market, he was searching for some good seeds to feed his small pet and perhaps even a better cage.

"What do you think of these seeds?"

CHIRP* CHIRP*

"I see. What about this batch?"

So the folks of Guild Town were treated to the sight of one of the most fierce adventurers there talking to a bird.

Life was never boring with Goblin Slayer around.

After that he had an appointment at the guild latter in the day. Something about him being a proctor for an exam.

But before that he had enough time to return to the Keep for a meeting of the top brass of Slayer Keep.

As he journeyed with his canary to the keep, he saw that Cow Girl, along with the Keep's Captains and his adventuring party were standing in front of the house and we're talking with a big group of peasants, all who had backpacks and carriages with them.

"What's happening?"

"Ah, Goblin Slayer-san! These gentleman here want to speak with you!" Priestess said and gestured for the representatives of the several hundreds of peasants to come forward.

"We've heard that there is a lot of land available at Slayer Keep." one of the peasants said.

"Land?" Goblin Slayer asked confused, the only thing you'd find in slayer keep was hatred, steel and gunpowder.

"He is talking about the part of the forest that burned down when we killed that WAAAAGH, there's thousands of hectares of land now available. Quite good land too!" Warrior answered.

"Yes my lord, we've heard that here is the one place in the country were no goblins lurk and we've all come from many different villages on the frontier in the hopes of being safe. We're all hard working and loyal men and women me lord. We'll pay taxes on time and be obedient, if y'all have us." Peasant Representative said.

"I do not know anything about that. What should we do?" Goblin Slayer said and turned to his captains and his party comrades.

"It would be disgraceful to turn them back sir Goblin Slayer, and since there is new land available we should welcome them." Lizard Priest said.

"W-we should also gi-g-give them the land instead of making them rent it! Back home all the land was owned by the high nobles, it's not right that-that common folk don't have a bit, while a few have everything." Warrior said hesitantly and with fear in his voice, Noble Fighter squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Very well. anything else?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"From an economic point of view military power derides from individual high income and a strong middle class, with low interference. I suggest we ask for no more than 25 to 30% taxation for optimal economic efficiency." Wizard added.

"We should also think of building a chapel so as to bring the gods favor. " Priestess added.

" We'll need proper stone roads if we're gonna built a village here ." Dwarf Shaman said.

"We should have a quorum like în my hometown. This would help us in leading this new village and also aide us by taking part of the administrative duties, so we can focus on military matters. " Noble Fighter added.

" Very well. We re gonna do all these things. Cow Girl, can you guide them? I have two meetings today, so I can't. "

And just like that Cow Girl became the Chieftain and the peasants almost all fell to their knees with tears of joy on their faces.

They would actually own their own land!

They would pat only a quarter, instead of half their crops!

They would have a voice în a quorum!

And above all they would be safe.

" This is heaven!" Peasant Reprezentative said.

" No. This is Slayer Keep." Goblin Slayer said as he made his way back to the keep, passing by the grateful small folk who almost kissed his feet on gratitude.

Once they had all gathered at the round table, including Cow Girl, the meeting began.

"Goblin activity în our region has almost dissapeared. Also we are becoming a bit crowded such they have spiked în other nearby lands, because of the distance I have come up with this plan." Goblin Slayer said and rolled out a map of the country.

" This is a map provided by Sword Maiden, the red dots are where old forts and keeps are located throughout the country. There are about 20 such places, or 21 depending on how you count the hidden twins fortress, Apprentice Slayer."

" Yes sensei. "

" You will take a portions of our forces and establish a second Slayer Keep în the nearest location. Once you reach our current number of..."

"500 regulars and ireegular adventurers ." Wizard supplied the numbers.

"500 you will once more departe and do the same with the next one. The path for expansion I've sketched makes it so that it's follows a circle that envelops the country în a great wagon fort of goblin killing fortresses that begin în Slayer Keep, circle and end în Slayer Keep. Sword Maiden has agreed to sponsor this, so we should be able to accomplish this project within a year. "

Goblin Slayer said în a calm almost bored like voice, as the gathered Slayers all whispered în shook at what they just learned.

This was the biggest event that happens în this country's past century.

And Goblin Slayer said în all in a tone of : ' also we're doing this today '

" I think we can achieve it în less then a year. " Apprentice Slayer, added the second most surprising news of the day and also în a bored tone that was almost identical to Goblin Slayer.

It was obvious there and then why he had been chosen as Goblin Slayer's student!

" How?"

" My wife sent me word that she wants to help with Slayer Keep. With get help I would say we can finish the project în 6 months. "

"I did not know you were married. " Goblin Slayer said to Apprentice Slayer.

" We married în secret, since she is rich and I am not. But I have gained enough fame as your student that we can reveal out union now. Also we are expecting twins, so there is no reason to hide our union. "

"Who is she?"

"High Water Kingdom Queen." Apprentice Slayer said. Which shocked and surprize all those gathered for a third time today

" High Water Kingdom Queen!? The famous war hero and diplomat!? That's your wife!" High Elf Archer exclaimed.

"Yes. " Apprentice Slayer replied unfazed by their surprise.

"I thank her for the given aide. " Goblin Slayer said în an normal tone of voice.

" That's it! Booze! Booze now! I can't take all these soap opera shenanigan reveals without alcohol inside me! I want to be drunk before I here that 'Goblin Slayer has been summoned by the king' or another shocking piece of news and 'hard head' and 'aspiring to be hard head' over there react like it's nothing!" High Elf Archer shouted in exasperation.

"A hard head is good to have when fighting Goblins." Goblin Slayer said in a calm, monotonous voice.

"Yes it is. Thank you for the complement." Apprentice Slayer said, in an almost identical tone/

"ALCOHOL NOW!" High Elf Archer said in exasperation as Slayer Keep laughed in merriment, she most of all.

Vine cups we're brought and every single one at the round table received a glass from a few part time laborers than earned a bit of extra pay by helping out at Slayer Keep.

The sound of glass being gently struck was heard all around, and silenced reigned as they looked at the one that was calling for attention.

"Everyone, I'd like to propose a toast!" Priestess said in a shy manner. "I...I'd like to say thank you for helping us on our first quest, I don't know how would that gone down if you weren't there." She said towards Goblin Slayer.

"I would like to say thank you as well. Without the Slayer Code my group could have died when we took this fortress. I thank you as well my liege!" Noble Fighter added her own toast.

"We thank ya as well Beard Cutter. For giving so much aide when we told you about that overlord and for keeping things so fun and efficient. Cheers!" Dwarf Shaman said and raised a glass.

"To Orcbolg, à votre santé!" High Elf Archer said as from one of the laborer's chest, a button that was in fact a hidden enchanted magical item started taking pictures, as a bard started playing the song Pavane.

"To Ceramicus!" Noble Fencer said as the laborer, who was in fact a spy, took her picture with her enchanted item.

Those pictures where sent to the very heart of the demon kingdoms domain.

There Head Spy, the master of the Demon Lord's spy network looked at a wall that shoved the pictures of many adventurers along with notes beneath them denoting their threat level.

On the very top there was a picture of Chosen Heroine and her group.

Beneath her there was along line of secondary threats, it began with Sword Maiden and Water Town and ended with Goblin Slayer and Slayer Keep.

Head Spy took down the picture of Chosen Heroine from the top and then placed the picture of Sword Maiden in her place, crossing out the words: secondary threat, and replacing them with ' main threat'.

Head Spy then looked at Goblin Slayer's picture and for a moment in looked like it was staring back at them, and a strange thought entered his head, before he shook head and crossed out 'potential threat'beneath Goblin Slayer's picture and replace it with ' minor threat'.

Really, it was all clear to him now.

Slayer Keep had been from the start a cover operation conducted by Sword Maiden.

It all made sense now!

She was afraid of goblins, there was that social taboo of a golden ranked adventurer taking quests beneath their rank and the fact that so many people ignored goblins as a legitimate threat, the water spell used to kill the WAAAGGHHH, the culling of the goblin kingdom from Water Town and now this news that she was sponsoring an expansion of Slayer Keep, it made all the pieces fall into place!

Slayer Keep was in fact Sword Maiden's puppets, so she could act without impunity!

So the best way to destroy this new threat was to strike at the serpents head!

So the demon lord would focus on Sword Maiden and ignore, at least for now, Slayer Keep.

Head Spy stole another glance at the picture of Goblin Slayer and Slayer Keep, before shacking his head in amusement.

Really, it was impossible for someone as weak as him to succeed on his own.

The odds that the dice would land enough times in that grime covered, cheap armor wearing weakling, for him to achieve all this, for him and Slayer Keep to be on their own merit a legitimate threat to them was to low for the dice to favor them.

And so the gods laughed uproariously at that.

For the one who does not let the dice decide the outcome had entertained them greatly once more!

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

Reviews of 'BALADA: A Song of Stars' by R.


	22. Chapter 22

Book 2 Ch 7.

Goblin Slayer.

That was his name, not Slayer Squad Captain, not Master of the Slayers, not General of the Slayer Army and certainly not other idiotic names an titles.

Goblin Slayer.

Simple, easy to remember and to the point.

So of course he was currently the third examiner proctor in an evaluation for guild rank advancement.

Of course that was he was doing.

Goblin Slayer was not goblin slaying!

Anything and everything, except goblin slaying had been his recent activity schedule.

"Send in the next applicant."

Guild Girl said from next to him and Goblin Slayer was certain that he was being punished unfairly for nonexistent crimes.

I mean sure, he is leading an army with the express purpose of exterminating a whole species and he just did a planet wide genocide recently, but that was not a reason to punish him with paperwork!

The door opened and, while Goblin Slayer was reliving happier thoughts of how he unleashed a tsunami of volcanic manga on goblin lands on the moon, trough the door the next candidate for advancement entered.

This was for a party to be advanced from Sapphire to Emerald rank. And the adventurer in question looked vaguely familiar to Goblin Slayer.

And he was acting weird.

"Is something the matter?" Goblin Slayer asked as Rhea Scout entered the room.

"No! Just surprised to see you Goblin Slayer-san." Scout said and then Goblin Slayer recalled where he had seen him before, he was a party member with Middle-aged Monk, Axe Warrior, and Elf Wizard. The only party member that never stayed in Slayer Keep, that notion bothered Goblin Slayer, thought he did not know why.

"Okay. This is a promotion interview right, why don't we skip Emerald and go to Bronze, or even Silver." Rhea Scout said in a jovial and friendly manner and Goblin Slayer moved his right hand more closely to his sword.

Not that he could detect deception in his words or poise. But years of hunting goblins had given him a sixth sense to when predators were near and were trying to deceive you.

"Let's just take one thing at a time." Guild Girl said with a forced smile on her face, she was already using her 'difficult customer face'. "I could not help but notice that you are wearing new armor and boots." She added.

"Oh! You can tell!? They're pretty classy. They make me look nice and thin, don't you think so? First time I've worn 'em, great boots, wouldn't you say so?" Rhea Scout said, showing off his expensive gear.

"A bit odd that your party has been taking on the same quest for the past month, yet you are the only one with new gear. Also, unlike your companions, your quest reports are a bit vague." Guild Girl said and this unnerved Rhea Scout.

"You also did not join to defend the Keep against the Waagghhh, meaning you did not get any of the gold your comrades got. And you are the only one who does not lodge there, meaning you are supposed to be having a lesser income and more expenses. And yet despite having almost identical quests lists, you somehow are better off than your colleagues. Than members of Slayer Keep." Goblin Slayer said and then placed his short sword on the table, tip pointed at Rhea Scout.

"Why is that?" He added and glared at him.

This was not a goblin quest, but it was starting to feel like he had just cornered a filthy goblin.

"My family just sent me some money. They are quite well of and, no disrespect to Slayer Keep, but the inns are better quarters." Rhea Scout said nervously.

"He's lying. By the supreme god, I swear that what he is saying is false." The third examiner, namely Inspector, said and held up her holy cross.

This panicked Rhea Scout, since it just meant that there was one that could use the 'detect lye' miracle on him.

"You just had a quest completed recently, but the reports make no mention of any loot found. Ah! I got it, you scouted ahead and told you comrades that there was no treasure chests, but you did find some, but kept them for yourself." Guild Girl said to him.

SORRY! Iy was an impulsive mistake! I very, very sorry!" Rhea Scout said, lowering his head in supplication.

"The belt." Goblin Slayer said all of a sudden, surprising Guild Girl and Inspector, but making Rhea Scout panic even more.

"The belt is not yet worned, it is still half brand new, I'd say purchased within a month, it's also very expensive looking. Also the cloak is silk made instead of cotton or wool, not cheap either and I recall that that pattern is what was fashionable two months ago in the town's boutiques. This was not an isolated or random act; you've been thieving from your party members for at least 3 months. That we know of."

"This is quite a predicament. IT's people like you who inspired prejudice against rheas and scouts." Guild Girl admonished him, but Goblin Slayer fought the urge to jump on him and take the scout down.

He could tell from the way he was clenching his fists that this one was exploding with rage.

Goblin Slayer was regretting not having his gun loaded. It looked like it would come in handy at the moment.

"This is a serious crime. But, considering your past contributions to your team mates. We'll give you a demotion to porcelain and a ban from adventuring in this town again." Guild Girl said to him.

"Banishment!? All I did was steal some treasure chests and you're gonna banish me out of town!"

"Excuse me? 'All you did'…..are you serious. You didn't just steal money, you stole trust. Adventurers are supposed to trust each other with their lives. If you lied about this, then what else did you lye about? Or should we could tell everyone, including your teammates: 'he was demoted for filling misleading quest reports. 'Which would you prefer?"

At that Rhea Scout was boiling with anger and confusion. He was tempted to say a lie to save his skin.

"Your deceptions won't work here." Inspector said.

"That would be a mistake." Goblin Slayer said all of a sudden.

" …Then…then you won't chase me out of town!?" Rhea Scout said hopefully.

"This is not my decision, but I suspect that there are others that do similar crimes of theft. This is a great detriment to guild. Perhaps you punishment could be instead of banishment, you are to find who these individuals are, so that we may expose them. And…and keep a portion of the ill gotten loot. Let's say one coin in 7 or something like that." Goblin Slayer suggested.

"T-that could be possible. We are having trouble with that kind of adventurers." Inspector said.

"But would not such an investigation require a believable cover story? I suppose we could not promote you, but promote your teammates, that should give you a good enough cover for contacting other rogue adventurers within the town, It would also prevent you from taking on most quests with your duties to the investigations." Guild Girl.

"I'll do that. I'll do that gladly!" Rhea Scout said with tears of joy in his eyes. Gone was the anger and hate! The truth was that he was a greedy bastard, but also a coward!

He did not want dangerous quest, nor did he care about the promotion, he wanted only money and nothing more.

So if he could do this new job, avoid punishment, and make money out of it, he'd take the offer gladly.

"Then it's settled." Goblin Slayer said and immediately Rhea Scout jumped from his seat, walked to him and shook GS hand vigorously.

"Thank you! I know I'm a liar, but this time my tongue's tale is true! I really am grateful for this!"

Rhea Scout said, thanked the other two and left the room.

"Oh. Be sure to tell your teammates of their promotion!" Guild Girl said, as an ecstatic Rhea Scout left the room.

"That was scary! I thought he would jump us!" Inspector said.

"It reminded me of my time training in the capitol. So many barbarians ready to jump on a sweet young thing .But I must say Goblin Slayer-san, that was a very interesting solution to our problem. Where did your idée come from?" Guild Girl asked.

"Survivors. Goblin survivors become wanderers filled with hate, that hate fills them with power to become nest leaders. They come back from wondering and lead hordes, armies or worst waaaghs. When you we're punishing him. I made up the offer so as to prevent him from leaving here, becoming a wanderer and coming back with a vengeance. I do not know Rheas, but I do know goblins, and when you sentenced him he looked like a goblin. A very, very capable goblin." Goblin Slayer replied and made to get up from his seat.

"Ah! Before you go, this quest came in. it's for a party that need a top scout, with the stipulation that he also excels in monster tracking and trap preparations. It's for a party with several gold ranked adventurers and since you are our currently our only gold ranker, and sin-" Guild Gil said handing out a quest scroll, a bit embarrassed to be asking him this, much to Inspector's amusement.

"Goblin Slayer is my name is it not? I do not want to be rude. But a person that someone that is named goblin slayer and does not take goblin slaying quests is a strange thing, right?" GS interrupted her and Inspector muffled her laughter with her right palm.

"-ce they also mentioned that the lair of evil they are attacking has also had goblin sightings report-" Guild Girl was once more interrupted by Goblin Slayer, who took the quest request right out of her hand and started reading it.

"Very well I accept."

"The reward is-"

"I do not care; I'll take whatever they pay me. Also, I have Slayer Keep, the Slayer forts and the slayer army backing me up. In fact from now I want you to accept from the start low level goblin slaying quests and return the reward price back to the quest givers. With the new village, Slayer Keep can and will compensate the guild for these low level quests." Goblin Slayer said and exited the room.

Leaving an exasperated but smiling Guild Girl and a Cheshire cat like grinning Inspector, who ws ready to tease her friend.

xxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx

Guild Tavern.

"Welcome! How can we help you sir?" Padfoot Waitress said to her biggest and most loyal patron. Slayer Keep bought most of their hardtack and salted pork from this very tavern.

"Hello. I would like travel rations. The usual order, I'll have two number 9's, a number 9 _large_ , a number 6 with extra bread, a number 7, two number 45's, one with cheese, and a _large_ water bottle. And bring enough so that it's a week's worth of travel food."

Goblin Slayer said to her and she went on her way. But not before he put a plate of beef stew at his table.

"For until yer order's done. It's also on the house; you buy enough from us to get that!" Padfoot Waitress said and ran away before he could protest. She probably would not have heard his protest even if she stayed, she was too happy from finally being able to make him eat their food here, to listen to what he was saying.

With that Goblin Slayer had no choice but to sit down and started eating the stew, no sense in letting it go to waste.

After that he had a visit to make to Smith's shop. Who had recently expanded his business thanks to the influx brought about by Slayer Keep.

"The 12 gauge mark nock gun."

"That's the City States version, you can switch between single shot and volley fire." Smith said as he handed Goblin Slayer the gun for him to give it a test grip and aim.

"The derringer."

"Got something better. This is the Howder 4 pattern. More firepower and range in this little monster. In fact this is brand new, just got them here from the Ice Queen's domain. Same as the nock gun, single or multishot choice. Has a nice hard trigger, so accidentally pulling will not happen, give it a good finger pull and anything in front of you is dead. It also has a pull out for smooth pull aiming." Smith added with a chuckle.

"Anything else?"

"King's Walking Staff'40 gram, no spike, horizontal hammer variant?"

"Yer in luck. I just happen to have the only one in the whole frontier; these things are only good for one use only. It's because of the materials needed to make them light enough for both roles. After one use its garbage. That's why no one wants them, no repeat use too expensive to be practical if ya buy a new one each time. One shot only."

"One shot, one kill then." Goblin Slayer said as he tested it and placed it in the pile.

"Sedgley 9mm?"

"Got'em in stock."

"I'll take two. And to my usual order of ammo, add two more orders of ammo."

That surprised Smith greatly.

"That's a bit overkill."

"Not when it comes to killing goblins." Goblin Slayer replied and placed a few extra orders, before picking up the new guns that he would use, in addition to his ever trusty sword, shield and shotgun.

With that done all that was left was to take his small war wagon and go to the meeting ground.

Goblin Slayer had arrived first and was now waiting for the others adventurers to arrive. As he did so, he went over the list of the supplies he needed for this quest.

"Rubber tubes, saw, petroleum, gloves, cuffs, razor wire, hatched, and boxing wrapping for my hands."

"You planning on doing some renovation after this quests?" A voice asked from behind him.

"No. This is for the quest." He replied and turned to face the direction from where it came from.

"How are you gonna kill monsters with rubber tubes?"

"Very thoroughly." He replied to the party he was joining for this quest.

Sage, Sword Saint and Chosen Heroine all greeted him, as they got to know each other in preparation for their quest ahead.

…

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic ans science, magic was the victor?

What if technology dissapeared and magic became what was used to colonise the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of

Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another common weekday for poor ol' Metty.

BALADA: a Song of Stars by R.


	23. Chapter 23

Book 2 Ch 8.

Sword Maiden entered the gardens that she had entered many times before over the years, and sitting in the exact same spot that she saw him last time, and the time before that, was the very same old comrade that recently became more and more overworked with each passing visit.

"Let me guess, you are here for another concession for that little project of yours." The High King said to her.

"Slayer Keep is not my creation, nor does it answer to me, thought I do support them with money since they kill goblins, they are the only force that specializes in killing goblins."

"Tell that to my Kings! They are convinced that it's a move by the clergy and foreign powers to increase their influence over the country, every meeting it's the same. We finish with the actual threat, namely the new Demon Lord, then we discuss the imaginary threat that they are certain is slowly building up to the overthrown of the nobility."

"That is absurd."

"I told them the same thing, then I received news that not only is Slayer Keep planning to expand and build a fortes in every province of the country, but now my spies tell me that High Water Queen is married to the heir of Goblin Slayer and is sponsoring her. So tell me Sword Maiden, how am I supposed to deal with this? For although their intentions are not to take over the country, their actions do nothing but advertise that fact!"

"Apprentice Slayer is not his heir, just his student." Sword Maiden said, biting her lip in uncertainty in regards to what to say next.

The problem was that the accusation was not entirely without merit, Slayer Keep was being funded by the clergy and foreign powers, it was increasing its power, and by protecting the peasants and earning their love and support, combined with their ever growing army they were technically doing the very things that the nobility was afraid.

"Well, what do I do then? Or better yet let's pretend that you are High King for a day and this is the crisis you face. If you support the nobles you risk a peasant uprising, if you support Slayer Keep the nobles will rebel, if you do nothing the tension will grow and there will be a war between the two. Which might enforce you power, but considering that we now face a demon lord, you simply cannot afford to let that happen. Well, what is you answer?"

"Perhaps you've been looking at the problem in the wrong manner your majesty."

"What do you mean?" The High King asked in curiosity.

"Instead of trying to weaken one side, why not try to take advantage of this new development?"

"Well the Kings thing that Slayer Keep is an enemy to their power, so why not entertain that and form a League Against, one that you will head and in exchange for officially taking action against Slayer Keep, the Kings must concede to an expansion of the royal army. When that happens you could say 'bribe Slayer Keep away from me' and with that Slayer Keep no longer is an enemy of the Kings, but a new ally against the influence of the clergy and foreign powers." Sword Maiden said to him.

"And the Kings will rely on Slayer Keep as an ally against the newly expanded royal powers and royal army no doubt." High King said with a grin on his face, he was starting to like this plan.

"Yes your majesty. It is truly unfortunate that I will 'loose' such a prominent 'pawn' of mine." Maiden said in an exaggerated poise of despair in her body language.

"It will be so." High King said and Sword Maiden departed with a smile on her face.

Confident of the fact that from this encounter Slayer Keep would only prosper even more.

And as she left, High King remained alone with his thoughts.

High King knocked two times on the nearest wood for good luck, it was a habit of his,

His father had taught him that the most important rule of being the supreme authority was that everyone bellow you had to be too busy fighting preferably an outside power or each other to be a threat to your reign.

With that in mind, he took Sword Maiden's plan and made to enact it, but with a little 'extra' from him, in order to secure his reign.

After all, it was his duty to his father and to the gods, who had appointed his family with the burden of 'divine right to rule' that he moved to secure hi throne, so that peace and prosperity reign throughout his land.

And so he began his juggling act, what he had to was just please four sides of a two answers problem, so nothing short of turning your head to look both left and right at the same time.

Just another day at the court of the High king of this country.

"I really, really do miss the days when I was just another bored nobleman going on dungeon quests with my old party.

Find a problem, just hit it until it's not a problem anymore, simple and efficient."

So he started to write a few letters to be sent to the various Kings and Grand Dukes of the realm, asking for another meeting.

At that meeting he outlined a version of the plan Sword Maiden discussed with him, keeping her real involvement out of it, and then he added his own 'extra' to it.

But he worded the phrase, in a way that someone else would have to speak up and finish the sentence.

This was part of another lesson his father taught him.

When giving someone a nose to hand themselves with, convince them that it was their idea.

He told him his plan and there was the usual round of 'outcry'. But when they broke for lunch, and he approached each king and Grand Duke individually, there was a great deal of support from the majority of them.

Since the High King could tell from the look in eyes, that every single King and Grand Duke thought that his 'extra' would mean a potential aide to their side of whatever rivalry they had with another King or Grand Duke, and vice versa from the opposite parties.

And of course all of them thought that it also meant and extra ally against the High King.

After they approved it with a vote, in which just enough 'opposition' was presented to the idea beforehand.

The king pun pen to paper his 'extra' suggestion. And then personally made copies of the letter and gave them to couriers with very specific orders in regards to what was to be done about Slayer Keep.

"You are to deliver these letters at each one's destination and these letters are to be all kept sealed and only opened at exactly sunrise on the 13th day of next month. Namely Friday."

High King said and the couriers left, the doors closed with their departure he raised himself up from his seat, he rested both hands on his big hardwood desk, and with strength and exhaustion in his eyes looked directly at the door

High King could hear the footsteps of new petitioners and courtiers coming from the hall, so he instantly put on a face of strength, determination and triumph.

The door opened.

He knocked two times on his desk

Just another day at court.

…...

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic ans science, magic was the victor?

What if technology dissapeared and magic became what was used to colonise the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of

Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another common weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by R.


	24. Chapter 24

Book 2 Ch 9.

The fire's flame was starting to die of now as the wood started to burn of, and the adventurers gathered around it moved to put new wood on the flame.

Sage, Sword Saint and Chosen Heroine were all exchanging banter between the three of them, like they've always done, while Goblin Slayer continued to silently perform maintenance on his guns, swords and knives.

"Why do you always put grease on the flaps of the bags?" Chosen Heroine asked curiously.

"So that rain water doesn't get in and wet the powder." He replied and remained silent after that.

"I heard that you journeyed to the moon and vanquished the monsters there, that must have been a heck of a journey and battle, tell us about it!" CH asked again.

"We didn't journey there, we found a mirror that lead to a goblin infested land, we threw it into a volcano so as to kill them all. It turned out that their homeland was the green moon up there. Don't know if it has any demons or monster on it."

Goblin Slayer said as he finished oiling his shotgun, he then re-positioned the weapon, so that it was in firing position and he aimed it at the green moon, who was now mostly covered in a great black surface, with a few green spots on it.

"But there were goblins on it. And it looks like there's still safe places where the goblins could have survived the fire. I will go there to finish them off, after I'm done with the goblins in this world."  
Goblin Slayer said and pressed the trigger, making the shotgun fire a bulletless volley at the goblin homeland.

A promise of what was to come.

After that the conversation gave way to silence once more.

"So. I hear that you got an Apprentice, whose the husband of a queen. I guess that makes him a king! How'd you swing that?" Chosen Heroine asked in a cheeky manner.

"He came to me at the guild and asked to be my apprentice. I said yes." Goblin Slayer replied and moved on too his blades.

Again, silence returned to the campsite.

"So then-"

"Just leave him be. It's clear that he's busy with his gear." Sage said to her friend and chosen Heroine gave childish pout.

"I'm just trying to make him feel welcomed. This is an adventure, it's supposed to be fun!"

"I am enjoying myself." Goblin Slayer replied, this made Chosen Heroine grin widely.

"What's the thing you like most of all? The journey in which you see new sites, discovering ancient ruins, fighting off legendary monsters, finding treasure?" CH asked with enthusiasm.

"With this new gear I can kill more goblins that before, that is my favorite part."

"Eh!...but there's more to being a hero than that!"

"I am no hero, I just kill goblins."

"Then an adventurer then, like I said there-"

"I am not hero, nor am I an adventurer, I just kill goblins, no more, no less." Goblin Slayer said before he put his shotgun back in his pack and laid on the ground to sleep.

Chosen Heroine looked at her two friends in confusion and disappointment, Sage and Sword Saint merely shook their heats in exasperation.

Really, their friend was the best, both as a comrade and an acquaintance.

But she was stubborn beyond belief, she always did things her way and charged forwards face first, regardless of it being the smart thing to do or not. Chosen Heroine just couldn't comprehend that there were other ways of doing things, of thinking and of being.

What just happened with Goblin Slayer was proof of that.

Chosen Heroine just continued with her beliefs, ignoring that fact that he did not share them and that while not ideal, there was nothing wrong with his way, not being her way.

She just continued on and you'd either have to follow her or she'd drag you along with her.

Or in Goblin Slayers case, he'd just avoid her.

"You'd best behave tomorrow." Sword Saint said from next to her.

"Eh? Why, what did I do?"

"You half-insulted the Master of Slayer Keep by insisting he go with your opinion until he went to be because he was to annoyed with you to stay awake." Sword Saint added.

"It's not my fault that he's wrong and stubborn about it!" Chosen Heroine replied.

"He's not wrong, he's just thinks differently from you." Sage answered.

"Bah! He's just playing devil's advocate cause he thinks it makes him look cool." Chosen Heroine replied.

"Cool to whom? The rocks and dirt?" Sword Saint asked.

"He's just being pig headed for no good reason."

"You kept pestering him to agree with you when you he clearly does not!" Sage added.

"That's cause what he was saying was wrong!"

"To you, but not to him!" Sword Saint added.

"Alright, alright, yeesssshhhhh, be that way if you like! Keep arguing against me, just so you can be doubting tom." Chosen Heroine said in a tone that clearly told them that she still considered was right and the ones that were against her were wrong but to prideful to admit it, but that she was tired of wasting her breath and decided to 'concede'

Sword Maiden was about to mouth off to her, but Sage stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and shake of the head.

"When we get to the fortress I'll take the monster lord's head of with one clean blow, and before it hits the ground i'll cut off his legs too!" Just you wait and see!" Chosen Heroine said with a cheeky grin, the earlier fight already gone from memory and she acted like it never happened at all.

Sword Said and Sage both let out a breath of exasperation at their friend's antics.

Goblin Slayer just continued to try and get some sleep.

He was starting to miss Priestess, H.E.A, Dwarf S and Lizard P. They were to him a more preferable bunch that this lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came and with that they reached the old ruined castle, on top of a peak, where their target lay.

"There's a goblin next at the foot of the hill. Not much to go by, but they can raise the alarm and alert the castle's denizens. I'll sneak up on them and take the nest out, that way you can sneak up and attack the castle undetected." Goblin Slayer said and gave a round, disk like object to Sage.

"This is one of those new machines that tell time."

"Yes. I should take me about 40 minutes to get there and another hour to eliminate the next, wait to full hours before moving to assault the castle." Goblin Slayer said and moved to do his part of the quest.

He got close to the goblin sentries and took out a wooden tube, put a dart in it and blew it at the sentries. They only felt a bit that would have belonged to a bee or something like that. so they did not raise the alarm, but they did die from the poison.

After that Goblin Slayer went to work, he approached the nest and started using the gear he bought from Smith for the trap.

After he set them up it was time to flush the goblins out.

He unpacked a great hornets nest from his backpack, and after putting on his gass mask and bee net over his helmet, Goblin Slayer lit up the smoke bombs and threw them down the lair's entrance.

It didn't take long for the goblins to come and when they did Goblin Slayer, opened the nest and let the hornets out.

The Goblins that did not choke from the smoke were either stung to death by the wasps, or they fell down from the stings and then choke to death.

The goblins that managed to reach the cave's entrance all fell down after getting caught in the several rows of barb wire that Goblin Slayer had placed.

A roar was heard coming from inside the cavern.

"Great...and ogre...another non goblin." GS lamented as the ground shook with each step the ogre took towards the entrance, until the creature reached it, and immediately became blind from running into the barbed wire that Goblin Slayer had set up high enough for such a foe.

The hornets quickly went to this new foe and quite a few managed to enter his mouth, which was open from his screams of pain.

His eyes ripped apart, his tongue being stung by angry hornets, and then Goblin Slayer raised his nock gun and with the single shot option, Goblin Slayer fired all twelve shot, from all twelve of the gun's barrels into the neck of the ogre.

The creature was still alive and it flayed around savagely, killing the goblins around it.

Goblin Slayer danced out of it's way and immediately went for his shogun, to deal with the nearest group of goblins.

He emptied both barrels, killing about 12 of them, before he turned his attention back to the ogre.

The creature was still alive, so he took out his howder gun and shot all four of the barrels red bullets at the ogre.

But it was still alive!

The creature lunged in the direction of the new pain and manage to grab Goblin Slayer before he could dodge and violently smashed Goblin Slayer against the ground!

He could feel his bones break and his muscle's explode from impact. The only thing that was keeping him conscious was the sheer amount of pain he was experiencing.

The Ogre then picked up the fallen adventurer once more and raised him to eye level.

It was blind now, so it must likely was doing this out of curiosity in what he had just captured.

"P...Prepare to die." Goblin Slayer said, and using nothing but sheer rage and hatred power his arms, he gave a right uppercut straight into the eye socket.

The Sedgley wrist mounted gun, that was made to fire a single shot when you punched someone, emptied it's content straight into the ogre's brain, making it screech in pain before falling onto the ground and smashing the goblins behind it.

Goblin Slayer somehow managed to get up to his feet, nothing but sheer willpower was what was keeping him moving.

All around the goblins were dying from the smoke, barbed wire and the hornets.

This gave him time enough to down a few healing and stamina potions. Enough to get him back to killing the wasp plagued goblins, and finish of the wounded and the ones that were playing possum.

"Still 20 minutes left. This one wa-"

"PREPARE TO BE VANQUISHED FOUL EVIL DOERS!" GS heard Chosen Heroine shouting and was stunned by what happened.

"What part of 'sneak attack' did she not understand?" Goblin Slayer said as he turned and saw how the monsters charged out of their castle, lead by a great giant creature, that was filthy and pox ridden, with an enormous belly, and a pair of mouse antlers on its head.

"Not a goblin...but...I killed all the goblins here and..."Goblin Slayer said as he took out the 'King's Walking' stick, his last available weapon. And half walked, half lumbered forward like an undead, because of his wounds, towards the battle.

"There may be goblins in that castle. So I gotta kill the monster to get to the goblins."

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic ans science, magic was the victor?

What if technology dissapeared and magic became what was used to colonise the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of

Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another common weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by R.


	25. Chapter 25

Omake: If Hollywood made a live action Goblin Slayer( or how I would want it to be.)

"In a world, were heroes are too busy fighting monsters, goblins are free to terrorize the land. There is no hope, for there is no hero or adventurer that can roll the dice of fate good enough to fight both goblins and monsters."

A snow storm falls unopposed on an empty street, just outside the entrance to the Guild.

"But in this chaos one man has emerged"

An armored foot descends suddenly into the screen breaking the now violently.

"He is no hero."

The Guild door opens and trough it two people enter.

"He will not save the world."

"My name is Goblin Slayer. I'm returning from killing goblins and I came here to get a quest to kill goblins. Oh, there were a couple of monster I slayed on the way here, but I want to kill goblins. Are there any goblins here?"

"But he does not let the dice decide his fate!"

A hard field, where a single straight line of adventurers made up of Warrior, Wizard, Fighter, Noble Fighter, Rhea Ranger, Hal –Elf Wizard, Human Nun all straightened their backs and looked at Goblin Slayer and Priestess.

"I need be me several adventurers. Several goblin hating adventurers to help me build an organization that is dedicated to one purpose and one purpose only." Goblin slayer said as he paced back and forth in front of them.

"Killing Goblins."

Come and see what critics are calling: 'A less violent version of Peter Jackson's the Hobbit'.

"Hey, why am I Fighter? Why can't we pick our own dammed adventurer names?

"No way, no way. Tried it once, it doesn't work. You get a whole party all fighting over who's gonna be Captain, but they don't know each other, so nobody wants to back down. No way. I pick. You're Fighter. Be thankful you're not Cabin boy!"

"A new tale from director Quentin Tarantino."

"His last final feature."

A montage if shown of the whole Slayer army loading their guns, bows and unsheathing their swords.

"Will leave no survivors behind!"

The Slayer Army all screamed a war cry and charged a Goblin Horde!

"When you find kill a goblin you always stab in three dimes, first to down it, second to check the body, third to make sure. That's the answer that you get, number 3. Not number one, and certainly not no 2, number 3. You do that because that way you are sure that the goblins are dead. Also, because it's fun." Goblin Slayer said to the assembled crowd of hundreds of Slayers.

"I am here to kill goblins. Not dragons, not demons, not monsters, just goblins. I know I said that earlier. But I just felt that there might be someone that was too busy laughing to properly read the sentence and so as to avoid misunderstanding, I said it again." Goblin slayer said to the gathered crowd.

"What?"

"Say what again. I dare you." Goblin slayer said and cocked his shotgun.

The scene changed to a battle where the Slayers were a goblin horde was running away from the Slayers.

Who looked more scary than the goblins.

"The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men."

Goblin Slayer threw his sword straight into a goblin's skull.

„Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of the darkness"

Goblin Slayer helped heard villagers inside a big hall, barded them in and turned to face a goblin horde.

" For he is truly his brother's keeper."

Goblin Slayer cut down a goblin that almost jumped a fellow adventurer from behind.

"And the finder of lost children."

Goblin Slayer smashed open a door and finds goblin children hiding there.

"And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy My brothers."

Goblin Slayer used a rock and his bare hands to repeatedly bash the head of a wounded, downed, but still alive goblin Lord.

" And you will know I am the Lord when I lay My vengeance upon you."

Goblin Slayer shot his gun as the scene changed to a book being closed.

Sword Maiden, who was the one that just read the holy monologue, said in a most regal voice to her gathered flock.

„Does anyone have an idea of the meaning of that quote?" She asked the gathered crowd, where no one had an answer, so silence reigned for a moment

„Kill all the goblins." Goblin Slayer said from the front of the crowd.

"Yeah sure, let's go with that." Sword Maiden said with a smile

The scene changed to Spearman and Witch having a meal at the Guild inn.

"Well, well, well, looks like our quiet little northern village town, is going to become quite lively for the foreseeable future." Witch said and took a sip of vine.

"Yes it does." Spearman replied as he was reading a scroll.

Featuring Dave Kaye as Lizard Priest: 'I do not know well the tongue of man. But I believe the name of the one we are seeking is Goblin Slayer. Yeeesssss.'

Grey DeLise as High Elf Archer: "Yes! We killed you all! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!... Ah! that was fun."

John DiMaggio as Dwarf Shaman:"What time is it? Goblin killing time! So bite my shinny metal axe!"

Hylden Walsh as Priestess:"In the Temple barrier merely represents the protection of the user. But the new ways to use it I will research, FOR SCIENCE!"

And Samuel L Jackson as…

"HO!HO! HO!"

Adventurer's Kriss Kringle.

"Merry Questmas, ni#$rs! "

He said and drew two broadswords.

"Here's ya f'^&*ng presents."

"Well, since you'll be leaving in the next couple of days, that rain check will be worthless. But that's okay. I understand if I make you uncomfortable. You're still a nice girl, and I still like you. But I must warn you of something - you know how people say "You're okay in my book" or "In my book, that's no good"? Well, I actually have a book. And everybody that registers here goes in this book. And, now I've met you, and you're going in the book! Except, I'm afraid I must file you... under... well, there's no class for your type of specialization, looks like we're gonna have o make a new class because of you." Guild Girl said as she talked to Goblin Slayer, who was on the other side of the counter.

"What was your name again?" she asked.

"Goblin Slayer. G-o-b-l-i-n S-l-a-y-e-r. The r is silent.

 **FASTER GOBLIN SLAYER! KILL!KILLLL!**

Coming this Christmas, to a theater near you.

…..

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic ans science, magic was the victor?

What if technology dissapeared and magic became what was used to colonise the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of

Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another common weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by R.


	26. Chapter 26

Book 2 Ch 10

The monsters and demons were dropping like flies.

Each step Goblin Slayer took was accompanied by the sound of foes falling to Chosen Heroine's and her comrade's blades and spells.

By the time Goblin Slayer half ran, half wobbled close enough to participate in the fight, most of the opponents were either dead, dying or were keeping their distance from the great giant demon that was not fighting alone against the 3 heroes.

"Take it out. Take out the boss and the small ones will run...easier to kill." Goblin Slayer said as he positioned himself right behind the main monster.

This was a tricky maneuver to pull of, even when he was at full health, because it was all a matter of timing and familiarity with you team mate. This was why is was especially difficult since he was not familiar with Chosen Heroine's style.

He really missed his old teammates, his captains and especially Priestess, he knew their fighting style like the how he knew to properly gut and smear yourself with goblin blood!

Also, he was feeling dizzy from his wounds and fatigue.

"Gotta...gotta concentrate! When...When goblins are dead and fall down and there's no tracks in the ground I care!" Goblin Slayer said an impromptu mantra to keep himself awake, as the demon dipped forward to do a powerful frontal attack.

Now was the time!

"When my blades and guns roars and the land is not plagued by hordes, I care!"

Goblin Slayer summoned all his strength and will power and ran forward, jumping on the demon's bent forwards back and ran up his spine!

"When Slayer Keep's flag flies proud from the mound, and the goblins are dead in the ground, I care!"

Goblin Slayer reached the monsters neck and with a lasso made from the rubber tubing, he threw a great garrote around the great beast's neck!

It started to thrash left and right in and attempt to throw him of its back, but the elasticity of the wire cushioned the impact of it's movement.

Managing to get a good grip on the tubes with only hand hand, Goblin Slayer took out the King's Walking, ready to bash the monster's head, and cocked the great gun that was the warhammer's head.

"But when I haven't slayed goblins in days," Goblin Slayer said and rammed the King's Walking staff straight into the monster's left eye, upon impact the shot inside it detonated and blasted a full deck gun shot right into the great beast's brain, Goblin Slayer quickly dropped the now ruined war hammer gun.

"I will kill anyone who is in my ways!"

And as the creature was thrashing in pain, Goblin Slayer lunged forward, ripped out its remaining right eye and forced it inside its mouth!

"I SWEAR!" Goblin Slayer shouted as the rubber rubes finally gave away an he fell to he ground.

"Stop falling!" Sage did the spell that stopped Goblin Slayer from hitting the ground hard, as the demon lord fell down dead from it's wounds.

"Now it' your turn to face the might of justice!" Chosen Heroine said as she singlehandedly charged and slayed the remaining monsters.

"Stay still so i can properly use 'heal' on you." Sage said as she tended to Goblin Slayer.

"Why...why did she shout and...spoil the sneak attack?"

"That's what I always ask, what possible advantage one might get from discarding the element of surprise?" Sword Saint said in a exasperated huff.

"Unexpected actions will force you foe to charge recklessly, thus spoiling his plan." Sage answered as Chosen Heroine had, in the blink of an eye, finished the remaining monsters.

"What do you think, pretty cool, right!" She said in a cheery voice and cheeky grin.

"Why didn't you say that you did not want to follow my plan?" Goblin Slayer asked all a sudden, cutting the wind from her sails.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. But I just couldn't resist giving a great battle cry and challenge to the meanies. Did you see how I took them out, pretty mainly, right?" Chosen Heroine said with a smile and a show of flexing her muscles.

"You should have told him you didn't want to follow the plan. Not doing that to your allies is considered, very rude!"

"I agree!"

Sword Saint and Sage said, both with a nod.

"Now, now, everything turned out alright. so why don't we just move past this!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you wanted a different plan?" Goblin Slayer asked as he got up from the ground and walked until he was right in front of Heroine.

"Ah, sorry about that. But I knew that you wouldn't agree with not folowin-"

"That's not true." Goblin Slayer cut her, off surprising Chosen Heroine.

"Pardon?"

"If you had said you did not like my sneak attack plan, I would have made a plan where you charging forward at full speed would be essential to victory."

"Y-Y-ou would have?" Chosen Heroine asked surprised and confused, the same went for Sword Saint and Sage, they expected anger from Goblin slayer, it was the usual response from adventurers that were not familiar with their friends antics, but this!

This was different!

"I...I...well, I just never thought that..."

"Adventurers are supposed to talk with each other and cooperate. Priestess and High Elf Archer told me so. Warrior also said that strong adventurers are expect to do more than the weaker ones. So why did you, a hero, not talk to me?"

"I...I..." Chosen Heroine struggled with words as she look to her friends for help, they just lowered their gaze and turned away from the scene. They were starting to feel the same emotion that was coursing trough Chosen Heroine's heart.

It was shame.

"Where are you going?" Sage asked the retreating form of Goblin Slayer.

"To find and kill any surviving goblins." He said and went back to check the lair before moving on tot he castle. While on his journey there, he reloaded his handgun and shotgun.

Once inside, he finished off the wounded and those that were hiding in dark corners and small, top covered, hiding holes, then he found the hidden chamber where the goblin children were.

He raised his sword to kill them, and lowered it down with speed, when another blade stopped his attack.

"What are you doing!?" Chosen Heroine asked as she pushed him back with a follow up move.

"Killing Goblins."

"THESE ARE CHILDREN!"

"Yes they are."

"You can't just kill them!"

"Why? They are goblins." Goblin Slayer asked in genuine confusion, which made Chosen Heroine's blood run cold

"You...you killed children before."

"Of course, I am Goblin Slayer after all."

At that silence fell in the standoff between Heroine, who was standing between the goblin children, Goblin Slayer in front of her, Sage and Sword Saint who were behind Goblin Slayer and were watching the scene unfold between them with worry.

"I...I...I... can't let you kill them! These are innocents."

"So were their victims, and these ones will grown up to be nest leaders or champions, which means even more victims. That's why I must kill them." Goblin Slayer said calmly, he was not even surprise by this turn of events, somehow it always felt that it would come to something like this.

"Then the dice is cast." Chosen Heroine said, as she wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"I do not allow the dice to decide my fate." Goblin Slayer said and the two prepared to clash.

The Gods were now truly, truly entertained by this!

Wouldn't you agree?

…...

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic ans science, magic was the victor?

What if technology dissapeared and magic became what was used to colonise the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of

Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another common weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by R.


	27. Chapter 27

Book 2 Ch 11.

"Stop this at once!" Sword Saint said from behind Goblin Slayer.

"I am no doing anything, it is you friend who said that she will fight me." Goblin Slayer replied as he crouched down as Chosen Heroine held her long-sword ready for battle.

"That's because you are trying to kill children!" Chosen Heroine replied.

"They did the same to my village." Goblin Slayer said, shocking the trio of women.

"They killed every man and boy. Ripped them to pieces, hacked them like they were cattle. They were the lucky ones. The women...they held them down, ripped their clothes off and...and I saw it all...I SAW WHAT THEY DID TO MY SISTER!"

"B...but not them. These are children!"

"They are goblins!"

"And when will it end? When will this endless cycle of blood and death end?"

"When every goblin is dead." Goblin Slayer replied and Chosen Heroine's eyes went wide as wheelbarrows from shock.

"Y...you can't be serious?"

"Why? I told you about it last night. What do you think Slayer Keep has been doing this past year? What do you think I've been doing for the past 6? What do you think we did to the green moon? Why do you think my name is what it is? It's Goblin Slayer, not Goblin Slayer except goblin children, but Goblin Slayer. I am what I am." Goblin Slayer answered her as the breath seem to drain from him and a tinge of sadness entered his voice at the last sentence he said.

"Someone has to be." Goblin Slayer said with regret as the realization of what he was, what he had become was now evident when the Hero of Heroes had just drew her blade against him.

"You don't have to be!" Chosen Heroine said as now tears started falling down her eyes.

"Just...stop this. Come back...come back from whatever dark place you fallen into. Please!"

At that Goblin Slayer lowered his weapons for a moment and turned away from her, he leaned himself against a cave wall, using one hand to support himself against it as he rested his forehead for a moment there.

But only for a moment.

"It is...to late for me my...comrade. Leave this dark place now, heroes belong in the light. Just walk away...just walk away." Goblin Slayer said, still not looking at Chosen Heroine, who was now wiping her tears away from her face.

"I cannot, for I am a Hero and my duty is to protect the innocent." Chosen Heroine said, her voice now hard.

Goblin Slayer said nothing, he merely turned his head back towards her and just gave a nod of the head, before moving into a battle stance.

"You cannot win against me!"

"You are not a goblin. Goblins are the only things that will kill me one day. So you cannot win this. And if you try to stop me, then you are against me." Goblin Slayer replied with absolute conviction in his voice.

Sword Saint moved to run between them, only to be stopped by Sage, who shook her head to her worried comrade.

This was something that had to happen for Chosen Heroine's sake.

"Only a villain talks like that...I will do what I must." Chosen Heroine said.

"You will try." Goblin Slayer said before charging Chosen Heroine.

Heroine moved to give a great slash with her sword. She telegraphed her attack from a mile away, but her speed was so great that it did not matter, she winded up her weapon with such strength that she pierced the cave wall to her right and swung with such power that she carved a small trench straight trough the cave wall as she slashed at Goblin Slayer.

One blow and it was flawless victory for her, impossible to block, deflect or dodge.

That was what it mean when the dice favored you of all.

Goblin Slayer stopped short of getting into range, for he did not intent to block, deflect or dodge it!

No! He stopped outside of the blade's range and threw a back of mustard seeds and hot peppers straight at her, her sword made the bag explode, blinding her.

This was what it meant to be the one that did not let the dice decide his fate.

Chosen Heroine was now blind, but her luck kicked in and a sudden burst of water, from an underground water source, came from the very scars she had created inside the cave, washing her face, and removing the pepper.

As she regained sight, she could see a blade coming towards her, she quickly did an upwards block so powerful that her sword pierced the ceiling.

But that sword was not a slash, instead Goblin Slayer had thrown his sword at her to make her block in and leave herself vulnerable.

He charged her and used his shield to bash her raised hands and then moved to punch her in the face.

But just then a piece of rock, that had been loosed by Heroin'es upwards block, struck him on the head before he could deliver the punch.

Goblin slayer was dizzied by the blow and stumbled backwards.

Heroine had jumped back as well, after he hit her hands, leaving her sword still embedded in the ceiling.

"Stop this! What you are tying to do is evil!"

"From my point of view you defending goblins is evil."

"Then you truly are a villain!" Chosen Heroine said and raised her hand, her sword immediately shot out of the ceiling and flew to her hand and she charged Goblin Slayer, who kept running backwards, staying just outside her range.

Sage and Sword Saint let them pass and followed them as they fought towards the exit of the cave, all the while Chosen Heroine's blows kept piercing and slashing gaping holes all around the cave's walls. Any other adventurer would have had his or her's blade blocked or ripped to pieces, or would have tired out, but Chosen plowed forward like the walls were not even there, and was showing no signs of weakness.

" _So this is the power of a hero_." Goblin Slayer thought, before he started gritting his teeth from the pain of her attacks.

Not a single one of them managed to connect with his body, but the sheer power and speed behind them, made the air that the sword cut trough turn into a powerful shock wave.

It was like one of his sparring sessions with Heavy Warrior or Spearman, after the wwaaagghhh, the two always insisted that he fight against them, partially because they wanted to get used to fighting his quick style, and so that he could get used to fighting a stronger and faster opponent. They had for some strange reason become rather protective of him lately.

"I _will thank them for that latter. Now, this one fights like she's up against a horde, surrounded by a enemies, her power attacks are downwards power slashes that are to be used against taller and stronger monsters. She does not know how to fight against single opponent. Meaning that she can be beaten_!"

Goblin Slayer thought as he lured her to the forest, there, just like in the cave Heroine slashed the wood around her with her blows, her untrained, undisciplined, but incredibly powerful blows that cut the trees like they were not even there.

But this time, he reckless actions would make a difference.

Goblin Slayer ran in a circle, until he was now back to where the tree had first been cut down. Once there the distance between himself and Heroine started to grow.

Her heavier armor and power based fighting style, meant that she was not used to quick sprints over uneven retain, but Goblin Slayer's lighter gear meant that he could run atop of the fallen trees with the grace of a blond elven archer walking on the top of a thick snowbank, instead of sinking in the snow.

Which was exactly what happened to Heroine, it was like she was threading trough a thick swamp, while Goblin Slayer was swimming freely in it.

Once there was enough distance between both combatants stopped and starred at each other.

Goblin Slayer was breathing heavily and his frame was shaky from his wounds and exertion.

Heroine looked completely rested and refreshed.

"It's over Heroine. The deeper you come into the woods, the more stuck you'll become."

"Do not underestimate the power of a hero!"

"Don't do it, you'll only fail if you gamble on this."

"I'm very, VERY lucky!" Chosen Heroine said as she did a great leap in the air and a downwards slash to were Goblin Slayer was.

He quickly threw himself to the side as Heroine landed near him, with a force so powerful, that she shock wave from the impact send him flying and made him land hard on the ground, several dozen meters away.

Heroine turned to move towards him, when the ground beneath her gave way and she fell, into a body of water, a body of water that was in a deep hole, a perfect circle shaped hole.

"And I do not let the dice decide my fate. That's why I lured you to this old, abandoned well. That I found while approaching the goblin nest."

" Goblin Slayer said as he dragged himself to his feet and looked down the well.

"I cannot beat you. You roll to well for that, but I can lure you away from my objective long enough for me to claim victory. This well is to deep for you to jump out of, but you'll climb out, but not before I kill those goblin children."

Goblin Slayer said and wobbled away from the well's top.

"You think you can get away with you evil deed?"

"Yes."

"To bad you did not expect the presence of a HERO!" Chosen Heroine did a powerful downwards attack, that was so mighty that it made the water explode, turning the well into a geyser that propelled her out of the well, and made her land right in front of Goblin Slayer.

He stared at her, as she raised her sword and pointed it at him.

Goblin Slayer's demeanor changed all of a sudden and he drew his shotgun from his back.

Heroine struck it with her sword, making it fly into the air.

She moved with the speed of lighting and caught it mid flight.

"That's enough!" She said and threw the shogun over her head, and felt as she hit something before she could let go of the weapon.

Chosen Heroine turned around and was shocked to the see that it was one of the goblin children she had tried to protect, and it was caring a rock as it fell to the ground.

It had just tried to kill her!

"Wha-what." Chosen Heroine said in shock as the now dead Goblin fell to the ground.

A shadow appeared from above her.

Heroine quickly looked up and saw that the other goblin children had climbed up the trees and jumped down to attack her.

It was to late for her to block their attack!

BOOM!

A great burst of noise was heard, the shogun that he had thrown away hit the ground and unloaded it's blue bullets right into descending goblin children killing them.

A stunned Chosen Heroine walked over to the now dead goblin children.

The ones she was protecting, the ones that just tried to kill her.

The one that had pure hate in their eyes.

Even in death their gaze was full of that.

"W-why?" she said as she dropped her sword from shock.

From her right one last goblin child jumped from the nearest tree, this one had a rusty knife as he tried to stab her in the neck.

BANG!

"That's 179." Goblin Slayer said after he shot with his 4 barrel howder the last goblin, he then collapsed to the ground from wounds and fatigue. Just as Sword Saint and Sage ran towards them.

Chosen Heroine looked at the wounded and downed Goblin Slayer, then at then friends, then at the dead goblin children, and then at her fallen sword.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be...There are heroes and there are villains...So why...why...why can't I tell whose the Hero and who is the Villain?"

She said in confusion as tears streamed down her eyes.

It had been a very, very long and awfull day.

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic ans science, magic was the victor?

What if technology dissapeared and magic became what was used to colonise the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of

Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by R.


	28. Chapter 28

Book 2 Ch 12.

It was early morning; soon the sun would rise on a new day.

A new day, without monsters and goblins plaguing this part of the land.

Everything seemed to be going well now.

Well, for the most part.

The fire was dying now as the four adventurers sat in an uncomfortable silence around it. Well, it was uncomfortable for Chosen Heroine, Sage and Sword Saint, Goblin Slayer was non phased by today's event.

He was not very smart or wise, but as his master Burglar had beaten into his skull, literally, he never stopped thinking.

So even though he didn't understand legendary adventurers or heroes, he thought that things like today's events happen from time to time. So he that was why he was calmly tending to his weapons and brewing some peppermint tea.

"I am sorry for my actions earlier."

"Apology accepted."

Silence once more engulfed the campfire.

Others, in fact most would leave them at that, but most people were not heroes.

"How many goblin children have you killed over the years?"

"5.670 goblins, 1.922 goblin children, 222 Shamans, 345 hobgoblins, 87 champions 4 lord before Slayer Keep, after that our current tally is 345.228 goblins, 89.444 goblin children, 3567 hobs. 889 champions, 733 shamans, 142 lords, 55 ogres, 1 spider queen, 1 giant, 1 warboss. But we have no means of counting the goblins exterminated when we magma flooded the moon with the mirror from beneath Water Town." Goblin Slayer replied as the kettle started whistling.

"How did you manage to kill so many on your own?"

"I usually fill their nest with smoke bombs, whoever doesn't choke falls into traps I set up, or I kill while they are still unable to see or breath." Goblin Slayer replied as he started pouring tea for the other 3.

"I suppose that that means some of the victims that were taken by goblins we're also killed." Chosen Heroine said, her voice devoid of any life or joy.

"No." he replied and immediately the 3 women's head snapped up at that.

"Three days since abduction is the most common time a victim can survive captivity. After that they are either dead or dying. If I can reach a nest before time is up, I avoid smoke bombs so I can rescue the captives. Sometimes I use them on the 4th day, but by then even if they are alive, they are too far gone too survive."

"T-t-then you do defend the innocent!" Chosen Heroine said, as strength, joy and hope returned to her voice.

"I kill goblins, no more, no less; I kill them so that they don't kill others." He replied and immediately Chosen Heroine started crying tears of joy.

"You-you really are a hero after all!"

"I am not a hero, I just kill goblins."

"Uh-uh, if you were just interested in only killing goblins you would not go and save their victims, you would have used smoke bombs as well and killed the captured women as well. But you do care, so that makes you a hero!" Chosen Heroine said with a grin.

To which, Goblin Slayer only gave out an exasperated breath of air and took a drink of steamy hot peppermint tea.

By now he knew her well enough to realize that she would just persist until you gave in.

"You should think of upgrading your gear." Chosen Heroine said all of a sudden.

"Higher gear is waster on goblins; the cost to income ratio would be unsustainable."

"No against them, against tougher targets. I noticed during our fight that your armor became heavily punctured just from the air pressure of my swings and you tired quickly, while my magical gear helps with my stamina, you should get some detachable additions to your armor for when you go up against high ranking monsters."

"I do not hunt high ranking monsters."

"But they'll be hunting you."

This caused Goblin Slayer to stop all of a sudden what he saw doing, namely he stopped from sharpening his dagger mid stroke, and turned his head to look at Chosen Heroine.

"Why would they come after me? I'm a low ranking fighter and no threat to powerful monsters and demons."

"By yourself yes, but you are the general of the Slayer Army, if you died, it would be a crushing blow to the Slayers, that's what the stronger monsters will eventually start to think, and when they realize that it's you and not Sword Maiden who is leading Slayer Keep, they'll come after you with assassins. That's for what you'll need heavier gear for. Also they are for quest like the one we just been on, you need more powerful equipment for quests like this."

At that Goblin Slayer remained silent, he turned his head away from her and looked straight into the distance, into the starry early morning darkness before the dawn.

" _What she is saying is not wrong, but what about when I'm defeated? The gear looted of off me would make the goblin nest even stronger. Unless I do like she said and pick detachable gear, which I will not bring on goblin slaying quest, but keep for the occasional higher ones. That might work, which means…"_

"I find no room to argue against what you're saying."

"Took you long enough to realize it! You should know by now that when a man debates a lady, she is always right, and that they always acknowledge that so as to not hurt a lady in any way, that's something that all true men should know if they don't want to be called beasts." Chosen Heroine said with a cheeky grin.

Her two companions shook their heads at her antics.

With that the tension in the air finally started to disappear. With that the sun was rising, a beautiful day was approaching.

Everything seemed to be going well now.

"Turn around." Goblin Slayer said to Chosen Heroine.

"Why?" She asked.

Goblin slayer gestured to her left side with a movement of his head.

Chosen Heroine turned her gaze to the left.

And Goblin Slayer moved his dagger to strike the target on her back.

Well, for the most part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic ans science, magic was the victor?

What if technology dissapeared and magic became what was used to colonise the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of

Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by R. M Solea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	29. Chapter 29

Book 2 Ch 13

The dagger descended fast, Sword Saint and Sage both jumped to their feet and moved to draw their weapons, Chosen Heroine turned around when she felt the knife on her back, and saw that there was an albino scorpion on the tip of Goblin Slayer's dagger.

"Thanks!" Chosen Heroine said in earnest and Sage and Saint stood down, calmed themselves and took a long sip of mint tea.

"Anytime." Goblin Slayer said as he crushed the scorpion under his boot.

"Why didn't you say that I had a scorpion on my back?"

"I was supposed to say that?"

"Yup." Chosen Heroine replied like she was commenting on what kind of toppings she liked on her hotdog.

"I see, I am sorry, I did not know that. Next time I will."

"No prob! Also, sorry for beating you up so hard yesterday. I got a little carried away, for that I apologies again."

"You brought me a goblin slaying quest, that is apology enough. But if you feel that it is not enough, then I accept your second apology as well. And if you still feel that it's not enough, then you may continue to apologize by giving more goblin killing quests.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Chosen Heroine said and gave a salute.

To that Sword Saint and Sage shook their heads in exasperation.

Really, someone appears to drive a dagger in her back and that deepens that person's friendship with Chosen Heroine.

She was the kind of person that come evening she would drink with the ones that in the morning tried to kill her, under their own fallen banners.

Actually that was just what happened!

It was plain to see why she was the one selected by the gods to save humanity!

And Goblin Slayer?

The man was ignored, disrespect, repeatedly mocked, attacked and heavily beaten by her, and he seemed to carry no grudge as long as you helped him kill goblins!

And it worked! Roomers seemed to be true about him.

Namely he was the only adventurer in the frontier that the rest had some modicum of trust and respect, and willingness to help him.

And in the backstabbing, cutthroat, mercenary life of adventurers, a bit of respect meant everything!

It was obvious why he managed to amass what was quickly becoming the most renowned army in the land.

Morning had come at last.

With that the trio and Goblin Slayer parted ways after receiving their reward from the Guild, the 3 went towards their next legendary adventure and Goblin Slayer had a little business to attend to before he returned to Slayer Keep.

"I need clothes, boots and weapons. All high gear." He said to Smith.

"Really? You moving up from goblins then?" Smith said in surprise.

"No, but I've been running into tougher monster lately, this is for special occasions like that."

"Ah! What are ye looking for then? I've got top mythrill armor, dragon hide leather gambesons and adamantine plates and helmets a plenty." Smith asked him.

"Higher armor is too restrictive in movements. I'll stay with what I have, but I need detachable gear to complement this, but not something that can be used by others if looted. I am looking for stealth, speed and stamina enhancements, and powerful offensive gear. Also, I would prefer higher gear that can only be used one time then it becomes useless." Goblin Slayer said, making Smith smile, that was the ol crazy ass regular, that was the only one with a brain in his skull, that he knew.

"Show me yer budget and current gear." Smith said and goblin slayer put his shield, sword, daggers, club, torch, shotgun, nock gun, pistol and wrist guns on the table in front of Smith.

Smith took out two empty bags and threw them at him. He then pulled a lever behind the counter and one of the shop's walls rose up and a darkened room lit up.

It's walls was filled with all kinds of weapons, and there was a massive strange cannon in the centre that was a cylinder formed out of muskets.

"Take yer pick. Yer the only one that wants stuff like this." Smith said as Goblin Slayer entered the room.

"This is fire and throw away gear. It pops up on the market from time to time."

"What is it?"

"It's prototypes of expensive gear that is designed for mass production, but it doesn't last long because of the cheap materials used, that's one part of the lot. Another is gear that needs jewel to power it and they guzzle so much of the stuff that they cost more to maintain, than what you can earn even in high level quests

Why aren't they sued, they cost diamonds to power, it drains them turning them to charcoal, they cost too much to be practical, the quest don't have a big enough reward to power them up with jewels. The heavy hitting gear is on that shelf, the other category is near it."

Smith replied as he gestured towards a wall that had the gear he was looking for.

"Which of these is a onetime use?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"All of them are if ye high charge them up enough. That I'll turn them small godlike weapons, but only for one or two attacks, then they'll fry up and become useless. They'll just be pieces of bull after that, but before that they'll punch like one too!"

"Perfect, please calibrate all this gear in such a way. Also, can you do the same for the stealth, stamina and speed gear?"

"Yup. Bring the burned out remains back and I'll buy the metal back from ya. Also, be careful of overcharge."

"Overcharge?"

"High charging taken to the extreme. It'll turn a pistol into a cannon, but there's a chance that it will blow up in the user's face too and take half a mountain with them." Smith said as he helped Goblin Slayer pick out the gear.

"Please tell me more about this 'overcharge'." Goblin Slayer said as they continued to gear up, by the end of the hour Goblin Slayer had emptied almost every item in the room.

Everything except two of them.

"Why are you taking that common rope for? You already took the spider silk one."

"I saw it and thought a lot about it. There is no reason to take it, but also no reason not to."

"Why'd you need bloody basic rope when you have all this massed killing power?" Smith said skeptically.

To which Goblin Slayer gestured to the last remaining item in the room, the one he was not going to take with him.

It was a simple knife that had a tag on it that said:' For Smith's use, not for sale.'

"Why do you need a simple dagger? It's brand new, so it's not an heirloom."

"Fair point, and woe for me to stop a customer from buying something from me. I mean what was I thinking?" Smith said as they finished packing the gear and he put his apprentice to load it on a wagon for their best customer.

"Will there be more gear like this?"

"Aye. There's always a few that invent or re-invent stuff like this, but no one wants to buy it."

"I understand monetary reason, but do adventurer really do not want some emergency equipment, just in case?" GS asked curiously.

"It's not just the cost. Most of the gear you took is colored black, red with menacing esthetics and skull motives. Don't ask me why they only make them like that, but they do, and adventure prefer bright, light friendly pastel colors, along with a warm, friendly esthetic. This gear is good for one good blow, but it's not great if you want to market yourself as a hero."

Smith said and looked at Goblin slayer with a grin.

"Good thing yer not one."

"Yes. That way I have better access to this kind of gear and no competitor. With this I will have an even easier time to crush all goblins before me, drive them to death, and better hear the lamentation of their children. So I can find the hiding places better and kill them too."

Goblin Slayer said as he moved to start pulling the cart.

"Thank you and please tell me when you get more gear and scrolls."

"Anytime." Smith said as he waved him away.

Meanwhile, back at the camp sight, an unseen figure moved towards the now extinguished fire, picked up the carcass of the dead scorpion in it's plan.

And then said a word for the air to whisper, as he looked at the now cold, dead scorpion body in it's palm.

"Anytime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by R. .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Chapter 30

Book 2 Ch 14

Goblin slayer was once more not killing goblins, but for the first time he did not mind the fact that he was not killing goblins.

Mainly because that this meeting would eventually lead to harder, better, faster and stronger ways to kill goblins, since it was their first meeting after Apprentice Slayer had finished the expansion project and was now seated at the round table with the rest of high command.

Goblin Slayer expected that it would take at best a year to fully create a chain of fortresses similar to Slayer Keep, Apprentice Slayer said that with his wife's aide they could shave it down to 6 to 8 months.

Now less than 3 months had passed and Slayer Keep now had 21 smaller sister fortresses all across the country and an army's worth of troops to call.

The reason for the rapid expansion was the fact that, free food and board really was a huge incentive for a many number of adventurers and mercenaries to join.

No god could stop a hungry man, much less a few petty dukes or kings.

So they all flocked to Slayer Keep or one of its XX legion fortresses

"The ranking will be the following: Commander-Goblin Slayer, Second in command Priestess and Head of Healer unit, third in command Noble Fighter head of Fighter Unit, fourth warrior and head of Warrior unit, Chief of Staff, mage leader and fifth in command will be me. The head of the logistics unit, peasant chieftain and 6th in command Cow Girl, head of summoners, beast masters and indirect combatant unit will be Lizard Priest, the 7th in command."

Wizard said as she read from the ranking she had developed based on seniority, efficiency, talent, and above all else a ranking that would be accepted by the majority of high command.

Slayer Keep's strength was in coordination and cooperation, because as individuals they were all average, but working together they were a force to be reckoned with.

"Vice commander of Healer and 8th Human Nun, Head of Scouts and Ranger unit, Rhea Ranger and 9th in command. Head of guns units Dwarf Shaman and 10th in command, Head of heavy support will be Fighter, the 11th in command, Head of Archers: High Elf Archer 12th in command. Head of magic caster unit High Elf Wizard and 13th in command. Head of intelligence gathering: Rhea Scout, outside of command chain. Head of Militia volunteers and irregular members unit: Axe Warrior, Half-Elf Wizard and Middle-aged monk, respectively 14th, 15th and 16th in command. Head of Slayers, Apprentice Slayer 17th in command. Noble Fencer is the Primus Pillus, the most senior fortress commander and 18th in command overall. Are there any objections? No. Then that concludes the ranking part, with our higher chain of command is officially established, the rest of the command chain is listed in the folders, along with the legion commanders and so forth there will be a clear ranking order from top to bottom. With this we have a clear command chain that goes from leader to lower ranking soldier with least seniority. This will ensure optimal efficiency for our group." Wizard said.

And it would also mean that after they perished, the Slayer Army would continue on instead of fracturing into smaller organizations, was the unspoken meaning behind her words.

"That is good to know. How are we on the new villages?" Goblin Slayer asked.

As in the case with Slayer Keep, villages had popped up near the Slayer Fortresses. Thanks to the charter that Sword Maiden had obtained for them after they finished with the Water Town quest, the Slayer Army now had the right to found villages and tax them.

They still had to give 50% of what they received in taxation to the nobility, but what was left was a boom to them.

"Construction is over 51% percent complete and we every single one of them has started to produce various goods. I have implemented a monthly taxation system, instead of a seasonal or annual one for more flexibility and less of a strain on the peasants. Also the local guilds have been giving us trouble." Wizard reported.

"How so?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"The merchant guild has been lobbying against us, since our new full time and part time members are no longer using their inns. But the blacksmith, and magic guilds are on our side, since the survival rate of rookies has gone up from one or two out of 3 rookies parties surviving per quest, to 8 out of 10 parties surviving per quest, and that means more adventurers, with even more coin to spend on weapons and potions. But I do recommend we do something about the merchants guild, they are the wealthiest guild in the country." Wizard replied.

"We should approach half of the higher ranking ones and offer them reduce tax status for any business they open in our domain in exchange for helping us against the other half, and then we offer another tax break to half of those that become loyalists to our cause. That way we divide and conquer our foes and our 'allies' are too busy fighting each other to rebel against us." Noble Fighter said with a smirk on her face.

"That is the most ruthless, cutthroat thing I have ever heard. I am so hot for you right now!" Warrior said and kissed her neck. An act that Noble Fighter did not mind, not at all.

"I am happy for the two of you, but your relationships was much more acceptable, from a social interaction perspective when you were' not so affectionate." Lizard Pries said and many nodded in agreement.

"What he said."High Elf Archer said and rolled her eyes at the two lovebirds, that were not yet married only because they had not found a moment's piece to do so. This was a very busy period for their organization.

"In regards to the situation with opposition from nobles and other powerful figures, I have divided them into cooperate, bribe and blackmail categories, from Rhea Scout's investigations, this should maintain a smooth running for us and stop any opposition." Wizard added and high command gave a collective nod of approval.

"Still, backstabbing, blackmail and scheming. Are we still the good guys? I mean it feels like we're turning into an evil army." Priestess said with worry in her voice.

"That's just cause yer unfamiliar with the politics when it comes to big holdfasts. I was an assistant to King Gloin in my youth; this kind of thing is common in every organization once it gets big enough. If ye ever have doubts just remember that when you're doing it to ensure your holdfast functions it's just business as usual, but when you are doing this to add a few zeroes to the profit bottom line, then its villainous. We only expanded this much cause there was a demand for something like Slayer Keep nationwide, so it's allright. But If we started doing things like threatening or dethroning nobles or powerful merchants just to increase or influence for the sake of broadening our powers, then we're doing a bad thing. Ask Sword Maiden, I'll bet the woman does thing like this every day." Dwarf Shaman said, alleviating Priestess doubts about whether they were becoming the very thing they were fighting.

It worked, but it did not disperse the bad feeling she felt for having to do bad things even the first place. Even if out of one bad deed, a hundred good ones emerge, a bad deed was still a bad deed in Priestess's book, and they were not doing a dozen a day each.

She was starting to miss the simpler times, if not more innocent times of their career.

"I see. Is there anything else on the agenda?"

Goblin Slayer asked and no one spoke up at that.

"Then this meeting is over. I'll be going into town to get the latest goblin quests and…and perhaps other quests on the way….Coming?" Goblin Slayer said looking at High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman, Priestess, Lizard Priest Wizard, Warrior, Fighter, Noble Fighter, Human Nun, Rhea Ranger and Half Elf Wizard.

They all smiled and the 'Champion Party' moved out.

They got the nickname since they were the strongest of all Slayer Keep.

The party moved past the first, second and reached the third gate, they were stopped by a pack of riders that numbered hundreds of knights, all who looked like they were important messengers.

"I am the emissary of the High King, sent here to meet with Lord Ceramicus the Goblin Slayer, also known as Orcbolg to the elves, Beard cutter to the dwarfs, Waaaggh Breaker, 16th a minute, the Master of the Slayer Army." Chief Messenger said to the gathered group.

"That's you!" High Elf Archer said and gave Goblin Slayer a little push.

"Why does nobody like my name?" Goblin Slayer lamented as he stepped forward.

"I am Goblin Slayer. Do you have a goblin quest for me?" He asked hopefully.

"No Lord Ceramicus. I have a message and a question before that. Do you acknowledge the High Queen as you supreme overlord and master?"

"Yes. He has always been that and always will be.' Goblin Slayer replied without a moment's hesitation. That was the truth for him. Though he mostly ignored and was ignorant of things outside of goblin killing, he did know that since he was born and lived in this country, the High King was his master.

At that answer Chief Messenger drew out the message that was sealed and was meant to only be opened on Friday the 13th, namely this day and read from it.

"To the Master of Slayer Keep, for your service to our kingdom by his decree, we bestow upon Goblin Slayer the title, style and privilege of King, from hence forth you will be exempt from a portion of the taxes and will be protected by his majesty, in exchange for your fealty and aide in war, from hence forth you are now to be known as Ceramicus the 1s, The Slayer K-?"

"I refuse." Goblin Slayer said, cutting off a shocked Chief Messenger.

"W-what? You refuse kingship?" he added, not believing his ears. This was the dream of every adventurer alive, all wanted to become nobles' trough their deeds, and here was the first time in a thousand years when a crown of kingship was offered and it was to the one adventurer that said 'NO!'

The gods were rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Yes."

"Orcbolg have you lost whatever's left of your mind!" High Elf Archer said in disbelief.

"Goblin Slayer-san this is huge, you cannot refuse an offer from the High King himself!"

"Yes, Sir Goblin Slayer, what possible reason would you have to refuse such an incredible offer!?" Priestess and Lizard Priest asked in disbelief.

"Kings stay in the royal court. I cannot go goblin slaying if I am at court." Goblin Slayer replied and the entire Slayer army fell down on the ground from disbelief.

Chief Messenger had recovered from the shock and had his business face one. In fact he was a bit shocked that he had reacted this way, many nobles would refuse offers from the king, as a part of haggling in order to get more bribes and concessions.

What surprised him was that he did not expect this kind of behavior from someone who was, according to the reports, born a peasant.

He mentally reprimanded himself and started to see through the 'fake' display of Goblin slayer refusing to be a king so he could go kill goblins, the act was a convincing one, since the rest of his followers pretended, very well he might add, to be outraged and exasperated by his answer.

Chief Messenger smiled as he not was convinced he could read Goblin Slayer like an open book and see trough his absurd lie. This man had build a whole power network in the country by appealing to the masses and the poor but numerous adventurers, using goblin slaying as a pretext to become one of the most powerful players in the country.

Goblin Slayer was a political genius!

His followers were also very good in pretending, as they went along wit his latest negotiation scheme, why he could almost believe their outrage at his behavior was real!

They were really good actors, so they would make very good nobleman and women.

"His majesty has authorized me to act as his negotiator and he is fully prepared to offer his majesty a post of Marshall of the Kingdom, this would allow you to spend most of your time fighting the king's foes-"

"And the GOBLINS"! Dwarf Shaman said and High Elf Archer gave a vigorous nod of the head.

Immediately the entire Slayer Army behind Goblin Slayer started nodding as well. And they were all doing it so vigorously that they were also using their torsos to the movement, making a whole group of seasoned adventurers bobbe their heads back and forth.

The sight was so….unique, that Chief Messenger had to restrain himself from saying 'Mazel tov' and singing the Hava Nagila .

"….And goblin too, of course. You need only visit the capitol to deliver your report from time to time." Chief Messenger said, offering the extra bribe to Goblin Slayer, now that he had said his pretext of refusing because of goblins.

"I see. Then I accept the offer of kingship and the title of Marshal." Goblin Slayer said making the entire Slayer Army sigh in relief.

That was when Chief Messenger grinned, now he had him.

"And with you new title of Marshall, you will need act as your bodyguards, that his gracious majesty has provided for you out of the kindness of his heart." Chief Messenger said as he gestured to the group behind him. The group that was supposed to keep him in line or kill him if he ever rebelled against the High King.

Knight Captain stepped forward and gave a nod of the head towards his new King that he had a duty to obey and protect, and the one he would have to keep in a gilded cage as a duty to the High King.

Just another day at court.

"With me? They all look very strong. Then they will come with me to goblin slaying. That many new veteran warriors will help me kill many goblins. I welcome you all, and thank you for this aide."

Goblin Slayer said and Chief Messenger almost believed him to be sincere in what he just said. Like Goblin Slayer did not actually know that this was all a pack of wolves to keep him on short leash, instead of honest aide.

"Should we tell the boss that those knights are meant to keep him in line and are not really here to serve him?" Warrior whispered to his fiancée.

"Like it would make a difference. Tono would welcome someone that would kick him off a small cliff, if that someone helped him kill goblins." Noble Fighter added.

"Goblin Slayer-san. Those men are in fact here to keep an eye on you, so that you never rebel against the king!" Priestess whispered to him, only loud enough for the rest of the Slayer Army High command to hear and not the new arrivals.

"I see. Will they follow me to slay goblins?"

"I'd say yes, since they are supposed to surround you at all times." Dwarf Shaman said.

"I see. Then I welcome them." Goblin Slayer said, surprising his captains and followers.

"I do not intend to rebel against the king, so they will have no quarrel with me and they will have to come with me to kill goblins, so why should I not say yes?"

Goblin Slayer said and to that Cow Girl, who up until now was silent grinned and held out her hand.

Immediately after that, every single member of the Slayer Army all dropped a coin in her hand.

She had taken a betting pool that he would react when something like this happened, and she won.

Just goes to show you the power of childhood friendship! It was better than magic!

Goblin Slayer turned away from the sight and walked towards the new arrivals.

They dismounted and Chief Messenger was giving him the royal decree and charter that would make it official, along with a Marshall's baton that he had on him, for situations like this.

Goblin Slayer took them and immediately after that rider, on a tired out horse rode like crazy over the hill and towards them.

„I come straight from the Capitol. Water Kingdom has sent word of danger; a great portal has appeared to the west of them and an enemy army has streamed out of it!"

Not even King for a full minute and Goblin Slayer was already dealing with an international crisis.

It's good to be the King.

„But the Demon lord's lands are east of us and Water Kingdom lies west of this country, how can the demon lord do this?"

„I do not know, but from the portal...from it...there came an army of goblins! Tens, if not hundreds of thousands of them! And it all happened on a night when the green moon was full in the sky!"

„Goblins?! Hundreds of THOUSANDS OF GOBLINS!" Goblin Slayer said to the new messenger.

„Yes! Water Kingdom has invoked the old alliance between our countries. His majesty intends to send aide to them and you have the only available army, the rest must hold the demon lord in place. The High King and Water Kingdom calls for aide!"

„And Slayer Keep will answer! Light the beacon, raise the banners, summon each fortress to gather its strength and when they all arrive, as one the legions will march on this great crusade against the enemy of all!"

Goblin Slayer said and a great battle cry came from the Slayers.

"We will ride out and scout a proper marching route my liege!" Knight Captain said as his heart swelled with pride, this was what being a knight should mean, riding out with yer king in front of you to defend the land from evil!

Maybe serving two masters would not be such a morally ambiguous situation.

"Good. Ride to the nearest port and charter as many boats as you can. Also, buy as much food within each day's march from here on the way. We do not need to make enemies of the towns and villages on the route. We will reach Water Kingdom faster by boat than by land." Wizard said, already taking to heart her job as Chief Of Staff and with that Chief Messenger mounted in order to deliver good news to the High King.

Namely that his plans to strengthen his power by making Goblin Slayer a hostage in all but name in his own powerbase, curb the influence of the nobles by giving the Slayer King opportunity for glory, strengthen his ties with a his biggest ally, and do this all while reaping all the rewards, but none of the risk, had succeeded.

Just another day at court.

The second Messenger, which he had so 'conveniently' appeared right after Goblin slayer accepted kingship, and his horse fell down from exhaustion and were taken to food, rest and shelter.

And in less than 3 days the Slayer Army had gathered at Slayer Keep and began what history would call the First Great Crusade.

With over 10.00 adventurers that were Slayers and part timers and 14.000 militia levies, they stepped forward as one great body, in several parallel columns, covering almost 25 miles a day.

They had managed all this and in such a short time thanks mainly to Dwarf Shaman and Wizard, she had organized a logistical system with supply depots situated cross the country, that allowed the Slayers to feed their forces properly wherever they had to gather, be it one of the 20 fortresses or Slayer Keep.

Dwarf Shaman had quickly managed to organize the building of a 'serviceable' road network to connect the forts. IT was nothing more than a mount of dirt, sand or gravel that was covered on top with felled trees that were flat cut to allow a mostly horizontal surface.

But it's elevation kept it from becoming mud or worse puddles of mud, so it allowed for fast troop marching and the trees covering did the same for the war and supply wagons, along with the artillery.

Of course Shaman had plans to build proper stone roads, but these would do for now at least.

They certainly did, as the roads enabled the Slayer Army to cover so much ground when compared to other armies that a few towns and castles that they passed along the way asked if they were using teleportation to move their forces.

Now Goblin Slayer was leading an army that was tens of thousands strong, that moved faster than any other army, all with the intent to kill hundreds of thousands of goblins.

It's good to be the king, indeed!

As they reached the nearest port city and rested after a full day's march Goblin Slayer felt something.

Something was watching them, following them.

He turned to look at a nearby tree line, thought he could not see it, he knew something was there.

"That's one." He said and looked straight at the area where he knew the invisible creature to be, as he started sharpening his blade.

It's good to be the king, indeed!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by R. .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	31. Chapter 31

Book 3 Ch 1.

The convoy of small coast faring longboats made their way down the sea's edge, passing beaches, signal towers, fishing villages, ports, boats, all of which made up their right side, while to the left there was nothing but the endless greenish blue water of the sea that would eventually give way to the vast ocean.

"They say that beyond that ocean, to the west of the Water Kingdom there is a great country, the tallest buildings are raised without mortar, there are no horses, donkeys or cattle. They raise their crops on lakes and the warriors are all covered in feathers and use clubs with black glass attached to it." Apprentice Slayer said as he sat next to the other captains of Slayer Keep.

They were all in a circle and looked inwards towards a small game board that Dwarf Shaman and High Elf were playing against each other.

"How amazing! Did you ever visit that country Sir Apprentice?" Lizard Priest asked.

"No. I only heard what the merchants that brave the oceans say. Apparently there gold is worthless; they value Jade as the highest jewel and use chocolate as money. And when they sacrifice to their gods they pierce their tongues with a rope and then bleed the blood on paper and bun it."

"Sounds like a very eloquent people." High Elf Archer said as she made a move that tilted the game in her favor, much to Draw's consternation.

"Perhaps. But I would not put too much stock in the sailor's tails, most of them I heard when they were too far in their cups." Apprentice Slayer added.

"Got that right. It's hard to believe that a group of surface men could prosper without cattle, horses, steel, who uses chocolate as coin could prosper. I mean if they were real how come they aren't conquered yet?" Dwarf Shaman asked as he forfeited the match and a new one began, it was 54 to 52 for now.

"They say that great flying snakes inhabit their skies, ones that can be tamed when given a still beating heart, also that there are many amongst them that can turn into jaguars for battle. With that I do not think they need steel, cattle or horses to keep outsiders at bay."

"It may also be the reason why no one questions why chocolate is used as a currency." Goblin Slayer said, he was detached from the group and had been looking over the horizon, in the direction from where they had come.

"Is it still following us master?" Apprentice Slayer asked.

"Yes. It's not close enough to see it, and when it is you still can't see it, but I know it's there. I fought in cave long enough to know when I'm being hunted." Goblin Slayer said as he continued to look in the direction where he knew the creature was following them.

"It's not that surprising really. Yer a big deal now, ya should take it as a complement Beard-Cutter. The greatest praise an adventurer can get is assassin's sent after him by his enemies." Dwarf Shaman said with a chuckle as he made a move that tilted the new game in his favor, much to High Elf's frustration.

"But…we now have to fight a great goblin army at our front, and now hidden daggers to our backs…"Priestess said in worry.

"Front, back, left right, up, down, as above or down bellow, it doesn't matter. We face it, we kill it like we've done so many times with so many goblins and those that tried to stand in our way. Always have, always will." Goblin slayer said, raising Priestess's spirits, along with everybody else's.

For now they enjoyed a rare moment of happiness.

"My king. If I may speak with you on that matter once more."

But all good things end too soon, for Knight Captain had come to insist once more with a matter that was getting on Goblin Slayer's nerves.

"My liege, you need to marry and father an heir to your crown! I must insist once more that you do so immediately." Knight Captain said, surprising the other captains, this was the first time they heard of this.

Which meant that Knight Captain had been approaching Goblin Slayer in private, behind their backs!

This did not sit well with them. Especially with Noble Fighter, who had chosen the life of adventuring to avoid this kind of scheming and backstabbing.

"Why?"

"So as to have someone to succeed you when the gods call you to their side, and may that be many, many years from now!"

"The chain of command is clear, Priestess succeeds me, then Wizard, and then Noble Fighter and so on, our organization raking is clear on what happens when I die in battle."

"But…but that is not how it works with kings! Your eldest son, or daughter if you have no sons, succeeds. There are plenty of fair maidens who would be most dutiful queens!" Knight Captain said, already preparing a list of noblewomen in his mind, all from his part of the country, with his sister at the top of it.

"That is how we decided it would work in Slayer Keep. We all voted for that and that's how we do things. We vote, and pass what is voted the most." Goblin Slayer said, this had been a conversation that he had been having with the newest addition to Slayer Keep, ever since the first hour from when he joined the main column on the march here.

"Which should be enough to make a bannerman stop questioning a decision his King made with the backing of his entire army." Noble Fighter said and that made Knight Captain shut up, become intimidated by her strong voice and ruthless glare and he walked away.

"I hate being a king. Noble Fighter, can I abdicate and go back to being just head of Slayer Keep? If not I'll demote myself to the bottom rank. That way I could at least get more time for goblin quests."

"Sorry tono, but looks like this is what happens when we kill to many goblins."

"Really? Then if this is what happens when many goblins die, then…..then I will become the greatest king in the world. That way I can make sure all the goblins are dead." Goblin Slayer said as his gaze never left the direction where their stalker was lurking just beyond the horizon line.

Goblin Slayer would take first watch tonight as well, and be the first to get up in the morning. He had feeling that It would not be long until they clashed, until only one remained.

There could be only!

At that reply Noble Fighter had to bite her lip from adding 'Only a god can exterminate every single goblin in existence." Knowing him both as her captain, lord and friend, if she said so, he'd take it at face value and actually start searching for a way to become a god.

"Well..he's peasant who became a king….. And now he just declared that he'd become the greatest king ever…..." And then Noble Fighter muttered to herself.

She then started to remember the stories of ancient heroes that did so many great deeds, that they were brought to the realm of the gods, to become gods themselves as their eternal reward.

"King of Kings.. The title is that of Emperor then….God Emperor." Noble Fighter muttered to herself as the inkling of a potential idée started forming in her head.

She went to talk more privately with Warrior. A project like this she could do on her won, but marriage was a team effort, and they were not yet married, but practice made perfect.

As they continued their journey, they finally reached the mouth of the great river, which was as wide as a lake, that would take them to Eight Mountain Peaks by the Sea. The capitol that was build on top of an eight peaked mountain, and could be seen from the river's mouth, they were near enough that where the foot of the mountain ended the beach began, giving the capitol it's name.

The city was huge, it sprawled all over the entire mountain side, with lines and lines of walls that were big enough to be considered small fortresses connected to each other. Each wall section was as big and impressive as Slayer Keep.

At the River's mouth there were two statues of that fought each other, the warrior's blade clashed above the river, as the boast came close enough to the statues that one could see clearly how the towering constructs toes were bigger than the boats themselves.

"I forgot how warm it is here…..I've been away far too long." Apprentice Slayer said as the gate opened and a great cheering crowd roared as they entered the cities' port.

A crowd that had mostly banners that said 'Welcome back Apprentice Slayer', 'Hero of Heroes', 'Honor to our Royal Consort' and other similar things.

"I thought you said that you joined us so as to gain enough renown as to wed their queen. This does not seem like a people that would have rejected you." Lizard Priest asked in curiosity as the Slayer Army high command starred with raised eyebrows at him.

"I wish you'd have told me that a year ago. Me and Queen….we were both worried sick of what would happen to the country if they found out…..Then I got a letter from her telling me that the secret was out, and the people were angry….That none were invited to the wedding. …..We both were wrong on how they'd react. This was 3 months before I told you all of my marriage….I guess….I guess even a great Queen and a great warrior make mistakes." Apprentice Slayer said.

Just then Goblin Slayer put a hand on his shoulder, making the younger by only a few years Apprentice Slayer turn his gaze towards him.

"I'm sorry master, I've…..I've done so many mistakes, kept secrets from you…used you for my own gain…..I…..I am sorry for being such a failure." Apprentice Slayer said.

"You've stumbled, but picked yourself up, I did the same when I was beginning, but it took me a year to learn, you did it all in far less time than that. You've mastered all that I've taught you and are now a much stronger Slayer than I am. Do not feel guilty about it, you helped me kill many goblins, whatever mistake you did has been washed away with the blood of goblins. And I know that you will kill many goblins that I ever did or ever could. So do not think that you failed me, you just misjudged how the apprentice would be, like how you misjudged the crowd." Goblin Slayer said to his student as he pointed at the cheering people who all waved at Apprentice Slayer.

And when he waved they went into a frenzy.

"See, in the end, everything works out." Goblin Slayer said and returned to his position and continued to watch for the unseen foe.

"You are a much better hero than I am Master." Apprentice Slayer said with a smile.

"All master's are outshined by their apprentices…..That's what I heard anyway." Goblin Slayer said to him as Apprentice Slayer had to put his helmet on to hide his tears of happiness.

They had just arrived at the Water Kingdom.

His fears had perished.

Now it was time to see his wife, his unborn children and then kill goblins.

Life was good!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by R. .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. Chapter 32

Book 3 Ch 2a.

The great doors to the palace throne room were opened and the high command of Slayer Keep passed trough, the courtiers gave room for them, to let them pass on their way to the queen's throne.

"They are all wearing armor and swords." High Elf Archer remarked as she did a quick scan of those present.

"Good, that means that they are wise, these people take the goblins seriously." Goblin Slayer said, loud enough that the entire court heard him, and all puffed up like peacocks at his complement.

Noble Fighter smiled at that, he may not know it, or care but Goblin Slayer was a natural at being a leader.

"I welcome you all, and especially you dearest back into our lands." High Queen said as they reached the throne room.

She was dressed in a great crimson flowing robe, with her hair done in an upwards bun that broke into two great braids that fell down the left and right side of her head. Her face was painted white with red lipstick and black coloring of her teeth, and even through the wide flowing robe, her pregnant belly could be seen.

High Queen gave a secretive smile and wink to Apprentice Slayer, one he returned and the whole court grinned and gossiped a bit about it. The whole place felt more like high school club than a backstabbing royal palace.

"I thank you for coming swiftly to out aide and I welcome you all! We are about to embark on a grand battle, not for honor, or money, or glory, or land or love, but for survival. And I know that that we will triumph, for I know that all those here are the mightiest of allies and the fiercest of foes, and that is why I know that what we face is not an invasion, but pest control and the goblins are superior to us in only one regard….They are better at dying!" High Queen said and immediately a great round of war cries' and stomping on the ground was heard from the Water Kingdom nobles and from the Big Boss of the Sea tribes and his Bosses.

"We shall all go out and wipe this stain from our lands!" High Queen added and immediately they whole room went silent.

"Ah…excuse me your highness, but." Palace Captain, the dark skinned leader of her royal guard said in hesitation.

"But perhaps, considering your condition you should not be…..present at the battlefield."

"Now don't be silly Colonel, I cannot ask the brave ones of our kingdom and that of our honored allies to marc forward, if do not take the first and last step myself. It is my duty as queen, also I do not intent to fight, I am perfectly aware of my limitations, but my presence is needed, so I may help with the wounded and strengthen the hearts of the warriors, as I have done so many times before." High Queen said to them.

At that they turned to Apprentice Slayer and all gave him a look that said: 'Talk some sense in your wife'

"Don't look at me. She wants to go, then I can't stop her and I won't want to make her mad by saying no. Happy wife, happy life!" He said with a shrug.

"P-protocol dictates that the leader of a country stays in his or hers palace…unless of course there is proof that the leader is not safe there." Knight Captain said, trying to make himself useful.

He felt like the outsider, when compared to the rest of the Slayer Kingdom's high command, who were all comrades that had fought together for a long time now and his recent blunder in trying to get his sister the hand of the king.

So Knight Captain said this, trying to prove his worth, so they'd accept him. He wanted to show that despite the rocky start he was a good man and loyal man, at least as long as there were no conflict of interest with the High King.

"Really now. I beg your pardon your majesty, but do you have any goblin weapons on thy royal person?" High Queen said towards Goblin Slayer.

"It's Goblin Slayer, call me that, and I do have this axe."

He said and High Queen walked, well half wobbled because of her enormous belly, towards him.

"May I borrow this?" She asked, he nodded.

"Thank you." High Queen took the axe and went inside a door that lead to th royal anti chamber.

A crack of wood was heard, one that was loud enough to sound like a cannon being fired, and a moment latter she walked back inside the throne room, dragging behind her a small cabinet that had the axe not embedded into it.

"By the Gods! Just now a huge ambush of goblins snuck inside the very same room that I was, and tried to gut me with the very same axe that I just so happened to have borrowed from Goblin Slayer! All would have been lost I not for this brave cabinet jumped in front of the weapon and sacrificed itself for me! This is proof that the palace is no longer safe and that I must join the army, less even more boudoirs die for nothing!" High Queen said and immediately entangled her arm in Apprentice Slayer's and started to lead the too stunned to reply court, allies and Slayer Army to the main dining hall.

"You are quite mad." Apprentice Slayer said to High Queen with a teasing and warm grin on his face.

"Who's more insane? The mad one, or the sane one who married the mad one?" High Queen said with a flirty and hungry smile as they moved to the feast room.

Goblin Slayer was confused by what just happened.

He came here to kill goblins, so why did a queen steal his axe and why was a cabinet murdered for now reason?

"Royals are weirdoes." Said the Slayer King nevermore.

"Tonight will be a second wedding reception, to compensate those that did not see my secret wedding with my husband, a welcoming feast for our allies and a planning session for our alliance." High Queen said as they all gathered around a great low table, where you sat not on chair, but on big fluffy pillows.

The food and drink was laid about for anyone to take what they liked, and there were hookahs to smoke and skimpy and oiled men and women there that had been hired from the top establishments to 'entertain' her guests.

"3 events for the price of one ey, that's smart!" Dwarf Shaman said as he ignored the skinny women and favored only the assortment of drinks on the table.

"I see now why you have such an impressive reputation your highness." Lizard Priest said as he filled his plate with cheese, lots and lots of cheese.

"I thank you for your kind words. What is your advice for the upcoming battle?" High Queen said from her seat, namely she was lying in her husband's lap, with her arms around her and the baby and she was feeding him some grapes.

"Where will we face the goblin army? How many of them, number of champions, beasts and Lords? Warboss information?"

Goblin Slayer said as a few women removed some of his armor and started massaging his neck and shoulders, they could tell he was not interested in anything else for tonight, but they could see a tense and battle fatigued warrior, so they plied their skills to help his muscles relax and prepare him for the battle ahead.

Goblin Slayer accepted their aide.

"The warboss is a huge Ork that wields a strange great blade that cuts through anything with a hellish screech, we over 300.000 goblins. They arrived last month trough a portal, and the mages of this country managed to cast 'Mist of Lost Lands' on the area that surrounds them, but it will wear off soon. We've evacuated the surrounding villages and countryside, and we are planning to face them at the mountain's foot, at the only place that allows access to the gates, it's a narrow corridor that has the mountain on one side and the sea on the other." High Queen showed them the location on a map that was in the centre of the great circle of tables.

"Why don't we use the walls of Eight Peaks?" Priestess asked curiously, remembering the power that the walls of Slayer Keep gave them when they killed the waaaggh that attacked them.

"We cannot, since they could bypass the city and strike at the countryside beyond the pass a the mountain's foot. We must stop them there to prevent that." High Queen answered.

"That is a good place. Nice and narrow, but there is a risk, this is what we'll do." Goblin Slayer said and outlined his plan.

"That is what I suggest we do. Do you accept it as the battle plan?"

"Wessa think that it's a good idea." Big Boss of da Sea Tribes said ands hid Bosses nodded from behind him.

"We are of the same opinion. We will follow your plan Goblin Slayer."

"Very well, the only thing left to decide is the battle deployment. We will align our war wagons into formation B. the wagons will be ha-" The liquid surface of every cup and every bowl started to tremble gently, then violently, after that the whole rooms started slowly, but surely to shake, until the vey mountain itself seemed to be breaking apart.

"What's going? Is his an earthquake?" High Elf Archer asked.

"Impossible, this kind of mountainous region cannot be affected so!" Dwarf Shaman exclaimed.

"No! Battle drums…Goblin Drums!" Goblin Slayer said and quickly stood up from the table and started strapping back his armor, the women that had been massaging him immediately helped as well.

"To long bridge gap now!" Apprentice Slayer said and with that the entire room of Slayers, Water warriors and Sea tribe fighters all ran out of the room, rallied their troops and desperately tried to set up a defense against the upcoming tide.

"This does not make any sense! The spell the mages cast should have lasted for another 10 days!" High Queen said from the open carriage that she used to accompany the troops to battle, as all around her a great defensive line was being set up.

The Slayer War wagons were' set up in formation B, creating a great wall that began at the mountain and ended kissing the sea, with a impromptu watchtower and improvised armored port to prevent outflanking by the sea.

"How long was the spell meant to last?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"30 days."

"And you said that we faced 300.000 goblins?"

"Yes."

"Then we now face 200.000 goblins then." Goblin Slayer said, his answer confused High Queen for a moment, before he realized what he just meant and this disgusted her, but she managed to recover and return to an expression of queenly grace quickly.

"At the very least we face fewer foes now."

"That is not a good thing High Queen." Goblin Slayer replied as he started to equip some of the new equipment that he purchased from Smith.

"Why?"

"Before they were 300.000 goblins that were hungry, thirsty and had not had a fight in 3 weeks. Now we face 200.000 fed and encouraged from victory goblins. The odds are now less in our favor than before." Goblin Slayer said as he started smearing some goblin blood, on his armor to help mask the scent.

His answer sent chills down High Queens spine, from the thought of just how depraved was the foe that was at their gates.

High Queen recovered once more, and noticed that all the light classes: scout, ranger, archer, thief, assassin, stalker were all gathering around Goblin Slayer. And, much to her alarm, that included also her husband.

"What's going on?"

"The goblins are near, but they won't attack until dark, we'll move ahead and raid the camps before that. Don't worry angel, I've done this 359 times!" Apprentice Slayer said to her, and hugged her tightly. A hug she did want to let go, since she preferred her husband to be here with the main army, and besides her.

"360. You forgot about R'lyeth." Goblin Slayer said.

"R'lyeth does not count Master. There were not goblins there."

"Yes. But the foes there was close enough to goblins in terms of danger." Goblin Slayer replied as Apprentice Slayer took his place next to him, the Slayer army was at his back, Water Shades to his right and Sea Shadows on his left, the 'gates' of the walls made our of war wagons opened to let them.

The battle was about to begin as from the forest the creature that had followed them from the adventure with Chosen Heroine, now followed Goblin Slayer's raiding group. And the Slayer King kept one eye on the goblins and one eye at where he knew the creature was biding it's time.

Despite knowing that her husband, army and allies were more than capable High Queen still felt uneasy on seeing them leave the relative safety of the defenses and venture forth.

"What are you plans once you find the goblin camp?" She asked as goblin slayer finished rubbing blood on his armor and helmet, so he turned back to her and said:

"We're gonna kill'em all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by R. .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	33. Chapter 33

Book 3 Ch 3a.

The soft chirping of birds was heard from the bush by the goblin sentries.

They paid it no mind, and after that the axe came and it was the last thing they'd ever see.

With that the sneaking warriors once more did bird calls to signal their progress as they slowly cut down the sentries and approached the camp.

It was too big to be taken even by their full army, but if they could kill enough, then perhaps that would be enough to tip the scale in their favor.

After the sentries were dead, it was now time to do some damage.

They fires lit up brightly as the sun went down, chasing the darkness for a more hours as the thousands of scouts, rangers, thieves, rogues and assassins made their way back to the camp.

Goblin Slayer was the very last one of the rear guard as they snuck back to their camps, while the goblins were engulfed in fire.

The first one to battle, and the last one to leave the field.

That was why so many flocked to his banner, more than half of the Slayers were stronger, faster and smarter than him, but he had that unmistakable trait that held them all together like glue.

"Everything set?" Warrior asked as the group returned to the defensive line.

"Yes. We set fire to their camp; they should be arriving in disorganized waves now. Apprentice is in position with half of the stealth units and as soon as they start attacking, he'll sneak, kill the vulnerable goblins in the camp and rescue the women." Goblin Slayer said to Warrior as they took position on the impromptu wall that stretched from the mountain to the sea.

"Understood boss. We got every war wagon lit up, the Butcher Baker and Candlestickmaker squads are ready to go and Undertakers are all ready.

"Good. What about the other new equipment?"

"The sixth prototype is ready. And the fifth one is right here." Wizard said as she held up a traveler bag as a wave of roars and warcrys came from the distance.

"Here they come!" Lizard Priest shouted as the whole army made out of Slayers, Water Warriors and Sea tribesmen braced themselves to receive the invaders.

"Butcher!" Goblin Slayer ordered.

"Yes tono! BUTCHER!" Noble Fighter passed the order down the line, and the rocket wagons called Butcher were lit up and shot forward.

A rain of fire and death that gave a great hellish screech, courtesy of several whistles that Cow Girl had made, rained down on the goblin army, cutting many to pieces.

"BAKER!"

The command came and all those that could use Holly Light, were lead by Priestess in a great group chant that blinded the surviving goblins that regrouped, charged and reached their lines.

These blinded beasts were cut down by arrows and bullets from High Elf Archer and Dwarf Shaman's units, along with those from the Water Kingdom and the Sea Tribes.

But the enchantment ended and once the goblins realized what just happened, they fell back.

The survivors managed to run away, only to be ambushed by Apprentice Slayer's group that had now returned from destroying what was left of the camp.

"For the KING!" Knight Captain said and lead a charge of mounted knight, becoming the hammer to Apprentice Slayer's anvil, smashing the goblin horde to pieces.

The infantry of the Slayers, Water Kingdom and Sea Tribes then came forth and surrounded the survivors on 3 sides, the forth side lead directly to the sea.

"THUN*THUN*THUN*

The ground started shacking once more, this one in short but massive burst instead of the smaller but more numerous shakes that were the signature of the goblin horde.

From over the hills they came.

The very same tremors that all veterans of the Siege of Slayer Keep now recognized.

"Giant!" One shouted.

"No lad. GIANTS!" Dwarf Shaman corrected as half a dozen giant now walked over the small hill from beyond where the goblin camp was, and from where this goblin horde had come.

This was many times the nightmarish foe than what they had faced at Slayer Keep.

"Time to give Firefly her baptism by fire." Warrior said to Wizard, she nodded and opened the bag.

But the current Slayer were also many times the mighty killers of goblins and their allies, then the foes they faced at Slayer Keep!

Inside the bag was a magical staff created by her, it had unicorn horn and phoenix feathers as a core, mythrill and adamantine as a body, where the tunes were encrusted, and the staff's tip was a magical amulet made out of pure orichalcum.

This was her first true pure magical creation, this was Firefly!

Wizard took it out, and lead by Elf Wizard behind her the magical adventurers all chanted 'Spell Boost' towards wizard as she used Firefly for the first time.

"In brightest day, in darkest night, no evil shall escape my sight!"

Firefly became ablaze with a great green light that lit up the darkness around them

"Let those who worship's evils' might, beware my power!"

Wizard Pointed Firefly straight at the group of approaching giants.

"FIREFLY'S LIGHT!" Wizard said and a great beam of light came out of the staff, it was so powerful that it burned straight through the first giant it touched, which was the last one on the right. Cutting him in half.

Wizard quickly moved the staff leftwards, since a Firefly's light did not last long.

And with that cut down 6 giants in one fell swoop of a supper spell, that was wielded by every magical user in Slayer Keep working together.

The giants were now dead.

"They look thirsty!" Apprentice Slayer said, with a cackle of joy in his voice to the still surrounded goblin survivors.

"We should give them something to drink then!" Knight Captain said from atop his horse and pointed to what lay to the back of the goblin horde.

"Push them into the sea. Drown them all!" Goblin Slayer said and as one the allied army marched forward and pushed the goblins in the water.

They could not swim, some drowned, some were bashed to death, but they all died.

All that was left was a twilight beach, whose sands ran red with goblin blood, and whose waters were now filled with goblin bodies.

It was the most beautiful beach sunset that Goblin Slayer had ever seen.

"A worthy start." Knight Captain said in appreciation from next to Goblin Slayer, he had dismounted his knights, so that they may with more ease push the goblins into the water.

"Yes…."Goblin Slayer said and turned towards the knights, the outsiders, the ones that everyone knew where allies in name only and only there to stab them in the back if need be.

"That charge was not ordered….but I would have ordered it. You judged the situation rightly and slayed many goblins…you all earned your place in Slayer Keep." Goblin Slayer said to them as a matter of fact, as he touched Knight Captain's and a few of the closest knights' shoulders.

But despite, or perhaps because of his tone, something blossomed inside the hearts of Knight Captain and his knights.

It was pride, and perhaps the beginning of loyalty.

A soldier would march to war for gold, glory and land, but they would only stand and fight and even die for a few words of praise from those that they considered worthy.

In that moment Goblin Slayer proved to them that he was worthy, with only a few well timed and placed words they would not become his faithful dogs. Who would march, fight, and die all so that they could hear a few kind words and a pat on the head.

What more could a soldier ask for?

"How many women did you rescue?" Goblin Slayer asked his Apprentice.

"Nothing…We found no one in that camp, no women, no children, nothing!" Apprentice Slayer said feeling unease.

"That is not typical behavior of goblins." GS said as worry started to creep into his voice, this was not something he had ever encountered before.

"No…nut we did find this." Apprentice Slayer said and showed them a rock totem that he took from the camp.

A green rock totem, that was half covered in black volcanic magma.

"T-they came from the moon….We did this….we brought this horde here!" Warrior said in disbelief as the shock of what they just discovered washed trough he ranks of the Slayers and whisper started amongst their allies.

"No..We did not. Goblins only care for war and plunder; this invasion would have come even if we did nothing. But look at the Green Moon!" Goblin Slayer said over the silence of the 3 allied armies.

"Only a tenth of it is not covered in black. Meaning that a goblin army worth 2 to 3 million would have come from the moon anyway. We did not bring the horde here, we killed the great horde before it could arrive." Goblin Slayer said as a wave of confidence and relief was restored in the Slayers. And a sigh of relief and a nods of apologies came from the Water Kingdom and the Sea Tribes armies.

"Well said! See my friends! This is not a scourge, this is not a battle, this is not war, it is pest control! The Slayer have already killed those still on the moon, and those here have come seeking a place to die! Let us honor their wishes!" High Queen said from her carriage and a great cheer came from every Slayer, Water Warrior and Sea Tribesman around.

FWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A round of goblin horns was heard in the distance.

"Reform the lines, back to the war wagon wall!" Goblin Slayer ordered and they did so.

The Slayer and their allies had killed 6.000 goblins at the Siege of Slayer Keep, now by glance alone 36.000 goblins were now dead.

They had killed 6 times the foes of the Siege, and now over the hill 6 times that number came, and this time they had exhausted almost every tool and trick they had used before, even a one of the new tricks.

"Arrows in the night!" Lizard Priest said as the sun was now starting to fall beneath the horizon

"SHIELDS BOYOS!ALL WITHOTU SHIELDS GET UNDER AND HELP HOLD DA SHIELD UPPA!" Big Boss shouted. He was a veteran of many wars and many night raids, so he knew immediately what he had to do.

A rain of arrows came upon them; they all became imbedded in the Magically enhanced great round shields of the Sea tribes that raised them above to block the arrows.

But so many of them fell and became imbedded in the transparent shields that the weight of them would have overwhelmed the bearers if not for the aide of the Slayer and the Water warriors, thus the entire allied force was on the wall of wagons and every single one of them was holding the great ceiling of shields. Even High Queen, 8 months pregnant was beneath one with her hand maidens and was helping with the defense.

Then the battlefield itself seem to come alive, as an invisible form lunged forward to strike at Apprentice Slayer from behind.

"NO SELL DOODU HEAD!" Big Boss shouted and thrust his fat belly forward; striking the strange shape so hard that it was thrown away from Apprentice Slayer before he could cut him down from behind.

"Lizard Priest!"

"Yes sir Slayer!"

Lizard Priest immediately did his spell of great strength and took on Goblin Slayer's load as he jumped off away from one of the islands of adventurers that held the shield wall ceiling in place and went to confront this invisible foe, dropping a bag from his belt in the process.

Goblin Slayer immediately threw at where the noise of a body fell a bag filled with powdered sugar, and sticky honey. After it hit something Goblin Slayer then opened a jar of fire flies, that exited and started swarming around the area were the invisible creature was.

Goblin Slayer did a wide slash with his sword, one that connected with something.

The clash made the invisibility spell that defended the creature fell away, only to reveal…..

Reveal that it had the exact same equipment and armor as Goblin Slayer, but coated black!

A short sword, a buckler tired to his claw filled hands, a citadel helmet with a flat top and long dreadnought flowing behind.

This creature was….it was…..IT WAS A GOBLIN SLAYER-SLAYER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by R.M Solea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	34. Chapter 34

Book 3 Ch 4

"My king!" Knight Captain said and was about to run to aide him.

"Stay in formation!" Priestess said from next to him.

"If you run this shield falls, and so does the entire shield wall roof!" Apprentice Slayer added.

"But…..The King….the creature!" Knight Captain tried to formulate a sentence in regards to what was going on, here was their liege surrounded by his bannermen and allies and yet none could come to aide him against danger!

"Don't worry yer head youngin' Beard-Cutter is too stubborn to die, he'll be fine!" Dwarfs Shaman shouted from another island.

"Yeah and even if he dies, he'll just return as an Elder Lich and continued to fight alongside us. Not even death can keep him from killing goblins." High Elf Archer said as the Slayers, the Water Kingdom and the Sea Tribes could only watch helplessly as Goblin Slayer circled this creature that mirrored his every move.

Goblin Slayer struck, the Creature deflected with its shield, and then struck with its own shorts word.

Goblin Slayer then deflected the creature's blow and struck back as well.

Their movements were almost like watching a man fight his shadow.

"You move well, but how is your footwork? If I step here?" Goblin Slayer said and the creature responded with its own foot movement that mirrored his.

"And if I step again?" Goblin Slayer said and the creature moved ounce more and then gave out a screech of agony.

It felt a great pain in its leg, turning its head, it saw that it had stepped on the bag that Goblin Slayer dropped from his belt, which was a loaded bear trap, that not had snapped shut on its leg.

"ONE!" Goblin Slayer said and lunged forward to kill the beast, only to collapse to the ground in pain!

His right foot had exploded from agony!

Looking at it, he saw that great caltrops had been embedded into his foot!

The creature must have dropped them while they were doing their footwork dance!

The Slayers, Water Kingdom, and Sea Tribes all looked with fear in their eyes at the two combatants that seemed to be equal to each other.

Goblin Slayer took out the caltrops, while the creature freed it's leg from the bear trap.

Goblin Slayer took out a healing potion and one antidote and drank, the creature mirroring his move.

The two combatants' then slowly raised themselves up from the ground and went back into battle stance.

The creature broke first, as magic emanated from it, a great black mist oozed out and the shadows around the island of men and women holding the great shields grew in darkness.

Until the only light that remained was from the shields themselves, and they were now small stars of light in a sea of pitch black, while the arrows fell like a meteor storm from above.

The creature started disappearing once more, but it's invisibility cloak was still stained with sugar and dead fireflies, so when it was in the light it was still visible.

So it withdrew into the dark areas becoming once more invisible when in the shadows, its beady red eyes was the only thing still visible for now.

Then and there it clicked!

Goblin Slayer had his answer as to what had been hunting them, hunting him, for a while! He should had seen this coming, didn't he say that to them they were the goblins, and it was that horrible night that had created him. And Goblin Slayer in turn had visited horrible nights upon hundreds if not thousands of nests!

And he knew what it was, he now knew it's name!

"Night Goblin….King of the Darkness…..Platinum level goblin assassin…..Hunter of Heroes. …..The Predator Goblin…. I have heard of your kind only in legends." Goblin Slayer said as the eyes looked at him from the shadows.

"Wizard?"

"Yes!"

"Stick to the plan that we made for this kind of situation. I'll deal with the Night Goblin." Goblin Slayer said as the creature's eyes followed him from the shadow.

"This creature is too dangerous to not kill immediately. A Hero is needed here." Goblin Slayer said as he united his thumb with his middle and index finger tips.

He then touched his forehead, his abdomen, then his right shoulder, and then his left shoulder.

With that the runes on his forearm were activated, there attached to his arm guard was a magical tablet that he had purchased from Smith.

"I am no hero."

Magic flooded out of Goblin Slayer, as a great white mist surrounded him.

"But a true hero told me to prepare for this day."

Goblin Slayer was now invisible as well!

A clash of blades was heard from a dark shadow, there they could see a white form in the darkness, it was Goblin Slayer! He was invisible when outside the shadows but the Night Goblin's powers over darkens made him visible when he was in the shadows and the Night Goblin invisible.

The two dueled outside the shadows and into one shield island light, there free of darkness Goblin Slayer was now completely invisible, while the Night Goblin now could be seen thanks to the sugar and glowing fireflies stuck on his body, and it being outside the shadows.

Now the Night Goblin was the one that tried to strike an invisible foe, but was blocked by him!

And so their dance continued!

They moved trough patches of light and darkness, one visible when another wasn't with each passing dash, sword clash and shield bash.

At one point the Night Goblin charged Goblin Slayer, but then a red triangle appeared on the Night Goblin's forehead!

The red glare of it alerted the creature and it dodge to the side but no blast came from the shoulder mounded weapon from Goblin Slayer.

He had only used the red targeting light to make the Night Goblin move were he wanted it to go, once it leapt into a direction Goblin Slayer shot with the shoulder mounted enchanted weapon into the ground, since he could not sued it directly or risk hitting one of the shield islands behind it, were the creature was to land.

The blast struck the creature's midsection, not piercing the armor, but it did stun it!

Goblin Slayer then lunged forward and attacked! Managing to stab at the creature's head neck. It's helmet and chainmail saved it's life, but a blow of a blow and the thing stumbled backwards from it.

"And a master Smith helped me gear up for this."Goblin Slayer said, as he moved to deliver a crushing blow with his buckler on the Night Goblin's neck.

The Night Goblin's dreads came to life, for there were not dreads, but snakes!

One was a great python that wrapped itself around Goblin Slayer's left arm, others shot forth beams at him!

Goblin Slayer then fired the shoulder mounted blaster weapon at point blank range, straight into the creature's face, at this range he had no need to worry about hitting those behind him.

The python let go of Goblin Slayer's arm, but not near enough to avoid the blast of the two beams.

The energy beam from Goblin Slayer exploded in its face killing the python and many of the snakes, but it also struck Goblin's Slayer shoulder weapon, turning it to stone!

But there was more than one beam from the snakes!

A scream from behind them was heard as those unlucky ones that were hit by the beams were turned to stone!

Goblin Slayer threw down a smoke grenade, withdrew to the light as the creature jumped back in the shadows.

As he did so he noticed that the creature was not tired at all, while he was already starting to breathe heavily.

Despite getting many good hits on the creature, the fight was still undecided and the Night Goblin could still triuphm.

Then a strange war horn was heard.

"What's that?" Knight Captain asked.

"It means advance in the hail of arrows in Goblin War calls, I killed an army one month ago with Master, and that was the type of horn they used for that kind of attack." Apprentice Slayer said as the rain of arrows continued to fall, the two combatants fought in and out of shadows and sight and now almost 200.000 goblins descended on them.

"We still have Baker and Firefly for the big things…As for the small fry…." Apprentice Slayer looked to Priestess for approval.

The second in command was a bit overwhelmed by this, but she recovered and gave a determined nod of the head.

"Bring out the new prototype. Bring the Field Mouse!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by R.M Solea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	35. Chapter 35

Book 3 ch 5.

The blades, of the two combatants that danced in and out of invisibility, stalking and pouncing upon each other in ambush after ambush, sounded all across the battlefield.

All the while the goblin horde ran forwards towards them, straight into the rain of arrows.

"Counter-methods!" High Queen bellowed out and the Water Kingdom soldiers replied by launching a wave of great ballista arrows from their artillery, on each ballista was a pair of ropes tied to its middle, the ropes spun around the great arrows as it flew through the air, making each ballista arrow cut through countless arrows.

With that the volley from the Water Kingdom artillery stopped, for now, the barrage and landed into the ranks of the goblins archers.

As that happen a great Sea Tribe trumped was heard coming from the shore!

"Da SHIELD! DA SHIELD IS HEEREEA!" The Sea Tribes bellowed out, the shield had not been with them when the battle started since they still though they had at least another 10 days to prepare, but when the battle began immediately runner were sent to fetch it.

The ships landed with cheers from the 3 armies.

"Arrows in the night!" Lizard Priest bellowed out as another volley of goblin arrows began anew.

The Water Kingdom artillery fired another round, the counter-volley passed through the goblin volley and only took out about half of it, the goblin horde had now reached the wall!

"Fire at will!" Warrior bellowed out and using their feet, they pressed down on the lever that triggered the wagon's flamethrowers burning the first few ranks of goblins and stopping those behind them, just as the shield was activated, blocking the volley from striking them.

But the goblin arrows did strike the goblins that were not burned alive by the wall of fire!

"Recover! Close da ranks, coma closer boyyos!" Big Boss bellowed out as they all lowered their shields, reformed the lines and cut off the arrows that had become embedded in their shields.

"Open the gates and let it loose!" Fighter bellowed out as the goblins started pouring through the breaches in shield that they managed to create trough sheer weight of numbers, but the goblin arrows were blocked by it.

The 3 allied armies threw javelins and arrows at the horde as the Field Mouse poured through the 'gate', which closed after it passed trough.

The Field Mouse was a great towering construct of steel and iron, it was a self propelled siege tower, covered in steel, embedded with runes to move by itself and packed with flame throwers, cannons, and Butcher rocket launchers.

"Forward comrades! GLORY OT THE FIRST ONE TO SLAUGHTER A THOUSAND!"

It was piloted by Noble Fencer, who was now sporting an eye patch( which she liked to say was from a fight, but it was in fact conjunctivitis that had healed a month ago, but she kept wearing it cause she thought it looked more dashing) as she urged the massive construct forward, across the area between the shield and the wall, so that they could shoot, bunt and crush under their tracks hundreds of goblins with each crunch!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! DEATH! OUR FOE'S DEATH BEFORE OUR DISHONOUR!" She screamed and laughed form the top of the towering construct of death.

"It's moments like this that I have to continue to remind myself that we are the good side in this conflict." Priestess deadpanned.

As many around her nodded in agreement.

"Where is tono?" Noble Fighter asked as she prepared their lines, shields were first on the wall, then javelins and archers, all ready to fire at the small area between the inside of the great shield and the wall of war wagons.

"There!" Lizard Priest said and pointed at beyond their rear area. There between the light of torches and the darkness of the night they could see the two combatants

"NOW!" Goblin Slayer shouted.

Half of every archer and javelin thrower fired their weapons at the area from where they heard the shout.

This was the plan for dealing with this invisible foe.

The first volley was not meant to kill, but to make it dodge, as soon as it did so Goblin Slayer fired the new weapon that he bought from Smith, caching the Night Goblin in the net and disrupting it's invisibility cloak.

Then it was time for the second volley, which struck true the now visible and immobile Night Goblin.

It was struck so hard that it's helmet was shredded, the creature removed it's helmet in order to breathe.

"You are one….you are one…..YOU ARE ONE….."Goblin Slayer said in shock as he and he alone could see that king of monster the Night Goblin was, the sight sent chills down his spine.

"Tell me more of Slayer Keep." The Night Goblin said in…in Sword Maiden's voice.

The Creature then smiled!

A true happy smile at Goblin Slayer before it pressed a button and it disappeared in a flash of light.

When the light faded away a trail of blood could be seen starting from where the Night Goblin had been downed, one that ended in the sea.

"Gotta…gotta kill it…still alive." Goblin Slayer said as his invisibility cloak failed and now burned from overload, becoming useless. The same was for his shoulder mounted cannon and his net, now they were just hunks of metal to be recycled.

Goblin Slayer was now half turned to stone from fighting the Night Goblin, as Priestess and Apprentice Slayer rushed to help him.

"Gotta…gotta get it."

"You will master, just as soon as we patch you up. Take it easy, it's just another stronger goblin." Apprentice Slayer said as Priestess started in the counter curse.

"No…it was…..it was….No…..king ….it was…"

A great body fell just short of Goblin Slayer, Apprentice Slayer and Priestess; it was so big that it smashed the Water Kingdom artillery pieces to bits.

"What happened?" Priestess said as she started reversing the petrification spell on Goblin Slayer , the dust from the impact started to clear, only to reveal that the what had just fell near them was…

It was the FIELD MOUSE!

"That happened." Apprentice Slayer said as from one section of the wall exploded and trough it came the warboss of this super WAAAGGGH.

"We'll handle this." Noble Fighter said as she and Warrior ran up and stood in front of the Warboss.

The creature smiled as it activated its weapon.

Namely a two headed chainsaw staff that he gripped with both hands, that were each the size of the two combatants.

Warrior and Noble Fighter activated the magic inside their swords, making them glow green and blue respectively from the runes.

The Warboss smiled, saluted them both, forcing the two to block its attacks.

The y now had to came a warboss that was many times bigger and many times stronger than the possessed one that they faced at the Siege of Slayer Keep, with all their tricks and secret weapons used up and with Goblin Slayer out of the battle.

"AAAA!" A scream came from High Queen.

The baby was coming!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by RMSolea. ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	36. Chapter 36

Book 3 Ch 6.

The Great Warboss's massive double bladed chainsaw staff moved through the air with the speed of lighting, it struck like thunder and just trying to deflect the blow enough to jump out of its path felt like a cannonball's fury striking their blades as Warrior and Noble Fighter desperately tried to hold their ground against him.

An almighty downwards blow came towards the both of them and they had to form a crossblock with both their blades and use every ounce of their muscle to stop the blow.

"Master Warrior and Mistress Noble Fighter, you both disappoint! I was expecting more from those that are held in high enough regard by Grand Master Goblin Slayer that they are his champions" Great Warboss said with a deep cultured voice that shocked his two opponents.

Which was what he wanted and using their moment of distraction he gave Warrior a good kick that send him flying into the Field Mouse, crashing against its surface.

The Great Warboss then turned on Noble Fighter and gave her such a powerful sideways slash, that despite magic to block it, she too was sent flying. After which he turned his gaze towards both High Queen who was giving birth and towards the downed Goblin Slayer who was being healed by priestess as all around the battle raged on.

"IT appears that our mysterious interloper has robbed me of the right of conquest on you. A pity, yer an easy hunt is nothing to sneeze at. I shall have to thank the invisible one, right before I kill it to eliminate any competition. But….I think I can make a delay and focus on potential future problems." Great Warboss said as he started walking towards High Queen as she was giving birth to her first twin.

Immediately Apprentice Slayer ran forwards and stopped right between the Great Warboss and his wife and children.

"Standing to fight then? Very well, I could use a good laugh." Great Warboss said and raised his staff for another blow, Apprentice Slayer quickly pulled out from his belt a bag of water and threw it at his foe.

As it burst open on impact, from it a hagfish burst from the bag, the creature was a life form that secreted a great amount of slime when in danger, and when the Great Warboss instinctively deflected the bag away, his staff was immediately covered in very slippery slime, making him loose his weapon.

Not the table shad turned, Apprentice Slayer charged at the Great Warboss, who was now for the very first time was vulnerable!

Worry appeared in its eyes for a moment as Apprentice Slayer went for a killing blow to the throat, but the blow fell short, the creature had caught his sword in its massive right arm!

Apprentice Slayer tried to go with a shield blow with his left arm, but the Warboss caught that two and how he held Apprentice with both hands like a puppeteer with his main star!

"Well, what are you going to do now, Apprentice?" The Great Warboss chuckled evilly, and then immediately roared in pain as an arrow was launched straight into its right eye!

High Queen had taken up her personal crossbow, and fired it straight at the Warboss eye right before she turned her attention back to birthing her second child.

A second and third arrow came, courtesy of High Elf Archer, her arrows struck the Warboss left eyes, blinding him, and hit the very centre of High Queen's arrow, splitting it and piercing the Warboss's right eye a second time.

Apprentice Slayer charged and gave a vicious head bash that made the three arrows penetrate the Great Warboss's brain.

Then a humming sound came from behind him.

Great Warboss could not see, but he could hear his chainsaw staff being picked up and revved up. He never bothered to get it enchanted so that it only worked for him, because he never really thought he might lose one day.

"That will do it." The Great Warboss said as the now partially recovered Goblin Slayer raised the chainsaw staff and stabbed it right in the Warboss's neck, spraying blood in all directions as Goblin Slayer decapitated the Great Warboss.

"To big." Goblin Slayer said as he let go of the staff and with a hatched on his belt the cut the staff into two CHAINSAW SWORDS.

"Here" He said and gave one to Apprentice Slayer.

"Protect the Queen and the wounded. I'll go and plug the gap made the warboss." Goblin Slayer said and charged the entire horde with his CHAINSAW!

"Barrier!" Priestess said as she did a long range cast of barrier at the gap in the wagon wall were the goblins were pouring trough as Goblin Slayer charged those that had crossed it and were now trapped inside the defenses because of the barrier.

Goblin Slayer hurled himself in the mess of thousands of Goblins and slashed wildly in all directions, gone was his plans or traps, or hidden aces, now it was only brute strength and the fire of their beating heart to which destroy the green tide.

He had throw himself so savagely that he had breached the goblin's formation, was now surrounded by goblins and continued forwards, cutting, killing ripping and tearing uncountable number of goblins!

Priestess was right behind his, and she cast a second barrier behind them so as to not be flanked by the goblins as Goblin Slayer carried out his one man mad blitzkrieg.

That was working and breaking up the goblin line!

The goblin formation inside the breach was broken and the reserve defenders that had been fighting it, shaken, broken, now all rallied, got their second wind and charged forward cutting down the now broken goblin formation.

"To the KING!" Knight Captain shouted and the whole line got a second wind and as one they gave chase behind Goblin Slayer, Warrior, Noble Fighter, High Elf Archer, Lizard Priest, Dwarf Shaman Noble Fencer and her crew all rallied forth and joined this massive wedge that had goblin Slayer at it's very tip!

They cut down every single goblin that had breached their defenses and when they reached the barrier that plugged the gap in the walls they slammed into it with the power of a tidal wave on a beach!

The Goblin horde fell back, the 3 armies cheered as they fell back from the walls and from the barrier itself. But that cheer quickly turned to silence as they saw the wave that came after the horde.

It was a heard of great war rhinos, all ridden by goblins!

The Slayer army, the Sea Tribes, the Water Kingdom all were silent at the sight.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

But only for a moment.

As the great and mighty war cry stunned the beast riders and the goblin horde that was rallying behind them.

"So what! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Warrior shouted forwards.

"Plenty of fat and ugly beast for me to kill. I lik'em fat, they make a funny noise when they hid the ground dead!" Noble Fighter added.

"Don't you dare kill steal from me Dwarf."

"Ha! Fat chance elf. Finders keepers, elves are weepers!" Dwarf and High Elf argued.

"There is plenty to go around. No reason to argue." Lizard Priest said.

"Look at all da little bitty insencts, TIME TO STOMP!" Big Boss bellowed out.

"The royal heirs are born, we must give them a worthy present, so the death of all this is our gift to them! Terminate…with extreme prejudice!" Guard Captain bellowed out.

"I won't be covered in goblin guts this time. I won't EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL ALL GOBLINS HERE MYSELF!" Priestess shouted her battlecry towards the heavens and the gods all saluted her warrior spirit and worthy cause.

The Slayers were used to odds like this, the Water Kingdom had some of the best lands in the continent, so it was well versed in war and the Sea Tribes often fought the monster of the deep dark sea.

All 3 armies were veterans of war and now they had just killed the giants, saw how the Warboss had been killed, witnessed the mysterious creature's death and now they just retook their main key defenses. They were all 3 armies of top killers now and their blood was up!

And the goblin horde that had shrunk considerably to about 100 thousand goblins?

They stared to piss themselves.

In the middle of that Goblin Slayer took a step forward and then shouted at the goblins:

"YUM YUM!" Goblin Slayer said.

"YUM YUM! YUM YUM! YUM YUM!" He kept bellowing out as he started walking towards the enemy horde, they did not know the tongue of man, but all creatures could recognize the meaning of those words:

"YUM YUM!" The 3 armies all started bellowing out as they followed goblin Slayer forwards.

I WILL EAT YOU! The defenders of good said to the champions of evil as they charged them.

"Upwards boost!" Wizard was propelled into the sky by her acolytes and once she got high enough she used FireFly once more to shoot a laser like beam of light and with it she created a stream of melted sand behind the lines of the Goblin Horde, trapping them now between a stream of magma to their rear, the crazed army of vicious killer to their front.

Their only escape was the sea, and death by drowning.

They all broke and ran towards the water. The Goblin Lords at the rear cried: STAND!. The goblins in front shouted: RUN! As the 3 armies smash against them.

High Elf Archer killed war rhino after war rhino with arrows to its eye. One shot, one kill.

Lizard Priest caught one charging rhino, raised it over his head and power slammed the thing into the ground behind, breaking its back. Lizard Pries then raised it and used the dead rhino as a massive club.

"Allright you gnomes! Time to work!" Dwarf Shaman said, using the spell that he just learned.

"Come out. Great Volcano Magma Whip!" Dwarf Warrior said as a whip made of red hot magma formed from the river created by Wizard, ending it a rock that allowed Dwarf Shaman to wield it and instantly turn to ash a hundred of goblins with each lash!

"War! What is it good for? THIS! KILLING GOBLINS!" Noble Fencer shouted an cackled with glee, ripping apart goblins with her bare hands.

Tens of thousands of goblins now died every minute.

This was a good night and the evening had barely just begun!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by RM Solea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	37. Chapter 37

Book 3 Ch 7.

Arrows flied, axes descended, shields smashed at the Goblin horde.

No!

This was not a horde anymore.

This was a broken mass of goblins that were cut down by the thousands every minute, surrounded by a river of magma one one side, the sea to the other and 3 murderous armies on the remaining true, death was all around them.

Some drowned, some burned, most were cut down, but they died.

High Queen's earlier proclamation had become fact now.

The goblins were better at dying than them and this now truly was not a war, this was pest control!

But something was missing from this.

"Priestess! Marry us now!" Warrior bellowed out as he slashed 5 goblins at once.

"I am a little busy now!" Priestess said, carefully dodging half a dozen sprays of goblin guts and blood per second.

"Yes. But after this the'll be healing, marching and preparing for the next battle, I don't think we'll ever have this much leisure on our hands soon!" Noble Fighter said as repeatedly hit the head of a hobgoblin with her long shield, turning the creatures head into a meat paste.

"FINE!"Priestess said and turned her attention to the murder rampaging couple in front of her. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today!" *SPLASH!" TO BE COVERED IN GOBLIN BLOOD AND GUTS YET AGAIN!" Priestess screeched out in frustration as she had been so close to getting by without the red blood overtaking her again!

"Noble Fighter, do you take me as your husband?" Warrior said as he side slashed a goblin, without taking his eyes off Noble Fighter's face.

"I DO! DO you take me as your wife." Noble Fighter Said as she parried a blow from another goblin and bashed it to death with her shield, also without taking her gaze of Warrior's face.

"I do!"

"Then you may kiss."

*SPLASH* Priestess was interrupted by another splash of goblin blood that hit her.

"You may kiss."

*SPLASH*

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Priestess said as she gave out a great battle cry and started bashing the nearest goblins with her staff in frustration.

Warrior and Noble Fighter hugged each other, just as two goblins jumped on them and descended from above, knives ready.

Noble Fighter and Warrior caught the two of them mid flight , hurled them both to the ground at their feet, then each stomped on the two goblins, crushing their heads, before the bride and groom kissed each other deeply.

"Do you think they'll be reception?" Goblin Slayer said all of a sudden, making the entire Slayer Army stop from killing goblins.

"ORCBOLG ACTUALLY SAID SOMETHING THAT'S NOT RELATED TO KILLING GOBLINS!" High Elf Archer bellowed out in shock.

"This is a most auspicious event why_." Lizard Priest suddenly started glowing like crazy, lighting poured from the clouds above into him as he started levitating all of a sudden.

"Yes! Yes! By witnessing the miracle of sir Slayer actually having an honest interest in something else other that killing goblins, I have achieved enlightenment, i have seen all is possible, i have achieved nirvana!" Lizard Priest descended from the torrent of lighting with the aura of Buddha around him .

" I am a Nagga now! Like those before me." Lizard Priest said to them with endless wisdom in his voice and eyes.

"This calls for a celebration, how should we celebrate this?" Dwarf Shaman asked.

"Kill the goblins." Goblin Slayer said and the battle, restarted.

And it didn't last long, at least it did not felt like it.

For when the last goblin was killed, burned, or driven into into the sea, the sun had risen up, as the sound of two crying babies a boy and a girl echoed throughout the battlefield.

"HUZAAAH! HUZZZAAAH! HUZZAHH!"

The cheers from the 3 armies flooded the field as the beautiful sunrise came over the sea and High Queen presented the young prince and princess to her kingdom and allies.

The goblins were dead, two beautiful babies were born and 3 kingdoms had been saved.

What more could one ask?

"That creature was not a Night Goblin. It was a Night Gobliness." Goblin Slayer said delivering the terrible news that shocked and pulled the celebration out of all of them.

They had just exterminated countless goblins, created an organizations panning many kingdoms who was succeeding in destroying the goblins and they just had their leader crowed a King and their allies now had two healthy children.

But the goblins now had the ability to now reproduce on their own, it was clear that despite the Slayer Army, despite Slayer Keep, despite Slayer Kingdom and the Slayer King, the future was grim and uncertain.

What more could one ask?

The gods could ask this as they were now giddy with excitement at the great show their favorite character had put out for them.

And now it was time for the chapter to end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	38. Chapter 38

Book 3 Ch 8.

The battle was over, there were dead to bury and wounded to heal.

One out of every two had wounds, and one out of 11 had died in this battle.

This was far lesser casualty proportions than what had befallen them when they slayed the Waagh at Slayer Keep, but the atmosphere was grim as even if this was the victory feasts, the faces of the captains of the Slayer Army were all grim.

"A female goblin...What does that even mean?" Warrior said from next to his new wife as he bitterly took a long drink of strong spirits.

"Nothing good...Men are stupid, but women are sadistic. And this one's a goblin to boot." Noble Fighter said from next to her new husband as she too took a great gulp of fire wine as she leaned into Warrior.

"From my dissection of the goblins I deduce that from a food chain perspective they are the equivalent of pigs, rats and mice. Omnivorous creatures that reproduce like wildfire. From dissecting some victims I found that most women were pregnant with either one or two ...I can deduce that a female goblin can carry anything between 12 to 40 goblins. The growth period is 3 months until they are big enough to fight in a horde, and about a full year to reach hobgoblin level. If half that litter is female then...then we are looking at a race than can go from one individual to thousands in less than a year and now...now they can do it all in secret." Wizard said bitterly as she took a draft of her pipe.

This was her 5th consecutive tobacco leaf in the past hour.

"I received word from other dwarf hold fasts. Goblin attacks have shrunk in numbers, but they are growing in size."

"The same messages are coming from the elven caravans and merchant fleets. They say that the livable areas are becoming free of goblins, but they have been sighted in great numbers in the badlands and the demon lands. They...they appear to be adapting to Slayer Keep."

Dwarf Shaman and High Elf Archer said as the two tried to play one of their board games. But neither put much effort into it.

"The creature was watching us in Water Town. It heard the feast that we had with Sword Maiden when we arrived, so it and perhaps even this great invasion has ties to what happened there. Someone is organizing the goblins." Goblin Slayer said as continued to maintain his equipment, though even his emotionless voice had an edge of bitterness inside it.

All their hard work, all those that died, all they had accomplished...useless...useless.

The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

"So all we did. All the glory we brought, all the foes we vanquished, all the...everything...was it all a waste of time?" Knight Captain asked, feeling the start of true kinship with the Slayers. The short time when he was an outsider, a leash to keep them in line was starting to become more and more a distant memory.

A battle had a way of forging the purest bonds of brotherhood and sisterhood between strangers and enemies.

"No. It wasn't." Goblin Slayer said all of a sudden and got up from were he stood.

"You said so yourself. That the attacks have decreased in number and they are all retreating tot he badlands. Did you not hear that? They ran away! Have you ever heard of a land that was not plagued by goblins, of a kingdom so mighty that goblins that to band together to even raid it, let alone attack it? Now you do! And we made it all possible. Things have changed, for before whole kingdoms were like castles that have been besieged, we have now broken that siege and force them back. Things have changed, they have change greatly! For the hordes that we see are not a destruction, but their death throws. They are not a curse, but a blessing since gathered in one place they will be all easier to kill. The retreat to the badlands means that we will know from were they will come from and be ready. This is not a hopeless war, but rather it's the first time ever than we now have the change to take the fight to the goblins. No longer will our lands be burned, our blood spilled, our homes destroyed. See how things have changed my...my friends... Now...now it will be their lands, their blood!" Goblin Slayer said to the gathered Slayer Army, Water Kingdom and Sea Tribe nobles and soldiers.

"Their lands. Their...their blood!" Priestess said uncertainly, the shy and demure women was, and always will be Goblin Slayer's no 1 partner and hear of the Slayer Army.

"Their blood!"

"Their blood!"

Warrior and Noble Fighter said and they joined Priestess in standing up.

"Their lands. Their blood!" One by one every single one in the room got up from their seats, their spirits restored, their courage anew.

They now realized that this was not the end. But only the beginning, that the true war had barely started, but they...yes, THEY were winning. But only now that it dawned on them.

Lord, what fools these mortals be.

"What? You have something to say that is bothering you." Goblin Slayer said to Apprentice Slayer, who from next to his wife and newborn twins had been nervously looking at his teacher all night.

Apprentice Slayer got up, gave a comforting squeeze of the hand to to his wife and a kiss on each babie's head before he walked forwards, until he now stood directly in front of Goblin Slayer.

"I...I want to leave Slayer Keep." Apprentice Slayer said and at that silence reigned between the two.

The whole hall quieted down as if it could see the tension between Master and Apprentice.

The two started circling each other and sizing the other up.

One, two, three, four, five...17 until they finally stopped.

Master and Apprentice stopped, then Apprentice Slayer drew his chainsaw sword and activated it.

"Thus is they way of the Slayer." Goblin Slayer said from withing his helmet, but his voice...his voice was filled with joy! The purest kind of joy as he also drew his chainsaw blade as Apprentice Slayer lunged an attack at Goblin Slayer, all the while Goblin Slayer was laughing with joy!

A huge, uproarious laugh as the two clashed, and Apprentice Slayer...

He started laughing as well.

The sparks rained as the two blades clashed against each other, as the Duel of two heroes was witnessed by 3 kingdoms and all the gods.

As from the window, a 3 eyed crow watched with interest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	39. Chapter 39

Book 3 Ch 9.

The blades danced as sparks flew in all direction from the clash of the two weapons as Master and Apprentice clashed one against the other.

As first the whole room jumped in surprise at first, but as the blades clashed they realized that this was not a fight to the death, it was a sparring session.

This was not a brawl, but a graduation ceremony.

The first ever graduation from the first Slayer and the first Apprentice.

Eventually the blades stopped as the two combatants were exhausted from the short, yet intense clash, and now it was time to see who had won.

"From this position, I can strike a certain killing blow." Apprentice Slayer said, his chainsword was how an inch away from the right side of Goblin Slayer's neck.

"So can I." Goblin Slayer said, his own chainsword was near the inside of Apprentice Slayer's left leg, where it could cut the biggest vein and make him bleed to death.

The position of the two was that if one went for the killing blow, the other would be pushed by that blow and strike a mortal wound on his opponent.

It was a tie!

The two smiled as they withdrew their blades, raising their blades to a salute between the two.

"There is reward." Goblin Slayer said.

"There is only dead goblins." Apprentice Slayer added.

"There is no horde."

"There is but not enough dead goblins."

The Master started reciting the first half of the personal code that he had taught to his first student, and he finished it.

"There is no journey without end."

"Only one step after the other till it is over."

"Good. You're training is over. Pass down what I have taught you, and maybe….just maybe one day all that we have learned and build will be forgotten, for when that day comes the Slayer will not be needed. Our blades will be beaten into plows, our shields for timber." Goblin Slayer began the final oath that he would share with his apprentice.

"Our armor for hide, our arrows for game. Our potions for milk and our traps for hares. Our tired bodies will lay to rest. Our eyes never again see the tracks in the ground. Only peace, only light, only joy, only might. One day it will all be over." Apprentice Slayer said.

"One day….One day." Goblin Slayer said and the two sheeted their chainsaw blades.

"From hence forth you are no longer Apprentice Slayer. From hence forth you are Master Slayer. From hence forth do as thought wish, hunt who you want to hunt, go where you want to go. Quest what you want to quest. But know that the doors of Slayer Keep will always be open to you."

"If I am ever there, I will do my quota of goblins laying quests." Master Slayer now said.

"Of course."

Goblin Slayer said as the two took of their helmets and both shared a firm handshake.

"Oh, just kiss already you two!" High Elf Archer said and a roar of laughter was heard coming from all 3 armies.

Goblin Slayer and Master Slayer turned to look at her, then at each other and then both leaned forward and gave each other a peck on the cheek.

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT A KISS! I DEMAND A REAL KISS!YOU CAN'T OBEY MY JOKE AND DENY ME AS THE SAME TIME!"

High Elf Archer bellowed out in frustration.

As the whole hall laughed out loud once more, before they all settled down, back to their seats.

"What will you do now?" Goblin Slayer asked Master Slayer.

"I'm gonna play with these two little hell raisers for now." Master Slayer replied as he cooed at his twin babies, who were in his wife's arms.

"After that I…I want to found a Slayer Keep organization here in Water Kingdom." Master Slayer said with apprehension.

"That is good."

"This eventual new organization, I cannot allow for it to be subordinate to your own Slayer Keep. Since it is based in a different country, that is the recipe for disaster down the line." High Queen said with a challenge in her eyes, ready for hours and hour of debate and counter-debate.

"Understood. Is there any ice-cream?" Goblin Slayer said and asked a nearby waiter, who nodded and served him some.

"Thank you." The waiter beamed at the complement and walked away.

"You….you do understand that a second Slayer Keep organization might grow stronger than yours and even eclipse it in terms of power and fame." High Queen asked, still astonished by his answer. She was not expecting someone so cooperative!

"Yes. It might become bigger than my keep. A Second Slayer Keep means more dead goblins, an even bigger Slayer Keep, means even more dead goblins. That is very, very good." Goblin Slayer said as his glass of lemonade was empty and immediately the waiters reacted to refill it.

It was partially from his 'thank you 'earlier, which was a major thing for servants. Often waiters and waitresses had do deal with insufferable snobs and pigs to serve, so it was s treat for them when they had to wait on someone who was well mannered and polite.

At Goblin Slayer's words High Queen looked to his Captains and found that the entirety of Slayer Keep's High command merely shook their heads in amusement and gave her a shrug of the shoulders and a raise of their cups as a reply to her inquisitive eye.

The message was simple: 'That's our boss for you, he's handful, but you get used to him'

Not that they would contest his decision, not that they were suffering in silence.

They really did not care for glory, or fame, or wealth.

All this generation of Slayer Keep cared about was the death of all goblins.

High Queen realized what she was witnessing.

It was a true fellowship in the spirit of adventure and friendship.

"I see why you chose this lot to join, and this one to learn under darling. Very well Goblin Slayer, I agree that Slayers of Eight Peaks will be subordinate to Slayer Keep as long as you live." High Queen said.

"I did not ask that of you." Goblin Slayer said in confusion.

"And that is why you will receive it." High Queen said with a regal nod of the head. Goblin Slayer returned with a brisk nod of his own.

"HeEERE!" Big Boss interrupted the moment by shoving an egg in a cup on GS's plate.

"Sign ouf friendaship." Big Boss said with a cheeky grin as behind him his Bosses all looked at the egg and were struggling to contain their laughter.

Goblin Slayer opened the egg, and saw that it was not a soft or hardboiled egg, but it was one with a baby chic inside, cooked by boiling the egg before cracking it.

Goblin Slayer gulped the egg down in one mighty bite. Making the Sea tribesmen laugh out loud at the way his face scrunged up in disgust.

The others laughed as well, High Queen shook her head in friendly exasperation. She too had to had many of those eggs in order to negotiate with the Sea Tribes and turn them and her kingdom's relationship from hostile at best, to the close allies that they were now.

"Another one." Goblin Slayer said all of a sudden, surprising the leaders of the 3 armies gathered in the feasting hall.

"Noaw, noaw, ya don'ta have to do itt. Wessa know ya landwalkers doan't leke …we sea tribes don'ta like it either. We justa uosa it for emergency rations and jookas of 'oorse!" Big Boss said in surprise and a bit of sympathy.

"The egg is very filling. It tastes bad but it is very filling and doesn't take up much room. I'd like to start buying and making them for war rations. That is why I want them, they are bad, but they are good also."

At that Big Boss and his Bosses all gave a hearty laugh and all gave Goblin Slayer a friendly, but strong slaps on the back.

The Sea Tribe nobility then huddled in a circle and started whispering amongst themselves for a minute, until they reached a conclusion

"Weeza talking. Now wea aran't do sure. But I gottsa say, any landwalker that can stomach da eeggs and wonta more, is a good one indeed! We want da same deal as da Big Queen and Big Slayer ova dare. We ant a Keep in our lands as well. So wattya say Bigg Slayer Boos, you fish'e with a us?"

"When and where? How much equipment and training you require. Give me a list and we'll start immediately."

At that a great roar of laughter came from the Sea Tribes Captains.

And that was how the Slayer of Eight Peaks by the sea and Slayers Under the Sea organizations were born.

Last year he saved one rookie team from death, half a year later he had gathered a huge army and destroyed a WAAAGGHH.

Months ago he had burned down the Goblin's Homeland.

Weeks ago he became a King.

Yesterday he defeated a legendary monster. A Great Warboss, A waagh of hundreds of thousands.

And today he has just tripled the size of his domain with only a few sentences and some nasty eggs.

Warrior and Noble Fighter started talking with Wizard, Fighter, Rhea Ranger and all the other mortal captains on what were the requirements for they to become battle saints.

High Elf Archer convened with the other elfs on how hey would be allowed into the 3.000 year Peach Garden, that would make them avatars, Dwarf Shaman strained his brains with his kin in the Slayers on what was the cost so get Philosopher Stones for long life elixir and Knight Captain thought of the Quests' necessary to drink from the Chalice.

These were all means of ascension to immortality and power, so they could all continue to fight and quest alongside him in the future.

For almost two years they had been by his side, they had witnessed Lizard Priests' ascension and now they could see were his journey would and they wanted to accompany him there.

They would al seek to become immortals and demigods, not out of greed, glory thirst or ambition. But out of love for their friend.

Their Friend Goblin Slayer

The Water Kingdom and the Sea Tribes celebrated him.

The peasants worshipped him.

Adventurers flocked to his banners.

The Church protected him.

The gods smiled at him and turned their gaze to one of the empty seats they kept in their halls for whenever someone proved worthy.

And the 3 eyed crow watched him. Sending it's gaze from its third eye back to the Demon lord, who was looking at the scene.

He grinned wickedly, in his current form of a short yellow haired mortal with a white suit, who wore a jacked as a cape.

"Finally, something worth killing…Summon my generals. Is it time we had a meeting about Slayer Keep and what to do about its mighty leader…The Sword Maiden!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	40. Chapter 40

Book 4 Ch 1.

The rusted chains of prison moons  
Are shattered by the sun  
I walk a road, horizons change  
The tournament's begun  
The purple piper plays his tune,  
The choir softly sing;  
Three lullabies in an ancient tongue,  
For the court of the Slayer king

The keeper of the city keys  
Put shutters on the dreams  
I wait outside the pilgrim's door  
With insufficient schemes  
The black queen chants  
The funeral march,  
The cracked brass bells will ring;  
To summon back the fire witch 

To the court of the Slayer king

The gardener plants an evergreen  
Whilst trampling on a flower  
I chase the wind of a prism ship  
To taste the sweet and sour  
The pattern juggler lifts his hand;  
The orchestra begin  
As slowly turns the grinding wheel  
In the court of the Slayer king

On soft gray mornings widows cry  
The wise men share a joke;  
I run to grasp divining signs  
To satisfy the hoax  
The yellow jester does not play  
But gentle pulls the strings  
And smiles as the puppets dance  
In the court of the Slayer king.

The Bard finished his song as the roar of the crowd flooded the amphitheatre where he was performing.

The crowd was a mixed bag of humans, elves, dwarfs and many other species that normally could not stand each other, but they were mostly peasants and small tradesmen and all had a hatred of goblins and a love for the Slayer brotherhood.

And since tonight there was a performances of Slayersenna, by the now famous 'The Bard'. Those in the crowd tolerated each other enough to enjoy the performance and so they did!

With a great thump, thump, thump.

One that continued even when the applause stopped.

The crowd started to turn their gaze towards the street as to see what was creating such commotion.

Bard moved down from the stage and walked outside the main entrance and saw that it was a regiment from an army marching through the street.

This was nothing new, since another great council had been conveyed and Kings and lords from all over the world had gathered here in the Capitol all week.

But this regiment was different.

While the other armies had on parade armors and uniforms that were decorated with silver, gold and silk, this one had only combat gear covered in scratches from blades and dents from bludgeons as decorations.

No feathered plumes on their heads, or cape son their riders, but dust, dried mud and sowing patches was their distinctive markings.

Many did not have boots or shoes, but rather they had metal plates with half rings on their edges, ones that would last forever and you could threat cloth or hide trough the rings so as to make on the spot footwear that could always be renewed.

Despite their look, or perhaps because of it this group had a certain dash on its men and women, they all carried themselves tall and brave, all of them gave the air of veterans that just march straight of the battlefield and came here.

And when the war wagons, the signature weapon was seen by Bard, he knew that this was the detachment from Slayer Keep.

Immediately his eyes searched for King Ceramicus, for Moon Burner, Horde Smasher, Overlord Breaker, for Stomp my feet and armies come from the ground, for Orcbolg, For Beard-cuter, for the one called Shadow Killer, for the Hunter of Hunters, for Goblin Slayer!

But he did not know which one was him!

They all marched shoulder to shoulder, with no position so as to make their leader stand out from the crowd!

This was most likely part of the Slayer's strategy and why they were so successful, their enemies could not target the leader, if they could not recognize him.

So Bard continued to futilely scan the riders, trying to figure out which one was the Slayer King!

His eyes passed over one of the riders that was dismounted and instead of riding his horse, he was walking alongside the animal.

Bard paid that raggedy warrior with grime covered armor no mind, he was searching for Goblin Slayer after all.

Just then a little girl stumbled inside the marching regiment, she must have squirmed away from her parents, and stumbled right into the dismounted rider with the shabby armor.

Running straight into him, making the girl fall on her behind and ruining what seemed to be some king of confectionary.

The girl recovered and looked up fearfully at the grim covered warrior, as the whole regiment came to a halt.

"Sorry for ruining your ice-cream. Here take this and buy 3 other scoops." The dismounted warrior with raggedy armor said and handed the small girl some gold coins, coins that would buy much more than 3 ice creams!

"Thank you mister! Say why aren't you riding yer horse?"

"So as to not tire him up. The army marches at the speed of infantry and this way the mount stays fresh for combat if need arises." The grim warrior said as the regiment and the gathered crowd watch the scene unfold.

"But doesn't that tire you and make your feet hurt?" The girl asked innocently.

"They do. But I am used to it. Also, I once heard someone say that a single grain of rice tips a balanced scale, and I also heard a story of a king who would give his whole kingdom for afresh horse at a battle. So a few blisters on my feet is a good price for an extra fresh horse that can help win a battle and bring us victory. Now run along to your parents." The dismounted rider said as the little girl nodded and ran back to her now very angry and worried parents.

"Let's continue on to the palace."

"Yes Goblin Slayer-san." The voice of Priestess, the second in command of Slayer Keep said shocking the gathered crowd as the regiment continued on.

That was Goblin Slayer?

That was one of the most powerful Kings in the world?

Might beyond reckoning, armies beyond anything else the demon lord could thrown at him.

Glory beyond what few others could match.

And fame so great that all knew his name

And the man chose to walk!

To walk so as to spare his horse the exhaustion!

To walk to give an advantage to his army!

To walk so as to win the battle!

To suffer like a common soldier, so as to defeat the demon king.

"My exaggerated lies pale when compared to the truth of the man!" Bard muttered to himself as he took out his sitar and started singing a new song that had just come to him, after witnessing the glory of Goblin Slayer!

And who are you?

All the fool's said.

That you stand now so tall?

With raged arms

And muddy clothes.

I all the sight I know?

In shinning plate or leather armor.

A Slayer' still stands tall.

And here before you evil one.

Stands the bloodiest blade of all.

And so he laughed, and so they laughed.

The Demon lord and his thralls.

But now the Slayer King

Has come to slay you all.

Yes, now the Slayer King

Has come to slay you all!

The Bard sang as one by one the crowd heard the song and started singing it, then one by one they pulled out torches and lanterns, pilot lights and lit up pikes an cigars as they hummed the song and freed the street, forming a great corridor of light and torches as the Slayers made their way towards the palace.

Slowly but surely word spread fast and soon all gathered to this impromptu procession and thus the whole capitol, not the lord or kings or knight and champions, but every common man or women acted as an honor guard for the Slayers as they marched towards their destination.

In the middle of them was Goblin Slayer, still dismounted and still covered in poor armor.

He looked like a beggar- hedge knight.

But to them he seemed like an angel sent by heaven itself come to deliver them from damnation.

When they finally reached the palace's main courtyard, the gates opened and there was the other champion adventurers, heroes, Kings and Lords of the world, all gathered around High King.

"With that everyone is assembled. Tomorrow we begin the war council The Demon Lord's armies are on the march, so tomorrow we plan for the Final battle'" High King said as the gates closed behind Goblin Slayer. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	41. Chapter 41

Book 4 ch 2

They all shuffled into the grand meeting room the next day.

Kings of the North, Masters of the South, Lords of the West, Sultans from the East.

Every nation on this continent had gathered here and now.

At the table Goblin Slayer could see High Water Kingdom Queen, Bigg Boss and Master Slayer seated.

His Old Apprentice was now sporting a while plate armor getup with a white cape and a skull like white mask attached to his samurai like helmet and he noticed that he had customed his chainsaw to give of a blue glow like color.

Goblin Slayer could spot various Gold level adventurers, including Sword Maiden and the now platinum level Chosen Heroine sitting next to his former Apprentice's group.

High King, his overlord was at the head of the long table with the other kings sitting at the other two sides, organized by rank and power.

Goblin Slayer moved to take his seat at the table.

Which was a problem, since his seat was apart from the rest of the table.

This was because honestly they did not know what to do with him.

Goblin Slayer's army and list of allies meant that he should be seated closely to High Queen since currently he was one of the most powerful Kings alive.

But because of his low rank as a fighter, the fact he was both the youngest king with the youngest dynasty meant that he should be put at the farther end of the table from High King.

So his seat was set apart, so as to see were he thought he belonged so that the other kings could use this both against him and to make him their ally.

It was a complicated matter of the Byzantium like politics of the continent.

One that Goblin Slayer took a chainsaw straight trough them when he just sat down at the apart mentioned seat without moving it!

This sent a wave of whispers and murmurs all trough the meeting room.

They did not know how to respond to this and already they were arguing and debating on what was the meaning behind the Slayer King's move.

Only High Queen, Sword Maiden, Master Slayer and CH knew that the reason behind him sitting there and then was so that he could rest his ass on the chair!

"Bring his chair to the other end of the table." High King said in exasperation, he too had the inkling of comprehension on what kind of man GS was and he knew that this event would be interpreted as some kind of genius level political ploy by the master manipulator that is Goblin Slayer, by the kings and lord of the land.

'You decide just how powerful I am.' Was what they would take from this incident.

He probably should not have made the move of seating Goblin Slayer in a position that metaphorically showed him as the equal to the High King.

Moments like this was when he sometimes considered, if only for a moment, of joining the Demon King, so as to be rid of all this stupidity.

"Meeting adjourned then. I think it goes without saying that we are here to face the Demon Lord's armies. The only question is how and where? As for the answers, it will be soon, too soon. We received word from our scouts that the Demon Lord's armies is massing on the North Western borders. So we'll be marching there. As to what this meeting is for deciding, it will be the ranking system in our grand alliance." High King said as throughout the next 5 hours details were ironed out, negotiated, and finalized in a way that a whole room of easily to insult megalomaniac lords and kings somehow found a ranking system that would make a whole pack of alfas, that despised the idea of answering to someone else, be able to work together in a cohesive ranking system.

"And finally King Ceramicus will be head of our supply lines." High King finished and looked at Goblin Slayer.

"Very well. What is the marching route. Number of warriors, support personal? How many war horses and pack animals do we have?"

His answer shocked the whole room of kings and high lords.

Head of Supplies was a dead end position, with no opportunity for glory!

They were all expecting him to refuse, and he just said yes to a position with now potential to increase his power!

'We will be needing patrols to guard the routes and wagons to transport them. I will use my Slayer Army and our roads to do that." Goblin Slayer said as he started going over the numbers for this grand army as he got up from his seat and walked away to more private part of the room.

'He's planning on keeping his army away from the fighting and making us take the brunt of it!"

'And with that he'll fully control our supplies and have power over life an death over our forces!"

'With this he'l be able to become the most powerful king of all!"

"Curse you Ceramicus! Does your hunger for power know no limit?"

The various kings said as they started to 'realize' the 'hidden plan' of Goblin Slayer.

High King looked to Sword Maiden, High Queen, MS and Big Boss and saw that they were desperately trying to reel in their laughter.

"You cannot put all of your forces on the supply routes. Just your own, the rest will be manned by each armie's personale" High King said over the gathered crowd.

"Very well then. My troops are light gear focused, so they will be good scouts and vanguards." Goblin Slayer said and with that another round of outraged whispers came.

'The vanguard always gets the best pick of booty and slaves on the way!"

"And the best option to claim captured land!"

"Or sell it to the highest bidder!"

"And all of us will want the spoils and new land from the territories we take from the war!"

"If we oppose this we give him power over our whole army, if we support this we still give power over the whole army!"

"Curse you Ceramicus! Does your endless lust for power know no limit?"

High King felt a migraine coming. They simply could not comprehend that before them was someone with no hidden agenda.

He could tell, since he had lived a few years as an adventurer and had met people like that.

They were the kind that rarely became powerful.

Power was rarely obtained by honest means, so since Goblin Slayer was one such person, it was clear to High King why they all thought that thus was all part of a scheme for more power.

"Meeting adjourned for now. I will take a walk trough the gardens. King Ceramicus, walk with me." High King said and Goblin Slayer followed.

The gardens came and passed, during which neither GS or HK said anything, so they continued trough them until they reached one of the battlements.

"Tell me King Ceramicus. Are you happy with how the meeting ended for you?"

"I do not understand the question."

At that High King laughed, coming from anybody else it was an obvious ploy, but this one was honest.

Honesty in a politician!

As rare and passing as tears in rain.

"Let me ask another question then. How do you see this all ending?"

"We win or we lose."

"Just like that?"

"Yes."

"And if we win, how do you feel it will end for you Ceramicus? Me? I think it will be either in a battle or after a successful assassination attempt for me. Kings do not have the luxury of not passing before their time. Only the commoners have that luxury. So how do you see yourself at the end of it all?"

"Dying of old age in my bed."

Goblin Slayer replied, this shocked the High King.

"Really? Why?"

This was something that few kings had accomplished, even the most famous kings and queens of the past could not boast of something like this.

It seemed like High King was wrong about Goblin Slayer.

It wasn't that he was not ambitious or greedy enough to not play the game, but he was so greedy that he could not be temped!

"I will one day be not fit enough to fight alongside the Slayer Army, when that happens I will not fight on the front line anymore. So I will not dye in a goblin nest. Also...also I hate being a king...not enough time for goblin killing. I've talked with my comrades and I managed to negotiate that I will be able to abdicate after my eight year of rule and another King will be voted it. Then I will continue on as either a captain or common adventurer."

"Y-you would abdicate after 8 years?"

"It's the lowest number of years that I could negotiate, but I keep trying to lower the number, though they are stubborn and they keep opposing me. When I am not paying attention they sometimes try to increase the term."

At that High King was left speechless! He had heard and lived power struggles between a king and his court, but this...this was not what you would expect!

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

He started laughing uproariously.

High King had not laugh like this since...since before he became a king, back when he was an adventurer.

"And how does that translate into how it ends for you?"

"After I abdicate I will eventually focus my time in training the new recruits. Every day I train them will mean more dead goblins, so I must live many days so as to train many goblins killers. The longest lives are those that live until they die of old age."

"And does that thought make you happy?"

"I do not...do not think so. But I am unsure."

"I see." High King said as he looked over the battlements as night fell.

"Tell Me Ce...no, tell me Goblin Slayer, do you know what is the greatest tragedy that plagues humanity?"

"Goblins."

"You would say that, but the greatest tragedy is never being happy with what we have. Look at you, look at me, we both have lives that many can only dream of. Yet neither one of us is happy with that. That is the true tragedy of humanity, that no matter how much we discover, how many things we uncover or how far we journey, we never find happiness. As the meeting earlier showed you, we are never satisfied with what he have, we always want more, even when we have enough that others would kill to have what we have earned. That is the true horror that confronts humanity."

High King said as he leaned over the battlements.

"I think...I think i understand. No matter how many goblins I kill, I still want to kill more."

"You really do, don't you?"

High King asked as a feeling of comfort and camaraderie washed over him, the kind that comes from meeting a kindred spirit.

As the whole night-sky became alight as în the distance the fires of a great war camp could now be seen.

" And I think that maybe the Demon Army that's marching on us from over the horizon is a closed second threat." High King said as the most powerful and the most famous two kings looked at their foes.

"Goblins are still the biggest one. But we can agree to disagree." Goblin Slayer said as the two made their way back to the table.

"Let's. Also you will have to socialize with the other kings. Do you know how to do that?"

"Yes. Noble Fighter and Knight Captain instructed me. They said: 'Have your lips ready for a lot of right and proper ass kissing of every king present'"

"Atta boy Goblin Slayer! Knew you'd be natural with royalty!"

High King said and lead the two away from the battlements.

Just a moment before the Demon Lord's dragon vanguard reached the city and started breathing fire on the walls

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	42. Chapter 42

Book 4 ch 3.

The wind howled from atop the tall hill where the great allied army of good stood.

The centre was dwarfs, the to the left there where elves, to the left was the human armies and at the very left side of the left was the Slayer Army, anchoring the flank.

There, mounted on his fresh horse was Goblin Slayer.

Behind him was his teammates, his captains, his friends and comrades old and new and behind them was the now familiar wagon fort line of the Slayer Army.

"Have you ever seen such an evil army before?" Dwarf Shaman asked High Elf Archer, who millennia old by now.

"I've never seen one big enough to dwarf the number of blades of grass in the field, or leaves in a forest." High Elf Archer replied.

"Oh and that was not a jab. Not his time anyway."

"I know…I know." Dwarf Shaman said to H.E.A as they looked at the enemy army.

It was on the other side of a wide, but from the current season, now shallow river. It numbered in the hundreds of thousands, some scouts even said that it reached more than that.

And this was different than what the Slayers had faced before, they were used to facing superior numbers, but those were more times than not made out of inferior troops.

But now?

Now the enemy army not only outnumbered them, but they could tell at first glance that more than half of those inside of it were equal it not more powerful than their own allied army.

But what the allied army lacked in numbers, they made up for it with a good position, this was the only river crossing for a hundred miles and they were all on a tall steep hill!

So if the Demon Lord's Army attacked the Allied Army would win, if the Allied Army went down from the hill, the Demon Lord's Army won, simple as that.

Whoever crossed this Rubicon, fro them there would be no turning back.

So they sat there in stalemate.

Behind the second line, to a not too far away hilly forest was the Third line, composed out of the Sky Queen's armies. This was mysterious ruler that had dominion over the gargoyles, harpies, dragons, wyverns and other creatures that could fly.

It was her dragon riders that did the bold raid against Borderlands City a few days ago.

And now the cunning and mysterious queen kept her forces mostly hidden in that forest with only a small part of it visible, just enough to let you know she is there.

The Demon Lord's Army had the following formation. The elite host of the Demon lord was the second line, in front of it was the first line that served the roll of meat shields.

That first line was made out of the various demy human tribes, hordes and nations that either joined, or had to join the Demon Lord's army.

And goblins….lots and lots of goblins.

Always goblins…always…always.

Hundreds of thousands of them, even more than the horde they drove into the sea at Water Kingdom.

It truly felt like nothing had changed, despite Slayer Keep's existence.

"Every single time…Every single time a Demon Lord arises they become it's vassals." High Elf Archer muttered.

"Vassals?" Goblin Slayer asked in confusion.

"Smaller lords and kings which are obedient to a stronger one. You know how Knight Captain and his boys are vassals to you and how you are one to High King." Noble Fighter replied.

"I see. Why do they join him? Do they also want to destroy the world?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"Most join because he gives a batter offer than the other factions, the various non human petty kings and lords are to fractured to form an empire, so other countries are able to conquer them. At least until they switch loyalties." Lizard Priest said from next to them.

"Why do they switch loyalties?"

"It's because of the tribute Beard-Cutter. It's always about the ones on top asking for too much silk, spice, salt or gold. Or those at the bottom being too greedy to let go of even a gram of what's their own. It always comes down to greed." Dwarf Shaman said, his voice filled with bitterness inside it.

It was always the same, no matter where you went, have enough riches and gold fever would appear and then it would become dragon sickness were one would do anything for ones horde of riches.

"I see." Goblin Slayer said as a wave of roars and gnashes was heard from it front.

The Slayers turned their gaze towards their origin and saw that the portion of the enemy army made out of various demi and non humans was fighting again with the goblin portion of it.

"That's how many now? Six or seven times today that they clash?" Master Slayer asked.

"8th. You missed the one just as the sun was coming up. You really are a lazy ass!" High Water Queen said to her husband.

"Yes. But I make up for it by also having a sexy ass, right angel?" Master Slayer said and the two grinned and kiss.

The others around them just rolled their eyes in exasperation, these two were sickeningly sweet.

"8th times. Then these are vassals, and they also hate goblins. I see now what I must do." Goblin Slayer said and he dismounted his horse and started walking away from the group.

As he did so the small skirmish between the goblins and the demon's vassals stopped and slowly but surely the first line started crossing the river.

Goblin Slayer walked up towards High King's position and his comrades could see that after a few words exchanged between them High King gave a reluctant nod of the head, meaning he just agreed to whatever plan Goblin Slayer just thought up of.

Goblin Slayer walked back to his comrades and then outlined his idea.

"And that's my plan."

"That's you plan?" High Elf Archer asked in exasperation.

"Yes. And it has no explosions, poisons, bombs or anything of the such involved." Goblin Slayer replied before he grabbed one of the Slater Armies banners and started walking away from them towards the upcoming first line that ways now halfway through the shallow river.

"Come on everyone. It's a Tuesday, which means that it's time for us to follow Goblin Slayer as he once more pulls out another one of his crazy plans and then said something stupid, which will make me kick him in the ass and scream for a drink." High Elf Archer said with a resigned tone in her voice as she too grabbed a banner and rode her horse forward to accompany Goblin Slayer.

"It's also 9 o clock, on the day of a battle, so I guess it's time for me to get covered in goblin guts again…..Ah…this whole thing is starting to become routine and a bit boring." Priestess said as she did the same as H.E.A and followed suit.

"Certain death…..Small chance of success…By the ancestors do I love my job!" Dwarf Shaman said with a grin as he followed suit.

"Slayers Life mate!" Novel Fencer said and did the same.

"Best Honeymoon ever!" High Water Queen squealed as she and Master Slayer rode their horses hand in hand and banner in banner to join Goblin Slayer.

"And to think that a simple moment from Guild Girl lead us here." Warrior said as he, Noble Fighter, High Elf Wizard, Rhea Ranger, Human Nun, Wizard, Fighter, Knight Captain, Big Boss all joined Goblin Slayer as he marched with nothing but the flag to face over half of the Demon Lord's horde.

"Cow Girl." Goblin Slayer shouted from halfway down the slope.

"You're in command now. Get ready to move up the army when the time comes."

"He?Eh….eh….Ok! I will lead the Slayer Army!" Cow Girl said with conviction and strength in her voice, not physical strength, but strength of the spirit, strength of the mind, the kind of strength that could inspire a hundred thousand warriors to stand behind her.

And the Slayer army grinned and nodded and their temporary supreme commander

In that moment she proved to the entire Allied Army that she could, and she would lead and army against the Demon King.

"You're so cool!" Chosen Heroine said from High King's army and gave a thumbs up to Cow Girl.

To which Cow Girl blushed a bit and nodded in appreciation.

There and then the first lien had finished crossing the river and marched up to the foot of the hill, just as a dismounted Goblin Slayer and his mounted comrades reached the foot and now the two lines stood before each other.

"BABBA YAGGA!" the goblins that formed the left half of the first line screeched, cursed and menaced their weapons at Goblin Slayer. At this, their most hated foe before them.

To which Goblin Slayer turned his hate filled gaze towards them, and the entire goblin horde of almost a million goblins went silent.

Silent in fear at that piercing red gaze.

Goblin slayer took half a step forward and the entire goblin horde took a step back.

This made Goblin Slayer smile in joy beneath his helmet.

"I'll kill you all in a minute, but first….I have business of…..of equal importance to goblin slaying to fulfill." Goblin Slayer said and turned to the other half of the first line.

"Who is the speaker for this horde?"

"IIIIII AAAAAMMMMM." A snake man with a cobra's head with golden armor, encrusted with jewels rode a giant scorpion mount forward until he was in front of the demi human horde, just half a dozen steps from Goblin Slayer. This was Cobra Khan, the most powerful commander out of the various demy petty lords of this horde.

"You are vassals of the Demon King, correct?"

"YEEEESSSSSS."

"I am Goblin Slayer. My enemies are goblins and goblins alone, my liege High King knows this, my army knows this and now you know this. As such I would like to make you and offer." Goblin Slayer said, shouting his words loud enough that both armies could hear him.

That and Wizard was casting 'Voice on the wind' to make him be heard by all.

"LLLLLEEETTTT MMMMEEE GGGGUESSSS. SSSSSUREEEENNNNDDDERRRR OOOORRRR DDDDIIIIEEEE? TTTHAT'SSS ALLL YYYYOU PPPPINK SSSSSKINSSSS HHAE TO SSSAY TO USSSSSS."

"No. Become my vassals." Goblin Slayer said shocking all except his comrades and High King.

"WWWHATTTTT?" Cobra Khan asked in stunned shock.

"Become my vassals, leave the Demon Army's host. And you all will live better lives than now." Goblin Slayer said.

"HHHHHOOOOWWW EEXXXXACTTTLTY AAAARRRREEE YYYYOOOOUUU GGGGGOINGGGG TO DO THATTTTTT?"

From the Demon Lord's elite army one of his generals was about to give the order for a full scale attack, when the Demon Lord held his hand, signaling him to stop.

"It's rude to speak in the middle of the show." Demon Lord said as he grinned a bloodthirsty smile on his face, one which after realizing why he stopped him, the demon general grinned as well, as did the rest of the army.

This was going to be absolutely spectacular!

"By asking what I ask of you as tribute. As my vassal you will only need to have each of your warriors bring me the heads of 200 goblins a year!" Goblin Slayer said, leaving Cobra Khan speechless.

"GGGOBBLINNSSSSS….NNNNNOOOTTT SSSSILLLLK OORR SSSSSSPICEEEE OR SSSSSAAAALLLLTS OR RICHESSSSSS? TTTTTTHHHHATTT'S WWWHAAT YYYYOUUUU WWWWANNNNT?"

"Yes…..So..what do you say, deal or no deal?" Goblin Slayer said as Cobra Khan looked to the other demy leaders, then to the Goblin Horde that was now screeching at them menacingly.

Cobra Khan moved his scorpion mount forward and the other lords of this horde joined him as well.

They all looked at Goblin Slayer for a moment, before they all threw down the banners of the Demon Lords army and picked up the banners of Slayer Keep.

"HAIL THE KKKHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN of KKKHAAAANNNNSSSSSSS! PAY THE TRIBUTEEEEE! WWWWIIITTTHHHH INTERESSSSSST!" Cobra Khan shouted as the horde of demy humans turned their flank to attack the goblins.

"F-forward! For our friends, for our homes, for our milk, four our cows and pigs, our inns and towns, for sausages and stew, for pie and ice cream…for…FOR GOBLIN SLAYER!" Cow Girl said, coming up with whatever words for a battle cry she could come up from the top of her head as she rode forward and the entirety of the Slayer Army followed her down the hill to glory!

"For riches, for ruins, for vengeance, for justice, for hatred, for love and for the Dawn of Tomorrow's Light! FOR THE LIGHT!" HIG KING said as he now lead the armies of humanity, the armies of the dwarfs and the armies of the elves to vanquish the Demon Lord's army.

Chosen Heroine was already half way down the hill by the time the great charge started!

A minute ago they were outnumbered, now with the demy's on their side the Allied Army now was the one that outnumbered the Demon Lord's host.

As they all swarmed down the hill and towards his forces, the Demon Lord stood up from his throne and with a smile on his face he said.

"Just as planned."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	43. Chapter 43

Book 4 Ch 4.

There were about 2 million warriors in the Demon King's Forces, all going up against almost 300.000 Allied troops.

Now with Goblin Slayer's trick 450.000 demi humans had changed sides, another 500.000 goblins were being killed/ pushed into the river to drown/ escaping.

And the Demon Lord?

He smiled and used this occasion to cast a great spell that he had prepared.

Clouds gathered, the sky darkened, rain fell and the river that was barely 4 feet deep at it's most extreme now started to rapidly swell.

First 6, then 10, then enough that the Allied Army could still push the goblins into the river to drown/ while a few escaped, but now to deep for the Allied Army to cross to the other side.

As the Goblins died, one by one the Allied Army stopped their advance and reformed on the other bank of the river.

"Stop! Don't cross it! Don't cross the water line!" High King shouted to Goblin Slayer who had to be physically restrained by the now Naga/Saint like figure of Lizard Priest, who was keeping him from charging any deeper in the water.

"They are getting away! THE GOBLINS ARE GETTING AWAY!" Goblin Slayer shouted as a several tens of thousands of goblins, out of an over 500.000 managed to survive the short but intense battle and withdraw to the other side of the now very deep and impossible to pass river.

"They...they...we...I'm ok...I...I understand." Goblin Slayer said melancholically as he Lizard Priest slowly let him go.

They had already done as much as they could to for now. Crossing the river was out of the question. But for now all was good,t hey had just tipped the scales in their favor, now...now for the moment everything was good.

But only for a moment.

For a great flash of light came from the surviving Goblins.

The sickly green light enveloped them, before a great drawing formed out of runes appeared beneath the Demon Lord's army, that was some king of super spell that sucked the energy out of the surviving goblin horde and took it towards the Demon Lord's main host.

It enveloped it, merged with it and changed the demon army.

Meat shields became aspiring champions, aspiring champions became silver to gold ranked champions and champions became demon princes!

And the Demon King?

The Demon King simply opened his mouth and started to speak.

"My friends. What is best in life I ask you? My friends, is crushing your enemies the best? No I say! My friends, is driving your enemies the best? No, I say! My friends, is hearing the lamentation of their women the best? No, I say! My friends, is war the best? Yes, I say! But not the war of our predecessors, not the war that begins with a small battle and you can see were the final one will be! No! This is our war and in this war, there is no end over the horizon, there is merely the next foe to fight! My friends, we care not for riches, or glory or land or fulfilling the End Times, what we want is battle! Endless battle! When we win, it means that tomorrow we look forward to meeting an even greater enemy army! And when we loose, it means that we have the chance to raise an even better army! Win or loose, all that matters is war! For if there is one constant in this world, is that there is that nothing ever truly ends! That was the mistake of our predecessors, of past hordes and Demon Kings! They wanted to changed this world and bring about the final battle! They wanted to turn this beautiful world into something twisted and ugly! That is why they all lost, for no one is welcome in the house of mother nature, when that one tries to burn the house down!"

The Demon King said his speech, one that was heard by both his army and the Allied Army.

"But we? We are not like that! We love our mother, we love this world, we love how the other races always find a reason to fight for it means many years of battle. We love it when they find a reason not to fight, since it means many years to prepare for battle! We love this world, we are the true saints and guardians of life and all that is sacred, for we, we want to preserve this bloodthirsty soil and keep intact all of it's belligerent nations and tribes. For who are we? We are warriors, we are an army! But we are nothing without enemies to fight!"

The Demon Lord said and a perverse cheer rose up from the Demon Army, one that sickened the Allied Army.

"And that is what lead me to today's plan. I knew from following Sword Maiden's Slayer Keep that their constant killing of goblins was triggering a mass evolution of the species. One that would change them into something that could tip the scales in our favor! And that horrible thought haunted me and plagued me for months! Why, the very idea that we could win and that there would be no more friends to play with, well my friends, that is a horrible thought, wouldn't you agree?"

A series of yesses all came from the Demon Army.

"For that I prepared for this day. I arranged the battle lines so that when this battle would be over, the evolution energy would be stolen from the goblins and give to us. But never in my wildest dreams did I think that my most sought out plan would bear fruition in this way! For you see I also schemed to make this war, not the Great War, not the Final War! But something else, something better, harder, faster, stronger! I wanted to change the status quo from our endlessly powerful army against a small Allied Army with few hope to I succeeded! My friends, this is the ENDLESS WAR!"

The Demon King bellowed out and immediately his army bellowed out a cheer.

"VALHALLA!"

"VALHALLA!"

"VALHALLA!"

The demons all cheered!

"YES! We now have Valhalla, now we will forever feast all night and fight all day! From the mass killing of goblins, to the defection of the demi troops. Now we have our paradise, our heaven! Now there are two armies, the Demon Army and the Allied Army, both equal in strength and because of that we now have the world of war, the endless struggle, now we have the world of Armageddon, the BATTLEREALM OF ENDLESS WAR! So forget the promise of power and glory of the End Times, for in this beautiful present and bright future there is Only War! There is no more beginning of the end or end of the end! There is living our lives, there is only peace and war and the LAUGHTER OF BORED GODS!"

"ONLY PEACE! ONLY WAR! ONLY PEACE! ONLY WAR!"

The Demo Host cheered as they Allied Army realized that they had been tricked, this was no victory. Not one for them at least.

"Now my friends, let us return to our domain, this spell I cast is but a prelude to the autumn mud and winter snow, and that is not the season for war. Let us return so as to prepare for the spring. Let us return so as to let our friends prepare as well. And when the dream of spring comes, we will return, our foes, our friends will return and we will have so much fun, so what do you say to them, to the warriors come spring my friends?" The Demon King said with barely contained glee. So much so that he was having trouble forming sentences.

The Demon Army took a step forward, raised their weapons towards the Allied Army on the other side of the now impassible river.

"WARRIORS! COME OUT AND PLAY!"

"WARRIORS! COME OUT AND PLAY!"

"WARRIORS! COME OUT AND PLAY!"

They shouted with joy in their eyes and yearning in their souls, before they all turned back and headed for the Demon Lands.

With that the climax of all the actions of their past had converged upon them.

In another world, where Guild Girl did not lie to a group of 4 rookies, 2 of them would be slaughtered and one would be abused, one would survive, but none would become the first followers of Goblin Slayer.

In that world there would be no Slayer Keep, no Slayer Army, no Slayer King.

Goblins would still freely roam and plagued the land.

In that world this battle would have been the final one, Chosen Heroine would have vanquished the Demon King and the world would be saved.

In that world peace would be restored.

But this was not that world.

In this world because of the slaughter of goblins, because of the noble goal of creating a better world to live in , the war would continue for many years and many battles. Because of that hundreds of thousands that would have lived would die and millions would suffer.

The actions of the Slayers, of the Allied Army, of Goblin Slayer were all made with the pursuit of happiness in mind, with good intentions, many many good intentions. And was that why they said 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions'.

"Not the good ones...definitely not the good ones...not anymore." Priestess lamented to herself in a half whisper of a voice, that was somehow heard by the entire Allied Army.

Silence reigned over them as they just now realized what had happened.

This...this was all their fault. Most of it if not all of it. Their actions were the main reason for this resolution.

They had sought to destroy evil at all costs.

And now instead of peace, they had brought war.

In a way the Allied Army was now the Demon Army.

They had become what they swore to destroy.

They did not fight to the last breath but lived...lived long enough to become the reason for the world's suffering.

They did not die as heroes, but lived,...lived and ended up as the villains of this story.

The fluttering of wings from Pegasus Knights was heard from above, as a scouting group landed near the High King.

"We have just returned from patrol! The Demon Army is in full retreat, but the Sky Queen's forces near the woods..." Head Pegasus Scout said and withdrew from his satchel a dragon's head, one that he threw a the ground and it shattered!

"It's all paper machee! 1 out of 8 of the fliers are fake!"

At that the blood run cold inside every warrior that heard that statement.

"BACK TO BORDERLANDS CITY! EVERYONE AT FORCED MARCH AND FULL GALLOP!" High King said as the now 800.000 strong army started racing for the city.

Since the flier army here was a fake one, it meant that the raid days ago was not a raid, but the tip of a full invasion force and that the small fire attack on the walls was to trick it's defenders. Sky Queen's forces were there at the now defenseless city and were capable of bypassing it's defensive walls and capture it along with the entire supply catch for this region and the winter quarters for the army.

That meant that the Allied Army was now in danger of starving or freezing to death, and since they now doubled their strength with the demis, they were in twice as much danger.

They had just won the battle today, but tomorrow they could loose everything.

What is happening?

This isn't how an ending usually goes! One may ask. So why is this happening to them?

Why?

Because this was their lives, and in life there is no ending, only today, tomorrow and what comes the day after tomorrow, no more no less.

And so the Allied Army continued on their journey, as The Female Night Goblin reappeared in the vicinity and from the invisible shadows she followed her prey, and was now prepared for round 2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	44. Chapter 44

Twas the night before Yule tide.

And allthroughout the land;

From worst to best.

No goblin horde was in sight;

Not even a small nest.

For Slayers patrolled the land far and wide.

With banners on their war wagons that said:

All goblins must die!

But for this night of nights, the creatures were not present.

So all Slayers could to their families go

For pudding, cheers and roast pheasant!

Yes, it seemed like the day would make them all a happy lot.

But their Master, the Slayer King;

Was not!

High up on mountain's peak.

In the tallest tower of Slayer Keep.

Lies the one who goblins to kill, he seeks.

No smile of joy on his face, neither great not meek.

But no one knew why, and neither did he most of all.

For his soul, thought getting better was still broken;

In far too many pieces, and all far too small.

He did not hate Yule Tide, or any other holiday.

But he was unhappy about it:

"I don't know what present to ask of Saint Nick"

Goblin Slayer towards himself, would say.

High Elf Archer said that he should ask for what he truly wanted.

She said with much sass.

And Goblin Slayer was keen to follow her words.

Less, she give him a good kick in the ass!

So the King stayed pacing in his hall.

Thinking what he should ask Saint Nick.

What he wanted most of all?

Time was running out, for the Yule party was today and Cow Girl was the host!

And he was not to miss her plumb pudding.

Or goose fat basted roast pork pot roast!

Yes, the thought of a roaring fire, a hot meal, his comrades not cold.

It made him warm inside.

And in that moment Goblin Slayer knew what to ask;

For when Saint Nick would arrive.

He got to his chair, sat down, took out paper, ink and a quill.

'Come on Beard Cutter, if ya don't come to eat Yule's feast, then your portion I will!'

Dwarf Shaman bellowed out from the Keep's main door.

Goblin Slayer quickly wrote a letter, past it to Wizard

And told her who was it for.

Wizard did her spell, and the letter flew above the clouds.

Past countries and castles.

And island with dragon rider mounts.

When jolly Ol Nick got his request, he was surprised and thought the poor man had gone mad.

"Goblin Slayer wants to be put as the meanest of all, on the list of those that are eternally bad!"

The Elves, Queen Mirabelle and Jingle Belle were all shocked!

"Wait a minute, the guy is not of his rock!"

Jingle Belle said with glee!

Realizing his game, she said:

'That Goblin slayer is one smart cookie!'

So Yule morning came and outside Slayer Keep, there was mountains of coal!

'ORBLOG!' High Elf Archer screamed!

'This is your fault, somehow I just know!'

And Priestess asked him, as Goblin Slayer woke up to witness the view.

'Why would something like this happen to a kind heart as you?'

'I remembered that ll bad ones get coal in their stoking, when they go to bed'

'So then and there I had an idea in my head!'

'If I asked to be named the worst of all.

Then all this coal would be sent to my hall!'

'I see' Lizard Priest said with a smile on his face as he heard what the Slayer King said.

'Boss.' Asked Warrior 'Did you get his to many times on the head?'

'I agree, why did you do this tono?' Noble Fighter asked her liege too.

'Why would you…get all this fuel!' Then she then realized, why the King this.

Seemingly out of the blue!

For out of the blue, he obtained this much good fuel.

To warm their ovens, and fireplaces;

And forges and tools!

Yes, with this much fuel, his subjects and warriors would be kept safe from the long winter cold.

And it would not cost them a single coin of copper, silver, platinum or gold!

And when winter's winds would leave and the dream of spring comes

Finally comes.

The forges and anvils great forging song they will all hum!

With the coal they could make many new weapons and fix the old ones!

Forge a thousand war wagons and a dozen Field Mousses.

And beat a hundred battle drums!

With this, it seemed that the question of how to destroy the goblins.

Now had a solution!

Why it was of course the industrial revolution!

Another step taken, now a great deal of journey had been made, and the Slayer King was nearer to fulfilling his wow.

Someday all goblins would die, and Slayer Keep would not be needed anymore.

He was getting closer to that.

Someway, somehow!

And there and then, well in Slayer Keep they say.

That Goblin Slayer's souls healed most of its wounds that day.

With that the Slayer King smiled as he gazed up at the amused gods.

Who looked down at them from up in the sky.

Merry Christmas to all.

And all goblins must die!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	45. Chapter 45

Book 4 Ch 5.

The riders rode half to death, and quite a few to a proper death, their mounts, making the almost 200 miles journey in only two days of forced march. At the very head of the huge spearhead of tens of thousands of riders was High King, behind him was Goblin Slayer, now the most powerful of his vassals and behind them was the other Kings and Queens, lords and Captains of troops and of the Slayers.

They had finally arrived at the gates of Borderlands City, only to find that the garrison had not managed to hold it against Sky Queen, since her banner of a a flying humanoid flew proudly from the towers and battlements, along with...

"That is my banner up there!" High King said in astonishment, as did the rest of the riders that accompanied him and looked on in surprise at the flags on the battlements and towers.

"If the city has fallen, they why did they keep the banners in place?" Lizard Priest asked, for despite his newfound knowledge and wisdom from ascension, even higher beings were prone to confusion.

Just then the gates opened up and a welcoming party came trough the gates, a welcoming party formed out of both Gargoyles, Harpies and humans!

"I am Watch Captain, I have been sent here to welcome you your Majesty and your vassals on behalf of Sky Queen, the ruler of Borderlands City." The leader of the group said. But his words was not what surprised them, but the fact that he was human!

A human that was in command of both humans and non-human demis!

"We thank you for your welcome. But last I recall, the city was under the rule of Eastern King. Was it not, so why do you call Sky Queen as this land's ruler?" High King asked.

"Her Majesty will be more than happy to inform you herself. She is offering a parlay, bellow the walls, outside the gates."

"On neutral ground then. Very well, we accept." The words barely left High King's mouth before the gates swung open once more and trough it a sphinx!

A great towering rock sphinx was fulled trough the gates, once more by a collection of demis and humans.

Bellow the sphinx head was a swing that screeched slightly as a figure covered in white fur from head to toe, with a monkey's face for a mask sat and gently swung herself on the swing.

This was Sky Queen, she said nothing, just continued to swing back and forth on the swing, while beneath her, her subordinates, once more both demi and humans looked on with a mixture of either hatred, apprehension, fear or pensiveness for being there.

High King knew what this was, it was the oldest forms of psychological warfare, namely when negotiating you never, ever speak first!

"Give me a reason why I should not order a charge and kill you, your horde and every single traitor that now follows you!" High King said, he knew that he just lost the first round by speaking first, but he had almost 50.000 tired, cold, hungry and weary riders behind him, and over half a million infantry that was two days behind, the rain from the Demon Lord spell had turned the ground muddy, and the chill in the wind meant that winter was coming, so time was not on his side.

"Flock." Sky Queen replied.

"What?"

"Flock is the word for my flying forces, not horde." Sky Queen added, and with that it was 2 to 0 for her, already she was taking the lead in the talks.

"As for your question as to why? You can give that command, but look around you! We have the city with high walls and battlements, and all the regions grain is within it. You cannot storm this city, so you will have to siege it. If you do so, you will manage a proper siege for I'd say a month at best, but when the supplies run out and the rains come the elves will leave for their forest cities, the dwarfs for their mines, the new khanate vassals for their steps, the Lock Step Legions of Slayer Keep for their forts, which will leave only your own armies High King, that is until your Kings leave as well. So this story ends with you returning to you capitol after a failed siege and loosing a major city. That is what happens if you give the command for war. And that is why you will not give it. Instead you will do something else." Sky Queen said as she continued to swing back and forth on her swing.

"You have a lot of guts to presume to command the king of kings."

"Not command, I merely make an observation and give a guess based on your reputation of great wisdom and magnificent rule High King!" Sky Queen said and High King could feel the smirk beneath her mask, the score was now at least 3-0 in her favor.

"Enough games barbarian! You know that you are not as powerful as you claim, you are surrounded by hostile lands, so you many be able to hold this city for the autumn and Winter, but come spring and summer we will return and in great enough number that we will crush you and every single one of your flock, horde or whatever it is you fancy yourself naming your pathetic group of weaklings. So stop with the games, for you know my victory is inevitable. So either name your terms and live to see next winter, or shut up and you will die come spring. Whatever happens I win. Thus the High King commands!" He replied as a wave of cheers and banging of weapons on shields and spear buts in the ground came from the riders.

The score was now 3 to 3.

"Very well then High King. You desire to have this city back into the hands of a vassal. I like this city and have worked for years to take it." Sky Queen said as she gestured to her human vassals. Ones that she probably sponsored as to reach positions high enough in the city, to infiltrate it properly and make her easy conquest of it possible.

Out of the humans beneath her, some stared back with defiance and pride in their eyes, a few turned away their gaze in shame, most were torned between the two states of being.

"And what do you suggest then?" High King asked as he looked at the woman in a new light. This one was not some up jumped raider with a big horde! No! She was much more dangerous.

"I will swear allegiance to you High King, in exchange for acknowledging me as the new ruler of Borderlands City." She said and immediately an outraged crie came from the Human Kings behind High King.

"You think you can just walk in here and steal our land like it's nothing!" One of the Kings shouted.

"I think I have the means for you to return to your homes triumphant in battle from defeating the Demon King. That is what you get if you accept. Refuse me and you will return with your armies in defeat, a city lost, your reputation in tatters and your forces broken by low morale, hunger and defection. In my hands I hold two possibilities for you fine lords and kings. Glory and triumph, or defeat and shame. Which do you choose?"

She said and gripped both ends of her robe with her gloved hands.

At that the whole group fell silent.

She had then in a difficult position. They all had their agendas and interests. Returning triumphant helped it, returning in shame in defeat did not.

Sky Queen eyed the lot of them, they all glared at her in contempt and all were silent, unsure what to say.

All except one.

"You there in the helmet. Who are you?"

"Goblin Slayer."

At that the Sky Queen stopped mid swing and shifted her masked head, so that it was clear that she was now looking directly at him.

"Goblin Slayer...Goblin Slayer...the wind whispers your song. The peasant who became an adventurer, the adventurer who became a king, the king who were his horde had treaded, no grass grows, the Scourge of Goblin kind. I have heard many rumors of you. Is he a man? Is he a archangel? The Demon King still thinks that Sword Maiden is the true master of Slayer Keep, tell me do these fools still think you are merely a puppet of Sword Maiden?" Sky Queen said in amusement.

"I don't know. Nor do I care."

"And what do you care for Slayer King?"

"Killing goblins...No...I care about my friends and after that killing goblins."

"I suspected as much. I heard a lot about your skills in battle. Let's see in it's merited. You! Cut of his legs!" Sky Queen commanded to a huge, ogre like gargoyle that jumped down from besides her and took out a huge two handed double axe.

"This is not a goblin. I am tired of not fighting goblins." Goblin Slayer said as he calmly kept staring at Sky Queen, while the raindrops fell down the tunic he wore to shields himself from it.

"Cut of his legs!" Sky Queen repeated her orders to her gargoyle subordinate.

It charged Goblin Slayer, raising it's huge axe, whose blade was a big as Goblin Slayer's torso.

Goblin Slayer in return calmly, but quickly, untied his cloak and hurled it at the charging gargoyles legs, making if trip before the creature could reach Goblin Slayer.

Goblin Slayer quickly then kicked the great axe out of the Gargoyle Ogre's hands and with another kick the axe landed near one squad of Slayers.

"Melt that thing down and use it to replace out stock." Goblin Slayer said as Gargoyle Ogre started to get up from the ground. Goblin Slayer quickly drew out his double barreled shotgun and aimed it straight at it's head. Making it stop in it's tracks.

"Cut his head of hear and now! OF WITH HIS HEAD NOW!" Sky Queen bellowed out to two of her subordinates, one a human, the other another gargoyle.

"NOT YOU! Stay calm. I don't want your head!" Sky Queen said to Goblin Slayer who had jumped back several steps at her words.

The two subordinates dragged the Gargoyle Ogre away from Goblin Slayer's feet and cut his head of.

After that one of the subordinates took a necklace, that was most likely the chieftain necklace from the now dead Gargoyle Ogre, gave it to Sky Queen, who gave it to another Gargoyle Ogre that bowed to her in a very, very sycophantic manner, more so than the previous Ogre Gargoyle did.

That sent chills down High King's spine. For he recognize what this truly was. At first glance it was just a display of barbarity. But in fact what just happened was that High King just got rid of a subordinate that was a threat to her rule, one that she could not kill herself, not without reason. Now she secured her hold on her army, did so while avoiding the blame for it, making the now dead Gargoyle Ogre's clan's hatred be directed at Goblin Slayer and High King by extension, therefore making her grip on her power even more secure. She also did in in front of all the most powerful kings and lords in the continent, advertising the fact that she knew and was very good at playing the game. Giving her huge international standing.

This truly was a very, very dangerous opponent.

"I agree to your terms Sky Queen. I will prepare a contract a vassal immediately." High King said, now he earnestly wanted to make this one his subordinate, it was better to have someone as dangerous as this one your side than opposing you.

It was also easier to kill her latter that way.

"Really now? Well that's all well and good, but I want more than that. I want legitimacy, otherwise the I'll have to spend all my life fighting to keep these lands. No High King, I want more than a piece of paper, I want a real binding treaty that will secure my rule and that of my future children's rule. I want one of your childless and unmarried Kings as a husband!"

At that silence reigned at the shocked crowd all stared at this barbarian's audacity. But none there speak.

"Well, who amongst you will do their duty for their liege. The same king that lead you to victory in battle. Or does vanquishing the Demon King mean nothing to you all, my 'faithful' ones."

High King said as his kings all started whispering amongst themselves.

None of them wanted to step forward and marry the creature, no one had seen her face, she was probably hideous beneath that mask and robe.

So they all started debating and negotiating amongst themselves.

All except Goblin Slayer who kept his shotgun in a relaxed yet ready to fire at any moment grip.

"How much dowry are you offering?" He asked her.

"17 thousand, thousand gold coins." She replied, this stopped the kings mumbling mid sentence.

That was a lot of money!

"I've been leading my horde to plunder after plunder for a long while now. I'm quite rich, and I've reached a point in my life were money isn't so important, now I just want to plant my roots, settle down, raise a family and an empire of course." She said cheekily.

"Do you intent to stand against goblin killing."

"No."

"I see...".Goblin Slayer said and holstered his shotgun, walked towards the High King, stopped in front of him and lowered himself to the ground till he was now kow towing towards him.

"I offer myself as a groom for the Sky Queen."

The rain stopped there and then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by R. .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	46. Chapter 46

Book 4 Ch 6.

An explosions of shouts, gasps and various other shocked reaction came from the Allied Army as Goblin Slayer continued to bow before High King.

"Please raise your objections one at a time!" High King shouted, to which the cacophony stopped, but only for a moment, until once more everybody started talking over each other once more.

"SILENCE! Now we'll begin with left to right. First from the Kings!" High King said.

"Your majesty, Slayer King already has the most feared army within our Kingdom, he is allied with the only human country that rivals us and the Sea Tribes that rule the waves, he has also now subjugated the Khanates of the East, with this marriage he will be the most powerful of us all, too powerful!" Bronze City King replied.

"Then are you offering yourself as a groom in his place?" High King asked, to which Bronze city King had no reply and the same with the other kings.

"Well? Is there no one amongst you willing to volunteer? Is once more Goblin Slayer the only one I can rely upon? Silence then is it, very well, then with that the complaints from the Kings are over. You're next!" High King said and pointed to the Slayer Army captains and gestured for Goblin Slayer to rise up from the ground, which he did.

"Orcbolg, what do you think you're doing!?" High Elf Archer screeched at him.

"Securing ourselves supplies and shelter and a clear path home, along with a new ally and riches for the organization."

"I understand your intentions sir Goblin Slayer, but I do believe my comrades are opposed to this actions since it would mean you suffering a potential loveless marriage and a self condemnation to misery." Lizard Priest Naga said.

"Yeah, that's right boss, you don't have to do this, you've already done more than your share for us!" Warrior said from next to his wife Noble Fighter.

"My husband speaks the truth tono! There must be another way, one where you do not sacrifice yourself so!"

"Tell me what other way is there?" Goblin Slayer said and they all fell silent. None had an answer to his question.

But there was one that still had a few words to say.

"Goblin Slayer-san, you…..you should not have to give up your chance at happiness, you don't deserve to be unhappy! No one, especially you, should abandon happiness."

"I've been abandon any happiness I had in me the moment I became a king."

Goblin Slayer replied and this sent a wave of surprise over them.

"Not even a day passes by when I regret that I said yes to the crown. Before that I said that I would not have time for goblin slaying and I was right. I always am when it comes to goblins; each day is the same, always this or that kingly duty, never enough time for goblins slaying…never enough time to go on an adventure. Always the one thing I want is out of my reach. So you see I cannot sacrifice my happiness, I have already been miserable ever since I became the Slayer King."

"W-why didn't you tell us that Slayer-San?" Priestess asked troubled at what she heard, so to was the rest of the Slayer Army.

"I did. I told you I hate it and that I don't want to be a king anymore. I told you I want to renounce the crown. You all replied with 'No'."

There was no anger or resentment in his voice, only a empty air off acceptance of something that could not be changed, no matter how much he would want change to come

"You all said that I had to be a king for at least 8 years. And that was after weeks of haggling with you all. And after that each and every time you think I'm distracted, or in a certain mood, you try to add months and years to my reign. And…and I am too tired to fight it anymore. You all wanted me as a king, well this is what a king does. "

Goblin Slayer said and turned to look once more at Sky Queen, she nodded her still mask head and covered in head to toe in white furs body, showing that she accepted the offering.

"That's not the only reason." A soft voice interrupted him.

The Slayer Army parted and made way for Cow Girl, who took a step towards Goblin Slayer.

Cow Girl, the last remaining person from his old life, before the dark times, before the present, perhaps the only one who truly understood him.

"You're also doing this for selfish reasons aren't you?" She said with a soft smile on her face.

"Out of this we will get shelter from winter, food and a clear path home and a new ally and plenty of gold. That will bring great prosperity to Slayer Keep and to you my …my friends. That thought makes me happy, I…. I am doing what makes me happy." Goblin Slayer replied with hesitance in his voice.

"You should have told them that without my prompting. They are worried about you being miserable, so tell them this will also make you happy to calm them down. That's what someone does for his friends." Cow Girl said with a light chuckle.

"I see…" Goblin Slayer said and turned back to the Slayer Army.

"I'm sorry…..I…I know I am a handful and I cause you all ache and pains but…I truly am grateful for you all…I wish things were different, but….this is where we arrived and the only thing left to do is make the best choice we can. This is that choice, and I make it not because I have to, but also because I want to. I….I thank you all, my…..my family."

Ache filled in their hearts. Pain for their friend and the pain the unintentionally caused him, but also a good kind of pain, one from the honest and pure love that he bore for them.

It was that action that sealed the bond between them for all eternity.

That was the thought in his head as Goblin Slayer looked up at the Sky Queen, who started removing her white furred robe and her mask.

Only to reveal a slim athletic and voluptuous built of a woman, who was also young and attractive, her skin was blue and two great bat like gargoyle wings was on her back. From her head there was a wing like membrane that started from her scalp and went down the back of her head and stopped at shoulder length, almost like a haircut.

Her eyes were yellow and she wore a one piece swimsuit like armored dress with fur lining on both ends and two arm bracers with magic crystals in them.

Her mouth had red lips and sharp fangs.

And all that ended with the reaction you'd expect from the rest.

"Holy sh&*!"

"WHAT A BABE!"

"I COULD HAVE MARRIED THAT!"

"DAMN YOU CERAMICUS!"

Was the jealous reaction from all of the Kings, Princess and High Lords, the women of Slayer Keep merely shook their heads and muttered 'men' under their breath

With that Sly Queen patted the space next to her on the swing and Goblin Slayer started towards her.

From this moment on there was no turning back.

XXXXXXXXXXCountless millennia into the

Willpower sat on his throne as the memory ended.

Around him was his trusted comrades, once mortal, now immortal like him, in front of him stood his endless realm, boundless power and riches and despite all of that, he still yearned for the days when he was not the God Willpower, when his name was not Slayer King.

He yearned for the days when he was called Goblin Slayer and when he was only the leader of Slayer Keep.

It was there and then that the words of High King, who had died countless eras ago and his souls was now at peace, came back and echoed in his head.

„No matter how much we discover, how many things we uncover or how far we journey, we never find happiness."

"Lord what fools these mortals, and gods be." Willpower said as he closed his eyes for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXBack in the presentXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While back in the present Goblin Slayer exited the room where he was spending the night in Borderland City.

He could hear Sky Queen become restless inside the bed, as she searched for his warm body.

The ceremony proper and wedding feast would be tomorrow morning, but his soon to be wife had taken one look at his face after he removed his helmet and decided that they needed to 'rehearse' for tomorrow.

After an intense night of 'rehearsing' with her Sky Queen was now asleep and Goblin Slayer was restless.

So he decided to get some fresh air.

It was a pleasant night, the rain and cold had calmed down a bit and with the war unwinding it was one of the few days that Goblin Slayer could think of it as relaxing.

So he deiced to go for a small walk in the inner courtyard.

As he rounded the corner, Goblin Slayer bumped into the last person that he, or anyone else that follows this story thought would appear here and now.

"Hello stupid. Can you now tell me what's in my pocked?" Burglar said and grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by RMSolea .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	47. Chapter 47

Book 4 Ch 7

Goblin Slayer stood motionless at the creature before him.

He had faced all manners of beasts, demons and foes.

But the small, old decrepit Rhea that wore a goblin skin on his face for a mask, made the Slayer King's blood run cold.

"The same!" The Rhea screeched and the blow came with great speed! Greater than what goblin slayer thought Burglar could have.

"Look at you! You froze just like the same stupid little boy I found 15 years ago! Did you forget my lessons?" Burglar said as he attacked Goblin Slayer once more, who only tried to shield the blow with his forearms. He didn't dodge, weaved or counter!

"Never stop thinking! Look at you! You don't ask me why I am here! You don't try to counter my attack, you don't even try to reach your allies for help!" Burglar said as he gave three series of blows to GS chest that he was unable to block, making Goblin Slayer fall back from the blows and land on his knees.

"Who are you? Are you truly the one I trained all those years in the ice cave? Are you truly the one who killed all those goblins, did all those deeds? Gathered so much?I ask you again, who are you?"

"I...I...am Goblin Slayer." "WRONG!" Burglar almost screeched and gave a blow that was more vicious and more powerful than any of the ones from before, this one made Goblin Slayer fall to the ground, he was on his back, exhausted from the blows as Burglar put his foot on his chest and drew out a dagger from his back.

"Did you think that I would just pop out of nowhere because of some goblin obsessed fool? Did you actually think that I came here for some boring depressed loser that mopes all day of how unhappy he is, even though he has more than most ever dream off? Even though he accomplished more than countless ever hope too? You have until the count of 7 to tell me who you are?" Burglar said as he raised his dagger high above his head, ready to have it descend straight into Goblin Slayer's skull.

1"

"I..."

"2."

"I am Goblin Slayer."

"3"

"I am Goblin Slayer."

"4"

"I..I..am the Slayer King."

"5"

"I...I.. am Ceramicus."

"6"

"I AM..."

"7"

The knife descended and in that moment he said the last thing that anyone ever though they'd hear.

He said his name.

His first name.

His true name.

The one that he had before he became Goblin Slayer, before he was Slayer King.

The knife stopped just short of his eye, as Burglar smiled and withdrew himself and his foot from Goblin Slayer's chest.

"Looks like you finally started thinking again. Yes, that's what you are, not the damn hero of the frontier, not a king, not the husband of Sky Queen, that is what you achieved. You are that small fry I found trying to bash goblins to death with nothing but a rock. You're that damned worthless maggot that no matter how hard I tried to skewer with caveings, he'd just stubbornly refuse to die. You're that damn joke that never gets old or boring. Remember who you are, what you did and snap out of it. Cause it's really boring here with all this nonsense. So tell me again who are you?"

"I'm my sister's brother. And I don't care for anything else, THEN SLAYING GOBLINS!" Goblin Slayer roared as the Night Goblin threw her spear at him.

He sensed it in time and managed to dodge it. But the spear hit the battlements with enough force that the platform broke, making Goblin Slayer fall into the moat bellow, which was connected to the river, sweeping him downstream.

"I lied. You're not that brat. You're not that maggot. You're the Slayer King now boy. But now you have to face the biggest, meanest goblin around without your army, allies, tricks, weapons or armour." Burglar said as he took out a coin from his pocket

"Let's see just how good you manage when it isn't the dice that's deciding you fate."

Burglar flipped the coin as the rematch between the Goblin Slayer and the anti-slayer began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by R. .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	48. Chapter 48

Book 4 Ch 8

The Night Goblin swiftly jumped into the river in order to capture her prey, but the effect of the water on her armor was so so, that she had to deactivate her invisibility as she made her way trough the water, swimming with her head over the water as to catch the scent of her prey.

She swam more like a beast than a human, dog paddling and sniffing the air savagely.

Until finally she caught the scent of her prey.

Washing ashore several miles down the river that was connected to the city's moat, she found that Goblin Slayer had come ashore and headed deep into the jungle.

Night Goblin followed the tracks, one step after the other, until...until the tracks stopped all of a sudden.

She raised her nose up in the air and started sniffing savagely once more, in order to find her prey's scent.

Yet the scent too stopped here and now.

"You are worthy prey indeed...You have no idea how much patients I needed to use in order to lure you here." The screeching voice of Night Goblin carried on the wind as it stalked around the clearing in the woods.

"You will have the best position on my wall, and I will name many of my daughters after you. To give your offspring the name your hated foe, is no greater honor for a warrior!" Night Goblin said, using her knowledge of the great hatred that Goblin Slayer had for her kind against him.

"What's the matter? Why don't you come out and play?" Night Goblin said as she circled around the area where the scent stopped, she kept her eyes upwards towards the trees. She knew that he had to be in one of them, it was the only way that explained why the tracks stopped, as for the scent, he must still be covered in mud!

Night Goblin kept her gaze focused on the north, she knew that any moment now Goblin Slayer would jump down from a tree on the south side, in an attempt to catch her on her blind spot.

"Or is it because you are a coward? Is that it?" She asked once more.

"I pity your sister for having such a worthless brother. But then again...she's already dead because of your cowardice, so I guess he's already been punished for your worthlessness."

Night Goblin braced herself for the attack!

Only nothing came!

There and then Night Goblin realized that she had lost her prey.

There was no way that Goblin Slayer would have not attacked her, after she insulted his dead sister.

Huffing in indignation, she made her way back to the river, where the tracks started.

"He must have taken a few steps out, then doubled back and jumped into the water and swam further down." Night Goblin said as she examined the tracks, this was an old trick to avoid hunting dogs and trackers, but it was not infallible.

She followed the tracks back to where they started from the river's edge and looked to the other shore, most likely Goblin Slayer was on the other side and was making his way back to the city.

Night Goblin clenched her fist in rage as she holstered her sword and shield and knelled down to refresh herself with some water.

She lowered her right hand into the water.

And was immediately gripped by something inside the river and pulled underneath the water.

At first she thought it might be some kind of river predator, but then she felt something going around her neck and then two members around her torso.

She was now caught in a rear naked choke hold!

Turning her gaze to the right, she saw that it was Goblin Slayer's face that belonged to the creature that was drowning her in the riverbed!

Held like that under the water, she struggled mightily to get free.

The Night Goblin trashed left and right, arms flailing as she tried desperately, to get out of the stranglehold , but the more she struggled the more of the few air that she managed to have in her lungs was used up.

Goblin Slayer in turn was not affected.

 _"An underwater breathing ring?" Heavy Warrior asked._

 _"Yes." Goblin Slayer said as he, Heavy Warrior and Spearmen were preparing to scale the Necromancer's tower._

 _"Why do you have something like that with you?" Spearman asked._

 _"Because it's something that goblins cannot loot and find useful. Also, you never know." Goblin Slayer replied._

 _"Well, I hope it comes in handy one day." Spearman said and Heavy Warrior nodded._

That happened before Slayer Keep, but after he saved Warrior's party. He kept that ring on him ever since.

Hell, he even used it as his wedding ring.

Surprisingly Sky Queen agreed, pleased with his practical view of the world and of possessions.

With that Goblin Slayer hid in the river after creating the fake tracks and waited for Night Goblin to return from following them in the jungle and tiring herself out, and when she came back and left her guard down, Goblin Slayer, pounced from within the river.

The creature flayed for about 5 minutes before she finally stopped moving.

But Goblin Slayer was not fooled. So he continued to remain in the depths of the river, and sure enough after about half a minute more, the Night Goblin started flaying all of sudden once more, it had just tried to play possum.

But Goblin Slayer was having none of that.

This time about 3 more minutes passed and the creature stopped moving once more.

Even so Goblin Slayer did not let up or moved to the shore.

" _1...2...3...4..."_ Goblin Slayer started counting down the seconds under water." _...1340...1341...1342..._." He had once herd that the record for keeping your breath underwater without magical means was 22 minutes and 22 seconds.

By all accounts after more than half an hour under the water, the creature should be dead, but Goblin Slayer was never one to underestimate goblins, especially one that he knew nothing about.

" _1...2...3..."_ He started counting again, as he kept the choke hold on the creatures neck nice and tight.

He continued to count until he could see the sun rising up from beneath the waves.

Still he kept his grip on the Night Goblins neck and continued to count.

Until a shadow passed over the river.

He then felt a pair of strong arms griping him by the hair and dragging him and the not moving Night Goblin from beneath the water.

Once he was at the surface he saw that it was Sky Queen who had grabbed him by the hair and brought him ashore.

Immediately Cow Girl and Priestess went to give him medical aide, while Warrior and Noble Fighter jumped on the Night Goblin in his arms. Kobra Khan came forward and produced a long threat of heavy chains with which he used to bind the still not moving Night Goblin.

"Cheating on me already? If so then I must say your tastes are quite 'exotic'. Usually when the groom cheats on the wedding day, he tries with the bridesmaids first." Sky Queen joked as she looked at her new husband with a raised eyebrow.

"No...just...ambushed last night...had to not let it...escape..."Goblin Slayer said between heavy breaths of air as he war being medically atended by Cow Girl and Priestess.

To that Sky Queen gave a good natured shake of the head.

" I see that you still have enough to learn. " SQ said.

" Please...teach me."

Goblin Slayer said and Sky Queen laughed at that.

" Such a good husband. Obeying his wife so readily. You deserve a reward for that." Sky Queen said as she looked at Cow Girl, Priestess and Sword Maiden who was catching up to the group.

" Would you all be my maids of honor? " Sky Queen asked and licked her lips. Much to the other women s red faced embarassment.

Hours later.

Light filled her eyes. With that her gaze opened and the caught sight of a familiar face.

The first one she saw as the sun's morning raise flooded the room the was in.

"Your awake. " Wizard said as she looked at her trough her bespectable gaze.

" Now let's get to work. " Wizard said as she put on a pair of surgery gloves and turned to a table full os scalpels.

Night Goblin now fiñnaly regained her full wits about her. She tried to get free, but Night Goblin found herself tied down with chains on her wrists, ankles and torso and a gagg în her mouth.

" You're not the first one to be heavily wounded, so much so that you seem fully dead. It happened to me once before when I was examining what I thought was a dead champion. " Wizard said as she took of her glasses and put her free right hand into her mouth, removing the left side of her jawbone, which was a prostetic.

The whole left side of her face fell down în deformity, as with the removal of the fake jaw the glamour dissapeared and a huge 3 slash scar was on the left side of her face.

"Only once...And after that I never start an authopsy without chaining the body. " Wizard said as she put back the jaw and returned her glasses to face.

The glamour returned and get face looked normal once more.

" You've plagued us for quite some time. But I am gratefull to you. For you see I've been wanting a live subject for examination for a long, long time. And we have so many new fields that you can help me research. "

Wizard said as she brought the tray filled with not just knives and scalpels. But also hooks and pincers, saws and hammers closer to the table.

And much to the Night Goblins horror she saw that the tray also had plenty of healing potions on it.

Plenty of top quality, high class and very, very powerfull healing potions on it.

"So let's start learning. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-BALADA: a Song of Stars by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	49. Chapter 49

Book 4 Ch 9.

Winter had come at last.

And with it came the promise of peace. For few dared defy the frost to wage war, even before Slayer Keep, the goblins themselves keep quiet, burrowed away in their holes and caves, but while goblins dream, a Slayer schemes.

Inside Slayer Keep, now a great fortress that engulfed the entire hill and even a portion of their countryside with it's great walls, in what had once been the courtyard, now the Room of the Round Table, there a smaller version of it was assembled to house the Masters of the 22 Forts, the Representative of Slayer Keep of Eight Peaks by the Sea, the Slayers of the Sea, the Khanates of the East, the representatives of High King and of course the commanders of the original Slayer Keep with Goblin Slayer amongst them.

"What are the last reports before the snow set in?" GS asked.

"My fliers have confirmed that the Goblins have constructed crude structures in the badlands, mud bricks, animal hide roofs, that sort of thing." Sky Queen said, unlike the others she did not sit down, rather she preferred to lean against the side and back of Goblin Slayers chair in an obviously sensual manner, she was quite a tease!

"We've received reports from the smaller desert nomads that their numbers seem to be growing, despite to raids having taking place on our territory." the ambassador to Kobra Khan told them.

"Same thing in Water Kingdom and the Sea Tribes. They are recovering from their recent losses, but still no signs of raids. Considering how they reproduce, I am quite reticent în comprehension how they are doing this. " the Slayer Captain from Eight Peaks said.

" I can provide an answer. " Wizard said as she walked în the room and placed two heavy jars on the table.

În one of them was the severed head of Nigh Goblin. Horror still evident on it's features as it floated în it's pickled prison.

The other was a jar filled with a strange grape wine like organ.

Upon a closer inspection it was revealed that inside it was not grape clusters, but rather eggs. Eggs filled with small goblin embryos.

"It fits a pattern. The structures being build in extremely hot environments. The population increase, the goblins have adapted to a behavior similar to ants, termites and bees. They've build hives with 'queens' to recreate their numbers." Wizard answered.

"We killed them, burned their layers, slaughtered their nests, butchered their armies...and now it's their turn to his back." Warrior said bitterly, gone was the young man, wet behind the ears with dreams of glory, now in it's place was a battle hardened veteran that had seen horror and had triumphant over it.

But even veterans sometimes feel overwhelmed.

"We can't very well go and exterminate these 'hives'. Their all in the badlands, there are few harvestable areas to sustain a marching army." Noble Fighter said, she too had undergone a similar transformation as her husband.

"Also it's a hot place riddled with winds, scorching heat and few water holes. An army marching trough there...Goblin Slayer-san, we cannot go there, not by our usual means." Priestess said in a worried tone.

"Agreed. Also if we attack one hive, there is a chance that the other hives will come to swarm us."

"What do you mean Sir Goblin Slayer?" Naga Lizard Priest asked.

"When the goblins came in mass to attack Slayer Keep the farmers, Dwarf Miners and Elf Traders, all came to fight them. If we besiege one hive, the other hives will come to join in the fight. Under such circumstances the best strategy is attack, then a quick retreat before other hives come." Goblin Slayer, proving once more why he was the 'Slayer King'

"A international pirate coalition ey? That sounds about right, but still there's the problem of feeding and moving the troops there and back again." Dwarf Shaman said as he scratched his beard in contemplation

"What about instant teleportation? We could go in with some supplies, kill them, then teleport out." High Elf Archer asked.

"That may work." Half Elf Wizard said before adding" But only on a very small scale, we would need a portal or some source of magic to fuel something like that."

"The problem is that portals require an anchoring are like tunnels with an opening and maybe multiple endings. But the knowledge on how to build them has long been lost." Human Monk said.

"We'd also need a base of operation. One specially designed for the portal use, but i don't like the idea of opening a portal that anything can come back trough it in any of our fortresses."Dwarf Shaman added.

"There's also the problem of space once more. We're getting bit crowded in all of the keeps and villages." Cow Girl added to the conversation, she was now more involved with the civilian side of their organization.

"A new location, new lands, a new fortress, and portal...I see. Send a message Sword Maiden. We'll need Water Town as a rally point for a task force there. And send word to Master Slayer and Water Queen, tell them we'll take any boats they can spare and whatever aid the Sea Tribes can give. Dwarf Shaman organize all the experienced miners in our groups and who wants to join. Everyone else gather the garrisons we can spare and the peasants that are willing to migrate in Water Town, from there we sail here."

Goblin Slayer said and pointed to an island of the coast of Water Town.

"That's where we sunk the mirror!" Priestess exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, the volcano is now dormant since all the lava was taken to the moon. We'll mine it, open the portal and establish a fortress on the moon. That should keep any more super goblin armies from descending on our world from up there. It will also serve two purposes. One: be the beachead for Goblin Extermination on the moon and two: We will use it and the mirror as a base for raids to goblin holds in the Badlands and then withdraw to the moon." Goblin Slayer added.

"And if the goblins somehow follow us trough the mirror they will either end up back on the moon, or in the very pit of a volcano, from where at its tip we can smash them with rocks thrown from high up! I like the way you think beard cutter!" Dwarf Shaman said with a laugh.

"T...thank you." Goblin Slayer said hesitantly as Cow Girl and Priestess nodded in approval.

High Queen held fer fist to her face and gestured back in forth with it, while poking her cheek with her tongue. The motion was a vulgar way of calling them both kissasses in a teasing way. Which made the two girls blush and the rest of the table laugh good naturedly.

And with that winter came, winter stayed and during the cold snow forges worked hard, carpenters made boats, supplies were drawn, troops trained, and preparations made.

Come the first day of spring, when the weather permit it troops marched on wooden roads that started to give way to proper stone roads, ships where launched as the Slayer Army and it's allies started gathering in Water Town.

On the top mass of one sail, leading the vanguard of this force was Noble Fencer.

She had a gleeful grin on her face, for tomorrow this 'Great Crusade' would soon begin and she would have a front row seat!

"Bring me the horizon...and what lies beyond!" She sang as the moon started to rise in the sky and she stretched her hand, as if trying to reach it, and she would soon enough!

Yo ho, yo ho a slayer's life for me!"

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea.


	50. Chapter 50

Book 5 Ch 1.

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea.

The wine flew freely as the feasting hall was engulfed with sounds of revelry.

In it the captains of booth troops and ships raised their glasses high and roared with laughter at this pre-campaign feast.

Goblin Slayer did not mind it so much, to him it was just a bigger campfire meal that they would have each night before resting for tomorrow.

"So let me get this straight. You have a fixed number of years in which you reign as king, then you give it up?" Dwarf Thain said to him.

He and his now much bigger host had joined this grand enterprise. Many had as well.

In fact the Slayer Army made up only about 20% of the present forces, the armies of the other human nations, the elven riders, the dwarf holdfasts, even many of the demi-human nations under the coalition of Kobra Khan who had swore allegiance to Goblin Slayer all sent troops.

For the reasons were two fold: New lands to colonize and a chance to strike at the goblins and the Demon King's forces.

"Yes." Goblin Slayer replied as another woman refilled his goblet of lemonade. "Arigatou." He said to her, as he did to every serves that brought him food or drink. But truth be told he found the women a bit annoying, the always leaned to much over his shoulder, enough that their chests leaned heavily against him, he did not know why, but it was hard to focus on his meal with their actions, but he said nothing.

"And what happens then?"

"Originally then then second most senior ranker becomes the leader. But that was when we were just the Slayers. We've talked about it and we decided that an election will be held and that anyone can run for the title of king." Goblin Slayer replied.

"Why'd ya do something as daff as that?"

"Wizard said that that way there would be less of a change of a civil war after our generation dies off. The Slayer Army cannot kill goblins if we fight each other."

To that an idea formed in Dwarf Thain's mind.

He was no fan of humans, elves or demis. But he rather liked the fact that they all chose to fight goblins and the Demon King instead of each other.

Dwarf Thain knew that as soon as they eventually slayed the Demon King, this grand alliance would shatter and the old wars would reignite.

But what if it didn't have to be so?

What if they decided to somehow continue this unity?

There had been mad men in the past that tried to conquer the world. But that was foolhardy, for even the few that succeeded, had failed.

For eventually no dwarf would follow a non-dwarf king forever.

The same was for humans and elves and many demis.

But….but what if it would be limited to a few years. Then it would be the turn of another race?

Being a vassal was a fate worse then death to many monarchs, but the opportunity to become an Emperor, even if for a short time…well…that put a whole other spin on things.

"Ya're allies with Water Queen, am I right?"

"Yes."

"And the demi human khanates proclaimed you the Khan of Khans."

"Yes."

"And from what I saw you're entirely loyal to High King and he has your back, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I've got a few people to say hello to. Now where's the representatives of the other dawi holds, and the damn elven kingdoms then." Dwarf Thain said and got up from his seat to make his way across the room.

Goblin Slayer paid his actions little mind.

Tomorrow he had goblins to slay after all.

Xxxxxxx

Morning came and with that they made their way to the very tip of the volcano in which they threw in the mirror, oh so many months ago.

It was embedded at the very bottom of an almost 90 degrees steep descent. The volcano by now had become dormant and the walls inside of it had become solid. All of the magma had been poured onto the moon.

They descended on ropes, one at a time, and when they activated the mirror they looked at…..at a great field of green grass!

"By the Everqueen!" High Elf Archer said as they stepped trough the mirror.

Their exist point was at the very top of a flat top hill plain. From there they could see to about a thousand miles in all directions and everywhere they looked, they saw nothing but grass!

Sky Queen immediately launched scouts in all directions, while Dwarf Shaman quickly go tor work and ordered building crews to start creating an earth wall around the top.

All the while Warrior and Noble Fighter lead the rest of the army in setting up camp with a wagon circle around the exit to the portal.

The process of turning this entire hill, almost a small mountain, into an impregnable fortress had begun!

"How is this possible? Last time we looked trough the portal, this was nothing but a barren desert!" Priestess asked.

"It's the magma from the volcano." Naga Lizard Priest said as he kneeled down and touched the soil, ripping one grass stain from it. It was a very thick strain of grass.

"Volcanic magma is the most fertile soil there is. I have witnessed once how the day after an eruption grass started to grow after the soil cooled down." Lizard Priest added.

"And we engulfed the whole moon in magma. Which means…."

"….Almost a whole world's worth of good farming land, and it's all up for the taking!" Warrior and Noble Fighter said in joy, at the great future they now had in their grasp.

There and then a great gust of wind blew.

This gust was so powerful that it was like blew with so much power that many where blow of their feet.

One interesting case was where a wagon that still had it's tarp tied to it was actually raised two inches from the ground.

The wind would keep on blowing for the rets of the day.

After they recovered, Goblin Slayer looked at the before mentioned cart intently.

He then climbed on top of the cart and jumped up as high as he could. He flew upwards almost twice his entire high, and then instead of falling to the ground, he more like floated gently down to it.

"It's like being underwater. Everything is so easy to pick up!" Dwarf Shaman exclaimed as he almost effortlessly lifted a backpack that would have given him pause back on the planet.

"And the wind is strong and constant. Send a message to the island. We need them to bring something here." Goblin Slayer said and sure enough after about 3 hours, the item they requested.

Namely a ship that was narrow enough to fit trough the portal was brought trough it.

"Begin the test now!" Dwarf Shaman said to Noble Fencer. He had modified the sail to that it would not only push the boat forward, but also diagonally upwards and used the special Eastern style Junk ship sails that could give a boat the ability to navigate against the wind.

As soon as the sails where set the boat leap up so suddenly that it's crew hat to hold onto what they can from loss of balance.

The coalition starred in awe as a manically laughing Noble Fencer sailed a full fledged ship on land!

The vessel was two to three meters above the now fertile grassland as it circled around the base of the hill before turning and effortlessly climbing up the hill and parking right in front of the gate to the half completed earth wall.

xxxx.

Less than two days after that a huge system of sliders, ropes, pullies and special wooden roads, all transported many of the ships from the shore of the volcanic island, to the mouth of the volcano and finally it all ended with them coming trough the portal and then sailing!

Yes, sailing on solid land!

"The fleet will be ready to set out tomorrow. Our first target will be this here." Goblin Slayer said as they looked over a map of the moon's surface.

It had been drawn by scholars back on the planet after the magma finally stopped flowing, it showed the few remaining patches of green on the now black surfaced moon.

"Do you expect there to still be goblins on the moon Sir Slayer?" Lizard Priest asked.

"Yes. If not those that stayed behind, then those that were either left behind, or those than might have retuned after we won the battle at Eight Peaks by the Sea. Either way we will go forward under the assumption that this is hostile territory and the remaining green patches, which are likely mountain ranges or hills, are hostile." Goblin Slayer said and the coalition leaders all nodded.

Technically he was not in charge, since their actions were decided trough a vote of the army's leaders.

But they listened to him, since he was the foremost expert in anti-goblin warfare.

"Very well then. How is our progress in establishing a colony here?" Lizard Priest asked.

"My builders have finished the wall around the hilltop and we've begun building roads and irrigation canals from the nearest water ways. We'll be needing a lot of wood for windmills so as to transport the water properly, but until we get a proper forest here wood's gonna have to be brought from planetside." Dwarf Shaman said.

"The elven mages are on that. We've designated the areas that we will be planting saplings in order to raise a forest." High Elf Archer said.

"That's wonderful! Threes are needed for farmland, otherwise the soil dries up!" Cow Girl said, she was in charge of the crops and the cattle that were also being brought from the planet and used to start the first harvest and herds on the moon.

Boy was that a weird sentence to write!

After a few more minor details, they all retired for the night.

The next morning the whole new colony gathered at the 'pier' to see the fleet off.

"SET SAIL!" Noble Fencer bellowed out and as one the fleet raised the sails and with the cheers from the colonists they flew on the moon's surface, going to explore the unknown.

"SAILS OVER THE HORIZON!" the unknown, which didn't last long, For the very next day the coalition fleet sighted one, then two, then dozens upon dozens of ships coming over the moon's horizon and sailing towards them.

"Those ships…..they are not goblin ships. That's the Demon King's crest!" Lizard Priest said, using his farsight to see what was coming towards them.

"All hands battle stations!"

A cry that each ship's captain said to the crew and adventurers aboard them.

The battle for the moon had begun!

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea.


	51. Chapter 51

52

"Formation B." Goblin Slayer ordered and the forces of Slayer Keep replied without a moment's worth of hesitation and the ships under the command of Slayer Keep did as he was told.

The rest of the fleet followed suit, it was the kind of situation where everyone else followed the first one to act.

"A pity. This is not what I wanted to use formation B for." Goblin Slayer lamented as the ships did as they were told.

Positions were takened, smaller boats lowered in the sand, spells cast, ropes prepared and all done in less then half n hour. Which was a good thing, since the enemy fleet was just about to come into combat range.

"Today...we teach the Demon Lord why he doesn't stand between us and killing goblins." GS said to his comrades as they, being the last on the ship, jumped of of it, just as the nearest demon ship got into boarding range.

Landing in the lifeboats that floated them away from the now captured fleet, namely about a 3/4 had been abandoned to the demon lord army.

Who cheered and geared at their 'cowardly' foe.

Goblin Slayer didn't even look back.

"5...4...3...2...1" He counted down and just like that a huge explosion shook the surface of the moon.

Before their departure Goblin slayer had riggedd 3 out of every 4 vessels to serve as fire ships for any fight with goblin navies on the moon, keeping the food, water and supplies safely in the remaining quarter.

The other fleets had followed suit, though there was some hesitation, since their leaders felt bad about abandoning their ships like this without a fight.

"Ships can always be rebuild, the dead cannot." Goblin Slayer repeated the words that he had said to those that were against this maneuver, but despite it being 'unheroic', it was very effective, 8 out of every 10 of the demon King's ships had been destroyed, a number about equal tot he ships that the allied force had lost now.

But more importantly the same amount of demon lord warriors had been lost, while the allies sustained zero deaths.

"Should we pursue?" Warrior asked.

"No...not in full force. Send a scouting party to follow them. The rest of us we make for our original target, after that...after that we will see about the demon king's army."

Goblin Slayer said and in life boats, in overstuffed ships and in many cases on foot, they marched towards the goblin stronghold on the moon.

The demon army had taken a toll on his forces, but barely slowed them down, or even blead them once.

For before nothing could stand in the way of Goblin Slayer killing goblins.

And now he was not alone!

As wolf rider from a nearby dune witness what was happening, he rode with all his might towards their nest on the moon.

When he got there his wolf died from exhaustion and the rider was not far behind it's mount.

But before he gave his last breath, he managed to give one final wording that would serve as a eulogy to him and to many surviving goblins.

"DOOM."

It was a word that all goblins dreaded hearing and as the rider died, from over the hill that overlooked their moon hive the goblins could see moon dust rising and shapes emerging from over the hill.

Goblin Slayer...and his allies had come to slay them all!

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	52. Chapter 52

52=2

A history of the Commonwealth Part I.

The idea for the Commonwealth originated during the Moon Campaign, where a coalition of the various good aligned kingdoms, under the command of the forces of Slayer Keep established control and colonized the visible side of the moon, with the dark side remaining in the hands of the demon king.

The long years of fighting against a common enemy, laid the foundation for what would become the largest super power the order aligned factions would ever see.

But it's foundation would only be set only over 30 years latter, during what history would call the Clay War.

It had it's name from the two main commanders. Goblin Slayer was also called King Ceramicus and Golden Haired Queen and her son Golden Haired Prince had become infamous before the war for the large number of ceramic pots with images of them being produced in the High Kingdom.

It was the summer of 7983 G.E. And High King had just passed away from wounds he sustained in the Battle of Muddy Waters.

With no son or daughter, the crowd went to his distant cousin Golden Haired Lady, who became Golden Haired Queen and her son Golden Haired Prince became the heir to the thrown.

Immediately after their ascension a crown landed on the crown and squawked at the pair right before the crowning ceremony could begin, this was interpreted by many to be an ill omen.

The following month would prove to be no better.

Golden Haired Queen demanded that all of the nobles and kings of the continent come to pay homage to their new overlord and heir. This was at a time when the Armies of the coalition where at the gates of the Demon King's fortress and their moon navies on the verge of starving out the defenders of the Moon Tomb Stronghold.

The withdrawal spelled the end of the campaigns, the continues survival of the Demon King for another 200 years and the event became know as the 'Unholy miracle of darkness'.

Once the king and nobles had gathered, there came the second event that would help set of the Clay War.

By that point in time Goblin Slayer had retired and throne of Slayer Keep had passed first to High Priestess, then to Warrior, then to Sky Queen, and was currently occupied by Noble Fighter.

Golden Queen immediately demanded that she leave the throne room and not return until she had other robes on, outraged at the simple, yet still elegant, garment of the Slayer Order.

Some say that it was a maneuver to curtail the power of the Slayers, since they now rivalled the royal house in strength, but all it did was provide outrage from the gathered kinds and queens.

For after her wedding to Goblin Slayer, Sky Queen embarked on a massive campaign of political maneuvering, one that saw many of the second and third born children of the Kings become middle to high ranking members of the Slayer Order. This turned the kings of the now deceased High King, from rivals to allies and many of those joined had been mentored by both Warrior and Noble Fighter and saw it as a gross attack on their leader and teacher.

The situation deteriorated further when Goblin Slayer was called to the capitol to pay homage. Despite no longer being the master of Slayer Keep, he had retained the title of Marshall of the High Kingdom and had even risen to the position of Grand Marshall, making him the de facto and de jure strategicall leader of the armed forces.

Under the guise of 'rewarding' him for his almost 2 decades of service, Goblin Slayer was given a castle within Golden Queen's lands to retire.

This caused outrage amongst the nobles and generals. Many seen it as forced removal of power and betrayal from the throne.

To the surprise of all Goblin Slayer gave up his Grand Marshall's cape, baton and his oak leaf crown, yet he refused the keep and proclaimed that it was time for him to start training the new recruits of Slayer Keep.

Despite assuring them he would have retired soon anyway, many saw it as a blatant attack on the rights and privileges of the nobility.

The fact that Golden Haired Queen's brother, Knight Champion was named as the new Grand Marshall, only furthered the divide between the kings and the royal family.

The next moment that continued the division within High Kingdom was when a proclamation was made by Golden Haired Prince, endorsed by Golden Haired Queen, that demanded 10.000 troops from the Slayer Order for the royal family.

This created outrage amongst the rank and file of the order. For Slayer Keep was, despite being one of the most effective armies on the continent, not a true military order, but rather a militia like force, where it's members banded together and would come and go.

As such Noble Fighter replied that she could not order them to join the royal army.

In addition to that Golden Haired Queen demanded a yearly tribute from the Confederation lead by Kobra Khan, along with the back pay for the years in which they did not pay tribute.

This outraged the Demi-human tribes of the East, who all send representatives to Goblin Slayer, whom they considered to be their Khan of Khan's.

It was said that Golden Haired Queen ragged for days on end upon hearing this, considering the response from both Slayer Keep and the eastern tribes to be signs of treason for both their refusal, and for appealing to Goblin Slayer, instead of petitioning the royal family directly.

Another act which furthered the divide between the new monarch and the nobility was the lack of visitations.

High King had previously not only governed trough bartering his kings to support his moves, but also often visited them in their lands, both to show favor, and to remind them of the power of the royal family.

Golden Queen did not continue these visits, but demanded that the kings come to live permanently in the Capitol, away from their domains.

Seen as the blatant attempt to take them hostage, many kings refused and sent deputies in their stead.

But the most defining moment was the Incident of Bronze Beach.

The 25th anniversary of the founding of the Slayer Order was coming, as such a huge celebration was planned in Slayer Keep, with it guests from the Slater Keep of Eight Peaks by the Sea, the Slayers of the Sea tribes, High Dwarf King and Elven High Lord- formerly Dwarf Thain and Elven Chieftain, along with Kobra Khan, Sword Maiden, Chosen Heroine, Spearman, Heavy Swordsman and the majority of the kings, queens and lords of the land where invited at the celebration, along with the royal family.

It was at that feast that the moment where relations between the royal family and the nobility would break down completely.

During the main celebration, the Golden Haired Queen was outraged upon been presented with the famous round table, where the feast would take place.

She insisted that the table be realigned to a traditional table, with the royal family at the head, and as penitence Goblin Slayer to serve as cup bearer for her son.

The sight of their most celebrated hero and Grand Master in all but name, outraged the officers of the 3 Slayer Orders.

In addition to that it was noted that Golden Queen scowled when Goblin Slayer complied with her demands, this gave birth to a rumor that it was all a ruse to have Goblin Slayer arrested under false pretense.

After the feast, the kings and generals present all started preparing for war. The only thing missing was the spark that would ignite the inferno.

It came 7985 G.E. when Goblin Slayer was appointed as ambassador to the fabled Kingdoms beyond the Western Sea, that Master Slayer, Goblin Slayer's former apprentice spoke off.

And exile in all but name, the action was intended to have the leader of what was quickly becoming the anti-royal faction absent while the royalists faction prepared for war.

6 months after his departure, the continent was shocked when Goblin Slayer returned not just with the 10 ships he had been given to sail, but also with a massive fleet of over a thousand ships, all laden with, corn, potatoes, chocolate and tobacco, who had been exchanged for rice, spice, coffee and eastern silk.

This massively successful trade deal would bolster the coffers of the anti-royalist faction. The reply from the royal family was that since this was an official mission from them, then the profit from the trade belong to the crown entirely.

Much to the shock of his gathered generals, Goblin Slayer immediately called for a massed mobilization of all available forces and all allies.

When asked why, he replied with :'The money if for goblin slaying, I will pay the owed taxes, but every 20 coins more is one less adventurer to kill goblins, than I will not allow!"

But even so historians all agree that his intend was never to march to war, but rather a form of 'aggressive negotiations'.

Goblin Slayer said it so when he invoked the right of 'parley', where two sides would meet with their armies in order to discuss how to settle a dispute.

Golden Haired Queen replied with an arrest warrant for Goblin Slayer, the demand for Slayer Keep to fulfill it's obligations for providing troops for the royal army and another order of tribute and back-tax from the eastern tribes.

With that the Clay War began.

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	53. Chapter 53

53.

A history of the Commonwealth part 2.

The Clay War was one of the most important and one sided conflicts during the latter half of the 80th century. It was the final clash between the old feudalist order and the first full on citizen army.

For the army of Golden Queen was composed almost entirely out of feudal levies, who where obliged to provide their own equipment.

By contrast the Slayer Army by that point sponsored it's newest members with a full set of armor and weapons, and a complement of potions.

They could afford such extravagance from the sheer number of adventurers that survived goblin quest, this protected the territory under the direct rule of the Slayer Orders, as such a higher working population and a bigger tax revenue. All of which was fully spent on military affairs.

The other main difference between the two armies was it's organization.

The feudal armies only assembled for war, by contrast the Slayer Army was divided into regulars and volunteers. The regulars where adventurers who signed on for a minimum of one year and received the benefit of reduced prices for higher quality armor, weapons and conducted mock battles almost weekly.

But the biggest contrast was their way of conducting war, having adopted war wagons for the infantry, eastern nomad tactics from Kobra Khan and advanced sea warfare from the water tribes, one might forget the unsung hero of the Slayer Army during the Clay War.

Namely the bicycle.

Legends say that Goblin Slayer had seen this piece of equipment on the tenth year anniversary festival of the founding of Slayer Keep. The moment he gazed it, he saw it's huge potential.

Having tested it himself over several months, he immediately began to implement it in his forces.

A Slayer could to 20 miles with 30 kilos of equipment and 15 days rations, and 30 miles forced march. A trained Slayer on a bicycle could manage 100 miles daily with 80 kilos of equipment and 35 days rations or 150 miles forced peddle.

This created an infantry force that could keep up with the cavalry, who itself manage up to 160 miles a day because of the fact that every rider owned at least 3 to 4 horses, and all were breeds designed for endurance and distance rather than strength in battle or short bursts of speed.

This created the 'mechanized infantry' brigade- a 3.000 strong infantry unit, commanded by Noble Fencer that could keep up with Knight Captain and Kobra Khan's knights and horse archers.

The Slayer immediately mobilized the cavalry, horse archers and mechanized infantry, of which combined with Dwarf Shaman's roads and Cow Girls war rations, made it so that the vanguard of the Slayer Forces advanced almost 200 miles a day and as such managed to capture many vital bridges and towns, above all they did it without resorting to pillaging the villages for food, the rations they carried with them kept them well supplied.

By contrast the larger, yet more infantry based army of Golden Haired Queen, moved slowly each day, always stopping early in order to hold lavish feasts and tourneys.

Because of this the royalist forces was ambushed near Wolfwood on the fifth day of their march, and record indicated that they did not expect to encounter the enemy until they reached Water Town, which was another 10 days march distance from.

The Ambush at Wolfwood was as follows: Kobra Khan would strike with his swift horses, drawing the enemy cavalry away, they would be lured into an ambush sight where Noble Fencer's infantry would cut them to pieces from their squares of pikes and heavy crossbow shots and Knight Captain would cut of their retreat and charge them to pieces.

While the cavalry was away, a second unit under the command of Goblin Slayer Himself would attack the now bereath of cavalry camp and set supply wagons and many tents ablaze.

Come nightfall, Goblin Slayer would return once more, his force sneaking into the camps and slipping hemlock into the wine barrels and water jugs and conduct constant night raids, before retreating from the bruning camp.

On one occasion they tricked the royalist forces by shouting into the night 'The rebels are disguised as us and are attacking the camp'. Making one half of the army of Golden Queen fight against the other for the better part of the night, before stopping once the dawn came and they could see what was happening, during which another charge lead by Knight Captain and Kobra Khan struck them, after which they withdrew once more and the cavalry gave chase only to be lead to Noble Fencer's squares once more.

The infantry was powerless to help the royalist cavalry, the bicycles enabled the Slayer mechanized infantry to stay one step ahead of their counterparts and shoot them with arrows before withdrawing once more.

By the time the royalist army encountered the main Slayer Army, they were starving, demoralized and bereath of much of their cavalry.

What made it worse was the fact that the royalist encountered the Slayer Army not at Water Town, but 3 days march away from it. For under the leadership of Noble Fencer and Warrior, the infantry had performed a forced march, and arrived with an extra day to rest and create their fearsome wagon fort on top of a steep hill, before the royalist could reach them.

What made it worst was the fact that behind the hill was a river, on which boats of the Water Tribes came almost daily to resupply the Slayer Army from Water Town.

The psychological effect of this constant week of reversals on the royalists was aggravated by the fact that the entirety of the campaign had been fought on royalist lands, leaving the anti-monarchist forces territory still untouched by war.

In order to restore morale, Golden Queen ordered that supplies be taken for the royalist villages, in order to besiege the Slayer wagon fort.

The Siege/battle of Yellow Tavern Hill would drag on for 4 weeks, during which the royalist would be continuously repulsed when charging the wagon forth, and the cavalry, horse archers and mechanized infantry of the Slayers would constantly harass them and their foraging parties.

Speaking of which, the effect of the taking on masse of supplies from the villages gave rise to peasant revolts, who in time was joined by the frontier lords and knights, whose territory suffered the most from the war.

This lead to mass arguments within the starving and demoralized forces. This prompted Golden Queen and Golden Prince to abandon the troops and return to the Capitol, under the pretext of participating in a religious ceremony that was being held that month.

The effect on the royalist forces was felt the next day, many regiments refused to fight without the presence of the king, one of them going as far as to throw away their shields and spears at Knight Champion's feet, all in full view of the Slayer wagon Fort.

Upon seeing this Goblin Slayer immediately ordered a counter attack, sensing the moment was right. He had only about a quarter of his troops ready for battle, namely the ones on sentry duty, the rest of the army resting, but those 10.000 troops managed to route the remaining 70.000 strong royalist army.

The Clay War began with the royalist marching out with almost 120.000 troops and the Slayers with 38.000 troops, after Yellow Tavern, the royalist army withdrew with only 40.000 troops left. Out of the rest it is estimated that 20.000 switched sides and joined the Slayer Army, and the remainder simply dispersed and returned to their villages and cities.

Two days after Yellow Tavern Master Slayer arrived with 40.000 Water Kingdom, Slayer of Eight-Peaks by the Sea and Water Tribe reinforcements, along with 18.000 troops of High Dwarf King and 15.000 riders of Elf Lord.

With that the Clay War was now tipped in the favor of the anti-royalist faction, but despite that the war was not yet fully decided. The remaining royalist army had withdrawn to the Capitol, which was a formidable fortress. Almost impossible to storm by force, and stoked with enough grain to last for two years, the royalists immediately prepared for a siege.

What made the situation critical for the Slayers was that summer was coming to an end and with the autumn rains coming, any siege would be doomed to fail.

In short the Slayer now had to take a city that was impossible to storm and too well supply to siege and to it all in almost no time, less they be force to retreat for winter quarters or risk loosing their entire army to the autumn rain and winter cold.


	54. Chapter 54

54.

A history of the Commonwealth part 3.

Despite the shifting of the direction of the war, one positive think did happen for the royalist faction. Golden Queen had taken to drinking in the throne room and along with her son was to preoccupied with personally overseeing the punishment or perceived 'traitors' to participate in the plans for war.

This lead Knight Champion free to properly prepare for the siege ahead.

Constructing elaborate moats and ditches, along with preparing supply catches in the country side, Knight Champion deployed his remaining cavalry and did an almost identical harass campaign against the Slayers.

Though not as efficient as the previous one, it did manage to bolster morale for the loyalist and inflict significant damage to the Slayer Army and continued to prevent the Slayers from making good progress and putting the Slayer Army in danger of starvation.

But Goblin Slayer had over almost 30 years of experience fighting against the odds. As such he set up a counter strategy.

Once they arrived at the Capitol Goblin Slayer ordered his forces to make 3 camps and during the night each solider or adventurer would light ten fires instead of one.

This terror inducing sight is still remembered today with the Autumn Bonfire Festival in the Capitol.

Come the next morning, the defenders of the Capitol where surprised to find that two of the camps where burning and had been abandoned, with the the third being under manned.

Rumor quickly reached the city that Goblin Slayer had died during the night and that the army had disintegrated.

Seizing the initiative Knight Champion lead a full scale assault on the remaining camp.

Having seemingly surrounded the remaining 10.000 Slayer Wagon fort. The royalist forces where ambushed from two sides by the remaining Slayer Army lead by Goblin Slayer, who was still very much alive. He having faked his death and hid his ambush forces by using the smoke from the burning of the other two camps.

Out of the 38.000 surviving royal forces and another 25.000 pressed into service militia from the Capitol barely 19.000 thousand managed to retreat back to the walls of the Capitol.

It seemed that despite the ambush working, the royalist army still held the impenetrable fortress and the rain started pouring the next day. Despite the setback it seemed like this year would end with a Slayer withdrawal from the very grasp of victory.

But Goblin Slayer had counted on that. During the march to the Capitol he had Cow Girl and her subordinates prepare uniforms from the fallen royalist forces, and during the subsequent battle had those disguised some of his troops with them and had them mix in with the retreating defenders after the ambush.

As such now Goblin Slayer had over 300 troops infiltrated behind the walls.

With night coming a huge thunderstorm started, this was all Goblin Slayer needed.

Having his marching band play a specific tune that signaled an night attack for the infiltrated troops, the gates where opened during midnight, the storm masking the entrance of the Slayers.

With that the first gate was breached by a force spearheaded by Chosen Heroine herself. With auspicious luck on her side, she reached the second gate just as it was opened in order to allow royalist forces to pass trough it, enabling the Slayer to take it. And when Chosen Heroine reached the third, final and strongest gate, a lightning bolt struck it, with that the final city wall was taken and the way to the Crimson Castle was clear.

What followed was a six day period of bombarding the walls of the Crimson Castle. During which on the seventh day, much to the surprise of the Slayers, Golden Queen asked for parlay.

The reason for why the Slayers where surprised was that under the guidance of Knight Champion the food supplies were all moved into the Crimson Keep, thus even if the city was taken, the Slayers now were trapped with the impossible situation of feeding almost 800.000 civilians. Which they could not do with their current supplies and logistics.

Therefore putting the Slayers into the untenable position of either staying and eventually being forced to fight a starving civilian population, which would stain their cause or withdrawing after taking the 3 gates.

The morning of the seventh day the Slayers and their allies held a council in which they were discussing how to deal with this disaster. They were contemplating an all out assault on the Castle, with the prospect of issuing a no retreat order, one where those that fell back would be executed as cowards and a means to force the troops into desperation, when the offer to parlay came.

The reason for this show of weakness was that Knight Champion was heavily injured and was lying unconscious in the Crimson Castle's healer ward.

Because of that Golden Queen once more had command.

Presenting herself before the Slayer Army, she said that she would be willing to pardon them all for their transgressions in exchange for their oath of loyalty to her and her son.

Much to the shock and outrage of the anti-royalist army. Goblin Slayer agreed, on the condition that it be done now and before he and her son and the remainder of her children.

So he knelt down, swore an oath of loyalty and despite the advice of the senior kings and generals that sided with Golden Queen, she opened the gates of the Crimson Castle.

Immediately Goblin Slayer jumped on Golden Queen and held a knife to her throat, before he ordered his forces forward, to which the Slayers stormed the Castle.

The impregnable Capitol fell under just two days of siege and the Crimson Keep, which was never once been attacked fell in less than an hour.

Amidst the cheers of victory, Golden Haired Queen and her son ranted on, calling Goblin Slayer honorless and an oath breaker and traitor.

To which the Grand Master of the 3 Slayer Orders replied with 'Yes. I am.'

Goblin Slayer then turned to Priestess and held his hands to be chained. Reluctantly agreeing with him, the Slayers shackled their founder, champion general and Grand Master and marched him off as a prisoner.

The Clay War was over, but now the would the cost be greater than what the Slayers were willing to pay?


	55. Chapter 55

55.

A history of the Commonwealth part 4.

The trial and fate of the current royal family is now considered barely a footnote when compared to the Trial of Goblin Slayer.

The 3 orders, the kings and the allies of Goblin Slayer refused to entertain the idea of punishing him. Noble Fighter threatened to resign as Slayer Queen, along with every single senior commander of Slayer Keep, Master Slayer of Eight Peak by the Sea threatened to secede from the order with Water Queen threatening a stop of the alliance, the same sentiment was shared by the other allies.

But the problem was that they could not issue a royal pardon, since Goblin Slayer had already been pardoned once and he broke that pardon and his oath.

This put them in a conundrum, since the reason for the Clay War was that the laws and customs of the land had been trampled on by the supreme rulers, coupled with the fact that Goblin Slayer himself had ordered the arrest of his person, it put the victors in a very untenable position.

Then Sword Maiden proposed a radicle but legally viable way of solving this issue. A 'Revenant Ceremony'.

This was an ancient mean of pardoning people, but it was rarely applied since it was very dangerous and deadly to those that agreed to it.

Goblin Slayer said yes as soon as it finished, thus began the 2 trials.

The first one was the walk of shame.

The almost 50 year old Goblin Slayer was stripped naked and forced to march all across the huge Capitol on his bare feet. During this part of the walk, it was customary for the gathered crowd to hurls rotten food and feces, along with insult while spitting and shaming the walker. While a priestess rang a bell while shouting 'shame' over and over.

Sword Maiden herself fulfilled that role, but she remained silent, refusing to ring the bell.

As he walked down from the Crimson Castle, the crowd remained silent, then after passing the final step and onto the street proper, a whore ran in front of Goblin Slayer and threw her dress over her head and hurled it before Goblin Slayer's feet, paring him the pain of one step on the uneven road of the capitol.

Immediately the whole crowd started using their clothes to create a walkway for Goblin Slayer, while those behind them hurled flowers over their heads at the Slayer King.

The mounted troops of Knight Captain, Kobra Khan and Sky Queen tried to form shelter to keep the Slayer King safe from the wind and cold, but to no avail.

Cold, miserable, yet still standing tall and proud Goblin Slayer finished the walk of shame amidst the cheers and flowers of the citizens of the Capitol.

The first trial had passed.

What followed the next day was the 'Will of the Gods'

Goblin Slayer was to be crucified for a day and a night and if he survived the next day he would be proven innocent in the eyes of the gods.

Once more tradition was broken. No spikes were driven into the forearms or thighs of Goblin Slayer, instead he was simply tied to a cross by ropes.

Once more the Slayers, their allies and the crowd gathered to support the Slayer King.

Dozens upon dozens of spears where presented to him, all containing sponges filled with water.

Hundreds of people brought fruit and soft meat and clamored to feed him, a huge tent was erected around the cross to shield him from the rain and cold, and many times Sky Queen and the other woman in his life kissed him deeply in order to breathe air into his lungs to prevent him suffocating on the cross.

All the while the Slayers sang one of their hymns consatnly to bolster their morale as they kept vigil over their leader.

trough ought

Tongues of fire on bards flaring,  
news of foe-men near declaring,  
to heroic deeds of daring,  
calls you those of Slayer Keep.

Groans of wounded peasants dying,  
wails of wives and children flying,  
for the distant succour crying,  
calls you those of Slayer Keep.

Shall the voice of wailing,  
now be unavailing,

You to rouse who never yet  
in battles hour were failing,

His our answer crowds down pouring  
swift as winter torrents roaring,  
Not in vain the voice imploring,  
calls on Slayer Keep

Loud the martial pipes are sounding  
every manly heart is bounding  
As our trusted chief surrounding,  
march we Slayer Keep.

Short the sleep the goblin is taking,  
ere the morrows morn is breaking,  
They shall have a rude awakening,  
roused by Slayer Keep

Mothers cease your weeping,  
calm may be your sleeping,  
you and yours in safety now  
the Slayer Keep are keeping,

ere the sun is high in heaven  
they you fear by panic riven

shall like frightened rats be driven,  
far by Slayer Keep.

When the first light of dawn came, all rushed forward to untie the now unconscious Goblin Slayer down, every healer from Priestess to Sword Maiden was ready with their mightiest spell to restore him.

Cow Girl kneeled down and put her ear over his chest as a whole world held it's breath.

When Cow Girl raised her head up, with tears in her eyes she shouted:

'He's alive.'

A huge cheer roared so loud that it felt like the City itself would collapse from it's force as all wept tears of joy.

A week latter, after he had recovered from his ordeal Goblin Slayer sat at the tallest rampart with his allies behind him.

He was now the all in name ruler of the strongest kingdom, the hegemon of a whole continent, allied with the lords of the ocean, had close economic ties with the continent beyond the western ocean, and founder of the cities of the moon.

In short Goblin Slayer was not the King of Kings, the Emperor of the entire order aligned world.

With that in mind he turned to his friends and allies and uttered:

'Time to get to work'

And with that began the ''Ceramicus Reforms'' which would give birth to the Commonwealth.

Author's note- IF this is ok with the site's policy

Hey everyone, thank you so much for your love and support and honest feedback. Whether it be positive or negative your reviews helped me understand both my strengths and weaknesses in my stories.

For those of you that are interested, I've started a 'Buy me a coffee page' under the name . Money is a bit tight and anyone that helps me out will receive a thank you shout out in my original IP novel-Riddle of Ruin.

Any money I receive will not only help me with the bills, but also help with ads for my own stories, and help me take a few steps closer to becoming a full time author.

Thank you all for your support and for who wants to sponsor me, my BMAC name is:

 **Duras1989**

the link is **: /bzudhoW**

 **And again please tell me if this is against the site rules or not.**


	56. Chapter 56

56

A history of the Commonwealth part 5-Infantry reform.

Following his victory in the six month long Clay War, Goblin Slayer immediately set out reforging the High Kingdom in his own image.

The 'Ceramicus Reforms' where one of the most crucial events of the 81st millennium, whose effect where felt for many centuries after.

For the armed forces, the following changes where implemented:

Before the reformation armies consisted of the following: Levies drawn from the peasant mass that where poorly equipped, often coming with a medieval grain flail or harvest scythe, or hunting bows that were modified for the battlefield, most had only a helmet on given to them by their local lords. After them where better equipped man-at-arms that had various degrees of armor on them, these men-at-arms served as either officers, elite forces or as a mounted-cavalry force, all lead by knights or local lords that had inhered the position and thus command.

The depletion of the regular pool of regular man-at-arms population from the wars against the Demon King, meant that after becoming supreme leader, Goblin Slayer had almost no opposition to his reforms. Partially due to deaths in battle, partially due to many of the anti-reformists having sided with Golden Haired Queen, and partially due to the fact that the remaining noble population had been fostered at Slayer Keep and as such had adopted the lifestyle and philosophy of the Slayer Order, bringing about a peaceful social revolution.

Goblin Slayer immediately established a standing army of the High Kingdom, which would evolve into the Grand Armee of the Commonwealth.

It's forces where as follows: the draftees, which served up to 3 years minimum in times of peace reservists and the career regulars, as such at it's peak the Grand Armee could call upon 169.000 regulars and 465.000 reserve personal.

The armee was organized as follows:

The basic unit for it was a party, lead by a party leader, this 5 personal unit had two front line heavy fighters, one light infantry warrior, one ranged shooter and one support personal.

Each party had a war wagon, that if needed could be pulled by two adventurers or in some cases one very strong adventurer, but in most cases they where pulled by a small pack animal. With the wagons serving as a food supply, weapons cache, impromptu fortification, light artillery, and entrance blocker for dungeon crawls, raids and open and siege warfare.

This formation ensure the appropriate degree of strength and flexibility for any level of fighting.

Between two and 10 of these parties formed a raiding party of up to 100 personal, lead by a raid captain, this was for raids and small skirmishes.

Between 2 and 5 raiding parties formed a 'battalion' the minimum sized unit required for a 'battlefield', which was lead by a banner-captain. Named after the fact that battalions where the smallest units to have their own banner carrier.

The training regime for the Grand Armee was equally split between 'party', 'raid' and 'battle' training. And once a week these units would march either as a party, raid or battalion force to fulfill low level quests, of which goblin slaying was the most advocated, in order to protect the countryside for the peasants that could not afford to higher high ranking adventurers and to be mentored by veterans of Slayer Keep.

Of which the majority of officers had been recruited from.

The Slayer Ordered now also serving as an officer training program for those that wanted to be career soldiers and adventurers.

Equipment wise the Grand Armee was as followed:

The 2 front line fighters where equipped with full body armor which was either leather or a thick gambeson, a thick helmet with detachable face shield, a small buckler like shield, several short range weapons, namely swords, axes or clubs and a potions pouch. For open combat each also carried a sarissa, a 4 to 6 meter long spear that could be collapsed into two smaller 2 to 3 meter long ones, this was used for battalion level warfare, flanking units and sometimes raiding party warfare, but for dungeon crawls the sarissa was generally left behind, it being not so useful in individual duels or cave fighting.

The light infantry warriors where a combination of fighters and melee specialists that where more lightly armored, but hit harder and could move faster that the front lien infantry, their purpose was to be flankers or rear guard defenders for the support personal, they where armed with either kung-fu gauntlets and chakrams on their wrists and feet, tonfas, short sword and buckler, double axes, twin daggers for party warfare and also carried long swords, danish long axes, two handed war-hammers and light bills and short pikes for open warfare.

The ranger units where either archers, javelin throwers, rogues or rangers and where all equipped with either a bow or crossbow, a dark cloak for stealth, light armor and a helmet, they been based on a Elven archers combined with the dwarf rangers.

The support personal was a mix of mages, priests, monks, beast masters and shamans, but the main difference between the pre and post reform roster was the inclusion of necromancers.

A taboo art, since necromancy required that the life force of a living personal be exchanged for using the art's magic, this was sidestepped by the using of lobsters instead of humans, elves, dwarfs or other demi-humans for the sacrifice. A lobster was functionally immortal since only death by predator was what ended it's lifespan, this combined with the lack of sentience made it so that necromancers that used them as a sacrifice did not suffer the madness and physical degradation that came with practicing it.

Thus the 'crimson necromancers' became a much sought after class in the Grand Armee, for their ability to turn the corpses of fallen foes against them. This new class of necromancer was feasible because of the Slayers Oder of the Sea Tribes, who regularly supplied both the 3 Slayer Orders, and the Grand Armee with live lobsters for quests, raids and battles.

It also had a large variety of dwarf made cannons, mortars, goat guns, list balistas, flame thrower wagons, heavy scorpion crossbows and the various mass produced versions of the famed: Butcher, Baker, Candlestick-maker war machines.

It addition it had several 'Slayer Keep' battalions.

These where recruited from the strongest personal in the battalion and had better equipment and play, but where also sent into the most critical and dangerous parts of the battle. Often used as the spearhead, vanguard, last rear-guard, and shock troops of the Grand Armee.

Often battles that were lost where won by the Slayer Battalions, and often battles that seemed impossible to lose where lost when the enemy got lucky and routed them.

The Slayer Keep battalions where also called 'Schooling battalions'. Since often from them veteran sergeants would be sent to whip the raw recruits into shape and new adventurers would be sent there to be mentored by them, as part of their officer training program.

The infantry system also had an various auxiliary troops, recruited from local populations that served all manner of roles, from road building to supply management to in many cases filler troops that where only expected to hold the line long enough for the regular army to win the battle.

The other significant change was it's command structure.

Before, the various army units where commanded by the local nobility, regardless of it's capabilities, the Grand Armee was commanded by officers whose ranking system allowed for a clear command chain.

From party leader to raid captain, to battalion major, this was the middle ranking officers.

Two to 4 battalions comprised either a large regiment or small brigades, who was so big that it marched in a column, lead by a Column-Captain.

Multiple regiments formed brigades under Brigadier-Captains or senior Column-Captains formed a division lead by a Captain-of-Division.

And multiple divisions formed the newly created Corps formations, which was under the command of a Captain-General.

Multiple Armed Corps formed an army, under the command of a Marshall, and multiple armies where an Armee Group under a Field Marshall.

Armee Groups where commanded by a Marshall of the Commonwealth, who where all under the command of the Grand Marshall, the highest military rank in the Commonwealth.

Needless to say Goblin Slayer was the first Grand Marshall of the Commonwealth.

This was the infantry portion of the new armed forces of the Commonwealth.

Author's note- IF this is ok with the site's policy

Hey everyone, thank you so much for your love and support and honest feedback. Whether it be positive or negative your reviews helped me understand both my strengths and weaknesses in my stories.

For those of you that are interested, I've started a 'Buy me a coffee page' under the name . Money is a bit tight and anyone that helps me out will receive a thank you shout out in my original IP novel-Riddle of Ruin.

Any money I receive will not only help me with the bills, but also help with ads for my own stories, and help me take a few steps closer to becoming a full time author.

Thank you all for your support and for who wants to sponsor me, my BMAC name is:

 **Duras1989**

the link is **:**  
bzudhoW ****

 **/bzudhoW**

 **And again please tell me if this is against the site rules or not.**


	57. Chapter 57

57

Book 6- Before the Commonwealth ch 1.

"He said that the main column is coming down here across the western path, and that there maybe 50 to 60 thousand of them in all spread about all across the region in a wide raiding group." Elf Scout said to High Elf Archer, who was the one leading this detachment from Slayer Keep.

"And who is your source of information?"

"The Bard."

"A bard? Our 3.000 strong force moves on the whims of a man who makes his living out of lying?"

"Can we afford not to?" Elf Scout said to High Elf Archer, it was an odd thing to say, Elf Scout was not part of Slayer Keep and had been working with Archer for only the past few days or so, after scouts from Slayer Keep saved her from being taken captive by goblins.

But they were still both elves, so that kinship was enough for her.

"I suppose it will do. Give the order for us to break camp and send word to the elven army that they should start converging here at this small village. Who is commanding the elven troops?"

"That would be Shining Helm."

At that High Elf Archer palled and went still with emotion after hearing that, for she knew what that meant. She could face an endless horde of goblins or any army of the demon king, but the one person that she dreaded seeing was probably there.

"So he is then…I think I'll go and talk with the vanguard group." High Elf Archer said and left to mount a horse.

After about two hours worth of rough riding she made contact with their vanguard, a mixture of cavalry and mechanized infantry lead by Noble Fencer.

"Morning commander." Noble Fencer said as she adjusted the eye patch on her right eye, she didn't really need it, she just thought it made her look more dashing.

"Morning Fencer. I heard the reports that an enemy army is near, is it goblins or the demon army."

"Both, my infantry found tracks from last night and the cavalry reported seeing the signature giant halberds of the aspiring champions. Looks like it's a mixed force, and when that happens-"

"It means that it's just a glorified skirmish, that they'll probably withdraw after we kill enough goblins." High Elf Archer said in exasperation.

The Demon King had been sending these kinds of attacks all spring, they came, move around, before falling back to their territory. Most of the times either side would withdraw when their opponents maneuvered themselves into a better position, it was more strategy that warfare.

It was both annoying and at the same time comforting, this war of winning by not fighting was a strange thing to come from the Demon King.

Good from the fact that deaths were avoided, annoying from the fact that after months of marching and counter-marches the troops were spoiling for a proper brawl, but not a single one where they could fight on their own terms had materialized yet.

Just then a great war horn was heard and High Elf Archer and Noble Fencer saddled up to go see what was happening.

They reached the small village where the orders to converge had been given and they saw a column of about a brigade's worth of elvish troops was attacking a fortified demon army position.

The elvish attack was repulsed by a down sloap counter-charge from the demon king's infantry, but then the demon king's army refused to follow them into the open fields and the woods, where the elves had the advantage and instead withdrew back up to the top of the small hill.

"What's going on?" High Elf Archer asked Elf Spear Captain, the leader of this force.

"Hello sir. Well, we heard reports of the enemy scouts converging here, so we came to fight. Turns out it was dismounted knights of chaos, we got push back, but the boys got the dander up and we formed and struck again. Only the second time they got support from aspiring champions. It was still a small force of about a regiment's worth, then a second one came to support them, then a third, next thing I know I am up against a brigade's worth of demon army troops."

"Get your troops ready. This time when the enemy counter charges don't fall back, you'll hold and fight with our own troops."

"But…but sir we have reports that more demon regiments are converging, half the damned demon army of the south if coming up the roads!"

"Yes Captain, it's up the roads, meaning it's divided into regiment size columns and you have your brigade's worth of troops, so we are not being overrun by the enemy, we have an opportunity to attack him peace by peace with a bigger force than he can muster." Noble Fence replied.

"Who the hell do you think you are human, speaking like that to your betters!?" Elvish Captain said in outrage.

"She's the one that's commanding that." High Elf Archer said as about 2.000 troops of Noble Fencer's cavalry and mechanized infantry corps arrived at the battlefield, behind them was the other half of their force, which was the regular infantry with the war wagons.

"So I guess she is the one that just doubled your available forces. Strange manners your tribe has, to show such appreciation for a generous gift as this." Elf Archer said as the two ladies smirked as they moved to join their troops.

There was no time for a complicated maneuver or anything of the sort, what they needed to do was brute force, a mad cavalry dash.

So their troops keep the wagons tied to the pack animals, had the infantry mount the wagons and together with the cavalry and mechanized infantry they made a mad dash forward together with the elvish infantry.

They expected to hit the demon army about halfway up the hill, as they counter charged once more, but much to High Elf Archer's shock, the enemy on the hill withdrew in the face of their attack.

Not stopping, the mixed force of Slayer Keep and the elvish brigade pursued the enemy regiment. It made no sense, the way they moved was too disorganized to be a withdrawal, this was a route. Why were they running like this?

"It's us, we are to blame!"

"What do you mean Fencer?"

"They've been fighting elvish troops for months now, they weren't expecting Slayer Keep. We have quite the reputation and it shows!" Fencer said and laughed.

High Elf Archer thought about what her comrade had said. There had been no military request from the elvish kingdom of this forest and she and the rest of the Slayers were here because of there sister's upcoming wedding. Those two reasons, combined with the fact it would have been a logistical nightmare to march almost 5.000 troops across the ruff forest terrain of her native elf kingdom.

But Orcbolg had heard the rumor of goblins in the woods, so he immediately forced marched half of the forces of the Slayer Keep Order and they were now commencing a huge pincer maneuver , with her leading one column and Orcbolg to the north leading another.

Archer banished her musing away, as she saw how the routing enemy force ran into another one down the road, which upon seeing their fleeing comrades, they also fell back, then the same happened with another enemy column.

Eventually High Elf Archer's forces chased them over a hill, where they could see how a huge army of demon lord's forces was similarly being routed north of their position by an allied force of elves and Slayers.

"Looks like we managed to surround about 25.000 enemy troops." High Elf Archer said as she and Fencer made their way to link up with their allies.

"We managed to slaughter the goblin contingent in this battle. The only thing left is the demon army forces, which have been reinforced last night."

The voice of the Grand Master was heard saying.

Thus they reached Goblin Slayer, who was looking over the battlefield and next to him was Forrest Princess, High Elf Archer's older sister, who turned and smiled at her.

High Elf Archer was eagerly awaiting the battle, it was less painful than being near her elder sister.

Author's note- IF this is ok with the site's policy

Hey everyone, thank you so much for your love and support and honest feedback. Whether it be positive or negative your reviews helped me understand both my strengths and weaknesses in my stories.

For those of you that are interested, I've started a 'Buy me a coffee page' under the name . Money is a bit tight and anyone that helps me out will receive a thank you shout out in my original IP novel-Riddle of Ruin.

Any money I receive will not only help me with the bills, but also help with ads for my own stories, and help me take a few steps closer to becoming a full time author.

Thank you all for your support and for who wants to sponsor me, my BMAC name is:

 **Duras1989**

the link is **: www buymeacoffee com/bzudhoW**

/bzudhoW


	58. Chapter 58

Book 6- Before the Commonwealth Ch. 2.

They ran again, for the past six months the goblins had been running away from them, and not in the same direction as the retreating demon king army.

They ran so fast and so far that even Goblin Slayer had lost their tracks.

"Something smells rotten."

"It's the fish sauce. It's some kind of super fermented recipe that stinks to high heaven, but it doesn't spoil for months." High King said from next to Goblin Slayer as the duo partook in the wine at Forest Princess's wedding.

"Not that, the goblins behavior is different than what it was before. Tracks that disappear suddenly and without a trace. They must have adapted again." Goblin Slayer replied to High King as they shared drinks.

"I guessed as much. Well, we'll discover their new form and kill them all the same. The same thing with the Demon King, eventually he'll make a mistake and we'll strike, that's what happens to their kind." High King replied and gestured for Goblin Slayer to follow him to his table.

As they did so Goblin Slayer received nods from various lords, princess and powerful merchants as he passed them. Eventually he was lead to the highest table, where the bride and groom, the bride's sister Elf Archer and High King's family sat.

Goblin Slayer took a seat, with High King on his right and to his left he saw that a blonde woman, sat and next to the woman a blonde man was seated that looked just like her.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a tunic on someone who wasn't working in the fields." Golden Haired Queen said and smiled with a sadistic glen in her eyes, her brother Knight Champion.

Goblin Slayer was uncertain on how to respond to that.

He was instructed by his friends on how to act, but he was not certain on how to reply to that. So when in doubt, MANNERS !

"A pleasure to meet you both." Goblin Slayer replied, from the corner of his eyes he saw a smile forming on High King's face.

"You should get out more cousin. The world is a wondrous place." High King said to her.

"The finest in all the realm gather in my city! The best bards, painters, sculptors and the cream of the noblest houses!" Golden Queen said with a snap in her voice.

"And yet I have not heard a single song praising that. Must be bad luck on my part, all the bards sing about…well about the ones that are fist to fight to defend these lands. Peculiar isn't it?" High King said and Goblin Slayer saw how Golden Queen's face contorted in rage. A hand on her shoulder from Knight Champion that stopped her.

"What's he doing at this table!?" A voice from behind Goblin Slayer was heard.

He turned and saw that it was a younger blonde man with his face contorted in rage staring at Goblin Slayer.

"Since he's a King, that's where he's supposed to be seated." High King said, a tint of anger in his voice.

"King? He's nothing more than a cutthroat! He shouldn't be here, he should be in the mud stabbing goblins!" Golden Prince said in outrage. He had developed a great deal of hatred towards Slayer Keep, since that was all the bards sang praise now, and he was forced to listen. Him! One of the highest nobles in the land and he had no song about him, but that joke of Slayer Keep had dozens.

As for Goblin Slayer. After hearing Golden's Prince's suggestion, Goblin Slayer decided that he rather liked the young man.

Which he found the rather odd reaction all around him as the music suddenly stopped and many of his Slayers and close allies from the Dwarf and Elvish Kingdoms where looking at Golden Prince with a glare.

"Boy, that is my Marshall you just insulted! The man I appointed to lead my armies, the man who I made a king, are you questioning your overlords decision!?" High King said, which did made Golden Prince take a step back from the force of High King's voice.

"N-No! Uncle, of course not! But this…this one is a mercenary!"

"Aye he is, the best one around. And guess what, a noble must have good relationship with mercenaries, cause they are the ones that win wars!" High King said and immediately Goblin Slayer got up.

He remembered his lessons well and approached Golden Prince.

"And honor to meet you your excellency." Goblin Slayer said and extended his hand in friendship. The whole room held its breath as they watched this act of reconciliation being offered.

Golden Prince glared at the hand, then moved past Goblin Slayer and sat down in Goblin Slayer's seat. Much to the outrage of the gathered wedding guests.

A moment later a page came and lead him to a new seat which was being placed next to the bride and groom.

As he was lead there, Goblin Slayer was intercepted by a few King and Queens, that he knew had not the best of opinion and he knew where enemies of Slayer Keep.

Those same enemies all shook his hand and patted his shoulders on the way to the table.

"That boy just made himself a hundred enemies and just gave you a hundred allies." Forest Princess said to him after he was sat down.

"Did I do something wrong?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"It's not your fault Orcbolg." Elf Archer said to him.

"Then what's the problem?"

"That." Shining Helm said and gestured to Golden Prince, Golden Haired Queen and Knight Champion.

"A toast to High King. May he have many, MANY, years of reign." Forest Princess said and they all drank to that. Even Goblin Slayer, who was confused as to why.

He thought that Golden Haired Prince was all right, after all he did say that Goblin Slayer should be out killing goblins instead of here, so what was the problem?

"I still don't understand the world and its people." Goblin Slayer said.

"Tell me about it. For years now all I heard from the peasants was complains about the giant rats in the sewers, now all I hear are complaints from the local Adventurer Guild that there's no work anymore since the rats are gone." Forrest Princess said as a matter of fact.

At that Goblin Slayer and Elf Archer stopped eating, looked at Forrest Princess with shock in their eyes, looked at each other. Nodded and Goblin Slayer got up and started making his way to his captains.

He started with Warrior, who was laughing, but after being whispered something in his ear, a grave look was on his face as he too got up and started whispering something in the ears of the captains of Slayer Keep. Who followed in suit and within a few minutes almost a third of the guests got up from the table and made their way to the exit.

"What's going?" Forest Princess asked.

"We are mobilizing Slayer Keep to go down in the sewers." High Elf Archer replied.

"Why?"

"Cause the reason you don't have any giant rats is that they've been exterminated. And there's only one thing in this world that goes underground and can do that without being spotted. Goblins….lots and lots of them." High Elf Archer replied to her sister.

"Oh my. Honey…"

"Yes dear. Captain, gather the banners." Shinning Helm replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Accompanying your friends on their quest little sister. I can't have our guests face danger without standing shoulder to shoulder with them." Forrest Princess said and moved to take of her wedding dress and gear up.

In that moment High Elf Archer had a newfound respect for her sister. Despite their 'strained' relationship, perhaps….perhaps they could find common ground.

"Besides, I can't leave it all in your hands. With you in charge who knows what happens." Forests Princess added right before leaving to join the elven forces.

Then again 'pigs could not fly yet', even in a fantasy world, so it was clear that High Elf Archer's older sister was still her older sister.

High Elf Archer gave out a breath of disappointment and raised herself of the table to join the rest.

Xxxxxxx

"It's intentional! It's an attack on our house! Having the entire guest hall be emptied after my son bested him in a show of strength! That man must pay for his slight against us!" Golden Haired Queen ranted and paced after the hall was now empty.

Her son Golden Haired Prince was in agreement with her, while her brother Knight Champion gave out a breath of exasperation, downed a cup of wine, grabbed his sword and moved to join the force for battle.

He'd rather deal with death on battlefield than his sister when she was in her moods.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"204….205… 206, and all of them sentries and patrols. I've never dealt with such a nest of this proportion." Goblin Slayer said as he lead the vanguard over the bodies of the latest patrol that they cut down.

"And here I thought you were the expert when it comes to goblins." Knight Champion said with a smug smirk on his face. This made Warrior fume in anger and he was ready to fight Knight Champion for the slight.

"Wait until after the battle ladie. Keep it until after the fight!" Dwarf Shaman said, restraining Warrior from issuing a challenge.

"I will, but when this is over I'll smash his smug face black and blue. Him, his sister, that brat. That whole family deserves a good kick in the teeth." Warrior whispered back.

"There's a line for that. Believe me there's a line for people that want to punch his lights out." Noble Fencer whispered to her husband.

"You're welcome to try. I could use a few extra laughs after this." Knight Champion said from his position a few meters away from them, surprising the trio and looking over his shoulder at them, giving another smug smirk.

"You friends seem to not like me."

"No, they don't."

"Yet I sense no hostility from you. Why is that King Ceramicus, why is that?"

"You joined me in killing goblins. Because of that I consider you a the best there is." Goblin Slayer replied catching Knight Champion off guard. He could sense no falsehood or brownnosing in Goblin Slayer's words, and that took him aback.

Knight Champion had never truly been praised honestly his entire life. It was always bootlickers, lickpsits or false words. This…this….this was.

"I see…I…..thank you." Knight Champion said, not knowing how to honestly express himself, a lifetime of intrigue will do that to a man.

From behind them Knight Captain smiled at that. He always enjoyed seeing his liege turn enemies into friends.

Just then Sky Queen returned with her patrol group.

"We've found the entrance to the next, it's….it's… come and see." Sky Queen said and showed them the way.

After about half an hour of trudging through sewers, long forgotten dungeons, and the ruins beneath the ground, they found a great deep underground canyon, where from the crest of it they spied a thing that made their blood run cold.

"A city. A goblin city…one that runs beneath our city." Forest Princess said in disbelief.

"No, worse than that."

From their vantage point they could see cattle pens that where filled with giant rats. Rats that where taken away by hobgoblins to be slaughtered for meat. There tens of thousands, if not over a hundred thousand goblins there. They were building walls and trenches, mining stones, cutting wood, weaving cloth.

"This is a fortress, they are preparing to strike. This is where the goblin contingent from the demon army withdrew to. They must be waiting for us to leave now, so they can attack this kingdom while the Slayers are too far away to help." Goblin Slayer replied as he withdrew from the crest and gathered a war council around them.

"We must strike now, Lizard Priest, send a Dog Tooth messenger to the surface, tell them to bring down the special wagon train and prepare to test our latest prototype." Goblin Slayer replied and moved to withdraw the vanguard and have their main force on the surface be ready for battle.

"You brought a weapon of mass destruction specifically for my wedding?" Forrest Princess deadpanned.

"No, I carry such things with me all the time." Goblin Slayer replied as a matter of fact, surprising Forest Princess.

"How do you resist the urge to hit him?" Forrest Princess asked High Elf Archer.

"I don't." Archer replied as she ordered the other members of Slayer Keep to prepare the timer on the barrels that they brought, these barrels where phase one of the latest Goblin killing machine of Slayer Keep.

The timer was a covered candle that was made to burn at a certain speed, when it burned low enough it would light a fuse that would burn a rope, that would open the barrels.

At exactly 2:40 o clock in the morning the barrels that had been placed around the Goblin Fortress in the earth where opened, and from these enchanted barrels that could hold hundreds of tons of goods came forth a flood of snakes that made the goblin scramble for the surface.

The scramble was to sudden that many forgot their weapons and armor and just ran for the exists.

But when they reached them they found that it the entrances where surrounded by the Slayer War Wagons, who shot, burned and smashed the goblins as they came up from the sever heads, cave entrances, and once hidden, now revealed holes in the ground.

The Slayer Army had learned Goblin Slayer's lessons well and now there was no place to stop this genocide.

"You unleashed a plague of snakes on my kingdom, how very biblical of you." Forrest Princess deadpanned.

"And how do you intend to deal with the plague of poisonous snakes once the plague of goblins are dealt with?" Shining Helm asked.

"Not poisonous. These are milk snakes, they look poisonous, but they have no venom." Goblin Slayer replied as they watched the city wide genocide of the goblins.

"Oh, well then they should not be a problem. The local wildlife will deal with them then." Forrest Princess said cheerfully as they continued to oversee the slaughter.

"It would seem that perhaps we will not have to deploy our prototype yet."

"Try not to sound to disappointed brother." Wizard said towards Wizard Boy, her younger brother.

"Forgive me, but I was hoping to get field data from testing the prototype." Wizard boy replied.

BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN

"What was that?" Priestess asked as they heard an unclean sound coming from beneath the ground.

BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN

"It sounds like a gong." Lizard Priest said.

BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN

"No…..worse…." Dwarf Shaman said with his ear to the ground.

BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Looks like y'all get to test yer invention after all ladie."

BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN

"What makes you say that?" Wizard Boy asked Dwarf Shaman.

BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Cause that sound you are all hearing, that's no gong. Send words for the citizens to withdraw to the citadel, we'll be joining them soon enough." Dwarf Shaman replied as a visible sheen of sweat was now forming on his brown. They had never seen him so worried before.

BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Why? What's happening?" Priestess asked in concern.

BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN

"What's happening is that what you are hearing is…something I hoped you would never hear."

BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN.

"The goblins are going back into the earth!" Warrior said, running up to the command post and he gave his report. "The…they are fighting something….something, something that's coming up."

BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Somethings. And those things….the damned gobos dug to deeply, they must have hit one of their nests….and now, now they must have caught wind of the blood from the battle."

BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN

"What's coming? What is that gong summoning?" Goblin Slayer asked.

BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN

"That is no gong. I heard it once before in my life." Dwarf Shaman said and raised his tunic to show them the huge gaping scar that was slashed all across his chest and abdomen, a scar in the shape

"Only once." Dwarf Shaman said as the sound of goblins fighting something in the dark stopped, the Slayers, Elven armies and house guards of the wedding guests all now starred into the silent pitch black darkness of that abyss.

Then they saw beady red eyes.

"Kill-killl man things!"

And then the Vermintide struck!

"They are not goblins, they are nothing. Leave not a single one escape!" Goblin Slayer ordered, his voice carried by the wind, propped by that the Slayers gathered they courage and held fast against them.

Goblin Slayer's mad creed of seeing goblins as the supreme enemy had rubbed off on them.

And they knew no fear, and for the first time in the lives as the Skaven emerged and saw the eyes of their foes, it gave them pause. For they have never seen such a lack of fear in that gaze.

Thus the battle started.

"Hold until we can evacuate the civilians to the castle." High King ordered and Goblin Slayer nodded.

"Wizard, Wizard Boy."

"YES!"

"YES!"

They both answered the Slayer King's call.

"Prepare our prototype. Prepare Fat Man for detonation."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Like the book?

Then have a look at my original story.

-Riddle of Ruin—

It's free on amazon and it helps if you'd spread the word about it, read it, leave a review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	59. Chapter 59

Book 6- Before the Commonwealth Ch. 3.

They came with the fury of a tidlewave and devastation of a raging forest fire, a mass of claws, teeth and hunger that put even goblins to shame.

The smashed themselves against the wagon forts that surrounded the exits from the severs and caverns bellow only to be met with fire and sword, the bodies piled up until the holes themselves where not blocked off why the sheer amount of Skaven dead.

"Cease fire!" Warrior ordered and all across the battlefield every archer, javelin thrower, ballista, flamer and cannon stopped and silence now permeated the battlefield.

"Reload and get ready." Goblin Slayer ordered, he knew nothing about fighting Skaven, but his knowledge of goblins made him familiar with the horde like tactics that they used.

"Listen to Beard Cutter." Quickly said and the order was given to prepare for another battle.

And just then trough the silence they heard it, that scratchy noise of tooth and claw and flesh being teared apart as the Skaven ripped their way through the bodies of their dead comrades and once more rushed the wagon forts.

But that was not the worst horror that the Vermintide could unleash. For as the defenders held the lines against the clan rats, the also saw how in that mass of monstrous rodent one thing that would haunt many of their dreams, namely what the Skaven did while they tried to get to the front lines.

"They….they…..By the Goddess! They eat their wounded!" Priestess said as she saw many Skaven devour the dead and those that were still alive, but injured.

"How long until the city is evacuated to the Fortress?" High King asked.

"We estimate that 30 minutes more will be needed." Wizard said as she watched through her magic crystal ball the overall battlefield.

Just then they heard an explosion in the night and saw how a signal flair went up from one of the wagon forts, it meant that their position was overrun and they either withdrew or where all killed.

Then a second, and third, fourth, fifth 10th.

"The forts are dropping like flies, we won't last another 5!" High King said and moved to lead his knights and kings out to for a charge to buy some extra time for the civilians to evacuate.

"We'll give you half an hour, keep your knights and kings my lord, they will be needed here for the final battle." Sky Queen said and took to the air with her horde.

Every gargoyle, drake, serpentine, harpy, siren and great fairy followed her as she lead them in a massive wedge formation all over the forts as they dropped bombs filled with powdered glass over the overrun defensive positions and over the Skaven horde that entered the streets.

The powdered glass got into the eyes and lungs of the Skaven, ripping them apart, making them bleed from their mouths, lungs and sockets.

"Sound the retreat to the fortress and activate the enchantments." Goblin Slayer said and forest princess nodded, she and every other earth mage and shaman became one with the earth spirits around the Elvish city.

As the human, elf, dwarf and demi defenders withdrew behind them every leaf, every blade of grass, every flower, every petal, every speck of pollen became filled with deadly poison, a piece the size of a snowflake was now deadly enough to kill an elephant and the whole city was built on giant trees to be one with nature.

The Skaven that where blinded and poisoned by the clouds of glass where ripped and trampled by their comrades from behind, who burst through and into that whole city now made our of poison in their attempt to get to their prey.

Each step forward a Skaven died, every moment the battle persisted a banner of over a hundred Skaven strong war band fell, and they were picked up by their comrades behind them and placed as road bricks so they could pass over them, before they died from poison as well and were also used as brick and mortar for this Vermintide Siege work.

Soon there where to many dead Skaven that a roadway made out of dead carcasses now paved the ground and the walls of the streets as the Skaven kept dying, kept adding to the road.

The tide was being decimated, but not stopped, only slowed down, and despite already loosing what appeared to be hundreds of thousands, they kept coming.

"Open fire!"

Dwarf Shaman said, with that every cannon, trebuchet, giant scorpion, bolt thrower, onager and every elvish bow, and mage staff let loose their long range projectiles and truck the Vermintide, adding to the dead Skaven and slowing it down allowing for the troops and the civilians that where in front of them extra time to reach the main fortress.

Volley after volley of cannon fire, rain after rain of arrows, great spears, fireballs, lightning bolts and ray beams blasted the very tips of the dead and still alive Skaven highway, but even so they kept coming, slowly but surely they kept coming.

The Vermintide seemed unstoppable.

"Damn it! Ready my horse! "High King said and turned to join the fight, when Goblin Slayer grabbed him from behind.

"Let me go Goblin Slayer! The troops and civilians down there won't make it in time, I must join the battle and buy them more time!" High King exclaimed.

"If you go there you will not survive, there are too many of them and the narrow streets are a death zone for cavalry." Goblin Slayer replied.

"So what if I die? Here a single king's life matters not, for here the fate of 30 kingdoms lies in balance! What greater honor can I achieve as high king then giving my life for them? "High King asked him.

"You stopped me at the river. "Goblin Slayer said, this made High King stop his attempt to escape Goblin Slayer's grasp.

"I was blinded by what lay before me, you reminded me that there was no victory crossing that river, I stopped because I trusted you, because you are my king, my friend, and as your servant and friend I also stop you from crossing into certain death, look!" Goblin Slayer said and showed how Sky Queen and her horde swooped down and grabbed the troops and the civilians out of the path of the Skaven just as they were about to catch up to them and flew inside the Fortress.

"Thank you my friend."

"It was a pleasure High King." Goblin Slayer said and released him, the two sharing an elbow grabbed handshake before they returned to the battle.

"Light the mote!" High King ordered and the mote that surrounded the fortress had its water turned into oil by the magic of the fortress itself and lit on fire, incinerating the Skaven that reached and tried to cross it.

The first wave could not stop, for they were pushed by their comrades behind them, who could not see the fiery death.

The poisoned city, the inferno moat, the blizzard of projectiles rained upon them, and they still would not stop, they still seemed to be endless.

The Skaven just kept coming and coming, making piles of dead and still alive but wounded rats at the foot of the fortress.

"Why aren't they stopping? What possible madness would drive their leaders to send their troops to such meaningless deaths?" Noble Warrior asked from next to her husband Warrior.

"They are making a ramp of flesh. The dead will form a ramp for the rest of the troops to cross over and reach us here." Goblin Slayer said and gestured to those around him, they were atop the first wall's battlements.

"Still, to waste their troops this way!" Warrior said in shock as he kept witnessing uncountable numbers of Skaven being killed as the foot of the fortress, beyond that every street in the city was covered in a highway made out of neck high pile of Skaven dead.

"Those are just their slaves ladies." Dwarf Shaman said as a single bead of sweat came down his brown. He could fill it in his guts that they were coming.

And through the screams of dying Skaven and their hissing comrades, they heard them come.

"One, two, tree, squeak! One, two, tree, squeak!"

"Here they come, the storm vermin, their heavy infantry! All artillery shit targets at the storm vermin!" Dwarf Shaman ordered and the units complied.

The cannons roared through the night, the arrows sung, the javelins flew, the fireballs danced as they struck the stormvermin.

Before, when they struck a Skaven war band in those narrow street that funneled their numbers, a single projective cut down every 30 to 50 out of a hundred that it struck, this time out of every 100 stormvermin barely 10 died from the blast, and out of those ten half got up and continued marching.

"Between silver and bronze level I'd say, first time ever seen this many thousands of such high ranking foes, these ones rival the demon king's army in strength and numbers." Lizard Priest said as he used his superior eyesight to gage them as the Stormvermin marched over the highway made of dead Skaven towards the ramp made out of their dead vermin slaves, who by now was halfway up to the top and trough the weight of Skaven slaves that kept dying and adding to the ramps high it wouldn't be long till the stormvermin reached the top of the battlements.

To the on looking civilians, who cowered in the courtyard and heard from the other side of the wall the hiss and screams of the Skaven, all hope seemed lost, the dice rolled, a kingdom fell, and nothing could be done, for the gods rolled the dice, and lady luck had not been on their side, as it happened before many times in the past.

But now Goblin Slayer was here.

Goblin Slayer said and

"You made us loose troops and supplies, brave souls that could have slayed goblins, weapons and ammo that could have killed more, for this." Goblin Slayer's one red eye blared up and shone through his dark helm as he turned his gaze of pure hate, hate second only to his hate of goblins, towards the Vermintide.

"Your pain shall be legendary. Activate Fat Man."

Goblin Slayer said, and Wizard and Wizard boy nodded and did so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Like the book?

Then have a look at my original story.

-Riddle of Ruin—

It's free on amazon and it helps if you'd spread the word about it, read it, leave a review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	60. Chapter 60

Book 6- Before the Commonwealth Ch. 4.

Wizard and Wizard boy nodded and went to where Fat Boy was ready to go.

It was a great energy crystal that had runes carved into it, around them various mages, all who had a very specific type of magic started chanting.

This put the soldiers and adventurers around Fat Boy uneasy, for this class of mages was one that, up until recently, was feared and ostracized.

These where Necromancers.

And they chanted a very unique spell, a variant of the drain spell that took life-force from a sacrifice in order to raise undead and the crystal gloved as inside the crystal the 'sacrifices' where drained of their life-force.

Namely red lobsters.

Lobsters where biologically immortal, they could live and grow for centuries if not millennia before succumbing to a rival or deep sea predator. Goblin Slayer had heard this and had told Wizard Boy during one of many conversation during dinner at Slayer Keep.

The young prodigy became inspired by that and immediately had the idea to substitute the usual human or demi sacrifice, since those where the ones with enough life-force, with living lobsters and it worked!

The spell activated and a great aura shot out from the crystal, engulfing the battlefield.

The Skaven stopped for a moment in surprise at this new development, then they were all shocked as the dead Skaven slaves came to life and started fighting the stormvermin and the still living slaves.

"How many lobsters do we have with us?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"About 3.000 pieces. Do you think we will need to deploy the second prototype as well?" Wizard Boy asked, trying not to sound to hopeful.

Oh, who was he kidding, he would jump at the chance to test the second prototype!

"I hope not. But we will be ready for such an event." Goblin Slayer said as he clenched his fist so hard that those around him where unsettled when they heard the leather of his gauntlets almost snap from how hard he was squeezing his fists in anger.

"I did not plan for any goblins beneath this city. Nor did I even entertain the idea that there were other things beneath the earth. I will never be caught unprepared ever again!" Goblins Slayer said with iron determination in his voice.

"There wasn't anything you could have done Goblin Slayer-san, you would have to be all knowing to be have foreseen something like this. And only the gods are like that." Priestess said, trying to comfort their comrade.

"Only a God? Then, I will become a God. And that way nothing shall stand in the way of me killing goblins every again!" Goblin Slayer said and after a moment of shocked silence from those gathered around him, a great roaring laughter erupted.

The armies of Slayer Keep, the allied kingdoms, the elf troops and various guests all laughed like mad upon hearing that proclamation.

Why did they laugh?

Not because they thought that Goblin Slayer could not do it, but because they just couldn't imagine how'd he top becoming a god after achieving said thing.

Why even the gods themselves laughed with merriment at the fact that someone had proclaimed to become all powerful, so he could use supreme power in order to kill the most lowliest of evil creatures in the world!

Drugs could not provide such humorous euphoria as that sentence.

As the laughter from the defenders echoed through the battlefield, it was heard by the skavens, who were fighting off their undead slaves.

As they heard it, the rat men felt their blood run cold.

What kind of mad creatures laughed like that on such a bloody field of butchery?

"C-crazy man things!"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Unleash big things, now, now!"

The Skaven General said and from the hole sin the ground, rat ogres, and giant sized Hell pit Abominations( chimeras of countless random creatures stitched together, forming a grotesque giant like creature the size of giant came from beneath the ground) Thousands of ogres and hundreds of Abominations.

They all ploughed through the great field of hundreds of thousands of Skaven slave zombies and crushed, slashed and bit their way towards the defenders.

"Activate Little Boy." Goblin Slayer said as the creatures made their way towards the walls.

Wizard nodded and gave orders that the Lobsters that where fully drained where to be taken out of the crystal tank and as soon as they were taken out they started growing.

The lobsters where robbed of hundreds if not thousands of years of their lives, and since they never stopped growing, what was once palm sized, became a forearms length by the time they were placed in Little Boy.

Which was just a modified version of the gunpowder powered bazooka that Dwarf Shaman created, only their payload was not grenades of flame bombs, but rather a small plane designed to transport the still growing lobsters

"Fire!" Fighter ordered the Little Boy battery, and as one they launched their rocked like transport that carried the still growing lobsters, at the Rat Ogres and Hell pits Abominations.

They were the size of a small child when they were launched, a third into their short flight they were the size of an elephant, half way through they were now the size of a great whale, and by the time they reached their target zones, they dwarfed the hell pit abominations, and acting on instinct, the still growing lobsters attacked them and started devouring the abominations and the slaves.

They left the zombies alone, they smelled bad, so they avoided them, which was a good things since the zombies could not penetrate the shell of the giant kayju like lobsters, so they returned to attacking the skaven.

"What happens when those things run out of skaven to kill?" Forest Princess asked.

"They'll eventually grow so big that their bodies will collapse under their own weight." Wizard replied, and any fear that Forest Princess had for her kingdom was partially settled from hearing that.

But at the same time she was worried that such weapons where in the hands of Slayer Keep, and only in the hands of Slayer Keep.

"And when where you intending to share the existence of such weapons with the rest of us?" Forrest Princess said pleasantly, but there was an edge to her voice.

"During the gifting part of your wedding." Goblin Slayer replied as a matter of fact, which caught Forrest Princess of guard.

"What?"

"I said: 'during the gifting part of your wedding."

"Y-you would just give us weapons like this?"

"Yes, they are ideal for dealing against goblin threats, also we planned on leaving the plans and several advisers here and in the High King's court, so that you both could start production on your own supply of Fat Men and Little Boys." Goblin Slayer replied and this left Forrest Princess speechless.

She soon recovered however and then turned back to her little sister.

"I see why you keep hitting this madman frequently."

"Don't I know it, my foot's starting to get sore from all his shenanigans." High Elf Archer said and the two sisters shared a giggle, it seemed like they were on the path to reconciliation.

The Goblins where dead, the skaven where being slaughtered by zombies and giant lobsters, and two sisters where reconciled.

All in all it seemed to be very successful reception.

BAAAAAANNNNNG

But there was always the unwanted wedding crasher.

"What was that?" Goblin Slayer asked as for some reason fear started to overwhelm him.

"T-that was the 13th toll of the Skaven's Bell of Lost Souls…..Looks like they found a way to make it sound 13 times once more." Dwarf Shaman said as great beads of sweat came from his brown. Great dark beads of sweat.

That 13th toll of the bell had frightened him so much that he was now sweating blood.

This unnerved the battle hardened warriors around him

"What does that mean?" Priestess asked din worry.

"That we killed to many of them. When enough death is gathered, the skaven can toll the bell a 13th time. And then…he comes." Dwarf Shaman said and up above them a great explosion was heard as a tear in reality spread in the sky.

From it a great light emerged.

But it was not a beam of light, it was an eye, one great massive eye peaking trough reality, then a great screech was heard, one echoed by the skaven on the battlefield as a great clawed hand, one the size of a city emerged from the tear.

The Great Horned Rat, the Devourer God of the Skaven had arrived.

And he was hungry!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Like the book?

Then have a look at my original story.

-Riddle of Ruin—

It's free on amazon and it helps if you'd spread the word about it, read it, leave a review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	61. Chapter 61

Book 6- Before the Commonwealth Ch. 5.

The roar of the Great Horned Rat shattered every window, every bottle, every spectacle on every head. It's deadly visage made those that gazed directly into its eyes go mad from seeing the revelation that such a horror truly existed.

It's claws where the size of castle gates, it's hand entire fortresses as the Great Horned Rat Extended its arm and scooped up a small army's worth of it's of Skaven worshipper and gobbled them up in its mouth, filled with teeth that seemed like mountains, the sounds of the skaven being devoured would forever haunt the nightmares of all who witnessed this.

That is if the Horned Rat would leave any survivors, be they skaven or else.

"What should we do Goblin Slayer-san?" Priestess said as Goblin Slayer remained silent, he reached for his pocket and started thinking, then the Great Horned Rat turned it's gaze towards the city, for now only it's eyes and it's hand could come through the portal, but that would not last for long.

For the portal was starting to grow.

Terror and madness struck everyone, all remained glued in the place as a God of Evil now manifested itself before them and there was nothing they could do to stop them.

"We kill it." Goblin Slayer said, not a shred of doubt in his voice, not a moment's worth of fear. The madman stood before a God and he was certain that he, No! That Slayer Keep and it's allies could slay it.

"All magical users prepare for two massed boost spells. All other categories get rope and chains and tie yourself and everyone else to whatever you can. And then we're gonna get rid of this stinking rat." Goblin Slayer said and they all recovered from their stupor and did as they were told.

" _You should consider upgrading you're gear."_

" _What do you need the rope for?"_

" _No bombs, no poisons or gas!"_

" _Never stop thinking!"_

Goblin Slayer heard in his head the past words of High Elf Archer, Burglar, Smith and Chosen Heroine, every single one of them had motivated him in a way to be better, to excel, to improve himself, to go beyond what was considered plausible or possible. To boldly go where no man, where no one has gone before.

And now this was the culmination of that. For in another world he was certain that one day he would die alone in a goblin nest. But in the world of Slayer Keep, he knew that more and more powerful being would come to face him, and so since that fateful day when Chosen Heroine gave him those words of wisdom, he kept thinking of ways to deal with every level of potential threat.

And during one day where he rattled his brains Goblins Slayer looked around at the sunny sky from a summer's day at the farm while he was helping Cow Girl with the chores and he found an answer.

Yes! Goblin Slayer discovered how to kill a God!

His only regret was that this was not a Goblin God.

"Preparations are ready." Sky Queen landed next to him, as his captains in Slayer Keep all nodded in return.

"Good, let's begin. Also, thank you. All of you, my friends." Goblin Slayer told them, his voice taking on an uncharacteristic gentleness and warmth to it.

This made them freeze in shock and dread for what they thought they would witness, but the roar of the Great Horned Rat broke them out of their stupor and they all waited for Goblin Slayer's signal.

"First boost will be to Priestess Holly Light. Second boost will be to me. Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest will propel us upwards. Warrior, Noble Fencer, make sure that everyone is grounded!" Goblin Slayer said, before Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman nodded and did their part.

"Spirits of the wind hear my call. Great Upwards boost!"

"Megaton throw!"

The duo hurled Goblin Slayer and Priestess into the air, Priestess holding tight to Goblin Slayer as they flew towards the Great Horned Rat.

"Goblin Slayer-san."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything." Priestess replied and Goblin Slayer looked to his second in command, partner and most cherished companion and remained silent.

This was something Priestess was familiar with, Goblin Slayer becoming silent at random since he was not that good with human interaction. It was something she was used to and gave a disappointed, but not unexpected huff at that.

"You're welcome." Goblin Slayer said, surprising Priestess.

There and then, despite them hurling at full speed towards an evil God, despite Armageddon on their doorstep, despite everything, Priestess smiled, for in hearing his words, hearing how even the unsociable Goblin Slayer managed to grow and become a better person, it meant that there was hope for the future and shinned bright, even in the shadow of destruction.

"Now!"

"Yes Goblin Slayer-san! Blessed Earth Mother give your blessing upon us! Holy Light!"

"Now! Support Priestess with the first great spell boost!" Wizard said and every magic user did so and a massive boost beam shot out from them, the power of a human empire, an elf kingdom and the mightiest army in the land all shot out in a beam of light that seem as if it was an angel's sword and boosted Holy Light so much that a second sun appeared in the sky, it's light blinding the Great Horned Rat.

"Thank you Witch and thank you Smith for this second scroll." Goblin Slayer said before he tossed the scroll at the blinded Great Horned Rat, who was too busy screaming in pain and shielding his eyes from Holy Light.

"The Second boost!" Wizard Boy said and guided by Lizard Priest Naga's superior eyesight they targeted the scroll right as it was above the Portal that contained the Great Horne Rat who was now halfway through from entering their world.

The Scroll Portal opened and with the boost it grew to such great mass that it engulfed the Great Horned Rat and the first portal that was bringing him here and sucked him into the one place where Goblin Slayer knew a god can be faced with the one thing that can defeat him.

As the portal sucked the Great Horned Rat, every adventurer, warrior and elf down in the city held tight to chains and ropes to keep them from being sucked alongside the Great Horned Rat.

Goblin Slayer threw the rope that he purchased from Smith so long ago and managed to grab onto something, keeping him and Priestess from being sucked away by the Scroll Portal as well.

"MASTER!" The Skaven all said en masse and voluntarily jumped to join the Great Horned Rat into whatever place the scroll banished him to.

A whole's race as one jumped into avoid for a God that treated them as no better than cattle to be pushed around an devoured, but thus was the way of the skaven.

Then a crack was heard, above the screech of the Vermintide, the screams of the Horned Rat and the chaos of the Scroll Portal, Goblin Slayer saw how the masonry that he anchored their rope was beginning to crack, which meant that soon they would both be sucked trough the portal.

Before Priestess could fully come to terms with that, there was a flash of steel and with one swift motion Goblin Slayer cut the rope that was tied to himself, leaving only Priestess tied to the rope, thus preventing the masonry.

"Goblin Slayer-san!" She screamed and held out her hand to him as Goblin Slayer was sucked away by the Scroll.

This was it, the day had come where he would perish as a consequence of his own actions.

"At least it's not by the hands of goblins." Goblin Slayer said to himself, turned around in midair and angled his body forwards, and made a bullet line through the air and straight towards the Great Horned Rat.

He landed on the Great Horned Rat's forehead and just as the sight returned to the Devourer God, the first thing he saw was Goblin Slayer above his eye, raising his sword, ready for a strike.

"You are not a goblin, pity."

"Goblin? You think to compare me to a goblin?!" The Great Horned Rat asked in confusion from hearing such a shockingly mad statement.

"No, goblins are more powerful than you."

Goblin Slayer said as he plunged his sword straight into the eye of the Great Horned Rat's eye, just as the Scroll Portal sucked them both and teleported them to the one place where Goblin Slayer knew a God could be killed.

The one place that held something, or rather a fraction of something that could kill a God.

It was the Great Pit in the Demon lands, the one place where all the evil from the Dark Gods flowed into the world, there laid the power of the Dark Gods and as the Great Horned Rat flew out of the Scroll Portal and out of his summoning Portal he fell straight towards the Pit, Goblin Slayer stabbing him is his eye as the Vermintide rained from above them as all plunged towards the Great Pit.

Acting on instincts from over a thousand Goblin hunts, Goblin Slayer jumped and dodged out of the way just in time to dodge a blow from the now half blinded Great Horned Rat, then once more dived bombed downwards and then rammed his sword into the other eye of the Devourer God. Blinding him, and spraying Goblin Slayer with a great dose of his blood, as they both fell towards the land of the Dark Gods of Chaos.

As up above the Gods of Order and Light all laughed like crazy from the joy they felt at such a scene.

"And how will he die?" The Supreme God asked Truth and Illusion.

"We roll a six sided dice, odds is that he dies from the fall."

"Evens says that he is killed by the Great Horned Rat before they hit the Dark Land."

Truth and Illusion said and rolled a dice, both knowing for certain that there was no way to escape it.

The dice hit the table and then stopped.

On its edge!

Neither odd nor even, which meant that once more that did not let the dice decide his fate would somehow survive once more.

"But how?" The God of Knowledge asked, neither he knew the answer as they all waited with batted breath on how this would turn out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Like the book?

Then have a look at my original story.

-Riddle of Ruin—

It's free on amazon and it helps if you'd spread the word about it, read it, leave a review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	62. Chapter 62

Book 6 Before the Commonwealth ch 6.

Never stop thinking. You're a fool who can't fight, can't do magic, a worthless turd whose only hope is to be one step ahead! That's your only hope for survival you maggot! Never stop thinking!

Goblin Slayer heard Burglar's voice in his head as he plummeted down with the now blind Great Horned Rat bellow him and the entire skaven race above him.

He knew that this was the end.

No! He thought it was the end and that his last thoughts where…Never stop thinking!

" _I'm falling and I'll dye when I hit the ground. The ground is hard, and I need to hit something soft…WATER!"_ Goblin Slayer thought to himself as he then spied a great lake of blood that was to the left of where he was falling and then angled his body in a way that he fell towards the lake.

A lake filled with blood, and even if it was liquid he was falling so fast that he would still die.

So this was how it ended, at the very least Goblin Slayer was happy that it wasn't a goblin that killed him, so he prepared his body and mind for the inevitable, his mind went blank as eternity seem to await.

You stopped thinking again you great fool!

Burglar's voice echoed through his head once more as Goblin Slayer started thinking again.

But what could he possibly think of now that his life was moment's away from ending?

A few more seconds and he would hit the water, and he would be once more with his sister.

Oh his dear sister, all that entered through his mind were the sweet memories of his time with her before….before that horrible night.

The meals they shared, the chores they did together. Her telling him bedtime stories after scolding him not to jump on his soft bed.

Soft….soft…SOFT!

He had to make the water soft!

But what was softer than water? Nothing except….STEAM!

He needed to make the water soft!

And it was thanks to High Elf Archer that he could do it!

He still had all the bombs and gasoline on his person, all unused from High Elf Archer's insistence that he not use them.

Taking the belt that held them and his shotgun, he quickly loaded one of them into a grenade round in the barrel of his shotgun and blasted the grenade along the grenade belt that was still attached to the projectile was shot towards the waters.

In a blink of an eye it struck the water, detonating ion impact, the explosion sent up a great stream of steaming blood towards Goblin Slayer.

This crimson geyser struck him upwards and even propelled him back into the sky for a moment before it started slowing his descent enough to not kill him, but enough to break every bone in body.

Goblin Slayer hit the mixture of steam and water with a thud and motionlessly he fell to the deep abyss of that ocean that was filled with the crimson blood of the countless demons, dark sorcerous and chaos spawn and many goblin blood inside it.

Darkness enveloped him as he continued to fall in the thick soup like warm liquid as above he could see from the corner of his eyes.

Goblin Slayer could feel his body breaking, hear the screams of war trough the water, taste the foulness o chaos on the abyss of blood that he was submerged in as his body went deeper and deeper into that abyss.

Even so his mind would not stop thinking.

Of the past, the present, even of the small future that he had as darkness of evil magic and chaos blood enveloped him.

It was ten years, he was still in the cave with Burglar, dodging death and taking his hard lessons to note. Burglar kept calling him an idiot, worthless, a waste of time. Yet Burglar still stayed with him, why did he do that?

It was 17 years. His sister is smiling as she watched himself and Cow Girl on the fields playing as children due.

One hour from now he would argue with his best friend. Ten hours after that they would depart on bad terms. Another 12 hours and the goblins would attack on that horrible night.

It was 7 years ago, he defending his first village defense quest and was in the mud, being stomped by goblins, he feels that the end comes. Then on one of the goblins he spots the knife that was taken from his house on that horrid night and the rage fuels him to live.

It is now so long in the past that the first light barely shines through the great darkness. The First God creates life in their universe. The chaos blood does strange things to Goblin Slayer as it shows him the First God. Goblin Slayer is marvel as he sees the blue shiny skin of the First God, who p turns to gaze towards Goblin Slayer.

Goblin Slayer can see the round circle and dot in the center and one in the circle symbol that adorns the First God's forehead, as it's told in the ancient texts read to him by his sister.

The First God upon seeing Goblin Slayer then smiles and seems to come up with an idea as Goblin Slayer loses sight of the First God as he starts creating the universe.

It is two years and Goblin Slayer first meets Priestess, Warrior, Wizard and Fighter, they would be the first to join him on his quest to kill Goblins.

The blood keeps doing strange things to Goblin Slayer's mind.

It is now 8 months ago and Goblin Slayer nearly drowns in the river that separates him from the entire goblin race on the other side. Only High King prevents him from throwing himself into death.

It is now the present and the light keeps fading from his eyes as more and more he sinks into the abyss of blood.

Born by blood, ended in blood, past present or future it seemed like blood, birth and death was the only constant.

It is now 6 years ago and Goblin Slayer Heavy Warrior and Spearmen are climbing the wizard's tower and soon they would throw the Necromancer from it's top. The Necromancer's gaze stays with Goblin Slayer, as if saying: how did I not see this coming?

How could anybody see it coming? After all you can't see anything but letters and words on paper.

The blood made Goblin Slayer think strange thoughts once more.

It is now the unwritten future. Willpower looks down from his celestial throne and towards the mortal realm. It was the anniversary of this day again.

It's a hard day. A very tasking day. One whose memory even a God has trouble remembering.

And the mortal Goblin Slayer was still living it out.

It is now 7 years ago and Guild Girl hands him his first tag and offers him the first batch of rookie quests. He only takes the goblin ones. The other rookies scramble for the rest, and he is glad at that. Since it gave him an easy time.

It was then 7 months ago and in the morning he marries his wife, come evening consumes his wedding vows and in the morning he captures the most deadly goblin in existence. A good, but uneventful night in Goblin Slayer's opinion, since the Night Goblin was still alive by the end of it.

It is now 2 years ago and Chosen Heroine starts fullfiling her destiny. 16 months from now she would try to stop him and they'd fight. He'd lose the fight, but the end was still dead goblins. So it was enough for him.

It is now 18 months ago and upon returning from a goblin quest he overhears Noble Warrior talking to her party about refurbishing the old fort that was cleared of goblins. Immediately he helps do that and Slayer Keep is born.

It is now the future.

It is now the present.

It is now the past.

A God was shivering from a memory, a broken boy became an adventurer, a king was drowning in the blood of his enemies. An alliance of nations lamented the loss of its slayer, all the while a man who even now didn't stop thinking closed his eyes as his body reached the very depth of the abyss of blood.

Darkness was all before him.

Then light came, and with it Goblin Slayer found himself in a cultivated field, in front of a door.

He didn't know what to think about all this, but even so he never stopped thinking. And so Goblin Slayer thought that the only way to find out was to opened the door.

So he walked towards it and there…..there…..there sitting on a chair was….it was….. Goblin Slayer saw…..he saw the one person that…..that….

"Hello little brother."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Like the book?

Then have a look at my original story.

-Riddle of Ruin—

It's free on amazon and it helps if you'd spread the word about it, read it, leave a review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	63. Chapter 63

Book 7-Whatever happened to the Goblin Slayer?

Goblin Slayer was stunned speechless as he looked at his sister, at his beloved sibling that he lost all those years ago.

"What was that? Whose talking?"

Goblin Slayer asked as he heard the strange voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

"There, sister, what's going on? Is this….is this the realm of the Chaos God of Sorcery, or of the Laughing God of the Elven people?" Said the Goblin Slayer as he looked around for the origin of the voice that was describing his actions.

"No little brother it's not that. I'll tell you what it is in a minute, but for now won't you give me a hug?" His sister asked and immediately Goblin Slayer ran forward and hugged his sister with all his might.

"I've missed you so much nee-san. Every night when I close my eyes I see you in my dreams, and I pray that the dream ends before….before it becomes a nightmare again." Goblin Slayer wept into his sister's shoulder.

"I've missed you two you little trouble maker. Let me look at you!" His sister said as she broke the hug and appraised Goblin Slayer in his armour.

"Tall, broad shouldered, good back stance. Can't call you a little trouble maker anymore." His sister said before she removed his helmet and looked at his face.

"Ara ara. You're just as handsome as Papa was, if not a bit pale. I bet you broke many hearts of your female companions." His sister said teasingly.

"I never harmed any of my companions, let alone strike at their heart." Goblin Slayer said in confusion.

"Guess it's allright to call you big block head instead of little trouble maker then." His sister said with a pout and struck him with her index finger on his forehead. Before she stopped glaring at him and giggled in amusement, much to Goblin Slayer's confusion.

"Nee-san. I have so many questions. What is this place? Is it heaven if not then something else? Is, is it finally over?" Goblin Slayer asked in confusion. If this place wasn't heaven, then to Goblin Slayer it sure felt like it.

"And what's with that strange voice? Why is he narrating what we're doing?" Goblin Slayer asked as he heard the voice say once more what was happening.

"He's not narrating what we're doing. He's doing something else." His sister replied with an indulgent smile on her face.

"What?" Asked the Goblin Slayer.

"He's telling a story." Said the Goblin Slayer's sister.

"A story? What kind of story?" Asked the Goblin Slayer.

Just then the chime of a bell was heard and Goblin Slayer saw that a coo-coo clock on the wall struck

"Oh dearest me! We can't diddle daddle here, we have to hurry! Oh goodness gracious me, we're late, we're late!" Said the Goblin Slayer's sister said as she then rushed out of the door and into the open field, Goblin Slayer hot on her heels.

"Sister, what's going on?" Said the Goblin Slayer as he continued to run after his sister as she made her way through field and gullies, brooks and creeks, forests and bushwork. All the while he kept hearing the strange voice that was describing every action Goblin Slayer was doing.

As they did so they ran past two pairs of girls one younger and one older. The elder one was seemed to have been waking the younger one from a dream.

"Come now, it's time for tea." Said the Elder sister while removing leaves from the face of the younger sister .as Goblin Slayer passed them in his pursuit of his own sister who kept looking at a pocked watch several times.

"We're late. We're late!" Said the Goblin Slayer's sister as her brother dogged her in her footsteps but the faster he seemed to be going towards her, the more she seemed to be getting farther away from him.

"What the?" Said the Goblin Slayer as he stopped running towards his sister.

"Running towards her makes her become further away, then." Said the Goblin Slayer and then started walking backwards and then he actually was getting closer to his sister.

Running madly in reverse did the Goblin Slayer until he finally caught up with his sister who was in front of him.

"We're latte little brother. Come on now, we must hurry!" His sister said before she stopped before…before a hole in the ground!

At first Goblin Slayer was ready to unsheathe his shotgun and sword, but then he saw that the hole was a different shape than the ones used by goblins, this one was a different burrow. A familiar one.

The hole was narrow, so narrow that it was impossible for Goblin Slayer to enter

"Come on now brother, we're late as it is." His sister said and then…then her feat started disappearing, after that her legs, body, arms, then hands, until only her head remained visible and then that disappeared as well.

"Nee-san, where are you?" Goblin Slayer asked in despair.

"Down here silly. Come on, we're expected!" He heard his sister say from inside the burrow.

Goblin Slayer quickly jumped into that hole without hesitation. He had lost his sister once, he was not losing her a second time, not even if it that hole lead to hell itself.

The hole was narrow, so narrow that it was impossible for Goblin Slayer to enter. But just how in this place the more you try to walk towards something the further away it was, and the more you walk away the closer things in the distance become. This hole was so narrow that Goblin Slayer could enter it without a problem.

At first the hole was level and straight for a few yards, then it dipped so sudden that if not for his reflexes, Goblin Slayer would have fallen down the steep pit.

"That was close." Said the Goblin Slayer as he peered into the dark abyss. Even his eyesight which was now used to dark caves could not pear that deep.

He lit a torch and used it to light up the inside of the hole.

Goblin Slayer could see shelves filled with what looked to be marmalade and books. Goblin Slayer let the torch fall into the hole and saw that it fell in a strange floaty like manner. Almost like a leaf falling from down from a tree on a breezeless summer day.

As the torch fell he saw that on the walls of the pit where shelves.

One had an empty jar labeled ORANGE MARMALADE.

Another had books on it.

"No goblins. That is good." Said the Goblin Slayer.

Goblin Slayer decided to not risk jumping, since he didn't know if whatever magic was making this possible would last until the drop ended.

So he used the shelves to descend down the pit and the torch was floating to the grown so slowly that he was able to keep up with it as he descended the pit.

As he did so he did not ponder if the hole was deep enough that he'd fall until he reached the other side of the world where people walked upside down.

Or ponder mathematics while he descended through the darkness, but he did keep his senses alert and peered through the pitch black, he saw no footprints, claw marks, bloodstains or totems.

Still no clues or any trace of their scent present.

So he was now fully certain that there were no goblins inside the hole.

"This is a good thing." Said the Goblin Slayer as he continued his journey to his sister and not even bordering to ponder all this strangeness around him.

Instead all he focused on was traversing the deep, dark hole as quickly as possible till he reached his sister again.

Thus down the rabbit hole did Goblin Slayer go!

xxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	64. Chapter 64

Book 7-Whatever happened to the Goblin Slayer?-part 2

Goblin Slayer's feet finally found dirt and leaves and he caught the slowly descending torch and looked around to see where he should go from here.

"Eat me? Drink me?" Said the Goblin Slayer as he read the labels of two bottles that where on a table in the middle of the bottom of the rabbit hole.

"This is an obvious trap. Leave poisons here for fools." Said the Goblin Slayer as he then moved to smash both bottles and continued to look around for the way outside.

But he hesitated at the last moment.

Remembering the lessons from when he destroyed Rou's horde and ordered to burn the books, Goblin Slayer could hear the advice of Priestess, Warrior, Mage, Lizard Priest, Dwarf and High Elf Archer.

So he decided to pocket the two bottles and continue on.

He stumbled onto a door that was too small for him to pass through. Crouching down Goblin slayer saw that the door lead to the outside and namely a beach.

"No additional tunnel. Based on proportions only about 3 inch thick wall. So there's only one way out." Said the Goblin Slayer as he took out a shovel and started digging around the door.

"What are you doing!" The doorknob suddenly said as he spat out some dirt that had fallen in his mouth while Goblin Slayer was digging around.

"Leaving." Said the Goblin Slayer.

"Old boy this isn't how the story goes. You're supposed to use the bottles to make yourself not too big or small." Said the door knob.

"You know how they work?" Said the Goblin Slayer.

"Yes. Drink me makes you small, eat me makes you big." Said the doorknob.

"Do you know anything else about this place?" said the Goblin Slayer.

"Why yes! A door opens many possibilities and I have eyes on both sides." Said the Doorknob.

Goblin Slayer then grabbed the door by the frame, ripped it out of the wall and started tying it to his belt.

"What are you doing?!" Asked the frightened Doorknob.

"Ripping you out of the wall and tying you to my belt so I can use you for information in this world." Said the Goblin Slayer.

"This isn't how it goes! You're supposed to find the right size and only then continue on! This isn't the right way!" Said the Doorknob.

"It's my way." Said the Goblin Slayer as he then finished digging a hole big enough and crawled through it and right into the sea.

He was about knee deep in the water when he saw how two feet away some bubbles in the water, then...then a small walrus dressed in a suite was dancing out of the water as it played a flute tune on his walking cane.

Following him was a pack of walking oysters, this strange procession was followed by a Carpenter and the duo lead the oysters to a table.

Once there Goblin Slayer saw that they started picking the oysters and made to eat them, moving swiftly he grabbed the two small beings in both of his hands.

"Let them go." Said the Goblin Slayer to the small duo, who in fear let the oysters go.

The oysters then hurriedly ran back into the sea.

"C-come now old chap. We we're just having a spot of lunch." Said the small Walrus in fear.

"Y-yeah you can join us if you want. We can sit down and t-talk about…about…."Said the Carpenter, stuttering in the giant like Goblin Slayer's grip.

"About cabbages and kings. So why don't you be a good chap and-"

"You don't look like them." Said the Goblin Slayer as his grip tightened.

"But you're the same. You don't look, or talk, or smell like them. But you are them. A different kind of them." Said the Goblin Slayer as he squeezed his fists tightly shut crushing the Walrus and the Carpenter.

"A different kind of goblins." Said the Goblin Slayer as he then opened his fists, but instead of the crushed bodies of the duo, he found something else in his hands.

"Plants?" Said the Goblin Slayer.

"Well what do you expect? They were both bad seeds, but even bad seeds can a noble tree grow up to be." Said the Doorknob.

Goblin Slayer didn't waste too much time on this, so he walked to the beach and planted the two trees on the nearest patch of dirt.

"What kind of plants will grow from these saplings?" Asked The Goblin Slayer.

"Oak trees and walnuts." Said the Doorknob.

"Why those trees?"

"What else can a Walrus produce but Walnut trees? And any Carpenter worth his salt dreams of using sturdy oak in his craft." Sid the Doorknob.

Goblin Slayer nodded and then continued his journey.

Time passed him and as it did so at one point Goblin Slayer decided to check the hour. Then he continued on his journey, after what felt like at least an hour pass him, he checked his pocket watch again, again the same hour.

Sensing that something was amiss, Goblin Slayer pulled out a 5 minute sand timer hourglass and flipped it over.

"One, two, tree, four." Counted the Goblin Slayer.

"595, 596, 597, 598, 599, 600l. And yet the hourglass is not near to being empty. Why does time not pass 5 o clock?" Asked the Goblin Slayer.

"Well, Time just passed us down the road and he seemed to have been in a foul mood. Perhaps he did something and we walked into the affected area." Said the Doorknob.

"And how do we fix this?" Asked the Goblin Slayer.

"Time will tell of course." Said the Doorknob.

Goblin Slayer couldn't make heads or tails of that and he was pretty certain that at some point he would run into a sculptor who could make heads or tails but forgot along the way, that was the feeling he got from the weird place he was in.

But even an idiot like him knew that staying still solved nothing, so all he could do was continue on his journey, even if Time passed them by and forgot about them.

"Where are we going?" Asked the Doorknob.

"To find my sister." Said the Goblin Slayer.

"And where is she?" Said the Doorknob.

"Don't know, all I know is that she's late and so are we." Said the Goblin Slayer as he made his way through the countryside and after crossing a hill he saw a house with a table in front of it.

Goblin Slayer walked towards it and another strange thing of this land happened.

And since in this world the further you got away from something the closer it got to you, so did the Giant Goblin Slayer become shorter and shorter the closer he got to the faraway table.

"Why am I becoming smaller as I get close to the table?" Asked the Goblin Slayer.

"Well you can hardly sit at a table at your size now could you? It would be rude!" The Doorknob said with a chuckle.

A tea party table.

xxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	65. Chapter 65

Book 7 ch 3

There where watches that ticket but whose hands stayed still, as countless tea cups and kettles where strewed all across the table.

A very merry unbirthday to me

To who?

To me

Oh you!

A very merry unbirthday to you

Who me?

Yes, you!

Oh, me!

Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea  
A very merry unbirthday to you!

Goblin Slayer heard the Marsh Hare, The Mad Hatter and what appeared to be a Mouse dressed who was sleepy and dressed in a suit say, sing a song as they kept drinking and refiling their cups.

At one point they noticed Goblin Slayer's presence.

"No room!"

"No room!

They both shouted and jumped towards Goblin Slayer.

"I see. Goodbye then." Said the Goblin Slayer, who turned to leave, but was stopped by the two of them who moved to stand in front of him and prevented his exit.

"Now now, don't be hasty. There may not be any room, but I am sure we can accommodate you, if you join us for a cup of tea." Said the March Hare.

"Yeah, join our little private shindig." Said the Mad Hatter

"But if there's no room, then how can I sit? And if this is a private party, then how can someone who wasn't invited join the party?" Said the Goblin Slayer.

"Oh that's a toughfy! Well I can't answer that question, how about you fellas?" Asked the Marsh Hare.

"Friend, why you'd have to be mad as a hatter to know that. Thankfully, I am. And do you know what the answer to those questions are?" Said the Mad Hatter.

"What?" Said the Marsh Hare.

"Why more tea of course! Yes, have some more tea mister?" Asked the Mad Hatter.

"Goblin Slayer and I haven't had any tea yet. How can I have more tea?" Asked the Goblin Slayer.

"Cause it's considered rude for a host to not ask a guest not to have more tea, even if none was drunk yet." Said the Doorknob.

"I see, then I will have more tea." Goblin Slayer said and The Hatter presented him with a cup.

"Thank you." Said the Goblin Slayer and reached for it.

"Say, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Said the Mad Hatter as he then moved the cup away from Goblin Slayer.

"I am looking for my sister, have you seen a girl that keeps saying 'she's late'?" Asked the Goblin Slayer.

"I'm not sure. Why don't we have another cup of tea and see if I can remember." Said the Marsh Hare and this time he presented a cup.

"Clean cup, clean cup! I want a clean cup!" Said the Mad Hatter and then once more the did not give Goblin Slayer tea and moved him along with themselves to another set of seats at the table.

"Would you like more tea?" Said the Mad Hatter.

"Yes, but before I do, answer my question. "Said the Goblin Slayer, now realizing how to use this tea business to his advantage.

"First have more tea!" Said the Marsh Hare.

"I will after you answer my question." Said the Goblin Slayer.

"Questions! Questions, that's a good idea. Here's my question, why is a raven like a writing desk?" Said the Mad Hatter.

"Because you said he is." Answered the Goblin Slayer, he now could fully grasp the mad thinking of his peculiar party hosts.

"Correct! Congratulations my boy! Let's celebrate with another cup of tea." Said the Marsh Hare.

"If you're not gonna tell me then I'm wasting time here." Said the Goblin Slayer.

"Time? You can't waste time here, since you see time here has stopped at tea time!" Said the Mad Hatter.

"Why is that?" Asked the Goblin Slayer.

"Well you see Time and I where such very good friends, but just now me and Time had a horrible fight. And so Time stopped the seconds, making Tea Time here, all the time!" Said the Mad Hatter.

"Then go an make up with him." Said the Goblin Slayer.

This made the usual mad antics of the Hatter and Hare stop as they turned their gaze to their guest.

"Just go an make up with Time?" Said the Mad Hatter.

"Why that's crazy, that's mad, that's beyond imagination!" Said the Marsh Hare.

"Yes, it's just crazy enough to work. Thank you my boy! Is there anything I can do to repay you, perhaps more tea?" Said the Mad Hatter.

"You can tell me a way to my sister." Said the Goblin Slayer.

"Way to your sister? There is no way, for all ways are the Queen's way. If you want a way there you have to talk to her." Said the Marsh Hare.

"And how do I find the Queen?"

"Gee, that's a good question, why don't we have more tea and think about it?" Said the Mad Hatter, and extended another cup of tea from Goblin Slayer.

To which Goblin Slayer extended his hand, bypassed the cup, grabbed the kettle and drank the tea until the kettle was empty.

He then got up, and moved to every single kettle, grabbed them, tipped them and drank every drop of tea at the party. Before walking away, leaving behind a stunned Marsh Hare and Hater.

"What a strange fellow!" Said the Marsh Hare.

"That boy is mad I tell you!" Said the Mad Hetter.

"Madder than a Hatter." Said the Doormouse sleepily.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"How do I find the Queen?" Said the Goblin Slayer.

"You don't find the Queen, she finds you. You'll never find her no matter how hard you look for her." Said the Doorknob.

At that Goblin Slayer stopped walking, realization had struck him as he now realized the clues that all the events of this strange place indicated.

"The more you try to run towards something the further away it gets. The closer I come to an object the smaller I become, and I am asked to have more tea even though I never had any before. Everything is backwards like…."

Said the Goblin Slayer as he remembered falling into that lake of blood, whose surface he could see…his own reflection.

"A mirror this is a realm that is beyond the mirror! That means that if trying to find something I'll never find it. Then if I try to avoid it I'll run right into it!" Said the Goblin Slayer as he closed his eyes and did the one thing that he never thought he'd ever do.

He tried to forget and move past that horrible night, to let go of his sister, to let go of the past.

It was the most painful thing he ever did. Goblin Slayer felt his very soul die, every old battle wound, every pain and torture of his long struggle seem to come back at that moment.

Every nightmare, every fear, every horror he seemed to relive as he did the one thing that even he never thought he could do.

He let go of the past.

"Looks like you finally realize it little brother." A voice pierced the darkness and Goblin Slayer opened his eyes and saw that his sister had appeared in front of him.

"So this is all some lesson?" Said the Goblin Slayer.

"Everything is. And now it's time for the final chapter of it. Come on little brother we're late as it is." Said his sister.

"Where is it? "Said the Goblin Slayer.

"Why in the building where it's held of course!" Replied his sister did.

"And how do we get there?" Said the Goblin Slayer.

"Through a door of course!" Said his sister with a giggle.

"A door? A door!" Said the Goblin Slayer as he realized that it was tied to his belt.

Untying the Doorknob and the door he was still attached to and he threw the longest distance he could. Taking advantage of the rules of this place, Goblin Slayer and his sister then approached the door and as they walked they both became small enough to fit trough.

"I see you are ready to cross the threshold, sorry for not telling you old boy, but any lesson worth learning is never easy. This warms my heart that you are ready now, but what am I saying, bothering you with my sentimentality, why you're already late as it is!" The Doorknob said and then voluntarily unlocked itself and let Goblin Slayer and his sister pass through.

Once inside Goblin Slayer saw that he was inside a temple, and the rows where packed with mourners, some he didn't recognize, others where very familiar to him, but at the same time they were different.

Rather he recognized the faces of his friends but he noticed that some details where different.

And he was confused since there was multiple sets of his friends.

Multiple numbers of the same individual but with small differences between each of them.

There were 12 Half Elf Mages, 11 Human Monks 10Fighters, 9 Warriors, 8 Noble Fighters, 7 Wizards, Six Dwarf Shaman, 5 Lizard Priests, 3 High Elf Archers, 2 Guild Girls, and one Priestess who was conducting the ceremony!

"What is this? Whose funeral is this?" Goblin Slayer said.

Why don't you go and see for yourself, the voice said towards the Goblin Slayer, who looked towards the bodiless voice and then to his sister who gave an nod of the head, before he left to take a seat with the rest of the mourners.

Goblin Slayer let his sister go, which was still the hardest thing he ever did and walked towards the coffin that was on the altar.

Peering inside he saw that in the coffin was himself.

Goblin Slayer saw how his own body was inside the coffin.

"What's going here?" Goblin Slayer asked in confusion.

"Would anyone like to say a few words for our friend here?" Priestess asked from the altar box.

"I would." A voice that Goblin Slayer didn't recognize said and a face that he also didn't recognize stood up from the crowd and walked towards the speaker box.

"Heya fellas. Name's Arthur Morgan, you all probably know me as Gunslinger. And here's my story of me and my partner over there." The man said as Goblin Slayer look on in confusion.

He didn't know what was going on. That was all he could do, this turn of events was so confusing that he couldn't even think of what was going to happen next.

Could you?

Asked the voice towards the reader that was now finishing reading the sentence.


	66. Chapter 66

Book 7-Whatever happened to the Goblin Slayer?-part 4

Gunslinger stood before the gathered crowd at the wake and started his story.

His eyes seemed to be endowed with a faraway misty look at more simpler, if not happier times.

"It all started with me dying n my world and waking up here. And wouldn't you know it, I woke's up right in the middle of a damned goblin nest. That was bad luck on my part, as I was killing the little warmits, well truth be told I was struggling to stay alive. Then my partner, Ol' Goblin Slayer over there came and helped me fight'em off. After that he showed me the ropes of what adventuring is and we've been partners ever since. Goblin quests, mixed with more profitable hunting quests and the like, the usual."

Gunslinger said as a tinge of melancholy gripped him.

"It was a good life. Well, the best that people like me could hope for. People like us. Cause me and Slayer, well we're broken inside, we just can't stomach the quiet. There's a hunger in us that just can't be fulfilled unless we get out there and do what we do best. Which is killing. And we did, we did so splendidly. But trouble is that, well, age catches up with ya. Time passed and my draw got slower, Goblin Slayer's stamina got weaker, till eventually we both knew that soon, we'd be both in that big round-up in the sky. The thing is, it didn't happen like we both expected it to be. I mean people like us, they keep fighting until eventually they're cornered, surrounded with no way of escape and then we're shot down while we do one last mad dash forward. But it wasn't like that. We finished a goblin job, barely, and then we went to sleep when nightfall came on our way back to town. Then, then the next morning he just didn't wake up."

Gunslinger paused at that and took of his hat.

"I ain't got no way to prove it, but I sure as shoot know that Goblin Slayer's spirit was so caught up in killing them little pests, that it left his body early and is now haunting the land for Goblin's to haunt to death. Cause sometimes when I'm riding I feel a breeze and it feels like that ol' son of a gun is right next to me. See ya soon partner, till then easy riding." Gunslinger said and moved back to his seat.

"But that isn't my life. I never met the man and I never died at a campfire!" Goblin Slayer exclaimed in surprise.

"It was you're story, but not this story." His sister replied.

"I don't understand."

"You will, keep listening."

At that a group got up from their seats, this was a group formed of. Of what appeared to be undead versions of Priestess who was a zombie, Lizard Priest who was a moving skeleton, Dwarf Shaman who was a possessed suit of armor, a hollow, and High Elf Archer who was a banshee.

"I guess from just looking at us, you can all guessed that not even death could stop that Goblin obsessed weirdo." Banshee Elf Archer said in a deadpan manner.

"To bad that dying didn't improve yer attitude anvil." Hollow Dwarf teased.

"And to bad dying didn't make you smarter, idiot." Banshee Elf Archer replied as Lizard Skeleton moved in to separate the two.

"As you can see we are all a group of undead adventurer's that Master Necromancer, that's what we call Goblin Slayer in our timeline, brought us back to kill goblins and protect the innocent. Oh Goddess, can a group of undead truly fight for the light?" Zombie Priestess lamented for a moment, before she recovered and continued on with their story.

"Anyway what happened with us, is that, we'll we survived. We survived battle after battle, Demon King after Demon King. Centuries, then millennia past, till. Till the magic started going away. Incantations and spells gave way to steam engines, potions to chemicals, power crystals to oil and gas, and oracles to computers. The world changed and little by little the old was gone. The Elfs, the Dwarfs, the demi-humans, they all vanished and disappeared, even the humans themselves became extinct, replaced by a new batch of humans that could not do magic. All that was left of the old world was us, and goblins. They managed to survive, everyone else died, but somehow they survived. In the end we knew that we could not continue forever and that eventually what little necromancy magic we had would be spent, so we decided to make the best of it and enjoy our last few days in unlife. But Undead Necromancer, well, he had a plan. He always had a plan. He, with the last of our magic, created a great time displacement chamber, where one moment inside was a year outside. That way we could just ride out the age of technology till the magic returned."

Zombie Priestess's eyes then became cast down, it seemed like she wanted to cry, but as an undead her tears where long dried out.

"The only problem was that you needed someone on the outside to power the spell and activate it. And that one would stay outside of it. He didn't tell us that part, it was only after he activated it that we saw how he stayed outside and decayed till he was nothing left, not even his armor. It only lasted a few minutes for us, but to him. He stayed for centuries there just keeping us company. That was Undead Necromancer, that was Goblin Slayer for you, didn't give a darn about his life, but he gave it for his friends. Oh great Goddess, is it okay to mourn an undead this way. When word are not enough to express my sorrow?" Zombie Priestess said and the party returned to their seats.

"Nothing like that happened, but….somehow…."

"Go on, continue." His sister said to him.

"It feels like something I would do. Both of those times feel like it, but how? What they are describing are two different….." Goblin Slayer stopped there and then and he realized the truth of what was going on.

His sister smiled at that, proud of her little brother's brain.

"They did happen. I….I can remember now, I did live both of those lives and another life before where Warrior, Wizard, Fighter died and only Priestess survived, the same for Noble Fighter and her group. I lived that life, and the one with Gunslinger, and as an undead. And every time I die, I become reborn as…as myself."

"Yes. The gods love their games little brother and they love watching you. You always defy the roll of the dice and they love that. So much so that when your first life came to an end, they started a new game + a few differences to spice it up. I'm sorry but, that's the price of being Goblin Slayer, you always, always have to be Goblin Slayer. You get 10 years of happiness, then…."

"Then that night happens." Goblin Slayer finished and looked at his sister, who looked back with melancholy in her eyes.

"But, what about this strange realm? Why did I go through all of this?" he asked.

"When you are at death's door all questions are answered, even the mad ones that make no sense of the realm of madness." She replied.

"Sorry you had to go through all that nonsense little brother, but do you know why you had too?"

"No, why?"

"Because life selfdom makes sense, random and without rhyme or reason is what living is all about. That's how things outside the rabbit hole are. And all you can do is break free of the past and move on with your life. That and you just fell in a pool of corrupted Chaotic dark magic blood. So you either can't fully grasp the logic of being between life and death or the blood just made you dream this heavy trip." Said the Sister of Goblin Slayer with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"And no matter how many times I try and try again. I'll always fail. Goblins will never truly be exterminated before I die. In the end it really doesn't matter what I do."

"It means something to us."

The voices said to the Goblin Slayer.

"It meant everything to us. Your story means everything. It gave us a reason to turn the page, something to look forward to the next day. Maybe it doesn't matter, maybe no story or saga or anything matters and everything will fade one day. Every story will be over, every dance forgotten. Every song will be silenced, but what of it? Keep on singing. Keep on reading. Keep on killing goblins." The voice said, revealing who it really was.

It was the voices of those who loved the story of Goblin Slayer.

The voices of the Gods themselves said, revealing that all this time they were the ones narrating his life's journey. And now it was time for another chapter to begin

"Then after this I will be reborn in another world as another Goblin Slayer?" He said, his faith restored, now he knew for certain that even if it failed, some good might come of his struggle.

After all, how can it not come when you pleased the gods themselves?

"No."

"What? But you said that this happens when I die! What happens now if not that?" Said the Goblin Slayer in surprise.

"You move on with your life."

"What? But sister….I'm dead, I fell from the sky after stabbing an evil God in both eyes. I felt the fall break every bone in my body, and even if that didn't kill me I still fell into a lake of blood.? My body is broken and I'm under that blood lake, I can't….breather under water!"

Goblin Slayer then remembered that he still had that 'breathe under water' magical ring on his finger.

Which meant that he could not die from drowning. Which meant that there was still a chance, and that was why the dice was still undecided.

And the gods smiled at that.

"Time to get going little brother. You're late." His sister said and Goblin Slayer woke up.

Goblin Slayer opened his eyes and realizes that he couldn't move, thought he could still breathe under water.

All he could do was breathe and think.

Under blood water, blood that had protein, realizing what that meant, he started drinking the blood and he keepd drinking the foul blood and it slowly heals him.

Demons blood, monster blood, devil blood, blood of sacrifices, blood of sacrifices, blood of all converged in those lakes within the realm of the Chaos Gods, and Goblin Slayer drank it.

For 6 days and 6 nights days he drank the blood and on the 7th from the deepest abyss of the most foul lake, a single red eye could be seen glowing from it's depths.

Then bubbles started emerged from that spot in the blood.

Slow, yet surely, step by step, Goblin Slayer was now fully healed and he walked out of the lake of blood.

He was back to full strength and his old self once more.

How you may ask did he not become evil or mad, since he was drinking the tainted blood of countless evil doers and mad men and accursed demons?

The Gods also asked themselves that.

How can someone drink that much liquid chaos tainted blood and not become an evil madman?

The answer was that Goblin Slayer was already an evil madman.

He had been mad ever since that day his sister died, and he was evil ever since the first time he slaughtered goblin children.

How was he not a villain if he was evil?

Simple, he already was a villain.

For had not the champion of the Gods, Chosen Heroine herself, declare him a villain?

And did not Goblin Slayer when asked always reply that he was not a hero?

And like other things in this world and realms beyond the mirrors, the villain of one side was the hero of the other.

Just like the Demon King was as much hero to the monsters, as he was a devil to the forces of good.

Goblin Slayer was evil, he was a villain, the only difference between him and others was that he fought for good instead of evil

That was why despite having been submerged in pure corruption, he was still the same man. Still the Goblin Slayer rose up from the lake of blood, still as mad and as evil as the day Priestess's party met him.

So mad that there was no way that chaos could make him even madder than he already was.

He rose from the lake and started sneaking around the battle that raged between the Horned Rat and skavens versus the Devil King and the Dark Chaos Gods.

"No Goblins in sight, no reason to stay here then." Goblin Slayer said and left for the lands of those that followed the Gods of Order.

The Demon Lands where no place for a villain like himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the continent.

"I feel it, two forces of destruction battling it out." Sage said to her two party members Sword Saint and Chosen Heroine.

"What does that mean for us?" Sword Saint asked.

"IT means that one day one will triumph. The Skaven and the Demons would continue to fight for many moons to come, eventually either the Skaven God would devour the Chaos Gods and become even more powerful. Or the Chaos Gods would triumph over the Skaven God and use his spirit to power themselves. Either way when this battle was over, a new and much more powerful foe would emerge and then come to terrorize the forces of order." Sage replied grimly.

"When that comes I'll kick it in the nuts!" Chosen Heroine boldly declared, making her two friends shake her head good naturedly at her antics.

Though they could believe she could actually pull it off. After all, she was the Chosen Heroine.

And that was how this chapter of the story ended and another was poised to begin.

So the Gods laughed and commented on what a fun campaign, then they opened the next book, prepared the character sheets and pawns and rolled the dice to see what happens next!

xxxxxxxxxxx  
-Like the book? Then have a look:  
-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea  
Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.  
The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	67. Chapter 67

Book 8 ch 1.

The blade sliced through the snake's head midd hiss with such ferocity that Goblin Slayer wondered if it perceived that it had just been killed before being decapitated.

But he did not ponder on such things as he quickly moved to cook the snake. Food in the desert was sparse, so he had to do with what was available.

The sound of a camel made Goblin Slayer stop from gutting the snake and he looked up and saw that it was a pack of Cobra-Men riding camels, who all looked at him. As he was chopping up the snake he just killed.

" _Hope it wasn't a relative."_ Goblin Slayer thought as he debated between telling them his name or not, he did not know if these where friendly or bandits.

The lead one of this group dismounted his camel, grabbed a bag and pulled out a loaf of bread and tossed it to Goblin Slayer.

The man catched it, then he reached into his enchanted pouch, that could hold more than its size, and tossed some cheese from the farm to them.

At the group relaxed and the semi-hostility in their frame vanished. Apparently this was a powerful custom here, the act of sharing food. And whatever it meant, one thing was certain and they now believed that no hostility would not come between them.

"What are you doing here stranger?" Caravan Leader said to him as night had fallen and to keep warm they now hustled around a roaring fire.

"I was in a battle against skaven, a great portal opened and woke up here. I'm no trying to get back to Slayer Keep."

"So, you were there when the Great Khan struck down the filthy rat god! Tell us, what happened!" Caravan Leader said and they all now looked at Goblin Slayer with great interest and childlike curiosity and wonder.

" A portal was opened by the adventurers to banish the Rat God to the Demon realm. I was with a friend and we were holding for dear life, the rope was about to break and so I cut myself free so that only I would be sucked in."

"And the Great Khan…did he….how many foes did he kill before he took his place in the Great Celestial procession…" Caravan Leader asked with dread.

Goblin Slayer paused at that, deciding to take the risk he answered with ' He did not die. He's currently on his way home.'

At that the gathered caravan all hissed in a cheer like manner as they banged their daggers on shields in joy.

"That is good news then! We must send word to be on the lookout for him, but how will we recognize the Great Khan!?" Caravan Deputy asked.

"He's the Great Khan, we will know him by his no doubt splendid clothes. Adamantine armor, mithril chainmail, dragonhide gambesons. We will know him when he shows himself before us!" Caravan Leader said and Goblin Slayer remained silent in exasperation.

First nobody used his real name, now everyone just straight out made up stories about him and how he dressed.

Goblin Slayer was tempted to reveal his identity, but they would probably just laugh and call him crazy.

The next day he hoped on a camel and with the caravan they made their way to Cetate-Khana.

The capitol of the demi-human coalition. Here was also the epicenter of the silk road and spice sea routes, making Cetate-Khana, the jewel of the east.

"Why is everything with a builder's scaffold and workers. Has there been a disaster?" Goblin Slayer asked, noticing that most of the city seemed to be in renovations.

"No. Since the Great Khan only asks for Goblin Heads, the riches of this land remain in this land. As such we can use it to build great wonders and have the homes we always dreamed of." Caravan Leader said as they reached the market square.

"This is where we part ways warrior. You'll probably find a ship at the docks that can take you to Borderlands City. Fare waves to you stranger." Caravan Leader said.

Goblin Slayer moved to give him some coin for helping him, but Caravan Leader raised a hand to stop him.

"Keep it. Al-ilah often tests our virtues by giving us opportunities such as this to either help a stranger in need. "

"I see, thank you. You are all good men."

"Ha ha. Strange thing to say to a demi. But no, I have done my fair share of bad deeds in my life. Somewhere not my intent, most where. But if I can do some good in this life, even if it is a little. Then I will. Besides, it's not entirely out of generosity. I may one day find myself in a situation like you did, alone and desperate and Al-Ilah keeps a tally of our good and bad deeds. So he'll remember this when I am desperate." Caravan Leader then leaned into Goblin Slayer's ear and said.

"I just hope Al-ilah has a worse memory when it comes to my bad deeds." Caravan Leader said with a chuckle and the others did a laugh like hiss.

"I see. Thank you." Goblin Slayer said and moved to a nearby anchored ship.

Once there he talked to the captain and the caravan saw how he showed the man his adventurer tags.

"G-Gold tags! How can he have that? Look at his gear!" Caravan Leader exclaimed as the rest looked in shock as the man in cheap, used gear bordered the ship as it set sail away from Cetate-Khan.

"AAA! I remember now. The stories say that the Great Khan cares not for gold, riches or high gear! He foes into battle with commoner armor and weapons!" Caravan Deputy said as they all looked in shock at the departing ship.

"I-it couldn't have been! H-he never said that he was the Khan!" Camel Rider sad in disbelief.

"He said the Khan survived and was on a journey home!" Caravan Leader said, realizing the great error in the story. If the man and the Great Khan where two separate people, then both would have survived the portal and both would have made their journey together to Cetate-Khan. But since the man was alone, then.

"Al-Ilah has tested us, and we have been found worthy. Worthy enough to share a meal with the Great Khan." Caravan Leader said and they all bowed their heads in religious reverie.

While on the ship, Goblin Slayer realized that he could have gone to the palace and Cobra Khan would have recognized him.

He hanged his head in shame at his blunder, the ship was already picking up speed and leaving for the open sea, so it would be a time waster to turn back and go to the palace.

Goblin Slayer made a mental note to send an apologetic message to Cobra Khan once he found such a station for messages.

"This is so unlike me, I never…..I never made such a mistake before." Goblin Slayer said, coming to the realization that an uncomfortable truth was now his reality.

And that time was slowly starting to catch up to him.

Goblin Slayer didn't know how to respond to that, or how to make a plan. After all, how can you counter the passing of time itself?

"One problem at a time." Goblin Slayer said as he looked in the direction of Borderlands City. For now he had to get back home. His friends and wife probably thought that he perished over a week ago already.

One problem at time, one problem at a time.


End file.
